A thief is born
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Finally the sequel for the perfect birthday present. Carmelita has now quit her job in interpol and are going to let Sly teach her how to become a master thief. R&R people
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Carmelita stormed into her apartment, her partner, Constable Kitty Petro in tow. Carmelita cursed indiscriminately under her breath at nearly everyone at work that she hated right at that particular moment, which was quite a list actually.

Kitty listened silently, wishing she could say something---anything!---to curb her roommate's towering anger. "I know, it really sucks big time," she told her friend compassionately. "But, question is…what'll you do now?" she finally asked after some thought…in the end just blurting it out, as she could come up with no way of saying it nicely.

Carmelita didn't answer her though, gritting her teeth and pacing angrily back and forth across the linoleum of her kitchen floor. Her anger began to abate as a sudden thought crossed her mind just then. She hadn't yet told Kitty of her and Cooper's conversation…nor about Sly's offering her a job for fear of Kitty indulging herself in playing matchmaker again. Carmelita finally came to a halt and leaned back against the kitchen countertop. "Gah! What a day," she remarked, running her hands up through her thick raven locks. "I suppose that, at least for the moment, I'll do nothing," she told her roommate.

Kitty nodded in understanding…after all, what else could poor Carmelita do anyway right now? she asked herself. "So," Kitty posed a moment later, finally giving voice to a fear she had been harboring since Carmelita had been fired. "Am I to still live here with you…even if you and I aren't partners anymore?" Kitty tried to adopt a look that was so cute and adorable that not even Carmelita would think of sending her packing. Silently, she hoped it would work…

Carmelita frowned then, and looked up into Kitty's big blue eyes. She sighed heavily, then grinned at her sardonically. "All right, enough with the flashing of those baby blues of yours, kiddo," Carmelita warned. "That sort of thing stopped working on me a looong time ago, missy."

Kitty gulped nervously. Did that mean then that---

Carmelita snorted, seeing the fear in Kitty's eyes and understanding what was going though the kid's head finally. "C'mon, kid…did you really think I'd pitch you out in the street now?" she challenged her.

The air whooshed from Kitty's lungs in relief. "Well…I'd understand if you might feel that way…" In reality, no, she wouldn't…but she was trying to be nice, remember?

"Hey, if I hadn't pitched you out before now, you got nothing to worry about, Constable---er, I mean, Inspector Petro," Carmelita teased her good-naturedly, even though she had to swallow hard in calling Kitty an Inspector…after all, she was now wearing her own shield.

"Thanks," Kitty replied, ducking her head a moment in embarrassment. She then tentatively stepped up to Carmelita and gave her a soft, yet thankful hug. Carmelita stiffened initially, but then smiled and hugged the smaller woman back.

Kitty perked up almost immediately. "Hey, I know! What do you say we watch a movie, buddy?" Kitty asked.

Before Carmelita could even answer her, her phone rang. Allowing it to ring again, she turned to Kitty and said, "Tell you what…I'll bet you five euros that's my sister, Carmen, calling."

Kitty shook her head in negation. "Uh-uh! I know a sucker bet when I hear one," she teased, smirking.

Carmelita smiled, but picked up the phone, feeling a bit better about the whole horrible day now that she was home. "Hello? Former Inspector Carmelita Fox speaking. How may I help you?" she asked cleverly.

She quickly winced and held the phone away from her sensitive pointed ear, allowing Kitty to hear Carmen's thunderous voice bellow, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD MADE YOU QUIT YOUR JOB, CARMELITA?"

Carmelita knew what was coming next and proceeded to---much to Kitty's amusement, mind you---mouth exactly what Carmen would say just before she said it. "ARE YOU _INSANE? _ WHILE YOU WERE SUSPENDED? CARMELITA MONTOYA FOX…ALL THE FOXES FOR FOUR GENERATIONS HAVE SERVED IN THE POLICIA…AND YOU JUST UP AND QUIT?"

Carmelita waited until Carmen's tirade wound down, then asked, "So, hermana…do you feel better now, hmm?"

"Carmelita," a much calmer Carmen answered, "You don't understand---" she began to try to convince her sister of her mistake…but never got the chance.

"Oh, I understand better than you think, sister dear," Carmelita retorted, her voice stern. "You listen here, Carmen, I wasn't going to stand by and let Chief Rob destroy my life. I used to love being an Inspector…you remember, right? But now, upholding the law isn't as important as kissing the right person's behind or knowing how to play politics. I was suspended…unfairly. I was getting a raw deal---each and ever day---from my boss. He put me under more and more pressure…with no help, and blamed me for his own inabilities. I won't go back now…not ever. I've too much pride to crawl back worm-like and beg for my job! I won't do it! Now, I don´t know what I´ll do…but whatever I do, I'm going to follow my own heart instead of yours and Momma and Poppas, Carmen."

"Now that you mention our parents, hermana," Carmen replied, far more subdued now. "They called me from Spain telling me that Chief Rob had phoned them both to tell them that you had quit."

"Figures," Carmelita growled. "See? That the sort of crap I've been putting up with for years now, Carmen. But, I'm not surprised really. As I said before it's all politics. The Chief just can't handle having me quit, so he calls our parents and expects them to get me to come back. Which I won't do! No way!"

"But, hermana…" Carmen pleaded, trying to get her sister come to her senses.

"Look, Carmen…you're the fifth generation Fox in Interpol…so, it's not up to me to anymore, okay?" Carmelita snapped, pointing out that fact to her sister. "And, sister dear…if you should want a sixth generation Fox in Interpol…why then, I would suggest you spend a little more time with Carlos then, si?"

Carmen shook her head ruefully, but chuckled on the other side of the line. "Gah! Why do I even bother arguing with you, Carmelita?" she asked. "I never seem to win an argument."

"Precisely," Carmelita replied, but very good-naturedly, full of soft fondness for her elder sister. "Look Carmen, I got to go, okay? Call me later if you like, hmm? Now, Kitty and I are going to watch a movie."

"Si, hermana," Carmen said with a soft sigh. "Please, do keep in touch. I love you, Carmelita."

"I love you too, Carmen. Don't you worry, Sis. I'll be in touch," Carmelita promised and hung up.

"You mean to tell me that she actually gave up?" Kitty mused aloud, moving out of the kitchen carrying a big bowl of freshly popped popcorn. "Will wonders never cease?"

"Kitty, Kitty, Kitty," Carmelita began. "Carmen nearly never wins those sort of arguments with me. It's just the way things are with the Foxes," Carmelita stated with a smug smile of satisfaction. The two then went and sat down in the living room, Kitty choosing a movie and slipping it into the DVD player.

"Man, It's gonna suck going to work now," Kitty observed later on, seemingly out of the blue.

"Oh? Why?" Carmelita asked, taking a fistful of popcorn.

"Well, it's like this really…I live with you, and you just quit Interpol, managing to curse so nastily that everyone, the Captain, all the constables and Inspectors backed away. I'm sure I'll be a very popular girl come Monday, my friend."

Carmelita smiled, remembering…then shook her head and smiled. "Don't you worry about that, Kitty. I still had friends in the department…you just get to know them, and you'll do just fine. Just try to avoid Inspector Gaines. Er, he had some odd delusion that he should be the one to calm me down," Carmelita said, her voice becoming tight.

"I know, I know," Kitty said then laughed out loud. "But really Carmelita…was he so bad that you had to blacken both his eyes…as well as making the stuck-up, arrogant bastard walk funny for the next week or so?

"Darn right, I did!" Carmelita barked, nodding her proud head. "That jerk! I can't believe he had the gall to try to come on to me after I'd just quit! Now, I was willing to let that pass, mind you. But, when he invited me back to his apartment to 'talk things over', he also chose to try to be…um, shall I say, a little 'frisky' with me too. Well, I'll tell you…I put up with that sort of crap from that jerk for years now…I wasn't about to let him get away with it after I'd quit." She nodded her head in her righteous indignation. "Man! Oh, but did that feel simply **wonderful**! That jerk had it coming…and I gave it to him! Hmmph! Now, maybe he'll leave the rest of you girls alone."

Kitty still laughed, and held her hands up before herself. "Hey, I'm not complaining, buddy," Kitty stated. "I just think you'd best be careful doing that sort of thing. I mean, since you had already quit, couldn't he turn your pounding him into a police brutality case?"

Carmelita laughed uproariously for several moments. "Kitty, c'mon! Do you think a self-centered, arrogant little peacock like Gaines would admit a mere girl had cleaned his clock in front of the others? Fat chance, I say!" she returned, seeing Kitty reluctantly nod her agreement. "Heck, even if he did have the courage to try, I always have you as a witness, girl. I'm sure you've seen all the crap I've had to put up with from that guy all these years."

"Oh yeah," Kitty told her quickly. "You can bet on that, Carmelita." Kitty remembered numerous occasions she'd had to force herself to un-ball her fists whenever then-Constable Gaines was trying to proposition poor Carmelita. "I'll spill it all…all that jerk's dirty laundry! If he doesn't lose his job, then the Internal Affairs folks will make his life an absolute hell. You know…couldn't happen to a nicer guy too…" Kitty's smile was icy.

Carmelita laughed then…but ended up yawning. It had gotten late, but Carmelita thought it time well spent. "Hey, you…we should both get to bed. You got work tomorrow, you know," she reminded Kitty, as well as taking the opportunity to ruffle the girl's short blond hair affectionately.

Kitty giggled, then pulled away…finally, she groaned. "Yeah, yeah…I know. All right, Carmelita, see you tomorrow."

When Carmelita made it to her room, she didn't take to her bed…like she told Kitty she would. No, instead she powered up her laptop computer. As the machine worked, she muttered to herself. "Now, how in the name of God do I get a message to Cooper and his buddies? To let him…er, them, I mean…know I want to talk to him…er, them?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carmelita tried surfing the Internet for a while, trying to find something, anything, that looked like Sly Cooper could be even remotely interested in. Unfortunately for her, that didn't seem to help much. Nope, she told herself, no new art museums showing any rare antiquities; no crime lords recently having been found not guilty; nor was there anything that looked like Cooper's turtle friend could have offered for sale on the Net. She was stumped.

Carmelita yawned just then, and chanced a look over at the clock on the wall which read two o'clock in the morning. She yawned again, as she powered down her computer, and decided it time to head for bed. A few hours later, she woke up, hearing Kitty pad down the stairs, most likely on her way to go to work.

Carmelita smiled at that, and sat up, then twisted to put her feet down. She slipped on her socks, and hastened over to the window to look out. She eased back the curtain slightly, then smiled as she saw Kitty, dressed for work, placed a motorcycle helmet on her fair-haired head, then took her seat behind the handsome Ling Chu on his neon green Yamaha motorcycle. Carmelita laughed quietly, her eyes shining, as she saw Kitty blush slightly as she put her arms around Ling´s slender waist to hold on as he eased them out into traffic.

Shaking her head with amusement, Carmelita went and got dressed, and headed downstairs. There, she sat down in her living room, turning on the morning news on the television, a habit she had (before she used to listened to it on the radio on her way to work) developed since being unemployed. Nothing very interesting is happening, she concluded. A heated breakup between some famous actress and her pop-star boyfriend; a few suicide bombings in the town of Lugo in Spain (honestly, it was terrible the first time, but now it´s become so regular that you should be more frightened if you did´nt hear about it when you turn on the news), and a boy who had taught his budgerigar to ride on a snowboard.

Carmelita turned off the TV and went out to take a drive downtown. Paris was, after all, a very beautiful city. It had it all…the Louvre, Notre Dame Cathedral, the Eiffel Tower and, of course, the EuroDisney theme park. As Carmelita headed out to her car, she frowned at the Interpol parking tag she still had on the front of her Peugeot convertible. Why didn't I put that blasted sticker on the inside of the windscreen instead of on my bumper? she asked herself, then shrugged in mute acceptance. "Well, I guess my first stop should be the automotive store to get some decal remover," Carmelita said quietly to herself before she took her seat and buckled in. Then, she started her flashy red convertible and headed out toward Paris proper.

After a bit of sight-seeing and some lunch, Carmelita made a stop at the automotive store to buy some liquid that would remove that parking tag from her front bumper. She returned home around four o'clock, and made good use of the tag remover, finally peeling it away and discarding it. She had just poured herself a cool glass of water, when she saw Kitty pull up to the curb, still on the back of Constable Ling Chu's bright green motorcycle.

Kitty, unaware that she was being watched, climbed off the back of the motorcycle, saying her thanks to Ling, who smiled, nodded, and then shyly bussed her cheek quickly. "I will picking you up tomorrow, yes? Same time and place?" he asked.

Kitty nodded, blushed, placing her hand over her cheek where he had kissed her. "Erm, well…I don't, er...really know. Um, I mean, maybe Carmelita could---" Kitty stammered, wanting very much to accept his generous offer, but at the same time not wanting to appear too forward. She never got the chance to finish however, as she was cut off by Carmelita.

"Yes, Constable Chu, Kitty will be waiting for you tomorrow, right here, at her normal time," Carmelita said as she stepped between the pair. "Now, say thank you, Kitty," she added with a clever little smile.

For a brief moment, Kitty´s cheeks turned nearly as red as Carmelita's car's paint job. "Thanks," she managed to croak.

"Very good," Ling replied, smiling. "Then, I will see you tomorrow then." He gave Carmelita a polite bow, then smiled one last time at Kitty, then put his Yamaha in gear and drove away.

Carmelita smiled fondly at the deeply blushing Kitty. "So…how was work?" she asked, her eyes teasing.

"Girl, you are one evil vixen, you know that?" Kitty accused, tossing her blond locks back over her shoulder, though Carmelita could tell she was mightily embarrassed.

"Am not. Quite to the contrary, Kitty dear…I'm helping you," Carmelita corrected.

Kitty snorted at that, crossing her arms before her chest. "You call that helping?" she returned, her eyes narrowing angrily.

"I do. But, before you start in on me with your righteous indignation, my dear…I have three little words for you to remember, Kitty," Carmelita reminded her. She spoke next, raising one slender finger with each word. "Sly. Cooper's. Birthday."

Kitty's cheeks flushed again briefly. "Yeah, well…but, um, that was different," Kitty said lamely.

Carmelita smiled then. "Oh, and that would be---why?" Carmelita asked, looking at Kitty askance.

"Well, because…er…um, that is…" Kitty replied at first, clearly unprepared. However, as one might expect, she recovered quickly enough. She smiled cleverly, and said, "You! You've got a lot of nerve telling me that I'm in love in Ling Chu, while at the same time you're telling me that you don´t have feelings for Sly Cooper."

"Cute," Carmelita snorted, but then smiled. She then turned quickly to Kitty, which startled her a little. "Okay, so what makes you think I haven't changed my mind about Cooper…er, I mean, Sly?" she pointed out.

Kitty blinked her big blue eyes rapidly, clearly surprised. She then smiled her best Cheshire Cat grin. "I knew it! You just as much as admitted you love Sly Cooper!" she crowed. She danced a little happy dance, then laughed and began to sing. "Sly and Carmelita, sittin' in a tree---" she trilled.

Carmelita gave her a look of stiff disapproval. "That will be just about enough of that, Miss," Carmelita opined, and Kitty wisely sang no more. "But, to answer your question, Little Miss Know-It-All…yes, I do love him," Carmelita said. "And, as a matter of fact, I knew that I did after we had our little talk on his birthday."

"Ooh!" Kitty replied, intrigued and very pleased for her friend. "So...what sort of things did you two talk about?" Kitty asked, then grinned mischievously. "If you two were talking at all, that is…"

Carmelita blinked then, her cheeks becoming rosy as she realized what Kitty was hinting at. She then flicked her brown eyes up to stare Kitty directly in the eyes. "I won't ask you what you do with Ling, if you don't ask me what I do with Sly," she stated, her voice flinty. "Agreed?"

Kitty briefly thought of being kissed by Ling, blushed furiously, then nodded quickly. "Agreed."

Carmelita covered her brief embarrassment by pretending to inspect her car's finish where she had removed the parking tag, checking to see if it needed to be cleaned again. "Well, to answer your question, dear," Carmelita began again, once she had regained her composure "We talked about a whole lot of things, really, Kitty. But, among others...he told me that if I should ever find myself out of a job, that I, er, well, could join him. Not to become a criminal or anything, you understand…but, just so we could spend time together."

Kitty turned quiet and serious. "Hmm, I see," she managed to reply after a while.

Carmelita turned around to look at her, and was surprised to see that Kitty was no longer smiling. "What?" Carmelita asked, instantly suspicious.

"Oh, nothing," Kitty said a moment later, just to hide the fact that she was thinking furiously just then. "Um, but have you given any thought as to how you're going to find Sly? Er, I mean Cooper. I mean, look, Carmelita…he could be just about anywhere, right?"

Carmelita nodded her agreement reluctantly. "Well, yes, I suppose you're right there. But, I'm sure we'll figure it out," Carmelita replied, then turned, liking arms with Kitty, and the both of them went inside their home.

Dinner was a quick affair, soup and sandwiches. However, as both girls were preoccupied at the moment, that worked to their advantage really. Many an idea was bandied about…but subsequently discarded as unworkable. By the end of their meal, both vixens were understandably frustrated. Carmelita decided to take her mind off her troubles by watching some documentary on the TV. Kitty had other plans, and told Carmelita she was heading to her room for a while. Once there, Kitty searched about quickly and quietly, and finally managed to find what she was looking for: a good map of Paris. She smiled, then gathered up a pencil, a good compass, and a ruler. Items in hand, she descended the stairs and headed over to find her friend.

"Hey, Carmelita!" Kitty called, flopping down on the couch beside her friend.

"What's up, Kitty?" Carmelita asked, turning off the documentary…which hadn't distracted her much, thank you very much. "What's all that for?"

"I've been thinking," Kitty announced.

"Oh, good show," teased Carmelita. "You didn't hurt yourself now, did you?"

Kitty grinned, then stuck her tongue out at her. "Funny. You better be nice to me…or I won't tell you of my wonderful plan to find your raccoon boyfriend."

Carmelita perked up at that. "All right. You've got my attention, girl…show me."

"Well, I was thinking that we could do a little detective work on our own to deduce where Cooper and his gang are hold up. But, to do that, I'm going to have to ask you questions of what you remember, all right?"

Carmelita thought a moment, then nodded. "Sounds good. Okay, shoot…"

"Great!" Kitty said. "First, do you remember what time it was when Cooper and his Gang drove you back here?"

"Hmm," Carmelita thought, her eyes flicking up as she thought. "Well, I seem to remember it was around seven o'clock that morning," Carmelita said. remembering.

"Right," Kitty replied, jotting down that information. "Yeah, and as I remember it…you got in here around seven thirty in the morning," Kitty added, remembering what she had to go through after Carmelita had come back. She then took out a compass. "All right. Cooper would have to drive the speed limit…or he'd attract the gendarmes' attention. So, through downtown Paris the speed limit's something like fifty-five kilometers an hour. So…" she murmured aloud, using a pencil to do the necessary calculations. She then compared her figures to the scale of her map. She adjust the compass to reflect the distance Sly could of driven at fifty-five KPH for one-half hour. She then placed the pointed end of the compass on the map where they lived, and spun it around in a full circle. Then, both she and Carmelita looked at the real estate that now fell under that prescribed circle on the map.

"Pretty smart thinking there, Inspector," Carmelita congratulated Kitty, reaching over to fondly ruffle the girl's straight blond locks.

Kitty grinned, then smoothed her hair down before continuing. "So, we have limited our search area. Now, Carmelita, when you were at their hideout, did you happen to notice any peculiar or recognizable sounds? Like lots of cars or anything?" Kitty asked.

Carmelita could see where Kitty was going with this. "Actually, I'm rather afraid I didn't," Carmelita said, thinking it over. "You have to understand that at that moment, I was really far too angry to notice anything. However, now that you do mention it…that it was kind of quiet tells us something all in itself now, doesn't it?"

"Yep! Okay now, I have some info for you," Kitty said, then she became quite serious. "I hope you do understand that if Chief Rob ever figures out I did this for you, he'll fire me quick."

"I know," Carmelita replied, putting her hand over Kitty's in mute thanks.

Kitty smiled back at Carmelita, nodding. She then handed Carmelita the map. "Okay, here's the radius within you can drive around thirty minutes from our location. Now, as you can see," she explained, pausing to smile as she pointed to one specific part of the map. "There's only one place you can reach within that circle that's outside of town. And, that, my friend…would be the old train station."

Carmelita frowned, thinking. "That old place? It hasn't been used in years," she pointed out.

"True," Kitty replied, but then explained further. "Still, it's a very nice set of buildings. The station itself, as well as I believe some sort of small motel, if I remember it correctly. That sounds like a most likely place for them to of set up headquarters, don't you think?"

Carmelita grinned triumphantly. "Yes…as a matter of fact it does."

"So, it sounds like you have found the place you're looking for, right?" Kitty asked.

Carmelita felt a surge of happiness within herself, and before she knew it, she hugged Kitty, then kissed her loudly on the cheek. "Thanks, kiddo! You're a one in a million!" she declared.

Kitty laughed, kissing Carmelita back, getting caught up in the moment. "You're welcome. Don't mention it, really. C'mon, all I ever really wanted was to make you happy, Carmelita."

Carmelita was briefly startled by that declaration, and looked over to her roommate, her counterpart, her friend. "You have," she admitted. "I only hope that you and Ling Chu will be this happy someday."

"Carmelita!" Kitty protested, her cheeks flushing red. "I---"

"You do love him, don't you?" Carmelita pressed. "C'mon, girl…admit it!"

"I…I don't know," Kitty groaned. "I like him, yes. But…love? I mean, that's…well, that's huge."

Carmelita grinned at that. "Fair enough," she said. "But, I still want you to be happy, Kitty. I hope you do know that, right?"

Kitty didn't trust her voice just then, and simply nodded, before pulling Carmelita into another hug. "Thanks for being my friend, Carmelita," she finally said. "You're like the big sister I never had."

"Ooh, just you wait until I tell Carmen," Carmelita teased.

Kitty blushed again. "Don't you dare!" she yelled.

"Easy, Kitty," Carmelita said, laughing. "I was only teasing you."

"So," Carmelita then continued, serious once more. "If I do find that Sly is really there, and he agrees that I may move in with him. I'll talk with my attorney and make arrangements to transfer ownership of my apartment to you. That is…if you want it."

"Oh, I do!" Kitty crowed in delight. "I do! Oh, thank you!" Kitty's smile then dimmed briefly. "I—I—I'll miss you, buddy."

"Really, Kitty!" Carmelita said with a laugh. "I'll only be a half-hour away. Besides, Sly and his guys like you near as much as I do. I'm sure we'll see plenty of one another," She then smiled and looked down at the map. In a dreamy sort of voice, she murmured, "We´ll be together again, Sly, very soon. I promise."

Kitty grinned at that. "And I'll help," she quipped, causing Carmelita to chuckle, and hug the girl once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That very next morning found Carmelita awake and already dressed at seven o'clock. She watched Kitty head off to work, then climbed into her red Peugeot, dropped its top, and proceeded to have a leisurely drive through Paris proper, finally winding her way to the outskirts of the French capital. It wasn't too much longer before her sporty red convertible pulled into the deserted parking lot of the old Parisian train station. The old station was still in pretty good repair, its cement façade clean and well-kept up. Carmelita looked up at the splendor of the old building, with the finely crafted gargoyles that lined its roof, as well as the heroic scenes of France's glorious past done up in bas relief on either side of the main entrance. "Beautiful," she remarked, somewhat in awe. It was odd what she noticed now…as a normal citizen, that she had never noticed when she worked for Interpol.

Shaking her head, she decided to stop playing tourist, and parked her car on the edge of the lot, beneath a line of low-slung beech trees, whose dark green leaves rustled slightly with the small breeze that wafted about playfully this day. She walked sedately past the glory of the old train station to the adjacent building. It was a bit more modern in its architecture, certainly around the turn of the century, she guessed.

"Le Hotel Champlain," Carmelita read off of the large wooden sign that was proudly displayed in gilt-painted letters over the hotel's entrance. It wasn't a very big hotel, mind you, but it was a still impressive building, three floors, sporting ten windows per floor, but for the main floor which took up the space two windows would take on the floors above for the entrance. It was finished in smooth dove grey stone, accented by aged wood beams and trim. Olive green shutters were thrown wide to each side of every window, and matching gutters and gables accented the place nicely. The steps leading to the main entrance were of large variegated field stones, which had been smoothed over the years by the tromping of many feet up and down them. Wrought iron rails gracefully swept up each side of the concentric stairs that got progressively smaller as one headed up them, leading one to the olive green, brass-trimmed front door. Carmelita could easily imagine seeing men in tailed frock coats and ladies in frilled dresses ascending these very stairs in days gone by, laughing and talking. She was by no means surprised to find the big green door---with its gorgeous stained glass panels---securely locked. She shrugged, thinking…that would be far too easy. Eh, where there's a will, there's a way, she told herself as she descended the stairs once more.

Carmelita smiled as she studied the quaint yet grand hotel. "Yep," she murmured to herself, "this is **exactly** the sort of place Cooper would use as his base." She was impressed, despite herself. What a wonderful place, she told herself. I wonder what it looks like on the inside? She'd already seen a portion of it during her stay before. She shrugged, knowing she'd learn that soon enough, her face lighting with a grin. But, now…how to get in?

Now, true, she could just march up to the front door, and begin banging the ornate brass knocker there until Cooper deigned to come answer. However, that would be pretty tacky, she told herself, drawing her proud head up. A girl's got to have class, she said mentally. But, if that were the case, then…how to get inside? Carmelita decided that the only way she'd know was to do a proper surveillance, which she wasted no time in beginning. All the window on the ground floor were securely locked…which didn't really surprise her any. She briefly toyed with the idea of climbing one of the sturdy painted brass downspouts, but quickly quashed that idea. She continued moving silently around the house in a clockwise direction.

She encountered an old ornate copper gate that led to the back of the hotel, which was covered in verdigris from age. She lifted the sideways S-shaped handle and twisted. Much to her surprise it opened, and the gate made no noise when she pushed it open. She slipped inside, and eased the gate shut with nary a sound.

Carmelita now found herself in a large, but exquisite garden. Her big brown eyes widened in awe at the lushness of the place. White lobelias, stunning blue hydrangeas, vivid purple heliotropes…the place was a riot of carefully orchestrated color, brought together against a vast palette of greens. She sighed, and inhaled the wonderful smell of all the various scents blended together. She was liking this place more and more…

When she was able to tear herself away from the garden, however, she spotted something that...well, just didn't seem to fit. A large pear tree loomed up from the middle of the garden, it's branches spreading out in all directions. It was then that she spotted one clever branch that loomed very close to the hotel's second floor. She followed that branch, and moved up to the hotel's wall, looking up. She smiled a triumphant smile…as she saw the stout, yet still precarious branch stopped less than a meter away from an open window. Voila! she told herself…one entryway, no waiting!

Carmelita moved quickly over to the pear tree, reminiscing about the days that she and her sister, Carmen, used to climb orange trees back in Spain during the summers. She smiled as she spotted a stout lower branch, stepped up, and with the dexterity that would leave any squirrel impressed, she ascended. Once she reached the root of the branch she intended to use to gain entrance to the hotel, she shinnied her way out. She softly bit her lower lip in a moment of anxiety as the narrowing branch began to bend a bit beneath her booted feet. She moved further out…as far as she dared, before she tensed her legs and leapt!

All those years of chasing Cooper over the rooftops of Paris must of paid off handsomely, for Carmelita zipped through the open window and landed in a roll that brought her to her feet. "I'm in!" she crowed softly in her satisfaction.

She paused a moment to orient herself…as well as to allow her eyes to adjust to the dim light she now found herself in. Well, she was definitely in one of the guest rooms, she deduced. As her eyes adjusted, she could begin to pick out items in the room, as well as those that hung upon the walls. She grinned a moment later when she spotted a picture of none other than herself upon the wall. Further inspection proved most of the pictures were of her. "Ah, so this must be Cooper's room," she told herself in a whisper. She nodded as she moved about, recognizing the place where she had finally admitted her feelings to Sly. This was a very special place to her. She then spotted one picture of Sly and his friends all standing together, big grins on their faces. She wondered briefly what the picture commemorated…why they were all so happy. But, after another moment, she only smiled fondly at his picture, raised her fingers to her lips, kissed them, then pressed her fingers to lips of Sly's picture. "I've got one of those for you when I met you in person, buddy boy," she said, smiling.

She then stopped her fond reminiscing, and moved over to the door. She briefly pressed one large pointed ear to the panel, and listened intently. Hearing no voices or sounds, she worked the handle, and peered through the tiny crack she made in the door. She smiled in satisfaction upon seeing no one at all. She then slowly made her way down the hallway, listening all the way. Her large, sensitive ears finally heard the murmur of conversation…coming from down the stairs. "Ah, there you are," she commented in a hush. She stealthily crept down the stairs, telling herself she was going to have to buy herself some crepe-soled shoes to replace her noisier boots.

As she cleared the stairs, she listened carefully again. There! she thought, their voices were coming from the left of where she now stood. She made sure she walked over the thick blue runner on the wooden floor, which, she hoped, would muffle the clomp of her boots. Finally, their voices became loud enough for her to hear what they were saying. She paused one last time, her ears swiveling to locate the sound of their voices. She then nodded and headed over toward what had to be one of the hotel's sitting rooms.

She carefully edged her way over, hugging her body against the inside wall, then the glass paneled doors that were opened flush to the walls now. She then leaned her head over until only the top of her head and her eyes showed. She grinned to see Sly and his buddies all grouped around the sitting Bentley, whose face was made even greener by the illumination of his trusty laptop computer. The big, friendly hippo, Murray she thought his name was, was seated beside his little friend, reading some book illustrated with bright flashy colors and bold text. Sly, lounged against the nearby wall, idly twirling that oddly-tipped cane of his in a lazy circle as he listened.

"…and that's about it, gents," Bentley finished. "That's the heist, in a nutshell. Nice, simple, and straight-forward for a change. Now, if we succeed---er, when we succeed, I should say---we all agree to hand over the profits of the operation to our favorite charity, the Happy Campers Orphanage, right? I mean, I really don't think either of you will disagree with me when I say that they could really use the money."

"No, you got that right, Bent," Sly replied, chuckling. He then sighed, obviously reminiscing. "Yeah, they do. Oh, hey, guys…do you two remember our first heist there…way back when?"

Murray put down his book, and chuckled fondly. "Sure I do! How could I forget, Sly?" Murray told his boss, his friend. "That was when we stole those chocolate chip cookies the Headmistress had just baked." The big hippo groaned with remembrance. "Mmm, I can almost still taste 'em!" Murray then sighed, adding, "Oh, man…I remember I got so hungry while we were planning that job."

"No doubt, my big friend," Sly said with a laugh, "That was pretty easy for both me and Bent to see…as you ate all of our crayons, including the ones that Bentley had used to draw up our plans with."

"Oops…sorry, guys," Murray replied, shame-faced, but with a grin.

Sly laughed, a laugh that Carmelita found very attractive. Then Murray's deep rumbling laughter joined in, and lastly Bentley's higher-pitched laughter rounded out the group's. That was when a **fourth **distinct voice's laughter joined in on the joke…a soft, mellow, very feminine voice at that.

"Huh?" Sly said after a moment, turning his head toward the sound of that congenial laughter. Murray frowned a moment, then grinned, turning in the direction Sly was. Bentley pushed his chair back and twisted his head around on his scrawny neck. That was when all of them froze stock still in shock.

"What?" Carmelita replied, grinning. "It was a funny story," she reasoned, smiling broadly then. The three fellows had three very different reactions upon seeing her there.

"Oh, crap!" Bentley hissed, his green skin turning abruptly the color of pale celery. "Oh, crap!" he groaned, snapping his laptop shut, and began hurriedly stuffing all his notes into an already overstuffed leather valise.

"Inspector Fox?" came Murray's pleased, though puzzled query, his eyes flickering between welcome and near-panic, and back again. He finally chose to give her a very timid wave.

"Carmelita!" Sly whooped, elated, standing up and moving her way, grinning like a madman.

"Well, I'm impressed, fellas. Really I am," Carmelita remarked, enjoying herself this moment, especially upon seeing Sly moving toward her happily.

Bentley was loosing his composure completely! "Run! Sly, Inspector Fox is in our hideout! We're doomed! It'll mean life in prison for all of us!" the turtle shrieked.

"C'mon…get a grip, Bentley!" Carmelita said, smiling and shaking her black-haired head. "Do you think if I'd come here to arrest you three, I'd of come just by myself? Hmm? Now, Bentley…do you see squads of gendarmes? The Interpol Quick Reaction Forces, maybe? Um…no. Now, if you had done your homework, you would of noticed that I'm no longer employed by Interpol. In fact, I quit."

"Say what?" Bentley yelped, but Sly only shook his head sadly.

"You heard me, buster. I quit two days ago," she informed them. "Now, I'm just plain old Carmelita Fox, private citizen."

"You may not be an Inspector any longer," Sly told her with a telling smile. "But, you'll never be just 'plain old' Carmelita Fox, my pretty girl."

Carmelita flicked her eyes to his, and smiled in appreciation. "Thanks," she said simply.

Bentley then sighed explosively, immensely relieved. "So, if that's the case, Inspector, just what in the heck are you doing here then?" he asked suspiciously. "And, even more importantly, exactly how did you manage to find our hideout?"

Carmelita paused a moment, then walked into the room. "Well, I guess I'd better answer your question in order then. First, I'm here---in your hideout---because your boss, Sly Cooper---you remember him, right?---told me at his birthday party---where I was his gift! (upon hearing those words, she scowled meaningfully over at both Bentley and Murray, who rather predictably blushed and backed away)---that if I should ever found myself out of a job, I should come look him up. So…I'm out of a job…and here I am!"

Bentley and Murray gaped, then swung their heads comically around to gaze rather stupidly over at Sly, who just smiled and shrugged. "What can I say fellas? It was an offer I just couldn't let her pass by," he reasoned, moving over to put his arm around her slender waist, then drew her tightly to himself, pausing to lean over to kiss her firmly upon the cheek, inhaling the scent of her freshly washed hair.

Carmelita returned his kiss with one of her own…but, it seemed, her aim was off…as she planted hers directly on his lips! Much to Sly's delight, of course!

Bentley and Murray continued to gape. "But, but…how?" Murray asked, grinning, obviously very pleased.

"Never mind 'how', Murray," Bentley threw out. "I wanna know when?"

"I already answered that one, Turtle Boy," Carmelita reminded him. "Or, weren't you listening?"

"Be nice, Carmelita," Sly counseled her, seeing his friend blush in embarrassment.

"Let's just say," Sly began, pausing to give his Carmelita a look, asking for her approval. She nodded, and he continued. "That we had some rather interesting discussions, Ms. Fox and I did. And, thanks to you two guys forcing the issue for once, we kind of…well, got to understand one another better."

"You got that right," Carmelita confirmed. She then gave Bentley a hard look. "That's the only reason I didn't stun both of your sorry rumps right then and there." She relented, then smiled over at Sly. "I---I finally was forced to shut up and listen to my heart for once. And, it was then that I realized all along that the only reason I chased your boss was…well, because I couldn't stand to lose him. I guess it was then that I finally realized that I loved him." She gazed a lingering look over at Sly, then noticed the grimace on Bentley's face. "Well, I do! And, he loves me too! I guess I was just…er, well, too stubborn to realize it was all."

Sly smiled broadly at Carmelita's admission, and drew her into his arms once more, kissing her forehead with obvious affection. "That's my girl," he told her softly, proudly. She smiled, enjoying being in his arms again.

After a moment to enjoy herself, Carmelita continued on. "Now, to answer your second question…as to how I figured out just where you all were holed up…"

"Holed up?" Sly questioned, his eyebrows arching. "I hardly call this---"

"Sly, hush," Carmelita admonished him, giving him a teasing smile, before readdressing Bentley once more. "Actually, it was Kitty---you remember your accomplice now, don't you?---that figured it out," she confessed, explaining just how Kitty had pieced the whole thing together.

Bentley groaned, then vowed, holding up his right hand. "That's it…I swear, I'll never kidnap anyone again…ever! Far far too risky," he pledged.

Carmelita could only smile. She smiled as Sly began to run his hand softly up and down her back, which she found very pleasing…and distracting. Eh, she figured, I'll get used to it. She grinned to herself. "Now, what's this I heard you all talking about then? The Cooper Gang's planning some new caper then?" she mentioned.

"Yeah, we were…and so? You're not an Inspector anymore. What's it to you?" Bentley growled, still not comfortable with their former arch-nemesis being there.

"Bentley…" Sly warned, his brow furrowing.

"Whatever," a still cross Bentley grumbled.

"She's here because I invited her, Bentley," Sly told him. "So, ease up already, would you?"

"All right," Bentley acquiesced, but folded his arms across his narrow chest. "But, I still don't like it. It could all be a trap to apprehend us, you know."

Sly heaved a much put-upon sigh, fighting for his patience. "Wouldn't that be a pretty spectacular ruse, Bent? I know Interpol could fake her getting fired," Sly explained, seeing Bentley nod emphatically. "But, Bent…do you really think Carmelita could be **this** good an actress?" he asked, looking adoringly over at his lady love, who looked back at him with very affectionate eyes. "Hmm?" he urged, looking over at Bentley once more.

Bentley swallowed, looking like he'd just eaten something very bitter. "No…no I don't think so, Sly. The former Carmelita might have been able to pull off allowing you to give her a hug or two…but a **kiss**? Uh-uh, I don't think so…not willingly at least," he reluctantly admitted. He then turned to the expectant Carmelita, and he looked away as their eyes met. "Sorry, In---er, Carmelita."

Carmelita smiled, and nodded her acceptance of his apology. "Hey, Bentley," she pointed out, "this is all sort of weird for me too, you know."

Bentley grinned at that, shaking his head. "Yeah, I can imagine," he said with a chuckle.

"So, gorgeous," Sly began then. "What can I do for you then?"

"Well, I was thinking about that the last few days," Carmelita answered, disengaging herself from Sly with reluctance. But, she knew, she talked better when she was moving. "Me and my family have been in law enforcement for four, now five, generations, yes?"

"Yep," Sly answered. "Your Dad chased mine half way 'round the world and back, querera."

Carmelita blinked at that, then grinned. "Yeah, well…that aside. While I'm no longer with Interpol…that doesn't mean that I've given up on trying to bring the bad guys to justice," she explained.

Bentley's eyes went huge behind his glasses, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Carmelita didn't let him.

She held up a hand. "Quit jumping to conclusions, amigo," she counseled. "You'll only hurt yourself." She grinned, seeing him smile wanly back at her, annoyed.

"You were saying, querera?" Sly prompted her.

"What?" she replied, surprised---but pleased!---by him calling her 'his love' in Spanish. "Oh! Oh, yeah. Well, I figured there's just got to be some other way to hurt the scum out there that preys on innocent folks, you know? And, since I'm fed up with Interpol---and their stupid, wasteful politics and other crap---I had to think long and hard on how I could still do my part. So…that was when I thought of you guys. How you, over the years, and despite my efforts---sorry about that!---you still managed to get a goodly number of real nasty criminals behind bars and off the streets."

"Thanks for the kudos, Carmelita," Sly replied, "but you were sort of instrumental in that as well, yes?"

Bentley growled. "Enough with the mutual admiration society, you two, okay?" He took off his glasses, wiped them, then re-perched them on his nose. "You were saying, Inspector?"

Carmelita nodded, but not before giving Sly a clever wink when Bentley wasn't looking her way. "Yes. Well, the more I thought about it, the more I was intrigued by the idea. If I can't use the law to bring them down…I could hurt them where it really counts…in their pocketbooks!" Carmelita proclaimed.

"Hmm," Sly murmured, rubbing his chin, as he often did when thinking. "Not a bad plan, really, sweetheart." He grinned over at Carmelita, who smiled her thanks. "Sort of just a spin on what we've been doing for years, really." Sly began slowly twirling his cane again. "Yeah, that could definitely work," he commented, then looked quickly over to Carmelita. "Especially if you could still use your contacts at Interpol, like your rascally Ms. Petro, and that sweet Trish Connelly too…"

Carmelita frowned at him calling Trish, her friend, 'sweet'. "Watch getting fresh with Trish, buster," Carmelita warned him. "She's my friend, and I'm the jealous type, okay?" She grinned, just enough to take the sting out of what she said, but enough to let him know she was serious.

"Understood, Carmelita," Sly replied with a chuckle. "Consider me only a distant admirer of that lovely Irish girl."

"Sly…" Carmelita repeated, her eyes narrowing.

"What?" he said innocently. "C'mon, Carmelita…Trish is a very pretty girl. Now, not nearly as gorgeous as you, mind, but…" He grinned at her.

Carmelita snorted, then grinned. "You're impossible, Cooper," she told him.

"Aye," he said in a poor Irish accent, "just all part o' me boyish charms, don't y'know." He bowed to her grandly.

Bentley rolled his eyes in disgust, but wisely kept his silence.

"You know," Carmelita said a moment later. "That's not a bad idea either. It might be hard to set up at first…but, having some inside help at the Bureau could prove to be very useful."

Even the cross Bentley recognized the truth of that. "Oh, yeah. If I could get direct access to Interpol's files…man, the sky's the limits, pal!" Bentley told him, practically drooling at that prospect.

Sly then abruptly stopped his cane. "So, Murray? Bentley?" he called out softly.

"Yeah, Sly?" they both answered.

"I think it's time for the Cooper Gang to take a secret vote," he said mysteriously, glancing meaningfully over at the now-puzzled Carmelita.

"Ooh," Murray said, thrilled. "We haven't done that in ages, Sly!"

"Yeah," Bentley agreed, thinking. "Not since we formed the Gang, in fact."

Sly nodded his agreement, then turned to Carmelita. "Take a seat, Carmelita. Me and the boys will be back in a few minutes," he instructed her.

"Okay," she said, heading over and sitting down upon a plush armchair. "But what's this all ab---" she began.

"It's secret," Sly cautioned her, smiling, and holding his index finger over his lips. "Be back soon, my love."

Carmelita, for the first time since she had arrived, felt somewhat uncomfortable. Oh, not from the chair…that was very comfy, really. But, from the fact that she was out of the loop on what fate awaited her.

Thankfully, the three returned soon enough. She tried to gauge the expressions on their faces. Bentley's was as sour as ever. Murray's was all over the place, frowns alternating with smiles. Sly's was the hardest of all to read. "So?" she asked…rather tentatively.

"We," Sly then intoned, the three of them moving over toward her in a row, making Carmelita push back in her chair, "took a secret vote…only the second one in our existence."

"And?" Carmelita asked, her voice a bit tremulous.

"And," Sly intoned very grandly, making Carmelita's heart begin to speed up in her nervousness. "And…the Cooper Gang has now officially accepted it's first Apprentice!" he said, his happy brown eyes caressing her.

"Me?" Carmelita asked, then grimaced. "Right, stupid answer. Who else could it be?" She found herself suddenly buoyant feeling, feeling happier than she had in quite a long time, in fact. "Thanks, fellas!" she told them all, giving them the benefit of something none of them had seen before…a most stunning, very thankful smile.

"Thank Sly," Bentley said, his cheeks going rosy. "Trust me, he had to do quite a bit of fancy talking to convince me. But…convince me, he did."

"Yeah," Murray agreed, then added. "Me, too. But, Carmelita…I'm so happy your on our side now!" Murray then leapt forward, gathered a most startled Carmelita in his arms and hugged her, rocking her gently.

Carmelita giggled. "Thanks, Murray," she grunted. Man, that hippo had quite a grip! "Um," she added breathlessly a moment later. "You can let me down now."

"Ooh, sorry!" Murray said, placing her gently back on her feet.

Carmelita reached up on her tip-toes and thankfully bussed Murray on the cheek, which made him smile and blush. She then turned to regard Bentley.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bentley yelped, seeing Carmelita descending upon him, trying to squirm away.

"Oh, yes I am!" she crowed, placed her hands at the back of his head and beneath his chin before she kissed him loudly on his cheek. "Thanks, Bentley…I really appreciate you voting me in."

Bentley goggled in near apoplexy! Now, he had been kissed on the cheek twice by a woman…both times by the stunning Carmelita. His cheeks flushed a deep dark red beneath his green skin, but her eventually smiled at her. "Y-Your welcome," he managed.

"And, you!" Carmelita said as she moved over to Sly.

"Me, corazon?" he asked, rubbing his knuckles against his chest.

"Yes, you, buster!" she said, then she seized him, drawing him tightly against herself, and kissed him. She kissed him for a minute, before she pressed the issue and dipped Sly as she kissed him, bending him over backward slightly as her emotions got away from her.

"Good Lord, girl!" Bentley gasped another minute later. "Let the poor guy breathe!"

Carmelita lifted him back up, then broke off her kiss. She then ran her hands through the wealth of her blue-black silken hair, pushing it back over her shoulders before she regarded Sly again. She grinned broadly to see the dazed, yet dreamy look on the smitten raccoon's face. "Sly?" she tried softly, grinning. "Oh, Sly…?"

"Hmm?" he muttered, a big goofy grin on his face. She laughed, and he then regained his composure once more. "Woo! I think I should accept you to the team annually!" he teased.

Carmelita chuckled, grinning. "That could be arranged, Ringtail," she told him.

"Okay, then," Sly finally said, running his hand up through his spiky gray hair. "You probably need to leave your house at least an hour before eight…so you have enough time to get here, you understand," he instructed.

"Uh-uh," Carmelita said, disagreeing. "What's the matter, Cooper? All the rooms in this place full-up?" she demanded.

Sly was flustered by that. "W-What?" he managed finally. "You mean…you mean, you want to move in here…with me? Er, um, I mean us?"

"You got it right the first time, buster!" Carmelita said, taking his hand. "So…may I then?" she asked.

"Of course, you can!" Sly crowed, kissing her again. "I just…well, thought that, well, maybe…" He grinned in embarrassment. "Tell you what, sweetheart. You make your arrangements, do what you got to do. Then, when you're ready, you can come and pick any room that's currently not in use. Heck, there's enough…you can have two, if you need them!"

"That sounds wonderful," Carmelita replied, smiling happily.

"Yep," Sly continued, warming up to the matter. "We can then help you decorate, move your stuff in, that sort of thing. Then, once you're all settled in, we'll start your training. How's that sound, Carmelita my love?"

"You've got a deal, Sly!" she replied, then whooped in joy, startling poor Bentley.

She looked over his way, then said, "Sorry about that".

"Done!" Sly replied, then reached out to take Carmelita's hand and press his lips to her knuckles.

Carmelita was happily flustered by his gentlemanly act. "Um, well then…I guess I'll be off to head back home. I'm going to need at least a week, so I can sign over my house to Kitty. I'll have to make arrangements with my attorney, and then I'll need to box up all my personal belongings, so I can move them over here. But, then…after that, you're all stuck with me!"

Sly smiled at her affectionately, then kissed Carmelita again…one last time. "I wouldn't have it any other way, mi corazon," he told her, very truthfully, his eyes full of warmth and great affection for her. He then grinned and turned his head toward his buddies. "Right, guys?"

"Hurry back, Carmelita!" Murray called out, excited at the prospect of a new member of the team.

"Oh, yeah…right," Bentley replied…without much conviction though.

"Eh," Sly commented to his lady love. "He'll come around, Carmelita. I know what kind of effect you have on him. He's just uncomfortable."

"With me as a former cop?" she asked. "Or because I'm a woman?"

Sly laughed, then kissed her on the cheek as he escorted her toward the back door. "A little of both, I think," he told her. "But, I have no doubt you'll be able to win him over, Carmelita. You're an exceptional lady, you know."

"I do try," Carmelita tossed back in mock humility.

"What! A! Woman!" Sly announced to all and sundry, hugging her to himself. "I love you, Carmelita. You be safe, okay?"

"I will," she promised, smiling. "And, I love you too."

They kissed one last time, then Sly opened the door, and led her outside. "Hurry back!" he called after her. She just gave him her most stunning smile, and waved, jogging back to her convertible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"See ya!" Kitty called after Ling Chu, after he had dropped her off, watching his bright green motorcycle speed away down the street. She then sighed contentedly, slinging her purse over her shoulder, and turned toward the door, casting a few lingering looks in his direction. She worked the locks of the front door, and moved inside, securing them again, one at a time. "Carmelita, I'm home!" she called, arching an eyebrow when she heard sounds coming from the living room. She put her purse and her keys down, eyeing herself a moment in the mirror in the hall…just to make sure she didn't look mussed. She grinned happily, for today, she had kissed Ling Chu good-bye, instead of the other way around. As she moved into the living room, she intended to let her friend know of her actions, but never got the chance, as her mouth opened in stunned surprise. "What the---?" she exclaimed, just before she put one slender hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Kitty…y-you're home!" Carmelita stammered in surprise, on her knees, caught in the process of…carefully placing her great-grandmother's wall clock, encased in a veritable cocoon of protective bubble-wrap, into a sturdy cardboard moving box (minds out of the gutter, all or you who expected something far more shocking! ;P). All about the living room, draped over chairs, stacked neatly upon the floor, and strewn all about on ever bit of furniture, seemed to be every piece of Carmelita's worldly goods.

Kitty got over her surprise quickly enough, though. She then gestured a the carpet of stuff in their living room with a jerk of her chin, a hesitant yet hopeful smile appearing on her face. "Yes. As a matter of fact I am," she stated, quite cleverly. "So, girl…I'm guessing---and this is only conjecture on my part, mind you---that Le Hotel Champlain did indeed prove to be the current residence of one Sly Cooper, Esquire, then?" Kitty finished, her smile becoming brighter as she spoke.

"You got it, kid!" Carmelita replied, getting to her feet, and moving over to the smiling Kitty. "Thanks so much," she added, just before she pulled the startled, yet very pleased Kitty into a fierce hug, which she eagerly returned.

"Ooh, I'm so happy for you!" Kitty squealed. She then sobered though, and gave her a more subdued smile. "It's still not going to be the same here without you around to give me a hard time…"

Carmelita laughed softly. "Sure," she teased. "Well, I'm pretty certain you'll soldier though somehow, sweetie."

Kitty tried to put forth her most heroic looking pose, before answering. "If I must," she proclaimed grandly, then burst into a fit of giggling. Carmelita merely smiled, and shook her dark haired head.

Carmelita began to move again, picking up things, examining them, then either putting them into one of the myriad moving boxes before her, or placing them back into a careful pile on the floor. "All the stuff I don't take with me, you're free to keep…if you want it, that is," she told Kitty.

Kitty moved over to look at the items there. "Are you sure, Carmelita?" Kitty questioned, picking up a crystal vase and eyeing it then her. "This is pretty nice stuff you're leaving for me."

"Yes, Kitty," Carmelita assured her. "I'm sure." She then eyed Kitty fondly, her big brown eyes glistening a moment. "I---I want you to have it. Won't you please take it? I couldn't stand someone I don't know to have them."

Kitty felt a flutter in her stomach, and blinked. "Of course I'll keep them, Carmelita! I'm---I'm so---well, it'd be a honor, really," Kitty replied.

Carmelita nodded, swallowing hard. "Thanks, I really appreciate it," she told her friend.

Kitty knew it must be very hard for Carmelita, having to decide what she could, and could not, take with her when she moved. Kitty felt a sudden rush of sadness, and her lower lip trembled. "I'm gonna miss you…so much!" she wailed and pulled Carmelita into a hug, beginning to cry.

"Shh," Carmelita soothed the distraught blond-haired vixen. "I know." She rocked Kitty in her arms, surprised at the tender feelings she now held for this impulsive, yet very hard to dislike young woman. "I know. I'll miss being with you too."

Kitty cried quietly…but only for a moment, then the storm had passed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she admitted, still sniffling.

"It's all right," Carmelita replied, looking down into Kitty's blue eyes. "You know that if you ever need me, I'm only a phone call away," Carmelita informed her.

"Yeah, I know," Kitty said, smiling thankfully at her. "It's just…" she began, then faltered. "I've gotten so used to knowing that you're here all the time. I suppose I've become a bit dependent on you. I've never had a big sister before."

"Yes, well," Carmelita replied, pleasantly surprised by Kitty's admission. "Now you've got two of us, girl," she reminded her with a gentle smile.

Kitty blinked, then laughed. "Yeah! That's right now, isn't it?" she said. She then looked over to Carmelita. "That might just be, Carmelita…but it's not going to be the same."

"I know, Kitty," Carmelita admitted ruefully. "But, that's life. I have to do something with my life now. And…I think this is what will make me happy." Carmelita looked away from her. "Are you happy for me, Kitty?"

Kitty blinked, surprised. She then laughed…a happy, glowing sort of laugh. "Of course I am, silly! Haven't I been the one trying to get you and Cooper together for, well, ages now?"

Carmelita grinned, then ruffled Kitty's hair playfully. "Ah, yes…my little matchmaker, eh?" she remarked aloud.

"That's me!" Kitty avowed. "Ain't I just adorable then?"

Carmelita laughed. "As a matter of fact…and despite my better judgment, you are, you insufferable little rogue," she told her, then gently cupped her chin in her hand, and stared into her startled blue eyes. "I don't know how you managed to wriggle your way into my life, Kitty Petro," she said then. "But I can't think of life without you now. I love you, l'il sis," she said, moving in to kiss Kitty on the cheek fondly.

Kitty's eyes brimmed at that. When she had first moved in with this mercurial vixen, she had had hopes…such fond hopes. But, to realize---at long last---that she and Carmelita had finally become inseparable friends---sisters, even!---made her feel…well, complete somehow. Fighting hard to curb her emotions, she replied, "I love you too, Carmelita." She gave her a kiss back on the cheek, smiling at her. She then wiped her eyes, and grinned over at her. "Need any help, Sis?" she offered.

"Sure!" Carmelita replied, beckoning her over. "All that stuff in front of me is going with me. So, grab some packing paper and bubble-wrap…and get packing, girl!"

As the two girls packed boxes, they talked…about any number of things, things that two good friends might discuss. Eventually, Kitty asked about what had happened at the hotel with Sly. "So, they decided to vote you in, eh?" Kitty said, impressed.

"Yep!" Carmelita responded with a grin. "You, Ms. Petro, are now looking at the Cooper Gang's very first Apprentice, you are."

Kitty smiled. "Cool," she stated, meaning it. She then had another thought, about her 'other' older sister. "Um, that's great and all…but have you figured out how you're going to tell Carmen that?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes, I have," Carmelita replied, then retrieved an envelope out of her jacket's inner pocket, which she gave over to Kitty. "All she needs to know is in there. You just give this to her three days after I've moved out, okay?"

"You got it, Carmelita," Kitty assured her. She then grimaced, hoping she wouldn't manage to irritate her friend. "So…um, you still mean that we'll, er, be seeing each other after you move out?"

Carmelita turned and looked at Kitty. She could see that still being in touch with her would mean the world to the kid. "Yes, of course, we will, Kitty," Carmelita smiled. "I mean, after all…even Cooper and myself could always use some help now, can't we? And, it'd be even better, if we had some help from the inside of Interpol now, wouldn't it?"

Kitty, still packing items in boxes, nodded in understanding. "Yeah, that makes sense," she admitted, glad she'd be able to help.

"And," Carmelita added a moment later, "just think of how quickly you'll be rising in the ranks then."

"Hmm?" Kitty asked, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"Well, that's going to be hard to explain…exactly," Carmelita replied after a moment to think. "Okay, maybe an example might help. Give me a minute, okay?"

Kitty nodded, intrigued and curious, but kept her peace.

"Okay, then," Carmelita finally ventured after five minutes time. "You probably don't remember back in Cooper's heyday with me. So…let me give you an example, okay?" She watched Kitty nod her head, urging her to continue.

"Let's try this: you know that bastard, Enrico Giaovani? You know…that Mafia hood of a grizzly bear?" she began.

Kitty nodded, then grimaced. "He's a nasty piece of work, that one is," Kitty opined.

"You got that right, Kitty," Carmelita agreed. "Well, suppose that dirtbag has gone and stolen something. Something like that big diamond from the museum, you know…the Star of Rangoon? Oh, and along the way, no doubt, he's managed to knock off a goodly number of guards in the process."

Kitty thought about that, then nodded, gritting her teeth. "Yeah, that's sounds like him, all right."

"Okay. Suppose that happens then. Well, girl, don't be at all surprised then, when you arrive at work one day, and right there atop of your desk blotter, what would those big blues of yours see but none other than that missing diamond, which, by the way, proves to be the missing link in your case. And, which would land that hood, Giaovani in prison, facing a life sentence."

"That'd be cool, all right," Kitty confirmed, laying a stack of Carmelita's blouses into a box.

"Oh, yeah," Carmelita restated with a big grin. "Oh, and then, on top of that priceless sparkler, you'll find Sly Cooper's famous calling card…you know the one?"

Kitty smiled, nodding her blonde head. "Oh, yeah. But, you and he can do that sort of thing then?"

"You better believe it, kiddo!" Carmelita assured her, smiling confidently. "I mean, after all…he did that sort of thing routinely without me, right? So, with me by his side, sort of his Maid Marion to his Robin Hood---as you've said so many times to me before---we'll be an unstoppable team!"

Kitty thought it over, and then grinned mischievously. "I get it. Cool. Very cool indeed."

"Oh, yeah," Carmelita said, then canted her head a moment, adding. "And hey…should Trish Connelly need a hand now and again, you just let me know, okay?" Carmelita smiled, then shook her dark-haired head, rolling her eyes in a weary but accepting way, added. "You see, Sly, for some unknown reason, all of his very own, is fond of her too. Just like I am, you see…"

"Trish Connelly?" Kitty asked, frowning at first thinking hard. Then, it clicked in her head. "Oh, you mean that cute little doll of a Irish vixen then…that one with the reddish-blond hair and that adorable accent?" Kitty then nodded, adding to that. "The gal you used to hang out with each and every day at lunch? As well as on your breaks? That one?"

"Yep! She'd be the one, all right," Carmelita told her, smiling.

After that…it took one good long week for both Carmelita and Kitty, before the pair of vixens were able to finally pack away everything Carmelita wanted to take. The day, a Tuesday, of her moving out finally arrived, and after a long, long good-bye hug from Kitty---one that Carmelita finally had to pry Kitty off of herself---the two prepared to part ways. Oh, but only after Kitty had to ask if the landlord minded if she got herself a pet…because she wanted some company. Oh, after her saying that, Carmelita couldn't help adding, "You mean, along with Ling Chu too, you mean…right?"

Kitty bristled, "CARMELITA!"

So Carmelita finally pulled up in her Peugeot Spyder---that being her convertible, by the way---eased into the garage of Le Hotel Champlain, Cooper's residence, then knocked on the door. "Hello, in there!" she boomed.

As a matter of course, it was none other than Murray who finally opened the door. "Hey! Hello there, Ms. Fox!" Murray greeted her.

Carmelita hugged the hippo, saying, "Hey buddy! It's Carmelita…Ms. Fox is my mother! Hey, I could sure use some help getting my things out of my car." She jerked her chin to her car meaningfully.

"Oh! Of course, Carmelita!" Murray said and followed Carmelita back in to the garage, where he proceeded to move all of her boxes with ease…letting Carmelita carry the last one, a very special box herself. "I could carry that…if you'd like?" he offered generously.

"No need, Murray, I can manage this just fine," Carmelita said.

"Um, what's in there?" Murray asked, curious.

"Oh, this old thing you mean? Um, nothing much, just a few of my clothes, really," Carmelita assured him, showing him her favorite jeans, her jacket, and on top it all…her red thieving outfit. "Remember?"

Murray blushed. "Um, yeah…er, um…" he muttered. "Sorry bout that, Ms. Fox."

"Not too worry, old boy," Carmelita chuckled cleverly, "you and Bentley are quite forgiven."

As they moved her stuff inside, Sly and Bentley where waiting for them. "This is all?" Sly asked, for there really was only some five boxes to moved really. "I like a gal who packs light…" He grinned mischievously at her.

"Yep!" Carmelita said. "I have now officially moved in! Now, I just need to find myself a room in this place."

Sly gave a smile and a kiss. "Sure, we can do that! I'll be glad to give you a little tour," he said, linking arms with Carmelita before they started walking.

Carmelita was shown every room that was important to the Cooper Gang then. A few of the rooms were used to house Bentley's computer gear and experimental gadgets. One room of interest to Carmelita was an exercise/training room that reminded her of a dojo, where Sly could practice his thieving and combat skills. She figured that before too long, she too would be very familiar with that place. Soon, they moved to just before Sly´s bedroom.

Carmelita didn't take very long to notice the door opposite his. "Um, what's inside of there?" she asked.

"Not much, sweetheart…it's just an empty room," Sly said.

"Would it be all right if took a look then?" Carmelita asked.

"Sure!" Sly replied with a smile. "Problem is, well, the door happens to be locked right now. However, if you could give me a few minutes," Sly ventured, reaching into one of the pockets on the thigh of his pants to extract what looked to Carmelita to be a lockpick. Sly knelt down, inspected the lock, then got to work, adroitly maneuvering the pick just so, so that… "There! I got it!" Sly announced, getting to his feet, and moving aside for his lovely Carmelita.

"Amazing," Carmelita said in hushed tones, as she watched Sly deftly pick the lock of the mysterious room in mere minutes.

"Not really, love," Sly told her, putting his pick away in his pocket. "Actually, Bentley's the best at opening locks."

"Oh? Is he really that good then?" Carmelita asked, curious.

Sly smiled, and nodded the affirmative. "Oh, yeah. Do you remember that sweet red outfit of yours you wore on my birthday?" Sly prompted her.

Carmelita grinned, shaking her head. "Well, d'uh! How could I forget, Cooper?" Carmelita replied with a smile.

"Well, sweetheart, the reason that costume fit you like a glove was because the designer who created it already knew your size," Sly told her.

"Oh?" Carmelita replied, surprised. "And, how did they know my size already? I've never met this mysterious person before!"

"Well, Carmelita," Sly said in some embarrassment, "that was because Bentley and Murray raided your closet several days before my party, and er, stole some of your older clothes. That's how."

"Grr," Carmelita groused. "Is nothing sacred anymore?" She shook her head a moment later and chuckled. "So, six dead bolt locks, and still your buddy got into my house, stole my clothes, and got out…all without me knowing. Is that what you're telling me, Cooper?"

"Er, um, uh…yeah," Sly responded with a grin.

"Well," Carmelita replied. "Then I've only one thing to say…"

"And, that would be…what, my love?" Sly asked.

"That's simple, Sly," she answered with a laugh. "Teach me how!"

Sly laughed too, and reached out tenderly to cup Carmelita's face…just a moment before he kissed her soundly upon her lips. That kiss lingered for a minute, and only ended because Bentley and Murray returned. "Ahem," Sly gasped, trying very hard to regain his composure.

Bentley sighed, closed his eyes a moment, then grinned. "You two never stop, do you?" he accused, chuckling.

Sly grinned. "What can I say, Bent?" he threw back at his buddy. "She's cast a spell over me, buddy. And…I, for one, am certainly not complaining. No sir!"

"Flatterer," Carmelita replied, smiling at him, while raking her fingers through her hair to smooth it from their tussle a moment ago. "If it's all the same to you three, I'd like to see this room. I'd really like to get moved in today, if it's okay with you three gentlemen…"

"Of course, querera," Sly replied, bowing. "Your inspection awaits…"

Carmelita opened the door, and peered inside. "Whoa!" she whispered, impressed. This room was apparently no room at all, but more of small suite, she concluded. A double bed with a solid maple headboard and footboard dominated the room. She frowned as she noticed this room's bed was already made up…complete with silk sheets, pillowcases, and warm, comfy-looking quilt. "It's…why, it's **beautiful**," she intoned, moving inside. She then turned to Sly. "So…this room was locked, was it?" she demanded, smiling.

"You saw it was, querera," Sly threw back at her.

"Then," she reasoned. "Mind telling me why the bed was made up, the curtains are clean, and the floor doesn't have one speck of dust on it? Hmm?"

Bentley laughed out loud. "Looks like she's on to you, Sly," he said.

Sly shrugged. "Well, she was an Inspector, remember?" he replied, then frowned. He then guiltily looked over to Carmelita. "Y-You're not mad at me, are you?"

Carmelita chuckled, delighting in being able to catch him in his cleverness. "No, Sly, I'm not," she informed him, then took his hand and gave it a thankful squeeze. "I think it's sweet of you."

Sly blushed, but grinned broadly. "I'm glad you appreciate my efforts then," he told her. "So…is the rest of the room to your liking then, sweetheart?"

"Oh, yes," she answered, waiting for Bentley and Murray to move off. "It's perfect…and it's close to your room, amigo." She then regarded him with affection.

Sly grinned too. "So…since that's decided," he began. "Yo, Murray!" he bellowed.

Murray turned around. "Yeah, Sly?" he asked.

"Why don't you and Bentley move Carmelita's things up here? It seems like she's made a decision about where she's staying," Sly suggested. "And, while you're both doing that…I've got a welcoming present for our beautiful new guest."

Bentley looked over at Murray, who shrugged, then the two of them moved off, heading downstairs to retrieve Carmelita's things.

"A present for me?" Carmelita asked, curious now. "How thoughtful…"

"Eh, what can I say?" Sly said, with absolutely no modesty at all. "I'm just a thoughtful kind of guy…"

"Oh, my…and humble too," Carmelita teased.

"When I need to be, gorgeous," Sly answered slickly. "Now, think happy thoughts, querera…I'll be right back!"

Carmelita moved over to the window of her room, and threw back the curtains, and opened the window, throwing open the sash to get some air into the room. She looked out and was pleased to discover that her room was directly above the garden, which was reinforced a moment later when a soft breeze wafted the scent of flowers into her room. She sighed in contentment.

"I'm back, my love!" Sly called as he moved inside her room.

Carmelita turned around to see that Sly now bore a large slender, rectangular box which he now laid upon the quilt of her bed, working the closures. "Last week, you see, after you left, that is…I contacted this friend of mine who has some talent with making things…and well, I had him make **these,**" he said, flipping open the case, then stepping back to let her see.

Carmelita moved up and looked down. Inside the case, lying side-by-side in a felt liner, were two canes that looked like miniature versions of the one Sly owned. One cane's c-shaped head lay at each end of the case. She reached down to reverently run a slender finger over the metal of one of the canes, and smiled. She then lifted one up and held in her hand, delighting in feeling the wonderful balance it had. "Oh, Sly…they're---they're beautiful," she told him, really quite truthfully.

"Perhaps," Sly replied, "But not anywhere near as beautiful as you, my love! You know, I hope these will prove to be an adequate replacement for that old bazooka you used to lug around," Sly said, his eyes teasing her.

Carmelita smiled and nodded. "Oh, yes…these will do just fine," she told him, then surprised him by grabbing his cheek fur firmly with each hand and pulling him into yet another kiss. "Thank you for these, Sly. I really do love them."

Carmelita began testing her new 'toys'…and as such, Bentley and Murray were rewarded by their timely return to see Sly and Carmelita sparring good-naturedly with their canes, the clack and clang of the implements ringing over their laughter and banter.

"You two are impossible!" Bentley shouted a moment later. "Gah, and she's moving in with us? Aw, great…" Bentley turned on his heel and stormed away, leaving Murray, Sly, and Carmelita grinning.

Sly and Murray---with Carmelita directing them---moved her belongings into her room, and assisted in storing them away. The suite she had selected had not one, but two, walk-in closets, so everything had its space. After three hours, most of her essentials were stowed away, and the three of them sat back in the chairs that were in the room. "Thanks, Murray," she said. "you too, Sly," she added, giving him a special look, one that left Sly grinning and Murray blushing.

"So…getting hungry, Carmelita?" Sly asked, hearing his own stomach beginning to growl.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" she answered, grinning when her own stomach growled. "But, Sly…can you give me fifteen minutes before we all set down to eat? I want to freshen up before dinner and…and…well, I want to show you all something. If that's all right, of course?"

"No problem, Carmelita," Sly answered, patting the back of her hand affectionately. "You take as long as you need, corazon," Sly said and kissed her upon her cheek before leaving.

Fifteen minutes later, Sly, Murray, and a fidgeting Bentley sat in the dining room, the table set, the food warming in the oven. "What's taking her so long, Sly?" Bentley groused. "I'm hungry."

"Gee, Bent," Sly teased. "You sound like Murray all the sudden…"

"Gee, thanks, Sly," Bentley groused again.

"Hello, boys," came a very familiar feminine voice at the entry to the dining room. They all looked up and over, and saw that Carmelita was once again dressed in the red clinging criminal outfit that Yuri Sing had specially created just for her.

"I like," Sly said in hushed tones, drinking in Carmelita's curvy form. "In fact, I like a lot, mademoiselle…"

Carmelita held her canes crossed before her chest, their heads resting in the crook of each of her arms. "So glad you approve, Mr. Cooper," she teased, curling her tail around the back of her left thigh. "Now, let's eat…because, after that, the only question I'm going to ask is: when does my training start?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dinner was a lukewarm affair for Carmelita. She enjoyed sharing her meal with…well, with two-thirds of the Cooper Gang, at least. Sly was his normal charming self, so easy to talk to, making her feel as she were the most special woman in the world. Murray was wonderful too…laughing at her stories, telling her entertaining stories about Sly and their past escapades. However, Bentley said nothing to her…he didn't even deign to acknowledge she was even there! Carmelita tried her best to be civil with the taciturn turtle, but his stony silence was uncomfortable to her. She wondered why Bentley was being so, well…politely hostile, let's say, with her. She decided the best course of action was to follow what Sly had counseled earlier…just be herself, and let the cranky Bentley come to grips with her addition to the team on his own.

After dinner was over, and the boys cleared up the dishes, explaining she didn't need to help, as she was still a guest as of yet. Sly excused himself and Carmelita from his friends, so he could complete the first step of her being with the gang. He escorted the comely vixen up to his own room, opened the door, and ushered her within, closing the door behind him. Sly turned to Carmelita, and smiled, enjoying just being with her. "Hey, there," he said smoothly, giving her a charming smile.

"Hey, yourself," Carmelita replied, meeting his gaze, tossing her wavy black hair over her shoulder. She eyed him with a grin. "So, this is what you had in mind, eh? Just couldn't wait to get me alone in your room, eh Cooper?" she teased.

Sly laughed---though, to tell the truth, he was half-tempted by her somewhat scandalous offer---gazing at her fondly. "As tempting as that might be, querera…no, that's not why I've brought you here," he told her, a slightly rueful expression on his face.

"Oh?" Carmelita said, curious now. "Then, why?"

"One moment, gorgeous," Sly told her, turning around and moving over to his bookshelves. "There's something I think will be very beneficial to you during your training with us, Carmelita," he said, looking for a specific book on the shelves.

"Okay, you've got my attention, Sly," she replied, one eyebrow arching as she watched him searching for something. "What have you got for me?" Carmelita asked.

Sly acknowledged her with a grin, then exclaimed softly as he found what he was looking for finally. He reached up and eased an old book in nearly pristine condition down from one of his bookshelves. "Ah, here we are…the pride and joy of the Cooper Clan down through the ages," he proclaimed proudly, moving over to stand beside Carmelita so she could see. "This is the heirloom of the eldest child of each generation of Coopers, the Thieveus Racoonus."

Carmelita's eyes widened as he presented it to her, her hands actually trembling as she reverently took the somewhat heavy book. "The Thieveus Raccoonus," Carmelita read from the gilded letters on the blue leather cover of the book. "Sly, this book…this book is well, **legendary**."

"Yes, it is," Sly answered her. "Each generation of Coopers pass down this book to their eldest child upon reaching their eighth birthday…father to son, mother to daughter, father to daughter, mother to son. After this book changes hands, the newest Cooper then accepts the responsibility to become that generation's Master Thief," he explained to her, then paused, reminiscing. "However, it didn't come easily to me, as you already probably know…"

Carmelita nodded, knowing his story very well. She noticed, as she thumbed through the surprisingly fresh pages of the ancient text, that the binding was newer than the book, and sewn in five sections. "Is that why you've had to repair it then?" she asked.

Sly smiled, and nodded. "Very good, Carmelita," he said. "That book is how I first met that homicidal maniac, Clockwerk."

"Oh?" Carmelita replied, looking up. "I didn't know that."

"Yep, gorgeous," Sly continued, reaching up to gently rub Carmelita's back as he spoke. "It isn't common knowledge, but on the day of my eighth birthday, he and his gang of thugs crashed my party, stole the Thieveus Raccoonus, and…and, well, killed my dad."

Carmelita felt her heart lurch at hearing the pain in his voice. "I'm sorry, Sly," she said, her voice sympathetic.

"Eh, that's old news," Sly blustered, swallowing hard to ease the most familiar lump in his throat. "Anyway…that book was my inheritance. And, despite the fact that I was young, I had to get it back---all of it!---you know, for a number of reasons."

"Yeah," Carmelita replied. "Your Dad, right?"

"Right you are, clever girl," Sly agreed. "Well, that…as well as returning what was rightfully the Coopers." He paused again. "The Fiendish Five---you've heard of 'em---Clockwerk's gang, divided the book into five sections, then scurried off like the cockroaches they were…each to a different part of the world to their individual hideaways. I had to figure out---with Bentley and Murray's help---just where each lair was, infiltrate it, get back that person's section of the Raccoonus, and…give them the justice they so richly deserved."

Carmelita grinned. "And, in the process, allowing me to bust each of those creeps, and send them off for a long stretch in the penitentiary," she mentioned.

Sly grinned wider. "Making you an international heroine, too…as well as the heartthrob of many impressionable young men, no doubt," he added, remembering the steamy headlines Carmelita received for each of her busts on the Fiendish Five.

"Yeah, well," Carmelita grinned, embarrassed. "I didn't ask for that. I appreciated the praise from Interpol…but I definitely could of done without all that fan mail." She blushed softly then. "Some of it was…shall we say, downright disturbing."

"You have that effect on us guys, beautiful," Sly teased, leaning over to kiss Carmelita on the temple. She grinned, appreciating his compliments.

"Here. Just you take good care of this then," he said. "This contains the journals, insights, and instructions of all the past Cooper Master Thieves. Learning its secrets are the key to honing your special abilities."

"But," Carmelita suddenly interjected. "Why didn't Clockwerk just kill you then, Sly? I mean, I'm glad he didn't, mind you…but wouldn't that of been the end of the Cooper's then?"

"I don't know, really," Sly answered a moment later. "Clockwerk was one sick fella. He told me he wanted to eradicate the Coopers…once and for all. I was a child, remember. He told me that without our book, the Coopers would be nothing. I guess he was trying to hurt me…but the only thing he did was make me mad enough to make it my purpose to hunt him down and restore honor to the Cooper Clan."

"Well," Carmelita said with a smile. "That certainly made my job a great deal harder…"

"Do you regret it, querera?" Sly questioned.

"No," she told him quickly, reaching up to caress his cheek. "After all, as long as there have been Coopers…there have been Foxes to chase them."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Sly returned, grinning. "But, one thing…Clockwerk was wrong."

Carmelita snorted at that. "Yeah, but he was wrong about a good number of things, Sly. What are you talking about in particular?" she told him.

"I mean, he was wrong about the book's importance," Sly informed her. "Now, don't get me wrong, Carmelita…the book is a priceless asset. However, that book a Master Thief does not make. In fact, it's the other way around, you see. Master Thieves **made** that book; the book did make Master Thieves. It can teach you a good many things about the skills to become one…but, it is your own heart, your own ambitions, your own conscience that turns one into a Master Thief worthy of the name of Cooper."

Carmelita swallowed, looking down at the blue leather book in her hands, realizing for the first time the history, the tradition, the implicit challenge the book held…and had held down through the ages. This was no small responsibility, she told herself, feeling as if there were a line of ghostly figures of the past Coopers gazing at her, evaluating her. She shivered. "I don't know if I can do it, Sly," she told him hesitantly. "What if---"

Sly smiled and carresed Carmelita's cheek, making her smile, dispelling the chill she had felt. "Don't worry, querera…you have it in you, or I wouldn't of offered you this opportunity…no matter how much I love you."

Carmelita felt a rush of warmth at his saying he loved her, and turned a warm thankful smile on the suave raccoon beside her. "I'll do my best, you know that," she promised.

"I know you will," he answered. "So now…Carmelita, it's your turn. From now on you will studying the journals of my predecessors, learning what they have to offer, and putting it into practice through daily training. Don't worry…it'll be simple stuff at first. But, it will become progressively more difficult as you continue. Thankfully, you don't have to learn this stuff on the fly, like I had to. And, I'll be here to help, should you have trouble."

Carmelita looked over into Sly's eyes. "I love you, Sly Cooper. And, I promise I'll make you proud of me," she vowed, holding the book to herself in her arms.

"Ahem," came a voice.

Sly and Carmelita whirled around, and spotted Bentley, who stood in the doorway of Sly's room with something in his hands. "Yeah, Bent? Whatcha got?" Sly asked.

Bentley cleared his throat uncomfortably, turning toward where Carmelita stood beside Sly. "I figured Sly'd be handing you the Thieveus Raccoonus," Bentley began, his face impassive. "Not that I care or anything," he added, just a bit brusquely. He then cracked his neck nervously, and readdressed her. "Um, look…if you're going to be one of us, you'll need to properly equipped. So, bearing that in mind…here!" He thrust a rust-red case into Carmelita's hands, then retreated back to the safety of the doorway.

Carmelita blinked, surprised by his gift of sorts. She fumbled briefly with the snap holding the case closed, and finally opened it, peering in. She frowned a moment in confusion, then reached her slender fingers inside and pulled the object out to see. It looked a great deal like Cooper's own binocucom…a combination of binocular, camera, and communicator. However, while Sly's were matte black, this particular example was a dark matte red…a color that almost matched the color of her outfit. "Is this---?" she began, but was cut off by an irritable Bentley.

"Yes, it's your own binocucom, okay?" he informed her, crossing his arms before his scrawny chest, a frown on his face. "Look…if she's going to be out in the field, doesn't it make sense to make sure we can see what she sees, and coordinate things with her?"

"Yep, sure does," Sly agreed, nodding. It would be nice to have someone to do reconnaissance work with. It got boring and lonely out there sometimes. Not any more, he grinned mentally…thinking off spending time with his favorite lady.

"Thank you, Bentley," Carmelita responded, smiling as she was touched by his thoughtful gift. "I---"

Bentley cut her off again. "Hey, look…I did for the team, okay?" he growled. "Not you…but the team. Good bye," he finished, still frowning, and turned on his heel and stomped out into the hallway.

Carmelita blinked, hurt by his gruffness with her. What had she ever done to him? she asked herself, then looked over at Sly, pleading with her big brown eyes.

Sly frowned, then jerked his head after Bentley. "Go after him, Carmelita," he counseled. "You two have got to find a way to get along." He saw her open her mouth to protest, and he sighed, looking her in the eyes. "I know, I know, sweetheart…it's his problem, not yours. But…"

Carmelita sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know. I've got to be able to work with him. To be able to trust him…and have him trust me," she concluded. She hardened her eyes, lifted her head proudly, then said aside to Sly. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

"Go get 'im, girl," Sly teased, knowing just how formidable a woman Carmelita could be when she set her mind on something. He watched in soft pride as she marched out the door, leaving him slightly hypnotized by the soft swaying of her hips.

"Bentley!" she called out in her best cop voice, striding toward him with determination.

Bentley stopped, grimaced, then turned around to face her. "Yes, Ms. Fox?" he demanded, jutting his chin out pugnaciously.

"I've got a question for you," she declared, coming to halt before him, then looking down into his hardened eyes.

"You do? And what would that question be?" Bentley asked, suspicious.

"What's with all this hostility, Bentley? Far as I can tell, I've always played straight with you…even when we were opponents. So, since we're going to be working pretty closely together in the not so distant future…go ahead, say what you're feeling. Get off of your chest," Carmelita prompted him, eyeing the surly turtle warily.

"You want frankness, then?" Bentley countered, leaning forward, his eyes blazing behind his glasses. "Okay, I can do that. To tell you the truth, Ms. Fox…I just don't trust you. It's all a little too convenient, your suddenly leaving Interpol, your suddenly crossing over to our side. And, I won't even get started on you and Sly."

Carmelita blinked, feeling blood rush to her cheeks, then withheld the sharp reply she was going to make behind her teeth. "Okay, you don't trust me. I can deal with that," she declared, then her mood darkened, and she leaned over, poking her index finger into the turtle's chest, her lips peeling back to reveal her pointed canine teeth. "As for Sly and me…that's between Sly and me. That's not your concern, buster. You got that?"

Bentley felt his blood go cold, and he paled. "Um, yeah, I get it," he replied gruffly.

"Good," Carmelita barked softly, driving her point home. "Now, back to this trust issue of yours." She leaned back up and regarded the wary Bentley. "If I acted like that bitch, Neyla…I could perhaps understand your reluctance to trust me. However, and do correct me if I'm wrong, I am **nothing** at all like her. And…you know it!"

Bentley was forced to looked away, his face reddening, ashamed. "Okay, I agree…you're nothing like Neyla at all. Hey, if you were, would I of rescued from the Countessa? I think not," he replied, his voice a bit less gruff now.

Carmelita nodded. "Yeah, true…I thanked you for that, you know," she told him.

Bentley scoffed, but grinned ever so slightly. "True…but then there was that time you had me staring down the barrel of your shock pistol, remember?" he reminded her.

Carmelita faltered, yet couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, about that," she began, having to look away a moment. "In all my time at Interpol, I only used force when it was absolutely necessary, all right? I never drew my pistol unless I felt the situation warranted it, and even then, I never fired unless I felt I had to."

"Uh-huh," Bentley responded. "Like you did when Sly got you in one of your tantrums, you mean?"

Carmelita had the good grace to blush at that. "Yeah, well…he was the only one who could push my buttons that well. And, he knew what he was doing every time he did it to me…because he knew that I didn't have a chance of ever hitting him. He was just too damn fast," she conceded. She then looked back over to Bentley. "Now, about that time I was going to arrest you…" she stopped.

"Yes, Inspector?" Bentley softly coaxed.

"Look, I'm not proud of that," Carmelita told him a moment later. "But, c'mon, I was in desperate straits, okay? My job was on the line---due to Neyla!---and I had to do something to redeem myself with my superiors at Interpol. Besides, you did have outstanding warrants against you that would of justified my apprehending you, you know."

Bentley frowned, trying to absorb all this. "That's true…but, look, Carmelita…"

Carmelita smiled inwardly at hearing him finally call her by her first name.

"Okay, all right," Bentley said with a sigh. "Look, you have to understand something about the three of us. Me and Murray grew up in an orphanage, okay? We'd been there since the both of us were six years old. Then, when we were eight, Sly appeared. Life in the orphanage was…well, bad. Now, it got a whole lot better when we and Sly finally became friends…but, look…life in the orphanage means you trust no one. No one but yourself, all right? Oh, and your friends too. But, aside from that…you trust no one. Trust too freely, then all you get is hurt. Okay, at first---we were kids after all---you tried to…but, it hurt too much when your trust was broken. No one wanted us, no one cared one damn what would happen to us…except us. Understand?" Bentley fell quiet after that, turning away from her, feeling like he'd perhaps said too much.

Carmelita, for her part, was surprised in hearing Bentley's revelations. She had always had her parents, her home…those were anchors for her. She couldn't even fathom what it must have been like to not have the security of those staples of a young person's life. "No, I don't," Carmelita replied after a minute. "I didn't know. I suppose…well, I mean…I guess I understand it better now if you…you don't want to trust me."

Bentley looked back to her, and was surprised to see the sympathetic look upon Carmelita's face. "T-Thanks. Hey, look…I'm…I'm sorry I've been, well, so rough on you, Inspector," Bentley managed at last. "It's not you really…it's just, well…it's hard, you know?"

"After Neyla, I understand, Bentley," Carmelita confessed. "I understand a whole lot better after her…"

Bentley scrutinized Carmelita just then. "Yeah, I imagine you do," he said. "Hey, we all felt for you, Inspector…you didn't deserve to be betrayed like that. That's why we had to stay, you know…to get you back in good graces with Interpol."

"I never did understand why you guys did that for me," Carmelita said softly. "Until just recently, I mean…" she grinned.

Bentley smiled. "Yeah, we---I mean Murray and me---were pretty surprised too. But, to tell you the truth…it felt pretty good helping you," he told her. "Now, I still am uneasy having a former Interpol Inspector living with us. I'm sorry, but after all those years of being deathly afraid you'd throw us all in prison…that sort of leaves it's mark on a guy, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Carmelita agreed. "But, conversely, don't you think I feel sort of weird to suddenly be working with the three of you?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Bentley confessed. "But, if that's the case, why---?"

"You know why," Carmelita told him.

"Oh, yeah. Because of your boss, and the way those others treated you, right?" Bentley supplied hopefully.

"Those too," Carmelita replied.

"Oh. Oh!" Bentley then replied in a rush, understanding. "You and Sly, huh?"

"Me and Sly, yes," she agreed, nodding her proud head at her admission.

"Huh," Bentley muttered. "To this day, I just don't get how you two ever got together. The way you howled at Sly when he flirted with you…"

Carmelita felt uncomfortable. "Like I said before…that's between Sly and I, Bentley," she told him. "Maybe you'll understand one day when you might the right lady yourself."

Bentley snorted, a strange expression on his face. "Yeah, right. Like **that** will ever happen!" he tossed out.

"You never know, buster," Carmelita replied with a small, knowing grin. "It happened to Sly Cooper. Who'd of ever thought that…most of all me?" She grinned.

"Wha---" Bentley gasped. "You're kidding me," he accused, frowning. "C'mon, Carmelita…what woman would ever want a techno-nerd like me?"

"You'd be surprised, Bentley," Carmelita assured him. "There are lot of girls out there that happen to like smart guys like you."

"Huh," Bentley mused to himself. "But---" he began, only to cut off by Carmelita this time.

"Bentley," Carmelita insisted. "One of these days, you're going to meet a very special girl…and, when you do, you're going to have to ask yourself 'Am I willing to let this girl know me…the real me?'" She then looked bluntly at the startled turtle before her. "And, your answer to that question, my friend, will determine if you remain alone your whole life or not. Because if you want someone to share your life with…you're going to have to trust them. And, I mean really, really trust them."

"But…what if I do, and well, she leaves?" Bentley wanted to know.

"That's the risk," Carmelita told him. "Trust me, I know about that. It took me all these years of chasing your boss around to finally get me to trust him. And, when I did…I found that I loved him. And, he loved me."

"Huh," Bentley said again. "So, Carmelita? Was it worth it?" His eyes were very intent behind his spectacles.

"You better believe it, buster," Carmelita assured him. "Love is worth the risk, Bentley. You might get hurt, true…but if it works out…there's nothing like it in the world, my friend."

"Thanks," Bentley finally said, clearly thinking.

Carmelita hadn't heard him say anything in so many words, mind you…but she felt as if she had made some initial steps toward getting Bentley to trust her. "So…are we good?" she asked.

Bentley thought about it a moment, then grinned. "We're good, Carmelita. I may still have some moments of doubt regarding you, I hope you realize."

"I do," she accepted. "Just so you realize it isn't exactly easy for me to be working with the three of you either." She then thrust out her hand to him. "So…we're honest with one another then, yes?"

Bentley thought a moment, then clasped hands with her, shaking her hand once before releasing it. "Deal. Honesty first," he replied. "Look, trust will come in time, Carmelita. But…thanks for taking the time to talk to me. I…well, appreciate that."

"No problem," Carmelita told him, giving him a small thankful smile. "That's what friends do, right?"

Bentley blinked then looked up at Carmelita again. "Right. So, what do you say I show you how your new binocucom works?" Bentley offered.

"That's be great," Carmelita said with a grin. "You know, actually, it might be better if all three of you helped me to understand, hmm?"

Bentley nodded, seeing the logic in that. "The living room…five minutes then?" he suggested.

"I'll be there," Carmelita promised. "With bells and bows on, buddy…"

Bentley laughed, walking away smiling and shaking his head.

Three days later, Carmelita felt as if her head was stuffed with wool. She had so much new information to remember and act upon. Thanks to her being very fit and trim, the combat exercises and fighting moves came almost naturally to Carmelita. She could manage against Murray, but Sly still could penetrate her defenses nearly every session…and that bothered her more than she cared to admit. She was also frustrated with her seeming inability to perform even one of the specialized thieving skills she'd been learning from the Thieveus Raccoonus. However, frustrated that she might be, it didn't stop her from trying…over and over and over again. She practiced until her long dark hair was damp with sweat, until her muscles trembled with fatigue. She spent long nights studying the book, trying to memorize and understand even the most basic of techniques.

The fourth day found her cooling down after yet another grueling workout, paging through the Thieveus Raccoonus, only stopping when a page she thought she saw something interesting. Before she could really get too far into what it was saying, her cell phone began to ring.

Sly looked up at the sound, as did Bentley and Murray. She smiled as she moved over to sit beside Sly before she eyed the caller ID. She smiled broader then, allowing the phone to ring again. "Hey, you guys…if any of you are still doubting me and my commitment, you're gonna want to hear this call," she announced.

Sly smiled, guessing who it might be calling. "Go ahead, querera…we're listening," he prompted her, waving her to answer.

Carmelita did just that, pushing her damp hair back from her pointed ear, before she flipped open the phone and pressed the "Talk" button. "Hola! Carmelita Fox speaking," she answered.

Sly watched Carmelita wince, and he quickly understood why…the voice on the phone was bellowing quite loudly.

Carmelita held the phone away from her sensitive ear, and listened to her sister Carmen shouting at her. "MADRE Y DIOS! YOU JOINED THE COOPER GANG? CARMELITA MONTOYA FOX…HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Carmen bellowed, which was pretty loud. "OH, I SWEAR TO YOU WHEN MOMMA GET´S HER HANDS ON YOU…OY, CARMELITA, OUR POOR MOMMA IS GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK! AND, POPPA? AIEE, CARUMBA! LOOK, HERMANA…I AM TELLING THIS…I WILL NOT HELP YOU! NO, IT IS ONE THING TO QUIT INTERPOL, BUT IT IS QUITE ANOTHER TO JOIN WITH CRIMINALS, MY SISTER!"

Carmelita rolled her eyes, then plugged her phone into a device, so she put her sister on the speaker phone. "Really now, Carmen Fox…you're so overreacting! After all, was it not you who told me that my Sly is nothing more than some modern day Robin Hood, si? If that is the case then, hermana…why then I am nothing more than his modern day Maid Marion."

"Oh no, you don't, Carmelita Fox!" Carmen scolded. "Don't you dare start in on me with that Kitty Petro psychology. It won't work with me!"

"Oh?" questioned Carmelita, flicking a clever look over at Sly. "Carmen, do you remember when you had to convince me not to go through with my threat against Kitty…you know, that week at the beauty salon?"

"Yes, Carmelita…I remember. So, what of it?" Carmen asked, suddenly very suspicious.

"Ah, good," Carmelita replied, grinning. "Now, darling sister…do you remember what you said to me that day?"

Carmen snorted in frustration. "No, should I?" Carmen asked.

"No, hmm?" Carmelita answered, grinning even more now. "If that's the case, why don't you let me try to jog your memory, sister dear. Uno momento, por favor, hermana?"

Carmen, even more suspicious now, wasn't going to give Carmelita the satisfaction of hearing her worried. "Si. Get on with it, Carmelita," she grumped.

Carmelita turned quickly toward Bentley. "Bentley, may I borrow your laptop for the next few minutes? Please?" she pleaded.

Bentley was curious as to where Carmelita was going, so he assented to her request. "Sure, go ahead," Bentley answered and handed over his laptop to her.

Carmelita quickly typed into the laptop, her face eerie from the light flickering from the PC screen across it. "You see, mi hermana, I have top-notch video and audio system in my house. However, I am much too busy to review it all that often. However, on special occasions---such as this!---I can log in and check it out." She paused, typing short commands and making several mouse clicks. "Now, here we are! So, please listen to this, Carmen my love." Carmelita clicked the mouse on the laptop to begin playing Carmelita's and Carmen's conversation that day.

"…I'm fine, Carmen," Carmelitas voice said. "Mightily embarrassed maybe, but none the worse for wear, I assure you. Actually, it could have been far worse…Cooper was actually a gentleman about the whole farce, if you can believe that. He even let me go…though, he did blindfold me when he took me back home."

Carmen's voice replied. "Did he now? Then again, mi hermana…I have seen the way that thief looks at you. Somehow I am not surprised in the least to hear this. I think he takes a fancy to you, dear heart."

"He does not!" Carmelita's voice protested.

"Come now," Carmen's voice countered. "You know the way he treats you, Carmelita. I am surprised you have not suffered a nosebleed from being up on that lofty pedestal he puts you on…"

"Carmen, stop it!" Carmelita's voice protested.

"Say what you will, hermana," Carmen's voice commented. "That rogue is a charmer, oh yes. And, a very handsome devil too…don't you agree?"

"Carmen!" Carmelita's voice yelped in exasperation. "You've been hanging around Kitty too much again, haven't you? She's been inundating you with her Sly Cooper/Robin Hood malarkey, hasn't she?"

"I really have no idea what you're going on about, dear," Carmen's voice replied,

"Uh-huh," Carmelita's voice replied with a grunt. "Carmen, I don't know what's with you lately. Next thing I know, you'll be telling me I should be going out with that raccoon!"

"Well," Carmen's voice slyly suggested a moment later. "I did say he was a very handsome young man, did I not?"

"So, Carmen…would you like me to continue?" Carmelita's voice asked sweetly as their taped voices stopped.

Carmen groaned aloud on the line. "No, that is quite all right, Carmelita. You have made your point, sister dear… as always. You win, again. But, just so you know should Momma or Poppa figure out what you are up to, you are on your own. I will not lie to them for you."

"Don't worry about them, hermana…I can take care of them too," Carmelita said. "Now, good bye, hermana. Vaya Con Dios." She turned off her cell phone, smiling triumphantly.

Sly grinned, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek in congratulations. "Very cleverly done, sweetheart," Sly complimented her with a small laugh. "Carmen didn't have a prayer now, did she?"

"Nope," Carmelita said, leaning her head against his a moment, smiling. She then turned her gaze upon Murray and Bentley. "Okay, now…does anyone still doubt I'm done with Interpol then?" she questioned.

Even the normally skeptical Bentley had to shake his head in negation this time around.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Capitan Carmen Sofia Fox sighed wearily as she hung up on her sister, pausing a moment to softly pinch the bridge of her nose and close her eyes, feeling very frustrated at the moment. A moment or two later, she stared down at the letter Carmelita had written her before going off with Cooper. "I cannot believe it," she whispered, "my sister and Sly Cooper. Aiee, what is the world coming to?"

She sat down, glaring at the letter, and continued to grumble and swear softly in Spanish. Finally, realizing that agonizing over something she had absolutely no control over was getting her no where but one step closer to an ulcer, she got to her feet and headed purposefully into her kitchen, intending to do the evening dishes. Just as she stepped into the kitchen, she was startled to find her handsome husband, Carlos, already there…apparently waiting for her.

"A hard day at work, my love?" Carlos inquired, moving over to caress her cheek once.

"Carlos, you startled me!" Carmen exclaimed, then smiled at his caressing her cheek. She loved it when he did that. "Eh," Carmen tried to reply nonchalantly. "Work was not so bad, dear…no, it is my sister that is putting gray hairs on my head."

Carlos frowned briefly, crossing his arms and regarding his clearly upset wife. "Carmelita, eh? So, Carmen my sweet…what is that sister of yours up to now, hmm?" he asked with a smile on his lips as well as in his dark brown eyes.

"Oh no, I'm too angry to say. Here, read it for yourself," Carmen grumped, shoving Carmelita's letter into her husband's hands.

Carlos quirked an eyebrow, but did as she bade him to. As he did so, his expressive eyes became wider the longer he read. "One thing is certain, my love…your parents are not going to like this development. No, not one bit," he told her after he had finished.

"That's why I'm so angry, Carlos," Carmen explained, patting her husband's hand to let him know she was sorry for barking at him earlier. "You see, I just got off the phone with her," Carmen said then, her lips thinning from her frown.

Carlos chuckled, pulling her into a soft hug. "Yes, Carmen…I heard," Carlos teased her, then smiled.

Carmen blushed, but then laughed as well. "I am sorry you had to hear that," she apologized.

"Ah, Carmen…please, don't be," Carlos said truthfully. "We all get angry at times, my sweet. Besides, you do know that you are the most important person in the world to me, yes? Don't you know, I love everything about you, querera. Even that trademark Fox temper of yours, dear heart." Carlos grinned again, his eyes teasing her.

Carmen grinned, blushing, giving her husband a fond embrace and a brief kiss. "Everything?" she teased in return. "Even these ghastly freckles of mine?" she asked, pointing to the sprinkling of freckles that graced her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"Ah, Carmen, your freckles…they are not ghastly; they are cute! Just like the rest of you, mi muy bonita senora," Carlos observed before kissing Carmen tenderly and on the lips…a kiss that lingered for quite a while, and left Carmen smiling and breathless.

"Yeah," a most familiar voice then intoned from the doorway. "I agree with Carlos, Carmen…they give you…well, a more youthful---even childish---sort of look, don't you think?"

Carmen and Carlos moved apart, startled, only to have them both sigh a moment later when they saw it was only Kitty standing there. "Hey there, guys!" she said with a wave. "So…do you think I could get one of you to give me a lift home?" Kitty asked. "I really would hate to bother Ling again." As she asked this favor, both Carmen and Carlos smiled, seeing the now bashful Kitty lower her blue eyes, and shuffle her left foot in small circles.

"Ah, Constable Ling Chu," Carlos replied. "How is our favorite Tibetan Constable doing these days?"

"Um, he's…um, doing fine," Kitty replied, still not bringing her gaze up.

"Ah," Carmen teased a moment later. "He is doing much better than fine, Carlos…as he now has himself a lady friend. Did you not know?" Carmen's eyes twinkled.

"Carmen!" Kitty grumbled, her eyes coming up to stare at the grinning Carmen in warning.

"A lady friend?" Carlos parroted, then nodded. "That is good. Every young man needs a young woman to keep him on track. Do I know this lady, my sweet?" Carlos looked over to Carmen inquiringly.

Carmen grinned, looking straight at Kitty. "As a matter of fact…you do, Carlos. Why, because she's standing right over there, in fact!" She pointed over at Kitty, who blushed prettily.

Kitty winced, looking away, her cheeks becoming red. "Carmen," she whined. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

Carlos chuckled, then moved over to gently pat a startled Kitty on the shoulder comfortingly. "I am happy for you, Kitty," he told her. "He is a good man."

Kitty finally seemed to get over her embarrassment. "Well, I know I certainly think so," she told Carlos with a smile.

Carlos laughed. Kitty always liked Carlos' laughter…it was soft and warm and made her smile. "As you should, Kitty," he grinned. "As you should. I know I think my Carmen is the most wonderful woman in all the world." His eyes twinkled at his wife, who smiled and blushed.

"Carlos!" she admonished him, though not very much. "What have I told you about doing that?"

"Sorry, querera," Carlos said in pretend humility. "But, my love, you are so lovely that I cannot help myself at times…"

"You!" Carmen replied, giving Carlos a soft swat on the arm. "Can the flattery already, and come give your wife a kiss."

"Gladly," he said, putting words into action and kissing Carmen. "Ah, the sacrifices we men sometimes make for the women we love…" he observed to Kitty with a grin.

Kitty giggled at their exchange. "Um, not to interrupt all this domestic bliss or anything…but, er, do you think I could get that ride please? I'm getting kind of hungry over here…"

"Ah, my apologies, Kitty," Carmen said a moment later. "Let me get my keys and I will drive you home, dear." She then flicked her hazel eyes over playfully to a still grinning Carlos. "Hold those thoughts, Carlos Diego Fox…I'll be back soon enough, my love…"

Carmen bade Carlos good-bye, keys now in hand, and she led Kitty to her maroon Citroen sedan. As Kitty settled into the plush leather seats of the luxury sedan, she smiled. "So, Carmen, I can see that you've been finally listening to Carmelita's advice," she mentioned.

Carmen put the keys into the ignition, and started the car. She then frowned over at the grinning Kitty. "Oh? What advice would that be, Kitty?" she asked as she put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway into the street.

"Oh, you know," Kitty said breezily, but her big blue eyes twinkled with mirth, "the ones concerning that next generation of Foxes at Interpol." She then playfully nudged Carmen in the ribs with her elbow. "Know what I mean, Carmen?"

Carmen blushed as she caught on, then gave Kitty a hard look…before she giggled herself. "I see what Carmelita has told me about you is true: that you are impossible, Kitty Petro!"

"Yeah, I am," Kitty agreed, laughing. "But…ain't I just adorable?"

"Oh, do shut up, Kitty," Carmen grumbled while Kitty continued to laugh.

Back at the Cooper residence…

Carmelita sat at the kitchen table, her chin resting upon her hand as she studied the Thieveus Raccoonus with her trademark intensity. So intent was she on what she was reading, she didn't even notice that Sly stood on the other side of the kitchen's island, munching on warmed-up leftovers that were his lunch.

Sly worried about his Carmelita. She was far too hard on herself, he thought to himself. For some reason, she was determined to learn everything the Thieveus Raccoonus had to teach…and as quickly as possible. As a result, it was evident that she wasn't sleeping very well, and he had to nearly force her to eat at regular intervals. Sly couldn't help but be impressed by her dedication. However, that didn't stop him from worrying about her too.

She flipped to the next page, and began to read the journals and readings about one of Sly´s ancient predecessors, an Egyptian raccoon of the name of Slytakamon. As Carmelita read on, she deduced that this Slytakamon fellow had developed a method whereby he could make himself invisible. And, after reading on a bit more, she could see how something like that could come in very handy when one was stealing from the greedy Pharaohs of Egypt. Carmelita then pulled her hair back over her shoulders, lowered her head a bit, and began to read and re-read Slytakamon's instructions on how to grant oneself the power of invisibility.

Sly spooned the last of his casserole into his mouth, still guardedly watching his determined lady love gazing down intently at the ancient book before her. He could see her pause on occasion, then mutter some incantation or some such, then frown when---evidently!---nothing happened. Sly wondered just what trick or technique that had stymied her just now…

"DAMN IT!" she shouted in frustration just then, pounding her small fist on the table top hard enough to make her coffee cup rattle. "Why can't I do this?" she chastised herself, her light brown eyes gleaming. "I said it just like it's laid out in this damn book…but…" Carmelita sighed heavily, closing her big brown eyes, and began rubbing her temples.

Sly looked up in surprise at Carmelita's exclamation. Okay, he told himself, time for the teacher to intercede, I think. He headed over to where Carmelita sat and laid a hopefully comforting hand upon her shoulder.

Carmelita, in a bit of funk still, shrugged his hand off grumpily. "Leave me alone, Cooper," she growled.

"Now now, Carmelita," Sly soothed. "What's gotten you in such a mood today?"

Carmelita bristled initially at his comment, but then bit back her anger, and sighed again. "I---I'm sorry I snapped at you," she told him softly, averting her eyes from his a moment. "It's just so…so frustrating!" she grumbled, then smiled. She then frowned, then looked over guardedly at him. "Am I just too stupid to get this stuff?"

"Carmelita," Sly admonished her sharply. He then softened his tone. "You are not too stupid. In fact, you're not stupid at all." He bent over to look her straight in the eyes. "And, you know it."

Carmelita exhaled explosively, holding her head in her hands. "I know. But, I study and study…and nothing!" she vented. "I'm not used to this, Sly. I never failed at anything at the Academy. Nor in school." She smiled when she felt him softly stroke her dark hair.

"I know," he told her softly, trying to comfort the frustrated vixen. "I'm sure you excelled at nearly everything you've put your mind to, dear heart. But, look…this is all new to you, right? You've been trained your whole life to do things a certain way, you know…the policemen's---or in your case, sweetheart, the policewomen's---way. To serve, protect, and uphold the law. That meant you went were you needed to go---head held high, search warrant in hand, knowing the full force of the law was on your side." He grinned then looked over Carmelita's shoulder into her eyes. "Sound familiar, my love?"

Carmelita grinned. "Yeah, it does," she agreed. "But, what does that have to do with---" She never finished her sentence, as Sly gently laid a finger over her lips.

"Everything, querera," Sly informed her with a gentle smile. "Everything. What's holding you back is a fundamental difference in thinking, Carmelita."

"Huh?" Carmelita said, perking up from her frustration finally. Her black-tipped ears swiveled slightly to listen. "What do you mean, Sly?"

"Only this, Carmelita," he told her, taking a seat beside her at the kitchen table. "You've got to stop thinking like a policewoman, and start thinking like a thief," he told her, taking her hand and squeezing it in his own.

"Wha---?" Carmelita exclaimed softly, then clamped her mouth shut, startled. Suddenly, something clicked inside her head. Sly had a point, she told herself. "Oh-kay. I'll buy that, Sly. So…what do I do?"

Sly had to hand it to Carmelita. She might be stubborn as all get out sometimes…but when she finally understood something, she acted on it! "You know, that's one of things I so love about you, Carmelita," Sly told her. "Once you make your mind up about something, you act on it."

Carmelita smiled, feeling absurdly pleased by his compliment for some reason. Oh, yeah, she told herself…I'm in love with him…that's why! She grinned, turning toward him. "Thanks. But, you still haven't answered my question, buster."

Sly laughed, then leaned over and kissed her cheek soundly. "I've said this many times before…but I shall say it again, Carmelita. What a woman you are!" He grinned at her, seeing her smile back. "Now, as for your answer…" Sly paused, and considered his explanation carefully, taking nearly a minute to craft his response. "Okay. Look, as a policewoman, you were the hunter, okay?"

Carmelita understood that easily enough. "Okay. I'll accept that," she said, clearly encouraging him to continue.

"Right," he said. "But, as a thief…you've got to think like the hunted…instead of the hunter." He then looked at her, gazing into her remarkable eyes…looking to see if he saw comprehension or not. "Does that make sense to you, my love?"

Carmelita toyed with the idea in her mind a moment, then she nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense too. Hmm," she observed, thinking now. "I never would of thought of that. I mean, I thought…well, that words were words, you know?"

"Yes, Carmelita, I do," Sly agreed with her. "But, the words are only a means to teach the techniques. What really matters is how you apply them, dear. I mean, case in point, you are studying Slytakamon's Invisibility technique, right?" Sly said this only after looking down upon the open pages of the Thieveus Raccoonus.

"Yeah, so?" Carmelita replied, interested.

"So," Sly countered. "That trick of my ancient Egyptian ancestor requires deception, cunning, and stealth for it to work properly. Now, my love, exactly how many times would your typical policewoman employ such skills in their line of work?"

"Okay, that's easy: never," Carmelita answered truthfully. "But…" now Carmelita was worried. "But, Sly…does that mean I have to give up my own sense of what's right to be able to perform these tricks in this book?"

"Absolutely not," Sly answered firmly, shaking his head. "C'mon, Carmelita…think! Just who are you most likely to use something like this against?"

"Ah, right," Carmelita said with a grin, understanding. "I'd be using them against criminals." She then narrowed her pretty eyes, thinking further. "Okay then…so, I'd be using this to something like getting past some gang's lookouts then, right?"

"You got it," Sly congratulated her. "So, can you see how you might have to refine your line of thinking, Carmelita? You have to start thinking like prey, instead like the predator, my sweet. It's not a big thing, you know…but it is an important one, nonetheless. Do you understand?"

Carmelita blinked, finally beginning to understand what he was telling her. "I think so. So…what you saying is that what's holding me back is basically my point of view then? That I've been unsuccessful because I'm still thinking like a cop? Like I know that I can waltz in anywhere I want, whenever I want, knowing that I've got my department to back me up?"

"You're getting warmer, sweetie," Sly told her, impressed.

"Instead," Carmelita continued on, warming up to the subject now. "I've got to start thinking like I'm on my own, with only myself to depend on. So, instead of being bold, I've got to be clever. Instead of being methodical, I've got to become inventive. Instead of working as part of a huge organization…I've got to think like I'm alone…"

"Almost," Sly said, nodding his head as she had described the qualities she needed to hone. "Just remember this, querera…you are never alone now," he told her with soft intensity, kissing the back of her hand. "You are part of our team. Part of our family. You can depend on us and---"

"You can depend on me," she finished, feeling a warm rush of…well, contentment.

"Exactly!" Sly agreed, giving her his most loving smile, his quick brown eyes drinking her lovely features in. "So…tell you what, my lovely lady," he added a moment later, when he had his emotions in check again. "Why don't we put your new-found insight to the test, hmm? Here…let me see if I can find you a good one to start off with…you being such a clever girl and all?" His eyes twinkled merrily at her.

Carmelita couldn't help but give him a half-grin. Damn, she thought, I keep forgetting just how charming Sly can really be at times! "Sounds good," she told him. "Show me."

"At once, my beautiful brown-eyed girl," Sly said, then smiled at her, his eyes flirting. He began to flip through the pages of the ancient tome.

Carmelita shivered at his compliment, surprised how she never seemed to become tired of hearing him say such things about her. She grinned as Sly worked, then lifted her hand up to begin to softly rub her hand up and down his back as he perused the book…knowing full well how distracting that could be!

Sly was distracted all right! He felt a shiver of excitement zip up his back at Carmelita's touch, and for a brief moment, forgot exactly what he had been searching for. He laughed softly, then flicked his eyes over to hers, and saw the mischief---as well as love---in her beautiful brown eyes. "If you keep that up, I'll never find that lesson for you, dear heart," Sly admonished with a grin.

"Well, you do this sort of thing to me all the time, Sly," Carmelita pointed out, still rubbing his back, and enjoyed doing it. He had nice smooth muscles and his fur was soft and warm.

"True," Sly was forced to admit. He forced down his excitement, and re-focused on the task at hand, flipping through page after page. "Ah!" Sly finally said. "Here's just the lesson for you, Carmelita!"

Carmelita was intrigued, and nestled her chin down on Sly's shoulder, looking over his shoulder down on the book. "Tennessee Kid Cooper?" she read, flicking her eyes over to him questioningly.

"Yep!" Sly told her. "Most famous thief in America's Wild West. He was responsible for a number of new additions to the Thieveus Raccoonus."

"I can see. Says here that he was the inventor of the Rail Walk and the Rail Slide techniques," Carmelita read aloud.

"Yes he was. And, those are the ones I want you try, Carmelita," Sly told her, softly rubbing his cheek against Carmelita's, whose chin was resting upon his shoulder.

"Okay, Sly," Carmelita said with new purpose. "I'll see what I can do." She paused a moment, then lifted her head up off of his shoulder, and leaned over to kiss him on his cheek for a lingering moment. "And…thanks, Sly. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Sly reaffirmed, getting to his feet so Carmelita could resume her studies. "I'll be around if you need any help," he added. "Not that I think you'll need it now…"

Carmelita smiled at him as he walked out of the kitchen. She then sat down, pulled the book before her and began to read up on the two patented techniques of the famous Tennessee Kid Cooper. Some forty-five minutes later, Carmelita sat back in her chair, mentally reviewing what she had just learned. "Hmm, it certainly doesn't **sound** that hard," she told herself. "Well…won't know until I try, I suppose…" She got to her feet, and made her way out of the kitchen, heading toward the stairwell.

Once there, she eyed the banister and hand rail questioningly. That rail, which normally looked quite substantial, suddenly looked a whole lot thinner now to her. "All right," she told herself softly under her breath. "Let´s hope this works like I intend it to," she mumbled. She edged up to stand next to the railing leading upstairs. She then mentally reviewed the technique in her head once, then acted!

She leapt straight up, surprising herself in how high a vertical jump she attained, then quickly turned around in mid-air to land softly and surely upon the railing, her position rock solid. "I did it!" she crowed softly to herself, amazed that she had been able to finally perform one of the tricks! She maintained her balance, her left knee bent, her feet solid upon the banister. Then, she grinned broadly and shouted, "SLY!" She couldn't wait to show him exactly what she had managed.

Sly heard her shout, initially thinking she was again venting her frustration. But, there was something in her voice that said that wasn't it at all. He shrugged and dashed toward the sound of her voice. "Yes, my love? What is it, Carm---?" he began, only to stop, dead in his tracks. He stared up into Carmelita's stunning face, seeing how she simply **beamed **at him as she stood tall, upright, and confidently upon the angled railing. "I told you, Ringtail. I told you I could manage it!" she crowed triumphantly.

Sly beamed right back, his smile lighting up his face, his eyes filled with pride of her. He laughed happily. "Never doubted it for a minute, O Scintillating One," he told her. He watched as she stood there proudly, still showing off for a few minutes longer. "So…are you going to be up there much longer then?" he quipped merrily, eyeing her splendid form. "Because I could probably print up some tickets, charge admission maybe…"

Carmelita blinked, looking down at him. "Admission? Oh, you!" she pretended to growl. "No, I'm coming down…NOW!" she said, jumping up, pulling her legs up and directing herself at Sly.

Sly stepped back, startled, but then moved forward and deftly caught her in his arms. "Nice move there, Carmelita," he congratulated her.

"I know that I liked it," she teased, throwing her arm around his neck. "And, if you liked that one, mister…you're going to just **love** my next move…" And, with that, she pressed her lips to his and kissed him somewhat heatedly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Carmelita worked even harder after her success with the Tennessee Kid's Rail Walk maneuver. She stunned both herself as well as Sly in mastering the Rail Slide the very next day. Carmelita had to shake her head in amazement at her apparent epiphany. She found her head swam as it had only days before… however, her mind now reeled from just how much she was learning instead of how little! Life was pretty good…

"Wow," Carmelita said softly to herself as she stood in Sly's workout room the very next day. She was panting softly, trying to get her breath back after a particularly trying session. Her red t-shirt was stained with her sweat down the back and under her arms, and her raven-dark hair---held back in a thick ponytail by a red rubber band---was slick with sweat as well. She smiled as she arched her back, raising her arms above her head to stretch. That smile came from the satisfaction of having just mastered the pretty impressive move called the Ninja Spire Jump.

Her reverie was cut short a moment later when she heard someone giving her a round of soft applause. She lowered her arms and turned toward her newest 'fan'.

Sly Cooper stood there, having just watched her pull off a pretty decent rendition of the very difficult Ninja Spire Jump. He shook his head as he moved over toward her, tossing her a towel. "I really have to hand it to you, Carmelita," he told her. "Once you finally get something…watch out! There's no stopping you."

Carmelita wiped her face with the towel he'd provided her. "Thanks," she replied, thrilled he was proud of her…but, just a little concerned that she might not be at her best just now appearance-wise. "But, I probably look a mess, right about now…"

"You never looked lovelier to me, querera," Sly told her then, moving forward to put the knuckle of his index finger gently beneath her chin a moment before he kissed her on the mouth. "You've got that after-workout glow going, girl." His eyes twinkled, but Carmelita could see he was speaking the truth.

"Sly," she protested, smiling after being kissed. "I'm dirty, I'm sweaty, and I probably don't smell all that wonderful right now, either."

"Eh," Sly responded. "I didn't notice," he said with a shrug. "Put it down to my living with a bunch of bachelors all these years maybe." He reached over and took Carmelita's slender hand and pressed her knuckles to his lips once. "I was wondering…could I interest you in some lunch, my sweet?"

Carmelita had to suppress a shiver from him kissing her hand. It gave her goosebumps sometimes when he did things like that. She grinned over at the charming raccoon. "Sounds great," she told him. "Just give me about a half hour to get cleaned up, okay?" She really wanted a shower…and a chance to wash her sweat-streaked hair.

Sly chuckled, but nodded. "A half-hour it is, Carmelita," he answered, then turned, offering her his arm. "Shall we, my love?"

Carmelita laughed softly at him. "You are such a goof sometimes, Cooper," she informed him…just before she kissed his cheek quickly. "But you're my goof."

Sly grinned…like the happiest man in the world all of the sudden. "I like the sound of that," he told her, as she took his arm, and they moved toward their respective rooms.

Carmelita grinned. "What? You mean you're being a goof?" she teased.

Sly flicked his eyes over to her, and grinned. "That too," he added mischievously. "But, you knew what I meant, you clever girl."

"I know," Carmelita said, pressing herself up against him once before she ducked inside her room to clean up. "See you in a half-hour, mister," she called out through her door, even as she began to strip off her sweat-dampened clothes.

"I'm counting the minutes, sweetheart," Sly called back, then turned and headed downstairs to prepare lunch for both his lady love and the others.

Carmelita, her hair still damp, appeared right on cue, one half hour later. "So…what's for lunch, guys?" she asked. "I'm starving!"

Sly looked up, then turned his head to look at her. "Ah, there's my girl!" he declared. "It's going to be country fare for lunch, I'm afraid. Tuna sandwiches with tomato soup," he declared, placing the last piece of toast on a plate before him. He gathered up their lunch fare as Carmelita, Murray, and Bentley rustled up the dishes and set the table. The four of them proved to be quite famished, as they managed to polish off a huge pot of piping hot soup and nearly ten sandwiches…five of them to fill up the always hungry Murray.

"Mmm," Carmelita sighed, wiping her mouth with a paper napkin. "That was very nice." She was feeling very content just now…pleasantly tired, but clean and full. "Thanks, sweetie," she said then, reaching over to stroke Sly's arm thankfully.

"My pleasure," Sly replied, gathering up the dishes, and taking them over to the sink to clean.

Carmelita sat back in her chair contentedly, and watched Sly clean the dishes, feeling very domestic all the sudden. Her thought were interrupted by the sound of Bentley clearing his throat.

"Ahem, Carmelita?" Bentley nearly croaked. "Um, do you think I could ask you something?

"Sure, go ahead, Bentley," Carmelita replied, sitting forward, leaning her chin upon the palm of her hand. "Now…what's on your mind, buddy?"

Bentley smiled, and despite his best efforts, blushed slightly at being called 'buddy' by the lovely Carmelita. "Er, um…it's about your weapons…you know, those canes that Sly gave you as a welcoming gift."

Carmelita nodded her understanding. "Sure, what about 'em?" she asked, her big brown eyes showing her interest.

Bentley couldn't hold her gaze long though, and looked away. "Um, yeah…er, right. Um, it's a question about your style, I guess. Now, do you always carry them in your hands, or have you figured out some other way to carry them somehow?" he inquired, just a bit dodgy, in Carmelita's book.

But, she put that down to Bentley being uncomfortable with talking with a woman…namely her. "Well, no…I usually just hold them in my hands, really. Why do you ask?" she wanted to know.

Bentley nodded, then went on. "Well, you see…that's what I thought too. Okay, look…the problem with that is that it could conceivably complicate matters on a heist."

"Hmm? How so?" Carmelita asked, looking over to Bentley for answers.

Bentley felt like a deer in a car's headlights again. Why did her gaze unsettle him so? he asked himself…and not for the first time either. "Well, Carmelita, it's like this…let's say you were…er, have to climb a pipe or a downspout. How could you manage that if both your hands were busy holding those canes of yours?"

"Hmm, I see your point," Carmelita mused softly, thinking. She had considered that…and that oversight concerned her. She looked over to Bentley then, hoping he had some solution to this problem. "Okay, that's a problem, all right. But, Bentley…what can I do? I have to have something to defend myself with, right?"

"Well, yes, you do," Bentley agreed, but then smiled in obvious satisfaction about something. "And, that set me to thinking…"

Sly interjected from the sink. "Thinking is what Bentley does…in case you haven't noticed, Carmelita," Sly told her. "Eh, not that I'm complaining…his thinking's gotten us all out of more than a few scrapes."

Bentley initially frowned, but his smile returned when he heard Sly compliment him. "Look, each of us wanted to give you something to welcome you to the Team, all right?" Bentley observed, waiting. Carmelita nodded, so he continued on. "Sly gave you those canes as his. I made you your own binocucom. So…this morning, Murray came to me with his idea of what his gift might be. And, I think it's a good one."

Carmelita was intrigued even further. After all, she told herself, what girl doesn't like receiving gifts? She grinned, and looked coyly over to Murray. "So, Murray…whatcha get me? Hmm?"

Murray's eyes bulged, and his cheeks went beet red, though he did smile and grunt on occasion.

Sly laughed. "Carmelita, you seem to have the oddest effect on my friends for some reason. Wonder why?" he mused aloud, grinning.

"Why…I haven't the faintest of ideas, sir," Carmelita professed, feeling the beginnings of a giggle forming inside of herself.

Bentley interceded for poor speechless Murray. "Hey, is it our fault that she's so pretty, Sly? Huh?" he demanded, then promptly blushed.

Carmelita erupted in giggles then, her eyes full of amusement. She controlled herself quickly though, and reached over to squeeze first Murray's hand, then Bentley's in thanks. "That was sweet of you to say, you guys. Thank you," she told them both.

Bentley tried to keep his face impassive, but failed…and he knew it. "Yeah, well," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "To procure Murray's gift for you, Carmelita…well, we two need you to accompany us downtown this afternoon," he explained, looking over to Sly all of the sudden. "If that's all right with you, Sly?"

Sly waved to them, granting them his approval. "Hey, if it's all right with Carmelita…why, then it's all right with me, fellas," he told them, his eyes moving over to Carmelita's.

"Sure, I'll go," Carmelita consented. "When do we leave?"

"How's about right now?" Bentley suggested. "Oh, and bring your thieving outfit, as well as your canes. But, please wear your normal clothing, okay? We don't want you to get arrested before you've actually done anything wrong."

Carmelita got to her feet, feeling just a bit curious, and sort of intrigued by this invitation. "Right now? Well, give me a chance to brush my hair, and get changed, and you've got yourself a deal, chums!" she announced. "Back in a flash, fellas!" She dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to make her preparations.

"Thanks, guys," Sly told them after Carmelita had left. "It means a lot to her…you guys being so nice to her. I mean. She wants you both to like her very much," Sly said, nodding.

"Hey, she's aces with me, Sly…you know that!" Murray replied, finding his tongue apparently.

"Yeah, she's not so bad," Bentley added. "For a girl, that is…and an ex-Inspector…"

Sly sighed…knowing it was going to take time for Bentley to fully trust Carmelita. "Go on, then…have fun," he told them, grinning. "But…watch out for my girl, okay? I'm depending on you guys."

Bentley grinned over at Murray, who returned his proud smile. "Sure, Sly," he said, getting a nod from Murray. "She's safe with us two on the case, buddy!"

Sly nodded. "See you soon," he said, putting the last dish from lunch away. "Ah, I think I hear our fair teammate on the steps, guys."

"C'mon, you two!" bellowed the eager Carmelita at the front door. "Time's a-wastin'!"

The three climbed into the non-descript panel van the Team used for it's mobile operations. With Murray behind the wheel, they headed toward downtown Paris. It took only fifteen minutes before Murray deftly parallel parked the tan van in front of a small posh-looking storefront. Bentley was the first out, sliding open the van's door so Carmelita could exit. She stepped down, trying to get her bearings.

"Well," she stated after a moment. "I'm surprised, boys. This is the prestigious part of the shopping district." She smiled, then looked over to the marquee of the shop they stood in front of. "C'est Sing," she read. "Woo…now, I'm really impressed! This place is the height of fashion, guys!" She looked over at the two. "Are we really going inside then? Wow, that Madame Sing…she makes the most gorgeous clothes I've ever seen!" She shrugged, smiling. "Not that I could ever afford anything of hers…I mean, what with me on my Inspector's salary, and all…"

"Yep," Bentley informed her. "We're here. Hmm, let's say that Murray and I are, um, visiting an old friend of ours, say," Bentley told her rather mysteriously. He gestured to both Carmelita and Murray, and the three of them made their way inside the posh establishment.

Carmelita gasped softly once she got inside. The clothes inside were…just beautiful! Oh my yes! She walked along in a sort of a trance, gazing at the many outfits, dresses, suits, that lined the walls and hung upon the ritzy displays…following after Murray and Bentley. "Oh, wow…" she gushed softly.

Bentley moved purposefully toward the young, rather pretty cheetah girl behind the counter. It was a good thing that Carmelita was so in awe of the place…or she would of most likely frowned at the familiarity that two admittedly awkward bachelors showed at being in such a place. "'ow may I help you, monsieur?" she asked politely.

"Please inform Madame Sing that Bentley, Murray, and Ms. Fox are here for our afternoon appointment please," Bentley informed her.

"Oui," the cheetah replied, smiling at him. "Un moment, monsieur." She turned and left the three standing there.

As Carmelita move about gazing with admiration and not a little bit of envy at all of C'est Sing's wares, the tall, elegant cheetah girl returned…with someone in tow. A very beautiful Snow Leopard woman strolled gracefully toward them, her lovely face lighting up with a gentle smile.

Carmelita blinked upon seeing her. "Wh-Why you're Yuri Sing!" she gasped, then clapped a hand over her mouth in stunned surprise.

"Indeed I am, Mademoiselle," Yuri said with a chuckle. She then turned to Bentley. "Ah, Monsieur Bentley!" she gushed, her green-gold eyes lighting up in recognition. She extended her hand to him, and was happily surprised when Bentley---yes, Bentley!---gently took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Ms. Sing," Bentley told quite honestly, smiling at her.

Yuri felt a merry flutter in her stomach, but pushed it away. "Ah, and Monsieur Murray! How wonderful to see you again as well," Yuri proclaimed, and gave both Bentley and Murray quick friendly hugs, grinning softly when her actions caused both the men to blush in pleasure.

Carmelita couldn't help herself, observing the display, and the two blushing gents…and giggled.

Yuri blinked, then looked over into Carmelita's big brown eyes. Obviously, Yuri recognized her, but this, of course, Carmelita didn't understand. "So, my dear… exactly who might you be?" she asked politely, with interest.

Bentley smiled, making the introduction. "This is Mademoiselle Carmelita Fox, Madame Sing," he explained. He then looked comically to his left, then to his right. "She's the Cooper gang's first and only apprentice."

"Ah," Yuri replied, nodding knowingly, suddenly understanding just why they had come to visit. She turned to her cheetah assistant. "Could you be a dear, and watch the store for me, Naomi?"

"But of course, Madame," Naomi replied, bowing her head gladly.

"If anyone should ask after me…kindly explain that I am in a very important meeting," Yuri explained to the girl, who nodded.

"Oui, Madame," Naomi replied, bowed slightly, then went back to work.

"Come, gentlemen---and lady---we will be far more comfortable in my office, nes pas?" Yuri told them, beckoning for the three to follow her as she moved them all into her office. "Please, do sit down, my dears," she offered graciously, and indicated the plush sofa.

Carmelita did as she was told, and took a seat on the couch. As she leaned back, she was struck with the strangest feeling…as if she had been here, in this very room, before. But, that was absurd, she told herself, shaking her head, I've never been in the place in my life! "It's an honor to meet you, Madame Sing," Carmelita told her.

Bentley grinned, knowing exactly what Yuri would say next.

"Please," Yuri asked. "Do call me Yuri. All three of you." She cast a knowing look---and a mischievous one at that---to both Bentley and Murray.

Carmelita watched enviously as the graceful and elegant Yuri moved fluidly over and demurely sat herself behind her big glass-topped desk. "First, my dears, before we start, I think you should inform this young woman just who I am," Yuri said, meaning that they should explain about that infamous night.

Carmelita frowned, then snorted. "You're the famous Madame Yuri Sing, the most exclusive fashion designer on the Left Bank of the Seine. Everyone knows you!" she explained, not understanding at all.

"Yes, they do, Carmelita," Bentley said then, then cleared his throat…obeying the fierce look from Yuri. "However, Madame Sing---er, sorry…Yuri---here also has talents on the other side of the law as well…like procuring designer outfits for thieves like us as well."

"Really?" Carmelita intoned softly, hardly believing her own pointed ears.

"Really," Bentley assured her. "You see, we---I mean, Murray and me---meet Yuri quite some time ago. Um, around four weeks before Sly´s birthday party, to be exact."

Carmelita frowned again, did the math, then her left eyebrow rose questioningly.

Bentley continued quickly, thwarting her line of questioning. "Do you remember, Ms. Fox, when you woke up in Sly´s room, dressed in that dusky red outfit instead of your---er, ahem!---nightgown?"

Carmelita blinked, then frowned again. "Yeah, and I've been meaning to ask you two…did you---?" she began, only to break off blushing furiously. Did Murray and Bentley take her clothes off that night? Had they seen her…er, um, **naked?**?

Bentley caught on quickly, and nearly gurgled! "No! No way!" Bentley yelped, blushing so furiously that his cheeks felt as if they were burning. "Ask Yuri! We didn't! C'mon, Carmelita…what sort of cads do you take us both for, huh?"

Carmelita believed them right off, and heaved a sigh of relief. "No, silly," she reproved them, grinning now. "What was about to say---before you jumped to conclusions, and I warned you about that, buddy!---was while we were on the subject of nightgowns…mine's still missing. Did you guys see it?"

"Ah, Ms. Fox. I believe that I might be able to decipher that particular mystery," Yuri declared with a smile, getting to her feet smoothly, going over to one of the many wardrobes in her office. She opened the door breezily, and after browsing through one of the sections, she exclaimed softly, and removed a turquoise plastic garment bag, and returned to where the three sat. "These all are yours, I believe, yes?" she said, opening the bag, and retrieving the three items within.

"Your jacket, I presume," she said and laid down Carmelita's old leather jacket, the one Bentley had stolen. "As well as your jeans, no?" she added, laying down her old pair of jeans. "Oh, and of course, one black nightgown…in your size, I do think, yes?" Yuri laid down the nightgown on the table too.

"Hold on one bloody minute," Carmelita demanded. "Just how in blazes did you get a hold of---?" Suddenly, it all clicked, and she understood exactly what was going on…as well as what had went on too!

"Yeah, Carmelita," Bentley said, very sheepishly. "We provided Yuri here pictures of you, as well as your clothes so she could make you that outfit for the night. So, that explains the jacket and jeans, okay? Now, as for your nightgown (and here Bentley blushed again!), look…we brought you here that night, the night of Sly´s birthday, so she could change you into your new clothes. Um, that is, uh…we two figured that we would, er, feel far more comfortable letting another lady do the undressing and dressing of you for that evening."

Yuri nodded, backing the guys' story up. "I will understand, cheri…if you are somewhat angry with the three of us, yes? However, all humbleness aside, dear, your outfit was some of the best work I've ever done," she said, looking at the flustered Carmelita. "Your outfit…if fit nicely, did it not? And it looked very good on you, Ms. Fox…did it not?"

Carmelita snorted, then shook her head. She should have been furious with the three of them…but, oddly enough, she wasn't. "Yes, Madame Sing, you did very well, indeed," Carmelita said. "I looked like a female Sly Cooper in that outfit of yours."

"Ah! Then my work was tres manufique then. For that was exactly what I had planned, cheri," Yuri said. "But, alas, that was then. This is now. What I am interested in hearing now is exactly why you are here---in my office again---yes?"

Bentley explained Murray's request, and as soon as he had finished, Yuri nodded, assimilating everything he had just said. "Ah, I understand now. You would like me to incorporate some sort of---what is the word I am looking for then?---holder? Holster, perhaps…for your new weapons then?"

"Exactly, Madame Sing! We---hell, I!---would greatly appreciate anything you could do to help," Carmelita said, nodding.

"Ah, but of course, my dear," Yuri replied demurely, smiling. "Oh, and cheri…please, do call me Yuri, hmm?"

Carmelita grinned, liking this famous woman more and more each moment. "Right. Yes, Yuri," she corrected herself.

"Might I assume that you have thoughtfully brought along these weapons of yours…as well as my initial creation too, nes pas?" Yuri asked, her exotic green-gold eyes gleaming with the upcoming challenge.

"Oh yes, Yuri…we have," Carmelita assured her, nodding again. She held up a garment bag of her own that contained her outfit as well as her canes.

"Merci," Yuri nearly purred. "Now, dear, there is a changing room over there," Yuri instructed and pointed to a far door. "Do be a love and change into the outfit, so that I can ensure these holsters that will hold these canes you require are placed just so, yes?"

Carmelita nodded her assent, and hurried over to the changing room, closing the door behind herself. After a few minutes, the door opened, and Carmelita re entered, wearing her criminal outfit, holding each of her canes in one hand.

Yuri smiled, liking what she saw, moving over to move around Carmelita, seeing her from every angle. "Mmm, it is always a pleasure to see some of my best work. Your outfit was a great challenge, you see, and as such, it give me great pleasure to see how delightful it looks upon you, cheri. You look stunning in my creation, Ms. Fox."

"Merci, Yuri," Carmelita replied demurely, softly blushing at the compliment. "Thank you."

Yuri smiled at her thanks, then waved a hand her way. "Ah, it is nothing, no? Now, my dear Carmelita---may I call you Carmelita?---let us see what I can do for you, yes?"

"Oh, yes!" Carmelita replied eagerly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Carmelita watched as the lovely, stately Yuri moved around her, measuring and planning. She couldn't help but feel just a bit, well, oafish in the presence of the elegant, breathtakingly graceful Yuri. Carmelita envied the smooth way she moved, appearing as if she glided along the very ground instead of walking like mere mortals like herself. She could tell that Yuri had been raised to be a society girl…for it showed in both her manner and bearing. Unlike me, Carmelita told herself, being brought up to be a cop. Yeah, little ol' graceful me, she sighed to herself, more than a little enviously.

Yuri measured the length from the collar of Carmelita's jacket to the hem of it, then deftly measured her across her back…blinking in surprise at the strength she found there. This young woman was one tough customer, she deduced…but, for all that, she was also a very lovely woman too. Ah, Yuri told herself, it is no small wonder that she has managed to capture the heart of that rogue, Sly Cooper. How could she not?

Yuri then shook herself out of her mental musings, and back to the task at hand, moving away from Carmelita and over to where the twin meter long c-headed canes lay upon her desk, measuring their length. She then stepped back to Carmelita and measured the length of her arms from the top of her shoulder to the cuff of her jacket sleeve. "There! That should do it…for now," Yuri muttered to herself, stepping back away to jot the figures down on a scrap of paper. Yuri, deep in thought, moved over---paper in hand---to seat herself behind her big desk.

Carmelita watched the svelte blonde-haired woman pick up a pencil and begin to sketch. She couldn't help but be a bit envious of her…with her bright blond, shoulder-length hair, her appealing spotted fur, and those attractive green-gold eyes. The pale jade-green oriental-style dress she wore only emphasized her tall curvy physique. It was then that Carmelita---for whatever reason, she didn't know---flicked her glance over that moment to Bentley and Murray. She had to quickly stifle a giggle when she saw the adoring look that suffused the normally taciturn Bentley's face as he too watched Yuri work. She knew that look fairly well by now…having seen it on her own face when she thought of Sly! No doubt about it…Bentley was in **love! **Now, Carmelita mused, who'd of ever thunk it?

Yuri's slender hand weaved back and forth over her sketchpad, the sound of her sharp pencil scratching, while murmuring soft words in her native French. She then paused a moment, frowning. She was a fashion designer…not an engineer! she told herself. But, she grinned to herself, I do not need to be such a thing, no?…as I most likely already have one very close at hand! "Monsieur Bentley?" Yuri announced softly, looking up from her drawing to the startled turtle. "Might I ask you for your assistance, please?"

Bentley nearly leapt out of his seat…but restrained himself before acting, getting up normally...well, **mostly** normal, anyway. "Sure! I'd be more than glad to help, Yuri," Bentley said confidently…then he faltered, and in a nervous yet still excited voice. "Um, now…er, what can I help you with?"

Carmelita turned away, covering her mouth with her hand, so that she wouldn't embarrass poor Bentley with her muffled giggle. What could she say? It was sort of cute to watch how he was so under the beautiful Yuri's spell.

Yuri explained what she needed, and then allowed Bentley to review her sketches. "So…you see, this is what I have in mind, my friend," Yuri told him, flicking her pretty green-gold eyes up to Bentley's. "But, alas, I do not know if my design would allow your Ms. Fox to access her weapons or not. Or, even if she could, whether or not she could easily sheath them again when she was done with them. Or, even more to the point, Bentley…is what I'm suggesting in my drawings even feasible or not?" Yuri was feeling just a bit frustrated, and fervently hoped Bentley could help her with her dilemma. She so wanted to have this enhancement to her creation work!

Bentley nervously re-perched his spectacles on his broad nose, and then reviewed Yuri's sketches again. Which proved far more difficult for him…for he continually felt his eyes wanting to roam away from her sketches to Yuri **herself**! His concentration---usually razor-sharp!---was very sketchy and erratic in such close proximity to Yuri Sing. Bentley could smell the heady aroma of her subtle perfume, as well as the scent of the what-had-to-be jasmine shampoo she used on her alluring shining gold hair. He blinked repeatedly, but then shook his head, trying very had to return his attention to the drawings, which---he found---were quite good really. What she hand in mind, he saw, was to create two soft leather tubes---scabbards, he corrected himself---across Carmelita's back in the configuration of an "X" that would leave the heads of her canes jutting just up over each of Carmelita's shapely shoulders.

"Well," Bentley ventured a moment, making very sure he avoided the lure of Yuri's most attractive eyes. "Your idea should work out just fine, Yuri. Though, I wouldn't make these scabbards part of her jacket, per se. No, instead, what do you think about making them buckle---here, and here---so that Carmelita can remove them if she wants to. What do you think?" He then hazarded an ever-so-quick glance to Yuri for confirmation, confused as he was feeling terrified and ecstatic in her presence.

Yuri laughed softly, then clapped her hands together almost girlishly. "Wonderful! That it magnificent, Bentley. Merci! Merci beaucoup, monsieur!" she exclaimed happily, then reached up to put one perfectly manicured hand under a very startled Bentley's chin and pulled his face down to kiss him upon both cheeks once. Yuri then sobered, blushing slightly at her overenthusiastic display. However, it wasn't long before she flashed him a small smile of thanks again.

Bentley was thunderstruck, and gaped like a fish too long out of water! "Um, er…heh, heh, um…yer welcome, Madame Sing," Bentley finally managed, his cheeks glowing. He put a hand over his cheek where **she** had kissed him, grinning foolishly. "Er, I mean Yuri…"

Carmelita grinned, turning away a moment to hide her smile. She then composed herself, and turned back to Yuri. "Hey, that looks just fantastic!" she told the woman. "I really do like the idea of buckles though…I'm going to need a heavier coat come winter time, you know…"

Yuri nodded emphatically, not even noticing the effect she had had on poor Bentley. "Why, you are right, cheri! I had not planned for that," she said, nodding her compliments over to Carmelita. "I approve of your plan, Monsieur," she added for Bentley's sake. She picked up her pencil, and began sketching furiously again. After several minutes time, Yuri put her pencil down, and smiled enchantingly…or so Bentley thought! She turned to Carmelita.

"Now, I have a favor to ask of you, cheri," Yuri proposed.

"And…that would be what exactly?" Carmelita replied, smiling, wondering what she had in mind.

"I must borrow your jacket and at least one of those clever canes of yours, you see. So that I may ensure that both the fit and look is just so, nes pas?" Yuri explained, her elegant long-fingered hands moving as she did so. Yuri cast her big green-gold eyes over to Carmelita inquiringly. "I hope that I am not asking too much, cheri…"

Carmelita smiled reassuringly back. "No, that's all right, Yuri," Carmelita told her, then grinned, shaking her raven-haired head. "I can't believe I'm calling the famous Madame Sing 'Yuri'," she added, grinning a bit self-consciously.

Yuri grinned in return. "No more surprised than I am to find myself chatting with the most famous Inspector---sorry, former Inspector---Carmelita Fox," she answered, after which both women chuckled. "Now, cheri…have we been sufficiently polite enough, my friend, do you think?"

Carmelita pretended to ponder that a bit. "Mmm…yeah, I think so" she mused aloud.

Yuri laughed softly and merrily. "Oh my, yes!" she replied. She then winked over at Bentley, who she had caught staring at her…again. "Now, please…if you would change back into your normal clothing, Carmelita…" Yuri reminded her, feeling rather pleased by Bentley's reaction to her clever wink…the way he had flushed red, looking sharply away at her glance.

"Back in five," Carmelita replied, moving back into the changing room. When she reappeared---in her normal clothing once more---she moved over to where Yuri sat, and laid her jacket as well as one of her canes on the top of Yuri's glass desktop. "There you are," she said.

"Ah, thank you, my dear," Yuri said, gathering the two items up and placing them back inside of the turquoise garment bag that had once held Carmelita's old items of clothing. She stored them away from any prying eyes, then sat once again, regarding her visitors. "Now, please give me a week's time, and I will call you to arrange for you to see my newest work."

"Thank you," Carmelita said, getting to her feet. "You know…it's been a real honor for a simple girl like me to meet someone as famous as you, Madame Sing."

Yuri smiled at that, before she looked down, her fair cheeks turning a bit pink in mild embarrassment. "I am just doing my job, cheri," she replied. "And, you are anything but 'simple', Ms. Fox," she added, holding out her hand, which Carmelita shook gratefully. "Let me assure you of that, cheri."

"Thanks for all your help, Yuri," Bentley said, when she turned to shake his hand as well. "Au revoire, Madame," he added in French.

Carmelita couldn't help but inadequately stifle a giggle at Bentley, as Murray took his leave of Yuri Sing with a handshake of his own.

Yuri escorted the trio out of her shop, turning them back over to the pretty Naomi, who showed them out. They walked back to the van, not a one of them saying a word…each caught up in their own thoughts. As Murray started the van, and the others belted themselves in for the trip back home, Carmelita couldn't help herself and innocently made an observation. "So, Bentley…you and Yuri seemed to get along rather well, buddy," she remarked to Bentley.

"Well, yeah, we do," Bentley replied, pleased by that remark…that is, before his own suspicious nature kicked in. "Okay, what's that supposed to mean?" Bentley growled.

Carmelita grinned, nudging Bentley's shoulder with a clever push of one hand. "You know exactly what I mean, Casanova," she told him. "You like her…Yuri I mean." She then smiled and waited for the expected and inevitable protest from the prickly Bentley.

"I do not!" he protested, his cheeks going red. "She and I are nothing more than good friends, Ms. Fox!" He folded his arms across his scrawny chest, trying to appear offended…when he was anything but!

"You don't, huh?" Carmelita replied, winking over at Murray, who grinned. "Well, that's a real shame, you know…"

"Yeah, pal…a real shame," Murray added, following Carmelita's lead.

Bentley fidgeted…but couldn't let that lie. "All right, all right…I'll bite. Why do you say that?" he asked, being sure to add. "Not that I really care, of course."

"Oh, nothing really," Carmelita returned, then paused, drawing out Bentley's curiosity. After nearly thirty seconds, Bentley's resolve crumbled, and he reacted.

"C'mon! Out with it already!" he demanded.

Carmelita tried to appear surprised, but her rascally grin gave her away. "Well, maybe it's just me, but I think that she likes you too," she observed, looking intently at her nails.

"No way," Bentley protested thinly, but then asked. "Do you really think so?" He winced even as he said it.

"Oh, yes," Carmelita said, looking up from her nails to Bentley. "I could see it in her face...from the way she was touched and pleased when you kissed the back of her hand, buddy boy." She then turned her head slightly, then arched an eyebrow, adding, "Nice touch, by the way."

Bentley grinned, then caught himself, and frowned again. "Um, er, I was just being polite was all," Bentley protested.

Even Murray laughed at that. "Sure you were, pal," he scoffed, chuckling.

"Shut up, Murray," Bentley growled, his cheeks going red again. He then quickly turned to the still grinning Carmelita, adding, "You too, Inspector. Not one more word!"

Murray caught Carmelita's eye in his rear-view mirror, and gave her a knowing wink, which she returned…all unbeknownst to the glowering---yet still very pleased---Bentley.

Ten minutes later, the tan panel van pulled into the back lot of the Champlin Hotel, and moved silently into the garage there. Bentley was the first to get out, giving both of his compatriots a surly glare. "Not one word of your nonsense to Sly!" he told them both, pointing a thick finger at them both, each in their turn. "Not one!" He whirled on his heel and moved to the door, opening it, then slamming it loudly. Carmelita looked over at Murray, and grinned. Then the both of them shared a good laugh.

"Murray?" Carmelita said as she was wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, her stomach still tight from her laughter. She slid open the door to the van, and got out, just as the big hippo did too.

"Yeah, Carmelita?" he answered, closing first his door, then sliding hers closed as well, before her looked over at her.

"Thanks, buddy…well, for everything. I hope you know how much your friendship and your acceptance of me means," she told him, laying one slender hand on his big forearm.

Murray smiled back at her kindly. "Hey, Carmelita…I might not be nearly as smart as Bentley," Murray explained, smiling at Carmelita. "But even I can see you're the best thing that ever happened to Sly. And…this Team too…despite what Bentley says, I mean."

Carmelita smiled a genuine, heartfelt smile at the benevolent hippo. "Thanks, big guy," she told him before standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him fondly on his cheek.

"You're welcome, Carmelita," he replied, blushing but then gently drew her to himself for a hug. He let her go a moment later, smiling. "Hey, you'd better go…you know how Sly worries about you," he added, giving her hand one last appreciative squeeze.

"Yeah, you're right, pal," Carmelita nodded. "See you inside, okay?" she added before she jogged eagerly to the door and into the house.

Sly looked up from the Thieveus Raccoonus, smiling broadly and with obvious relief as he saw her move into the living room where he sat. He quickly got to his feet and moved over to meet her. "Ah, so there you are," he said happily. "Bentley informed me just where you three went. I hope you had yourself a good time?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Mr. Cooper…I did at that," Carmelita told him, smiling. "A very nice time. Oh, Sly…you'll never guess what!" she exclaimed, taking both of his hands in her own, beaming.

"What, my sweet?" Sly asked, feeling pleased to see Carmelita so happy and animated.

"I got to meet Madame Yuri Sing! Probably the most famous fashion designer in all of the world!" She moved over to the couch, taking Sly with her, and then they both sat. "I had no idea you guys had her create my outfit, Sly! It must be worth thousands of euros. But, enough about that…I just loved Madame Sing. She's so nice, and sweet, and I only wish I was half as refined and graceful as she is, Sly!" she sighed enviously.

Sly reached up to softly stroke Carmelita's cheek, which made her smile. "That's nonsense," he told her…quite seriously. "Madame Sing might be all that…but she still doesn't hold a candle to my gorgeous Carmelita."

"Flatterer," Carmelita replied, grinning in appreciation, snuggling her cheek to his a moment in thanks. "But, thanks…that means a lot coming from you, mister."

"Hey, I just call 'em like I see 'em," he responded, kissing her on her cheek.

"You," Carmelita told him, shaking her head, smiling. "Oh, I don't think I'll be able to do my weapons training and drill today, sweetheart. Yuri---Madame Sing, I mean---needed to keep one of my weapons as well as my jacket…so she could complete Murray's gift for me."

"Murray's gift?" Sly questioned, grinning.

Carmelita grinned right back at him. "Yeah, you heard me right, buster," she threw back at the grinning raccoon. "Just you wait…"

Sly chuckled. "Whatever it is…I'm sure I'll love it…just like I love you," he told her.

Carmelita flicked her eyes to his, and they exchanged a long passionate look. "You, I like," she quipped before giving him a quick, though intense kiss.

"Thanks, I try," Sly teased. "But, don't worry about weapons training for today, dear. In fact, Bentley himself told me that he's got a special lesson to impart to you…all on his own."

"He does now, does he?" Carmelita replied, completely surprised.

"Yep!" Sly agreed, smiling. "It's taking some time, querera…but, I think he's finally starting to warm up to you. Before you know it, he'll even trust you!"

Carmelita nodded, hearing that. "Well, finally! I'm certainly glad to hear that," Carmelita responded. "You know---probably better than anyone---just how much I want those guys to trust me."

"Yes, Carmelita, I do know," Sly replied, looking adoringly into her big beautiful brown eyes. "So…here's your chance, girl! Go on now. Show him what a great gal you are, sweetie. Now, Bentley's waiting for you in the dining room. I'll see you when the two of you are done…"

Carmelita let Sly take one step before she twisted him around, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him one last time. As Carmelita backed away, she grinned at seeing Sly blink repeatedly, a silly grin on his handsome face. "That's just so you miss me…just a little," she confided with a toothy grin.

"It worked," Sly told her as she sauntered from the room. Sly shivered from that kiss, and shook his head. "God! What a woman!" he proclaimed to no one in particular.

Carmelita made her way to the dining room, and once she opened the door and entered, she saw Bentley seated at the big long dark oak table. "Hey there, Teach!" she called out, teasing him.

Bentley looked up from what he was doing, shook his head at her attempt at humor, then smiled as she made her way over to where he now sat. "Great," he responded. "I've got another funny person. As if Sly wasn't enough…"

"So, Bentley," Carmelita wanted to know, "whatcha gonna teach me? As there's no weapons training for today and all."

Bentley smiled and flipped open the small leather case that lay on the table before him. He then reached down and deftly picked up a small thin metal implement that sported a curved and twisted end on it. "This, Carmelita," Bentley began, indicating what he held in his hand, "is a lockpick." He then indicated the vast array of objects that decorated the floor and table top with a jerk of his chin. "Welcome to Lockpick 101, my dear," he quipped.

Carmelita looked at the objects on the table as well as the floor, and was most surprised to see that they were all sorts and types of locks on mini-doors. "Why, there must be two hundred types of locks you've got here," Carmelita observed.

"Two hundred thirty-six, to be exact," Bentley replied with a grin. "And…by the time I'm done teaching you, my friend…you'll know how to open every single one…"

Carmelita grinned wolfishly, saying only one word. "Cool…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"No!" Carmen said tersely over the phone. "I'm very sorry, Chief…but I won't. Carmelita has made her decision, and I have no say in the matter." She listened impatiently as a desperate Chief Rob pleaded his case one more time. "I'm sorry. Now, if you'd like to call her yourself and convince her…" Carmen waited, and grinned evilly as the very talkative Chief suddenly went silent. "No? Then, I really need to get back to work, Chief. Good-bye." Carmen wearily hung up the phone, and then rubbed her eyes. That had been the fifteenth call from the overworked Chief of Interpol's Paris branch in two days time. Carmen had tried to be polite at first…but, as the days---and the calls---had worn on, she finally decided enough was enough.

Carmen sat back in her chair in her office, and decided she could certainly use a fresh cup of hot coffee. So, she headed for the cafeteria at her usual time for her afternoon break---when she could get one, that is. Carmen was a Captain after all…and a busy woman she was most of the time. Coffee mug in hand, she rounded the hall and entered the cafeteria.

"Good afternoon, Captain," a soft refined male voice greeted a weary Carmen. She looked up and smiled at seeing the Tibetan constable, Ling Chu, seated at a table beside---of course---Kitty Petro. Those two had grown closer over the weeks, and seemed to always somehow manage to take their breaks together each day. Carmen smiled as she saw the two of them sitting, hand in hand. She waved over at them, moved over to the coffee urn, drew herself a fresh cup, and sauntered over to sit with the pair.

"Good to see that you two seem to enjoy each other's company so often," Carmen remarked, grinning over the rim of her cup.

Kitty softly blushed, then grinned. "Just you hush, Carmen," she admonished her. "You and Carlos aren't any better, you know."

"Ah, Kitty, you are---" Carmen began just as her cellphone rang. "Excuse me," she said and took the call. "Capitan Fox." Carmen listened a moment, then added, "Ah, Doctor Chen…so good to hear from you. What's up?"

Kitty smiled as Ling leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She turned affectionate big blue eyes toward the handsome Constable beside her. But, before she could utter a single word…

"Madre y Dios!" Carmen softly exclaimed, her freckles appearing to darken as her face paled.

"Carmen, what is it?" Kitty demanded, concerned. "Is it Carlos? Is he okay?"

Carmen hung up her cell phone, then shook her head. "No, Kitty," she assured the other vixen. "Carlos is just fine. That was my doctor, Dr. Chen."

"Okay," Kitty said, her worry changing course then. "Are you all right then? You look as pale as a ghost…well, a ghost with freckles at least…" Kitty was trying very hard to get even a smile out of her friend.

Carmen seemed to be not listening at first, then she blinked. "What? Oh, no…I'm fine, Kitty. Really," she said. "It's just…well…" Carmen halted, her color coming back just then. "Kitty?"

Kitty was nervous. "Yeah, Carmen?" she replied tentatively.

"Do you remember the conversation you and I were having the other day in my car?" Carmen said mysteriously.

Kitty frowned, thinking a moment. "What? Oh…you mean when I was teasing you about the taking Carmelita's advice? About working on that fifth generation---erk!" Kitty's big blue eyes went suddenly huge, and her mouth worked but not a word did she speak at first. "No. Way," Kitty then added. "No freaking way!"

"Yep, I'm pregnant," Carmen affirmed, grinning.

"Oh, man…that's wonderful!" Kitty squealed, taking Carmen's hand, then getting to her feet to hug Carmen to herself. "Oh, Carmen…I'm so happy for you! Oh, wow! Just wait til Carmelita finds out!" She giggled.

"She's on my list, believe me," Carmen told her as she disengaged herself from Kitty. "But, not before I tell my Carlos…"

Carmelita sat at the formal dining room table, wiggling her fingers which had gotten stiff from her long hours with a lockpick. It wasn't as easy as she would of originally thought it to be, she found, now on her second day of training. There was a definite knack to it…one that Bentley had hands down. "Wow…what's that? Lock number one hundred seventeen?" Carmelita asked, cracking her knuckles softly.

"Nope, one hundred sixteen," Bentley corrected her. "But, don't worry about that. You're doing great, really. You should of seen how long it took Murray to get to even fifty." He paused a moment, considering. "You know, you're pretty much on par with Sly's work…which sure isn't anything to be ashamed of, Carmelita."

Carmelita was heartened to hear that. "Thanks, Bentley," she told him. "You're a pretty good teacher, buddy."

Bentley grinned back at her, and shrugged. "Okay, Grasshopper," he teased. "Here's another puzzle for you. Impress me," he added, pushing lock type number one hundred seventeen her way across the table.

"Great," Carmelita replied, eyeing the newest exercise warily. She grasped her lockpick in hand, and began. It took her only three minutes time to foil the lock and open the miniature door it held closed. "Done."

"Hey, that was pretty slick, Carmelita," Bentley congratulated her. "Look, we've had a long day of this…so, I'll tell you what. I'm going to show you what a real pro at this can accomplish…even under very adverse conditions," Bentley added after setting up a new door with a new, complex double lock system. "Because it's one thing to pick a lock under ideal conditions---like this, for example. However, it's an entirely different thing altogether to pick one while something really distracting you. So…just to illustrate my point, I'll be opening this lock while you do everything you can to distract me, all right?"

Carmelita smiled and nodded. "Got it," she assured him, already plotting her strategy.

"Time me," Bentley said giving her a stop watch. "When I say go, start," he said, then added. "Go!"

Carmelita pressed the start button with her index finger, and then put her plan into action. She leaned close to Bentley's ear and began singing, "Bentley and Yuri…sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love, then comes marriage, then come babies in a baby carriage…"

Bentley's eyes bulged at first, but went from there to practically bugging out as Carmelita continued her psychological warfare operation, the strain showing on his face, even as his fingers worked to open the lock.

Carmelita grinned wickedly, but then stopped singing, and began to talk instead. "You know, buddy…that Yuri really is really a beautiful woman. Don't you think so, Bentley? I mean, I could see you looking at her…that shiny blond hair, that tight dress, her pretty eyes. Oh, and did you happen to notice the way her hips sway when she walks, or the way she seems to glide along instead of walking. And---"

"Gah!" Bentley shrieked, working the last point on the lock, throwing open the door. "I´M FINISHED! I'M FINISHED!"

Carmelita stopped the watch, peering down at its face. "Let's see. Ooh, hey…you did pretty good there, pal. One minute, fifty-three seconds," she informed him.

Bentley was sweating, and his hands were trembling slightly. "Bloody hell!" Bentley groused. "I usually manage it in under a minute thirty. Man, I guess you were distracting me better than I thought." He then turned toward Carmelita. "Oh, and please, Carmelita, could you kindly refrain from your going on about Yuri and me all the time? It's really starting to annoy me. C'mon, Yuri doesn't have those kind of feeling about me, okay?"

Carmelita grinned, opening her mouth to respond, when the doorbell rang. She got to her feet. "I´ll get it!" she bellowed, "after all, it might just be some innocent Boy Scout or something selling cookies…and we wouldn't want him to see you now, do we?"

"Just get the door already," Bentley groused, grinning at her long explanation.

"Hello, but we've already given at the---Kitty!" Carmelita began, only halting when the Boy Scout turned out to be her former partner.

"Hey there, sport," Kitty said with a grin.

"Kitty!" Carmelita nearly squealed, rushing forward to envelop her friend in a hug, pulling her inside. "It's so wonderful to see you!" She pushed Kitty gently back, so she could look at her. "Hey, I've missed you, kiddo!"

"Yeah, it hasn't been the same without you either, Carmelita," Kitty said, finally letting Carmelita go.

"So…you and Ling still together then?" Carmelita asked, grinning.

"H-How did you know?" Kitty stammered.

"Kitty," Carmelita pointed out, noticing Kitty's puffy lips and rumpled hair. "I don't have to be a CSI to figure out you and Ling have been…well, you know."

Kitty grinned sheepishly, quickly running her fingers through her hair to smooth it, and trying vainly to look presentable. "Have not," she denied, but not very convincingly.

"She couldn't convince me either, sister dear," came the sound of a most familiar voice behind Kitty.

"Carmen?" Carmelita gasped, but then relaxed, seeing that her sister wore a black kerchief across her pretty hazel eyes. "Oh, come in, come in…" she added, reaching out to take Carmen's hand and drew her inside, closing the door behind her and Kitty.

"Yes, Carmelita, it's me," Carmen answered, reaching up to remove the blindfold. She blinked several times as her eyes got used to the light, then looked around. "So…this is the hiding place of the infamous Cooper gang, eh?"

"Carmen, you shouldn't of---" Carmelita began, feeling the edge of panic in herself at the sight of her sister.

Carmen seemed to understand. "Relax," she told her. "I won't tell a soul. Besides, I couldn't even if I wanted to---which I do not. That was the one condition I had to meet before Kitty would give me a ride over here with her."

Kitty smiled. "Yep! I even got her signature on it, Carmelita…so if she spills the beans, I'll just show that document to Chief Rob, showing that she's consorting with criminals."

"Ah, Carmen," Carmelita said, smiling and giving her sister a hug. "It's so good to see you, hermana." She led the two girls over to a nearby room, and they each took a plush armchair to sit in. "Now, what brings you to my new home, Carmen?" Carmelita asked.

Carmen's eyes light up, as she turned toward her sister. "Brace yourself, Carmelita dear," she relayed to her with a mysterious smile. "This is not the sort of news one hears everyday, my sister."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh?" Carmelita asked, frowning at the tight-lipped, mysterious Kitty and Carmen, but then shrugged. "Okay, I'm listening…and I'm sitting down. Go on, Carmen…"

Carmen leaned forward toward her sister, smiling. "I just thought this the right thing to do…to come and warn you, you see," Carmen related, just as mysteriously as she had before.

Carmelita frowned again, and tossed her thick wavy black hair over her shoulder in irritation. "Warn me? Warn me about what?" she demanded, instantly on her guard.

"Oh, not much, sport," Kitty chimed in, waving away Carmelita's suspicions. "Just that you're way of life's about to change is all…"

Carmen frowned and shook her head at Kitty in warning.

"Pff!" Carmelita replied dismissively. "Like it hasn't changed already, Kitty? C'mon…what's this all really about?"

"Yes," Carmen agreed. "Our lives have changed, hermana. In many ways since, well…you know, since you quit." She then reached over and laid her hand atop of her sister's. "Carmelita, I have a favor to ask of you."

Carmelita's eyes softened at her sister's request. She loved Carmen very much, and there was nothing she wouldn't do for her dearest sister. "Ask away, sister dear," she replied.

"Thank you," Carmen replied, smiling fondly at her younger sister. "Oh, I do not think you will mind this favor of mine, though."

"Even if I did," Carmelita pointed out, "I'd still do it…just because you asked me too, Carmen. You know that."

Carmen's smile broadened, her eyes twinkling. "Si, I know," she responded, lifting her hand from Carmelita's to caress her sister's cheek a moment. "Now, as to that favor of mine then…" Carmen then paused, her hazel eyes twinkling even more, if possible.

"Carmen!" Carmelita growled softly, yet still smiled. This was an old game for the two…Carmen would drag out her request until she had Carmelita so flustered she had no choice but to agree with her. "Out with it already!"

Carmen sighed, but her grin gave her away. "Very well, if you must know," Carmen said grandly, grinning. "Carmelita. My sister. My love. I am going to be a mother!" she informed her.

"You're wh-what?" Carmelita stammered, her big brown eyes going even wider still. Then she finally bulled her way through her shock, and grinned. The next thing she knew she was out of her chair, kneeling before her sister, her arms around Carmen's waist. "Oh, Carmen! That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you and Carlos!" Then, even though she didn't know why, Carmelita found tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Shh, hermana," Carmen soothed, kissing Carmelita on the top of her head.

Then Carmelita released her sister, dried her eyes, and smiled up into her sister's eyes. "You know what that means, don't you, Carmen?" Carmelita asked, which made her sister blink and look back at her in confusion.

"Eh, what would that be?" Carmen replied.

"The pressure's off of me…since you're going to give Momma and Pappa that fifth-generation Fox they've always wanted," Carmelita told her sister, who gasped, then began to chuckle.

"Aiee," Carmen said softly. "You've bested me again, Carmelita." Then she laughed softly. "Ah, but I forgive you…for I am far too happy to angry with you."

"I can't believe it," Carmelita told Carmen, then hugged her, squealing with her joy at her sister's good news. "Carmen, I'm going to be an Aunt!"

"Who's going to be a what?" came a suave masculine voice from the doorway to the salon. Carmelita twisted around to spot Sly, and behind him, both Bentley and Murray. "Buenos Dias, Capitan Fox," Sly bade Carmen with a clever, yet well-meaning grin, and a respectful bow.

"Senor Cooper," Carmen replied rather stiffly, her eyes narrowing, her expression darkening.

"Dios, Carmen," Carmelita grumped, softly slapping her sister's thigh. "You trust him with my care…and yet you still hold him in such contempt?" She looked Carmen in the eye. "And you used to scold me that I saw things in only shades of black and white, my sister."

"My apologies," Carmen replied, feeling just a bit torn still. She eyed Sly warily. "I hope you have been treating my sister well, you rascal."

Sly stepped forward, and nodded. "Look for yourself, Capitan," he told her. "Does she look any the worse for wear?"

Carmen flicked her glance to her sister, and frowned. "Well…no, I suppose not," she admitted. In fact, Carmelita looked happier than Carmen could recall of seeing her in a very long time. That Fox twinkle was back in her lovely eyes again. "Hmmph," she added, mostly to herself.

"You'll have to excuse her behavior, Sly," a grinning Kitty informed him. "You do know how cranky pregnant ladies can get sometimes…" Kitty indicated Carmen with a clever little jerk of her chin.

"Oh?" Sly questioned, looking over at the seated Carmen again, his left eyebrow arching. "Congratulations are in order then, yes?" Sly moved forward closer to Carmen, who eyed him very warily indeed. When he was just before her, he carefully reached down to gently lift her right hand up to kiss the knuckles of her hand. "I will say one thing, Capitan…your children will be very beautiful. As beautiful as their mother, I should think…"

Carmen wanted to be surly with the criminal…but, oddly enough, found she simply could not. First of all, he was so charming, what with the gallant way he had kissed her hand. Secondly, he made her sister a very happy woman. And, last of all, just how could a woman be angry at someone who said such wonderful things about her? She squinted at Sly, a smile threatening to appear any moment. "You are charmer, Cooper…I will say that of you," she admitted.

Bentley wasn't nearly as charming. "Sly," he hissed, his eyes huge behind his spectacles. "How did **she **get here? This is too much. First we accept a former Interpol Inspector into our gang, and now…now, we're hosting a Captain---this one on active duty!---at our headquarters! C'mon, Sly…she's Interpol, she'll have their Rapid Response Team smashing in our door in fifteen minutes, tops!" By the look on Bentley's face, he expected that crash to happen any moment.

"Relax, pal," Sly admonished his panicky friend. "Carmen won't tell anyone we're here."

Carmen bristled slightly at his smug statement. "Oh? And, how do you know that, Senor Cooper?" she demanded.

Sly grinned, causing Carmelita to grin too and shake her head. "One, if I know Kitty…she's probably got something hanging over your pretty head right this moment. Don't you?" Sly turned to Kitty.

Kitty grinned, then nodded. "Slick," Kitty admitted. "Yep, Carmen knows exactly what will happen if she blabs."

"I do not 'blab', Kitty Petro," Carmen protested, eyeing Kitty with distaste briefly.

"See, Bent?" Sly pointed out to Bentley, who only snorted, crossing his arms before his chest, an unbelieving look on his face. "Two, she won't tell her Interpol buddies because Carmelita's here. And, Carmen would rather cut off her right arm than have her sister arrested. Isn't that right, Carmen?"

Carmen growled softly, hating the fact this rogue seemed to know her so well. Then, suddenly she was able to see past her law-enforcement and familial prejudices, and understand. She chuckled softly. "I can see why my sister is attracted to you, Sly Cooper," Carmen replied. "You have keen instincts, a good head on those shoulders…and exquisite taste in women, I might add." Carmen winked at her sister, who grinned even wider.

Sly laughed, his dark brown eyes dancing. "Smart, bold, and beautiful," Sly said, shaking his head in wonder, his gaze flicking back and forth between Carmen and Carmelita. "There's definitely something special about all you Fox women, I think."

Carmelita smiled at his compliment, and moved to his side to give him a grateful kiss on the cheek. She then looked down to her seated sister. "C'mon, Carmen…after all, wasn't it you that said I should get to know him better?" Carmelita pointed out.

Carmen held her hands up, smiling. "Stop! Stop! I surrender," Carmen replied, chuckling once more. "Gracias, Senor…for making my sister so happy. But, I'm afraid it will be a while before I fully trust you, Sly Cooper."

Carmelita rolled her eyes. "Honestly!" she protested. "I don't know which of you is worse: you or Bentley over there!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" both Carmen and Bentley said simultaneously.

The two then blinked, flicked their glances at one another, then looked away, obviously embarrassed.

Sly chuckled, and was joined a moment later by Carmelita and Murray. Carmen and Bentley first scowled at them all, then at each other, then looked away once more. "That means we all have to get to know one another better, I think," Sly proposed.

"Yes," Carmelita said, agreeing. She eyed Carmen with a pointed frown. "Sly and his guys here have saved my butt more than once, Carmen…even when it made no sense for them to do so. Don't you think that merits just a little trust, hermana?"

"Well…" Carmen replied, falling silent, fidgeting.

Sly turned to Bentley. "Yeah, pal," he said. "Carmelita saved your bacon a few times too…and she didn't have to do that either now, did she?"

"Well, no…" an embarrassed Bentley admitted. "But, Sly---"

"But, nothing, Bentley," Sly persisted. "Look, Carmen has shown a lot of faith in us…coming here, blindfolded," Sly saw the black kerchief tucked in Carmelita's pocket, "just so she could see her sister…knowing full well that we'd all be here too."

"All right," Bentley reluctantly admitted…again. He then looked up at Carmelita, who silently nodded her head, then beckoned him to Carmen with a commanding jerk of her chin. Bentley gulped, but moved directly before Carmen. "Captain," he began, then fell silent. "Truce, all right?" he asked, holding out his thick-fingered hand to her.

Carmen eyed his hand, then flicked her pretty hazel eyes up to look the turtle in the eyes. One could determine a lot from looking into someone's eyes, Carmen always found. She noted grudging respect, and not a little fear in his eyes. She then nodded her proud head, reached out and took his hand, shaking it once. "Truce, Senor Bentley," she agreed, then flicked her gaze to Cooper. "All of you."

Carmelita felt a surge of pride…both in her own sister, as well as in Bentley. "See? That wasn't so hard," she told them both with a grin.

"Carmelita," both growled back, but then they grinned at one another at the second such simultaneous outburst.

Sly smiled over at his lady love, taking her hand to kiss the back of it grandly. Carmelita softly blushed, but smiled very fondly back at him.

"So, hermana," Carmen then spoke. "Since I---and Kitty---are here, do you think we might have a tour of your grand new home?"

Bentley opened his mouth to protest, but Carmen cut him off.

"Aiee! Is it so wrong, Senor, for me to want to see my sister's new home?" she added, her gaze steady. Bentley bit back his initial reply, then reluctantly shook his head.

"Of course, Carmen. I'd be delighted to," Carmelita told her, then mouthed the words 'thank you' to Bentley, over Carmen's shoulder, who couldn't help himself and grinned.. "Let's go, you two," she added, beckoning for Kitty to follow along after the two sisters.

As they toured the main floor, Carmelita asked some of the questions pinging around in her head. "So, Carmen…just how many nieces and nephews am I to expect? One? Two? More?" she wanted to know.

Carmen laughed softly at her sister's eagerness. "Dr. Chen believe two…but, at this point in my pregnancy, it's sort of hard to tell. Carlos and I hope for two…a boy and a girl."

Carmelita grinned at that news. So, a niece and a nephew? Ooh, two new Foxes to spoil and delight in? She liked it! "Okay. So…any ideas on what you're going to call them?"

"Well, yes," Carmen admitted with a smile. "Carlos and I do have some ideas, you know…but, before we decide that for certain, we're going to do some more brainstorming." Carmen was intrigued by the old hotel she found herself in...her sister's new home. "Hey, what about that tour you promised us?"

Carmelita laughed at that. "That's what we're doing, sister dear," she teased. Then, she realized something…her sister was going to be a mother. Didn't pregnant gals have special needs? "Carmen, you just tell me if you would like to sit down, okay? I don't want you to get too tired."

Carmen smiled fondly over her sister's fussing. "Thank you for your concern, dear heart. However, I am only a month or two pregnant, so the worst I've had is morning sickness…and I haven't had much of that, thank goodness. So, don't you worry, okay? I'll be sure to yell if I'm feeling like I'm overdoing it."

Carmelita took Carmen and Kitty around Le Hotel Champlain, the Cooper Gang's current headquarters. Both Kitty and Carmen were much impressed with the place, it's Old World niceties, the attention to detail modern hotels nowadays lacked…like arched ceiling with frescos at their apex, like ornate columns along the main hallway, like the semi-circular staircases that led from the main foyer to the upstairs.

"Wow! Gee, I'm beginning to wonder if I didn't make a mistake in not joining the gang when you did," Kitty observed, falling in love with the place.

"While I'd dearly love having you with me, Kitty…I really don't think you much care for the life, my friend," Carmelita said jokingly. "It's not sleeping in til noon, then lazing about, waiting for dinner every day. We all do extensive and exhaustive training…each and every day, you know."

Kitty frowned, groaning. "Okay…maybe not, then," she admitted, though reluctantly.

Carmen smiled, knowing just how much Kitty hated anything that required heavy exercise. Kitty was in shape, of course…one didn't become an Inspector at Interpol by being a couch potato, after all. However, anything more above and beyond the call of duty left her…well, cold. Carmen knew that Kitty had herself a motto concerning people who tried to get her to train more…just for the 'fun' of it. "Gym…Torture…they're one in the same thing to me. So…kindly stop bugging me!"

"Yeah, didn't think so, Kitty," Carmelita replied with a grin that let Kitty know she was only teasing her. She took them around to see the kitchen, the dining area, the multiple salons…then decided to take the back stairs to continue the tour upstairs. "Here we are, the staff stairways," Carmelita announced, then smiled as they approached the staircase. Before either Kitty or Carmen knew it, Carmelita jumped and deftly landed unerringly upon the banister.

"Impressive there, Montoya buddy," Kitty teased.

"Thanks. Hey, don't call me Montoya," Carmelita said, correcting the rascally Kitty. "That was called the Rail Walk. It was invented by an American fella named Tennessee Kid Cooper way back in the late 1800s." She led them upstairs to tour her bedroom (which Kitty immediately noticed was right across from Sly's. My, she thought, grinning, how convenient!), then the training center. "I spend a majority of my time in here…practicing. Kitty, Carmen…I've learned so much in such a short time." She then led her sister and Kitty toward the front staircases. "Just head down the stairs, ladies, and that'll be our tour of the place. Oh…I'll met you both at the bottom, kids!" Carmelita then jumped up, alighted upon the smooth oaken rail of the main stairs, and proceeded to slide effortlessly down the curving banister all the way down, looking very much like she was surfing. Just before she reached the last third of the way down, she crouched down and vaulted high into the two-story foyer, somersaulting once before she angled down to alight upon the small triangular ornament that adorned the bottom most rail of each stair. "I just performed a combination move. The first is called the Rail Slide---yet another technique perfected by the Tennessee Kid---followed by the far more difficult---yet very fun!---move called the Ninja Spire Jump," from Sly´s old ninja anchestor Rioichi Cooper she explained when the others finally made their way down.

"Well, sister dear, I can see you are doing just wonderfully. You have lost none of your skills…in fact, you seem even more fluid and graceful than I ever remember you being," Carmen said.

Carmelita glowed with Carmen's praise. "Thanks, Carmen. Oh, yeah, and now I can open over one hundred and seventeen different types of locks as well," Carmelita added proudly.

"A skill to be proud of, I'm certain," Carmen observed primly, frowning as Kitty laughed.

"Oh, lighten up, Carmen," Carmelita told her sister, looping an arm around her waist. "You know I'd never use anything I learn to harm innocents. And, neither will Sly, Bentley, or Murray for that matter."

"Well, hermana," Carmen finally told her sister. "Thank you for showing me your home. It's a beautiful old place. However, I must be getting home. Carlos is taking me out to dinner, you see…to celebrate our good news." She smiled.

Carmelita hugged her sister, kissing her cheek, before letting her go. She then reached out to ensnare Kitty in a crushing hug, letting the girl know just how much she had missed her these weeks. "Good bye, you two," Carmelita told them. "Don't be strangers, okay?"

"We won't be," Kitty promised, while Carmen nodded her agreement. As Sly thoughtfully helped Carmen on with her coat, Carmelita took Kitty aside a moment. "Hey, kid…I need your help," she asked.

"Oh? What kind of help?" Kitty asked, curious.

Carmelita smiled, looking meaningfully over in Bentley's direction. "Um, let's say…some of your patented matchmaker help, my friend," she said softly.

Kitty grinned, becoming more intrigued. "Hey, sounds like fun. Count me in, sport!" she replied. "Okay, now…I'm going to drive Carmen home, then I'll head back to my place, get some things, and then I'll be back, okay?"

Carmelita nodded, then kissed Kitty on the cheek in thanks. Kitty only grinned, then turned to Carmen. "Yo, pregnant lady!" she bellowed. "Let's get a move on, okay? I am not catching any heat from Carlos on this one, capisch?"

Carmen laughed, softly pushing that rascal, Kitty. "Oh you!" she giggled. "You are such a prankster."

Now more than an hour later, Carmelita found Kitty knocking on the entry door to the hotel's garage. "Well well," Carmelita teased. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah, yeah," Kitty replied, grinning. Carmelita ushered her into the empty kitchen. As Kitty took a seat at the kitchen table, Carmelita moved to the refrigerator and returned with a can of Coke for Kitty. She herself poured herself a hot cup of coffee, and took a seat beside the younger woman.

"So, I guess you're probably wondering what I'm up to," Carmelita ventured. "Aren't you?"

"Well, yeah!" Kitty answered. "This is a whole new side of you, Carmelita." Kitty then giggled. "I happen to like it."

Carmelita grinned.

"So, compadre, what's going on?" Kitty asked, wanting to hear what was going on.

"Not here, Kitty," Carmelita said warily, chugging the rest of her coffee. "Finish your Coke, and then we'll head up to my room to plot."

"Plot? Ooh!" Kitty replied, teasing Carmelita mercilessly. Kitty quickly downed her cold soda, then the two girls padded noiselessly up to Carmelita's bedroom. "Say, is it a coincidence that you're right across from Sly's bedroom, buddy?"

Carmelita flicked her eyes to the rascally Kitty, frowning her displeasure. She then raised her chin proudly, replying, "I happen to like this room the best. It's the biggest, and it looks out over the gardens below. That's it."

"Sure," Kitty replied, grinning Cheshire Cat-like.

"Kitty," Carmelita replied, then darted out a hand to grab Kitty by her nose. "That. Is. Enough," she declared as Kitty squirmed, her eyes watering. "Understood?"

"Yes, Yes!" Kitty whined. "Just let go of my nose!"

Carmelita released her hold, then led Kitty into her room, shutting the door behind them.

"That certainly wasn't very nice," Kitty complained, gently rubbing her sore nose.

"Oh?" Carmelita shot back. "And, I suppose insinuating that Sly and I are---well, never mind…that wasn't very nice either," she pointed out.

"Okay, okay," Kitty relented. "So, what's the plan, girl?"

As Kitty got comfortable on Carmelita's bed, Carmelita began to explain the budding romance she felt was developing between the taciturn Bentley, and the famous, beautiful Yuri Sing. "…but, it's just so frustrating, Kitty! I know---well, I think I do, at least!---that Yuri's got feelings for him…and yet, Bentley's convinced that she won't even look twice at him…him being a self-proclaimed 'geek', you understand."

"Hmm, yeah…I can see your problem," Kitty offered up, thinking. "So, any ideas on what you want to do then?"

"Well, Kitty," Carmelita began, rubbing her chin with her forefinger. "I was thinking that, maybe something like a sort of casual, yet romantic dinner…just the two of them might be a good first step. I don't know though."

Kitty frowned, thinking hard. "Hmm, this is a poser, Carmelita. Man, I wish I could just see the two of them together, you know, with my own eyes. Then, oh yes, then I could tell a whole lot of things." Kitty tapped her trimmed nails on the maple bedpost at the end of the bed where she sat. "Okay, now you're one hundred percent sure that this Yuri girl is really, truly interested in Bentley then, right?"

Carmelita frowned, unsure. "Well…to be truthful, that's hard to say that for sure, Kitty. But, I think so," Carmelita answered. "I don't know how I know…it's kind almost like a gut feeling, you know?"

Kitty shook her head sadly. "Sorry, girl, I hate to be the one to say it, but that's really not enough to go on," Kitty assured her. "You got to be careful with these kind of things---especially in the early stages like this. If you rush them into things too quick---without being sure---you could force them apart…instead of together, you understand."

"Really? Ooh, that's not good," Carmelita said, sighing. "Well, see? That's why I'm asking for your help, kiddo. You're the expert. Now, O Expert…just how do I know what I think is the case really is?"

"Well," Kitty ventured a moment later. "Usually, I look at their eyes. You know, how they look at one another. Their body language and what they say might say one thing…but what you see in their eyes---now, that's the truth. If they have feelings for one another, you'll see it. Trust me. Hey, that was how I knew were in love with Sly."

"Oh really?" Carmelita replied, crossing her arms before herself.

"Oh, don't go getting your nose out of joint again, Carmelita," Kitty cautioned her. "C'mon…even when you were furious with him for outwitting you or allowing you to misjudge him, your eyes told me you couldn't stay angry with him. Well, not for too long at least, I mean…" Kitty grinned, teasing her friend again.

Carmelita made a face at her, but grinned. "Well," Carmelita said, thinking still. "I---and Bentley and Murray---have an appointment with Madame Sing in five days. So, what I'm thinking is…why don't you tag along too, just to see how Bentley and Yuri interact with one another?"

Kitty nodded, impressed. "Sounds cool," she said.

"Um, just don't bring your badge. Or your shock pistol, okay? Maybe it's just me…but, I really don't think Yuri would feel all that comfortable around a cop," Carmelita told her.

"No, I imagine not," Kitty replied. "That won't be a problem for me, though." Kitty then got off of Carmelita's bed and to her feet. "Oh yeah…before I forget," she then added. "What is this Yuri's profession?"

"C'mon, Kitty!" Carmelita remarked in surprise. "Madame Yuri Sing? Doesn't that name ring any bells? She's got to be the very best clothier in all of Paris! Why…oop." Carmelita then remembered that fashion wasn't big on Kitty's list of likes. "Sorry, I forgot. Well, let's just say she designs clothes for both the legal side of things…as well as the illegal. Remember that outfit I wore after you 'donated' me as Sly´s birthday present?" Carmelita's brown eyes briefly turned flinty.

"Um, yeah…I remember," Kitty said with a gulp.

Carmelita shook her head, then smiled and continued. "Well, that was some of Yuri´s work," Carmelita told her proudly.

Kitty laughed at discovering that. "Well, ain't that something? Hey, I'd love to stay and chit-chat, Carmelita…but, I really need to get going. Ling is probably out there waiting for me..." She stopped when she saw Carmelita's clever grin. "Oh no! Not even one word, Carmelita," she warned., but that smile never left her friend's lips. Kitty sighed. "All right, so Ling and I are together, so what? It's not like doing 'that'…er, yet." Kitty blushed furiously, looking pointedly away from Carmelita…feeling a hot rush at the very thought she refused herself to even think.

Carmelita shrugged, her eyes dancing merrily. "Oh, well. I suppose I'll just have to wait a little longer…say, until after Ling and your wedding, before I can even hope to become an Auntie once again."

Kitty blushed. "Oh, just you hush!" she muttered, putting her hands over her flaming cheeks. "That's not even funny!" Kitty remarked, slamming the door shut, and storming down the hallway…but even then she couldn't completely tune out the happy peals of Carmelita's laughter…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Carmelita used the five days until their upcoming meeting with Yuri to continue her lockpick exercises---finally opening the two hundred and thirty-sixth and last lock on the third day. After Bentley assured Sly that Carmelita had passed his class with flying colors, Sly himself began instructing his lady love in the fine art of becoming a pickpocket.

"There's an art to it, sweetheart," Sly told Carmelita…after he had foiled her last attempt to pluck the red handkerchief from his back pocket. "I heard you coming two steps before you acted."

"Fagh!" Carmelita growled, hating the fact she had failed…again. "This is impossible." She ran her hands through her thick hair in frustration.

"No, it's not," Sly assured her, then paused thinking. "Hmm. Hey, when you see Madame Sing next, ask her to make you a set of soft boots with soft rubber soles. Those hard leather ones on your boots are kind of noisy. Maybe that's how I'm hearing you before you strike."

"Okay," Carmelita replied, heartened a bit by that news. She then smiled, and proceeded to bend over and remove her boots, one at a time.

Sly quirked up an eyebrow at her actions. "Preparing for a game of Twister, Carmelita?" he teased, not sure what she was up to at first.

"No," Carmelita answered with a face and a smirk. "I want to test your theory is all," she told him.

"Ah," Sly said, understanding. He shrugged, then turned his back, beginning yet another exercise for her. "Got it. So…whenever you're rea---" he began, only to be cut off as he heard her chuckling. He turned, looking back to his back pocket, and grinned…noticing it was now empty. He then turned to look back at the beaming, stocking-footed Carmelita.

She continued to grin triumphantly at him, raising her hand to playfully show him she held the target handkerchief in her fingers. "I think you were spot on, Sly," she explained then. "It is my boots making it so hard for me."

"I did kind of wonder," Sly replied. "Hey, that's a nice look for you, girl," he added, indicating her thin white cotton socks. He grinned playfully at her. "You've got the prettiest feet, querera," he observed with a wink.

Carmelita laughed softly. "Thanks," she answered, shaking her head at him. "I had to give up a career as a foot model…so I could fulfill my dream of working at Interpol, you know…"

Now, it was Sly who laughed, moving over to her to briefly kiss her on the temple. "Ah, the sacrifices we make, hmm?" he pretended to sympathize. "Well, it is always a good idea to have something like that to fall back on, my love."

"Quit it!" she laughed, ruffling his spiky hair. "You're so goofy sometimes, Ringtail," she told him…but then her expression changed. "But, I do love you."

Sly grinned at hearing that, and offered his cheek to be kissed, which Carmelita leaned toward him to do, but Sly cleverly waited until she began to move, and turned his face to meet hers. Therefore, Carmelita was surprised when her lips met his…instead of his cheek. Their kiss lingered a bit, leaving Carmelita breathing a bit heavy when they broke apart.

"Mmm," Carmelita sighed happily.

"I think that sister of yours is right," Sly told her then, beginning to rub her back…one of his favorite things to do. "I haven't seen you so happy in a very long time," he commented, his eyes drinking her lovely features in. "And, I for one, like the change…very much indeed."

Carmelita shivered ever-so-slightly at the touch of his rubbing her back, soothing her. "You're not the only one, mister," she assured him. "It works for me too."

Finally, Friday rolled around, and it was time to go visit Paris, C'est Sing, and the famous Yuri Sing once more.

Carmelita was ready early, standing before a mirror, brushing her lustrous blue-black hair her customary twenty-five strokes each morning. She put her brush down on her dresser, then gave herself a quick once-over in the full-length mirror that rested on the back of her bedroom door. She was wearing a simple black blouse with a round neck tucked into her red jeans and boots. She picked up her old favorite brown leather bomber jacket, draped it over her arm and moved downstairs.

No sooner had she made it down the back steps, when she head a rapid tattoo of knocks from the entry door to the garage. Carmelita smiled, knowing full well just who that would be. She worked the formidable lock on the door, and swung it open to reveal the smiling visage of her pretty friend, Kitty. "Kitty!" she greeted her, reaching out to hug the petite vixen. She could discern the smell of exhaust on her clothes. "So…Ling dropped you off then?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Wha---? How did you---?" Kitty stammered, surprised.

"You smell of motorcycle exhaust, kiddo," Carmelita replied, causing Kitty to grin.

"Oh," Kitty replied, then gave Carmelita a weird look. "I was beginning to think you'd developed supernatural powers from Cooper or something."

"Supernatural?" Carmelita laughed. "No, nothing that strange. Just a keen sense of smell is all." She looked her friend over. She was wearing a bright green t-shirt, that had black lettering on it that said 'Too Cute!', which she tucked into a pair of ice-blue blue jeans, and a nicely kept-up pair of cross-trainers. "Nice choice," Carmelita teased. "Nobody'd ever believe a cop could wear something like that, Kitty…" She grinned impishly at her friend.

Kitty stuck her tongue out at her in reply. "Hush," she then said. "I'm comfortable, I happen to like bright green, and that's that." Kitty looked around, one blond eyebrow lifting. "So, I can see you're ready…where are the others at?"

Just as she spoke, Bentley---followed by Murray and Sly---moved into the kitchen. Bentley didn't seem to see Kitty standing there, and addressed Carmelita. "You about ready to leave yet?" he questioned, unwittingly showing his eagerness to see Yuri again to one and all. "I---" he then added, seemingly seeing Kitty for the first time, his mouth hanging open in surprise. "Inspector Petro? What are you doing here?" he asked, instantly suspicious.

"Oh, I don't know," Kitty replied with seeming nonchalance, looking at her short, unadorned fingernails. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd drop by and irritate you all…just for fun, you understand…" She grinned impishly at the now grumpy turtle.

"Fine. Just bloody onderful," Bentley grumped…thinking that Kitty's appearance would delay their leaving for C'est Sing. He turned to Carmelita impatiently. "Um, we do have an appointment, Carmelita. Hadn't you better…er, see your friend off then, hmm?" He jerked his chin in Kitty's direction.

"Not necessary, Bentley old boy," Carmelita told him, putting an arm around Kitty's shoulders, drawing her head close to her own. "'cause, we're going together, buddy boy."

"WHAT?" Bentley yelped, his glasses becoming askew. He quickly straightened them. "No way! There ain't no way, Carmelita…you know that! She's a cop…and there's no way Yuri's gonna let a cop into her office. C'mon…what are you thinkin'?"

"Relax," Carmelita advised him. "You're going to burst a blood vessel or something." She then leaned away from Kitty. "And, as to your assertion…look, Kitty's off-duty, okay? She just wants to have a look around at Madame Sing's clothing line. She's…um, she needs a new pair of dress pants. Isn't that right, Kitty?"

"Uh, um, yeah…yeah, sure…that's it," Kitty replied quickly, flicking her blue eyes to Carmelita's brown ones, trying to play along. "I heard this Yuri might just have the thing I'm looking for."

Bentley sighed, clearly worrying.

"Bentley," Kitty then said, moving over to put a hand on the turtle's shoulder. "I'm not in the habit of arresting people…just for the fun of it, you know." She then added a moment later. "There's that whole 'due process' thing that always seems to interfere with things like that…"

Bentley sighed again, but nodded grudgingly. "All right, fine! I give up. She can come. Let's move it, people," Bentley commanded, edgy to get on his…er, their way. "Yo, Murray…"

"Murray looked over at his friend, keys in hand. "Yeah?"

"To C'est Sing's…and step on it!" he commanded to the others.

Murray gave him a clownish salute, then chuckled, winking over at Carmelita, Sly, and Kitty, who bit back their laughter…not wanting to upset the very irritable Bentley anymore than he already was…

Fifteen minutes later, the tan panel van pulled up to a convenient parking spot just around the corner from C'est Sing. The four then made their way on foot to the front door of the swank establishment. They were greeted cordially by the pretty Naomi once they moved inside, and she in turn notified Madame Sing of her client's arrival.

Kitty frowned as they waited for Yuri, starting to get that all-too-familiar feeling she experienced nearly every time she entered some feminine shop or beauty parlor. "Hope this doesn't take too long," she muttered…more to herself than anything.

Carmelita noticed Kitty's frown, and looked her way. "Something the matter, Kitty? You doing okay, girl?" Carmelita asked, mildly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really," Kitty responded, waving away Carmelita's obvious concern with a wave of her hand. "It's just the tomboy in me surfacing again is all."

Carmelita grinned at that, understanding. While Kitty was a nice-looking young woman…she didn't really think of herself quite that way all of the time, she knew. There was a rough-and-tumble aspect of the blonde-haired vixen that no one would ever tame. Kitty then smiled, causing Carmelita to arch an eyebrow. "All right, what is it?" Carmelita asked.

Kitty's smile bloomed briefly, and she indicated Murray with a small, casual jerk of her chin. "Is it just me," Kitty pointed out to her. "Or, is Murray checking out that cute little cheetah number over there?"

Carmelita blinked, and shook her head, turning to glance Murray's way. The big hippo was indeed eyeing the tall svelte Naomi, well…briefly he did, before the big guy blushed and looked away before she could catch him at his game. Carmelita grinned, noticing that Ms. Naomi didn't necessarily mind the attention he was giving her. She turned to Kitty. "Hey, try to keep your urges under control, okay?" she reminded Kitty. "I brought you along for Bentley and Yuri…remember?"

"I remember, I remember," Kitty groused, grinning. "Say, now there's a gal with a figure that'll always get noticed," she mentioned to Carmelita, nudging her in the ribs softly with an elbow.

"Hush," Carmelita admonished softly. "That's Yuri Sing, kiddo." She then turned to her, giving her a hard look. "You be nice now. Don't go embarrassing me, Kitty Petro. You hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kitty replied, nonplussed, smiling over at Yuri as she approached them. Kitty was impressed. Yuri was wearing a deep red dress, with golden trim, a dress that reminded her of a Japanese kimono in its style. She had her bright gold hair up, held in place with artfully arranged pair of black lacquered pins. Her exotic green-gold eyes appraised them all in turn. It was obvious that she knew Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita…but, her eyes became a bit wary when they met Kitty's.

"Ah, Ms. Fox…I see you have brought a friend along this time, no?" Yuri observed, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes," Carmelita answered quickly. "This is Ms. Kitty Petro, Yuri."

"At your service, Ma'am," Kitty said cleverly, reaching out to shake the hand Yuri offered her in greeting.

Yuri laughed softly. "Why thank you…Ms. Petro, I believe you said?" Yuri said smiling.

Kitty thought it odd that Yuri made such mention of her name more than once, but thought nothing of it. "Yep, that's me," she offered…before Carmelita silenced her by stepping pointedly upon her foot.

Yuri motioned to Naomi, who came over. "Oui, Madame?" Naomi asked, leaning her head over to listen to Yuri's whispered instructions. "At once, Madame Sing." Naomi left them then, heading into the back of the shop.

"Naomi will fetch us all some refreshments, yes?" Yuri informed them all, all smiles. "Now, please…come with me. We will be much more comfortable in my office, nes pas?"

Once inside, Yuri offered them all seats…either in individual armchairs, or the camel-colored couch. Naomi appeared moments later, bearing a silver tray with coffee, tea, and cookies. She moved over to whisper something to Yuri briefly, then bowed slightly to them all, and left once more.

Yuri seated herself behind her desk once more, breathtakingly graceful as always. "Now," Yuri began, resting her chin upon her steepled fingers. "Might I ask you a question, Ms. Fox?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, of course," Carmelita replied easily.

"Might I inquire as to why you saw fit to invite a police Inspector into my place of business on this day of all days?" Yuri asked with uncharacteristic sternness.

"What? I don't---" Carmelita began, but Yuri brusquely cut her off.

Yuri sat staring at Carmelita a moment, then the door to her office opened to admit Naomi once more. Only now, Naomi held a compact submachine gun in her hands, and her eyes---normally friendly---were anything but right this moment. Naomi moved over to the far wall, holding the gun ready, but thankfully not pointed at anyone. "Now, explain…and explain quickly," she demanded, as Naomi cocked the machine pistol with a loud metallic clack.

Carmelita didn't speak immediately, her mind already plotting a course of action. She would lunge to the left, roll behind the cover of Yuri's desk, grab up a chair and toss it at Naomi, hopefully disabling---

Kitty could see Carmelita tense, and acted quickly. "Wait," she blurted out, holding up a hand, her other gripping Carmelita's arm. "Hey, look…yes, I'm a cop. But, I'm not your usual cop, Ms. Sing."

Yuri was patient, but still unconvinced. "Ah, I see. Do go on, Ms. Petro," she said, her expression very neutral still.

"How did you find out?" Carmelita interrupted. "About Kitty I mean?"

"Quite simple, cheri," Yuri answered, a thin smile on her face. "You see…when I created that outfit for you, I always try to get a feel for who it is I am making it for. To do this, I began an investigation on you, Ms. Fox. As a part of my investigation, I hacked my way on to Interpol´s website."

Kitty shook her head, and frowned.

"Quite illegal, I know, but very---shall we say---illuminating? Yes, I reviewed your files, your case history, and I also noticed that your last partner just happened to be a vixen of the name of Kitty Petro," Yuri explained. "You can imagine my surprise when I see a vixen enter my shop, then find her name is Kitty Petro…and she's in the company of one Carmelita Fox."

"But, Yuri---" Carmelita began, only to be cut off again.

"Now," Yuri interrupted. "I may be overreacting just a bit, I know. But, I've always found it easier to ask for forgiveness than permission." She then looked over at a strangely calm Kitty, and prompted her to continue. "Now, you were saying, dear?"

"Yes," Kitty began again, casting Carmelita an encouraging look. "I went to work at Interpol with the intention of preventing innocents from being harmed or taken advantage of. Now, that means I do arrest criminals…it's my job, Ma'am. However," Kitty said, making sure to emphasize what she was about to say. "My foremost goal is always to prevent harm to the hard-working citizens of the world. Now, if there's someone---or some organization, say---that's trying to achieve that same goal…I find myself turning a blind eye their way. Why would I want to arrest people who are---like myself---protecting innocent citizens?"

"Interesting, Ms. Petro," Yuri observed, intrigued. "Please continue."

Kitty nodded. "I mean, that's the reason why I've been doing what I can to help the Cooper Gang, providing them with the data and communications they need from inside Interpol when they need it. That's because, at least as far as I'm concerned, they're just modern day Robin Hoods---and now, Maid Marion too."

"Most sensible," Yuri complimented her, beckoning the gun-toting Naomi that her assistance was no longer needed. She slipped her machine pistol beneath the shawl draped over her slender shoulders, out of sight, then bowed and quietly left the room.

Kitty grinned. "I like to think so," she replied. "And, just as long as what you're doing won't harm innocent citizens, Ms. Sing, then I'm more than willing to allow you to go about your business unhindered. Look…I'm just here because Carmelita invited me along…and it sounded like something I might find interesting. Nothing more, nothing less."

Yuri smiled, clapped her hands happily, and laughed. "Tres manufique, Mademoiselle Inspector," she complimented her. "You have my respect. It cannot be an easy role…that which you play, Ms. Petro. I must also commend you…you spoke in your own defense quite handsomely, my dear."

"Thanks, I try," Kitty said, humble as always.

Yuri chuckled. "So much like Monsieur Cooper, this one is, yes?" She then reached over to softly pat Carmelita's hand in apology. "I do apologize for that unpleasantness, cheri…but, a girl can never be too careful, yes?"

Carmelita patted Yuri's hand in understanding. "No offense taken, Yuri. I'd of probably done the same in your place…back when I worked for Interpol," Carmelita admitted with a wry smile. "Actually, when you come right down to it, it was all thanks to Kitty here that I managed to even find Sly and his Gang. Kitty knew just where their hideout would most likely be. She has faithfully kept their secret since, and like you said, she risks her job at Interpol each and every day because of it. However, she still does so because she knows that it's the right thing to do."

"Enough said on the matter, my dears," Yuri proclaimed then. "Now, to the matter at hand, I should think." She moved over to her cabinets, opened one, and removed the very same turquoise plastic bag she had placed Carmelita's jacket and weapon in before. She took it out, opened it, and gently---almost reverently---removed Carmelita's revised jacket. She then looked up, smiling, to see Carmelita pull out her other cane. "Ah, I see you have brought the other cane as well as the rest of your outfit. Very clever of you, cheri," she said, looking over to the bag that Carmelita carried. "Now, if you would be so kind as to change, we shall see how the magnificent your altered jacket now fits, and whether or not it still suits the entire ensemble."

Carmelita nodded, hefted her bag, and dashed off to change.

As they waited, Kitty flicked her glance---as often as she could---over to both Yuri and Bentley. Well, she thought with a mental grin, our Bentley was absolutely in love with this beautiful woman, no doubt about it! She then glanced over clandestinely to Yuri, smiling as she saw that Carmelita's 'gut' feeling was one hundred percent correct.

While Kitty could see that Yuri was charmed by Bentley's more than obvious affection towards herself, she could also see the reservation in the socialite's amazing green-gold eyes. Undoubtedly, or at least Kitty thought, Yuri was warring with herself internally…her desires versus her responsibilities. After all, Yuri Sing had been brought up in the Parisian upper-class…where one's breeding was everything. How could she, the heir of modern day nobility, have any feelings toward some orphan with no family whatsoever?

However, Kitty could see that Yuri also was lonely. Yes, lonely…even though she was charming, urbane, and drop-dead gorgeous. Now, add to that the fact that Yuri was working on the other side of the law, and well…it was obvious. Or, at least to Kitty it was. Yuri was charmed, and very pleased to receive something very **real** for a change. Bentley's affection for her was just that…real. Not contrived to curry her favor. Not venial, or justs to be polite in public. No, his feelings for her were very genuine…and that fact itself, endeared the admittedly geeky turtle fellow to her. More than she probably would ever admit too, Kitty reasoned. Yep, it's official…those two should definitely be a pair.

"This is going to be way too much fun," Kitty murmured to herself, grinning as Yuri and Bentley exchanged very pointed, but very brief glances when they thought no one was looking.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well…" Carmelita began, startling them all with her stealthy return. "What do you think?"

Kitty looked over, and saw her friend in her rusty red outfit…however, there was something different about it somehow. That was when Kitty grinned, realizing the difference was the brass c-shaped tipped canes, one each jutting over each of her shoulders. "Sweet," Kitty offered up, grinning at Carmelita.

Carmelita grinned in appreciation, then both her hands flew up to quickly draw her canes over her shoulders from their scabbards. She then whirled them quickly around in a blur, amazing them all with her display, the humming sound of the whirling canes was exciting yet eerie. Carmelita then laughed, tossed her canes each up into the air, then snatched them back, guiding them back into their scabbards with almost magical precision. "Yes! Your changes are amazing, Yuri! I love them!" Carmelita gushed, her brown eyes sparkling and alive with her joy.

Yuri simply smiled at Carmelita's thanks, holding up a hand. "Ah, but it is nothing, cheri. I am only glad to see that my addition seems to work very nicely for you."

"Oh, yes! They are perfect. Just perfect!" Carmelita assured her, grinning over at Kitty, who couldn't help but smile in reply.

Yuri smiled again, chuckling. "Ah, cheri…I thank you for your praise. Now, to tell you the truth, I thought my additions just the finishing touch to your costume, dear." She then saw a flicker of…well, concern, maybe curiosity, flicker in Carmelita's big brown eyes. "Ah, I know that look, cheri," Yuri teased. "Was there something still amiss, hmm?"

"Well," Carmelita replied, smiling a bit sheepishly. "Actually…there is. I don't want to be a pest or anything, Yuri…but, I've found that I'm having a few problems with my lessons." She then proceeded to point to her red leather boots. "This morning, Sly suggested something…a change to my outfit."

"Ah," Yuri responded, tapping her chin softly, intrigued. "What sort of change did Monsieur Cooper suggest, hmm?" Her green gold eyes twinkled mischievously. "Ah, I know…a bit more cleavage, nes pas?"

Carmelita blushed, then laughed. "No," she replied. "I already told you, it has to do with my boots." She gave Kitty a quick baleful glance, seeing her still roaring with laughter at Yuri's suggestive comment. Kitty caught that, and stilled her laughter…though she did occasionally tremble with finely repressed humor…when she thought Carmelita wasn't looking, of course. Carmelita continued. "When I'm trying to move stealthily…these hard leather soles of my boots make way too much noise. Sly could hear me moving from five steps away."

"Hmm," Yuri pondered for a moment. "Yes, I can see where that might indeed prove a problem," she added a moment later. She thought a few moments, picking up a pencil to absently begin sketching. "Hmm, very well," she then told her. "Please, cheri…go back and change, hmm? I believe your jacket is perfect now, no?"

"Thanks to you," Carmelita observed, smiling thankfully once more. "I'll be back in a jiff, okay?" She then nodded and rushed back to change.

As Carmelita left, Yuri turned her attention toward Kitty, who---once she noticed, of course!---smiled politely at her. She was therefore somewhat surprised when Yuri moved gracefully to her feet, and glided over to where she sat. "So, Ms. Petro, do you like my work?"

Kitty couldn't help herself and blushed a moment before answering. "Well," she began hesitantly, looking away. "Um, not all that much, sorry."

Yuri was surprised, one elegant blond eyebrow raising. "No?" she prompted, seemingly not offended.

Kitty sighed with relief. "No, you see…well, I'm what you'd call a bit of a tomboy really," she told the tall, graceful socialite/designer.

"Ah," Yuri replied easily, but her exotic eyes showed confusion. "I see. Now, my dear Kitty…exactly what is this 'tomboy' of which you speak, hmm?"

Now it was Kitty's turn to blink in surprise. "What?" she blurted, then blushed again. She seemed to do a lot of that around the urbane Yuri she found. "Um, a tomboy is, well…a girl that's not into all that, um, well, girlie sorts of things," she explained hopefully.

"Oh, I see," Yuri replied, nodding her proud, beautiful head. "I have not---as you no doubt know---met many such women in my line of work, I'm afraid, my dear." She eyed Kitty speculatively, a challenging grin on her pretty face.

Kitty felt uncomfortable under that intense scrutiny, and cleared her throat before she spoke. "Well, Madame Sing, it's like this really…to be brutally honest, in my opinion, clothes are well, clothes, okay? Now, I don't mean any disrespect, of course, you understand. It's just how I feel on the matter is all."

Yuri smiled that most mysterious smile of hers, making Kitty shiver. "No, Kitty…none is taken," she assured her. "Although…" Yuri began, leaning over to gently cup Kitty's chin in her perfectly manicured hand, turning her face this way and that, all the while examining her. "You have a most lovely face, child. I have many a client who would just die to have your cheekbones, as well as your large lovely eyes." Yuri watched the girl blush fiercely. "Give time, I could make men worship the ground you walk upon, cheri…"

Kitty turned away, blushing furiously now. "Uh, no. If it's all the same to you, I like me just the way I am," Kitty told her.

Yuri, seeing Kitty was very uncomfortable, thankfully changed the subject abruptly. "So, then, Kitty…you have come to call upon me just because Carmelita asked you to, then?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Well, Madame Sing…to speak simply…yes," Kitty replied.

"I see," Yuri replied softly, clearly thinking. She then turned to Kitty, the full force of her beauty and charm falling upon Kitty once more. "And…why would she ask that of you then, mon petite?" Yuri asked, smoothly trying to wrangle the truth out of the girl.

Kitty swallowed hard. Boy, this lady is sharp as a pin, she thought to herself with a sigh. Not much gets past her, I can see…

Yuri only smiled at the blonde vixen's silence. "I have a secret to impart to you, Ms. Petro," she explained. "I have---shall we say---some small gift…that of knowing when someone is looking at me." She paused a moment, reaching her hands up to make sure her hair was still just so. "I suppose that some would say that it comes from my being beautiful and single."

Kitty nodded her agreement. Yuri was indeed very beautiful…and single as well. "Yeah, I'm sure that Carmelita would probably know that feeling as well," Kitty pointed out smiling.

Yuri chuckled softly, her eyes gleaming. "Yes, I do not doubt that," Yuri agreed. "So then, mon petite…why is it that you have been staring at me, hmm?"

"Honestly?" Kitty asked.

"Why, of course, Ms. Petro," Yuri replied, prompting Kitty to continue.

"Well," Kitty began. "You see…Carmelita told me she needed some of my---let's say---particular sort of help. Something outside the law enforcement aspect of things, you understand."

Yuri nodded, thinking, and then prompted Kitty to continue. "And…what would that particular sort of help be, dear?"

"Oh, I think you already know, Madame Sing," Kitty replied cleverly, then casting a direct look over toward where Bentley sat. She then said nothing, but jerked her chin significantly over in the turtle's direction, grunting softly.

Yuri blinked, not understanding at first. But, as Kitty repeated her gesture time and time again, Yuri turned her head to look where Kitty wanted her to. Yuri found herself smiling when she saw Bentley, and that was when her green-gold eyes went wide, and she swallowed hard before looking back at the grinning Kitty.

"You see…I've got a talent," Kitty said. "I'm a matchmaker…it runs in my family. Just ask my parents…they'll tell you."

Yuri arched one blond eyebrow, pink suffusing her cheeks. "Oh, really?"

"Yep!" Kitty assured her. "Really."

"So…you think that Monsieur Bentley and I then…er, would make such a match then, Kitty?" Yuri ventured, her voice full of disbelief.

Kitty shrugged, still grinning. "Maybe. Maybe not," Kitty replied cryptically. "All I do know at the moment is that he's crazy about you, lady. And, as you might of noticed…he does a rather poor job of hiding it."

"Perhaps," Yuri reluctantly agreed. "I am used to gentlemen all of sorts professing their love of me, Kitty. It is the curse of my being this way." She lowered her eyes to her graceful form, then back to Kitty's eyes as way of explanation.

"Yeah, go figure that," Kitty teased, making a distinctly uncomfortable Yuri smile softly. "Okay, look…tell you what. I've got pretty good instincts about things like this…most of the time. I betcha I can guess what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

"You can, can you?" Yuri replied, her proud head lifting in challenge. "So…go ahead, tell me what I am thinking then, mon petite."

Kitty grinned confidently. "Okay, but I did warn you. Remember that," she teased. Then she straightened up, looked Yuri over a moment or three, then---in typical Kitty fashion---dived right in headfirst. "Okay, you're good. Good at putting on a brave front, I mean. But, I can tell that despite the fact that you're pretty enough to turn most men's heads, you're still lonely. Lonelier than you ever let on to, I mean. Hey, and that's not to mean that you're unhappy or anything."

Yuri inhaled sharply as Kitty's amazing insights…which effectively cut the proud girl to the quick. But, she put on her brave face, screwed up her courage, and persevered. "Go on," she simply said.

"C'mon, Yuri…you've been lonely for a long time, haven't you? Hey, I know that Carmelita's been…well, before her and Sly found one another, you understand. It happens to pretty girls for some reason. Don't know why," Kitty ventured on, unaware that Yuri now reeled inwardly. "But, then our geeky wonder, Bentley over there, wanders in one day. And, wham! He---in his decidedly charming and awkward sort of way---finds a way to touch your very lonely heart. C'mon, I can see it…in the way you look at him. Now, you do a pretty fair job of hiding it, I'll grant you…but, not from me, you don't. I can see that you like him. You like him probably more than you'd ever care to admit."

"I---I am afraid that you are most mistaken, young lady," Yuri protested, wringing her hands without even knowing she was doing so.

"Am I?" Kitty questioned softly, keeping her gaze locked with Yuri's. "Am I really?"

Yuri couldn't stand it, and looked away a moment later, her heart lurching.

Kitty was sympathetic. "You like him all right…but, you're holding back. You're holding back in expressing your feelings because you were raised in high society, a girl with exquisite breeding and a noble family line. And, because of that, you aren't sure if you know if your family would ever accept you and he becoming a couple. He's not rich---well, not that sort of rich. And unlike you, he is an orphan, with no family---nobility or otherwise. Heck, he's not even another feline, like you are. Am I right?"

Yuri looked away, blinking back tears. That was indeed the crux of the matter for poor Yuri. She enjoyed---truly enjoyed---the attention Bentley lavished upon her: the respect, the adoration, the concern. And, best of all…his feelings for her were **real**. In her world, so much of all the interaction of folks was contrived, fabricated, telling others what you thought they expected to hear, what you were **supposed** to say. Not with Bentley, though. No, he told her what he was really feeling, and not because it was expected of him…no, quite the contrary, because it was how he really felt! "Kitty, I---I do not know what to say," Yuri said softly, her ears angling down flat against her skull.

Kitty chuckled, laying a gently hand over Yuri's. "That's easy," Kitty informed her. "Just let yourself say 'Yes' to your heart for once."

Yuri blinked several times, clearly stunned. However, the more she thought about it, the more her advice made sense. After all, Yuri told herself, hadn't she gone into the criminal side of things to experience the thrill of doing something real, something unexpected? She looked back at the clever girl seated across from herself, and laughed softly.

Just as she did this, Carmelita returned to them both. Yuri turned toward Kitty, while Carmelita paused a moment to say something to Murray. "I am afraid that I am growing fond of you, Ms. Petro. You are a charming little rogue. You simply must come back one day…so that we two can have continue our little chat again, hmm? "

"Sure, Yuri!" Kitty said, nodding the affirmative.

"Ah, now. Well then, my dears," Yuri announced to the others. "I will need an additional week to complete work on Ms. Fox's boots. So, until then, I must bid you all farewell."

Carmelita moved over and hugged Yuri in thanks, causing her to grin. "Thank you for everything, Yuri," she said.

"Ah, now…do not thank me, cheri," Yuri said, looking over at Murray just then. "Thank your Murray. It is his gift, is it not?"

Carmelita blinked, then laughed, moving over to hug Murray. "Thanks, big guy," she said, smiling.

Murray grinned, blushing red. "Aw, it was nothing, really, Carmelita," he muttered.

Yuri smiled at this display, then gave both Murray, as well as Kitty a fare well hug. At long last, she finally turned her attention to the adoring Bentley. "Au revoire, Monsieur," Yuri bade him, bending over to kissed him once on his right cheek, then upon his left, in the French manner.

Kitty winked over at Carmelita, who grinned, nodding her willingness to go along with her rascally friend. The two vixens paused a moment before beginning to softly sing a most familiar song:

Bentley and Yuri sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Kitty stopped singing at Carmelita continued,

First comes love,

Kitty smiled and added her bit,

Then comes marriage,

Both of the vixens nodded to one another, then turned and finished together,

Then comes babies in a baby carriage!

Both Kitty and Carmelita laughed, then hugged one another at the end of their 'presentation'.

Bentley scowled, his cheeks going red, "That's it! I've had---"

Yuri reached out to lay a restraining hand upon his shoulder. She chuckled at the two's antics, her cheeks still just a bit pink. "Let them have their fun, Monsieur. However, I must ask you…do they do this sort of thing very often?"

Bentley sighed. "All the time, Yuri," he explained. "All. Of. The. Time."

Naomi escorted the four out of C'est Sing. "Merci," she said. "Do come back to visit us."

"That's rich," Bentley opined as they made their way back to the van. "She wasn't saying that when she was pointing that Uzi our way."

"She was just protecting Madame Sing, Bentley," Murray pointed out, defending the pretty Naomi.

"Somebody's got a crush," Kitty nearly sang, falling into a fit of giggling.

"I do not," Bentley said.

"Who said I was talking about you, Turtle Boy?" Kitty teased.

Bentley gawked, then grumbled at her.

"Really now, Bentley…I'm a matchmaker, after all. I can tell these sort of things, you see," Kitty explained to a still grumbling Bentley as they got inside the van.

"Oh, hey," Kitty then added as she and Carmelita fastened their safety belts. "that was awfully nice of you to defend Naomi that way, Murray."

"Well," Murray said, not understanding that he was being set up. "She was only threatening us when she thought we might be there to hurt Yuri. You can't blame her for that. I mean, we'd do that for Sly now, wouldn't we?"

"Aw," gushed Kitty, clasping her hands together, then resting them against her cheek, batting her big blue eyes. "Ain't love grand?"

Murray blushed, but grinned. "Aw, stop, Kitty," Murray protested. "Ms. Rousseau is way too fine a lady for the likes a big lug like me."

"If you say so, buddy," Kitty replied, grinning.

"Bentley," Kitty then opined. "You're just embarrassed. Admit it…you like Yuri…a lot! And, whether you want to admit it or not, she like you back. So, what's all the noise about, bud?"

Bentley snorted. "Because, Ms. Petro,Yuri and I will never be a couple, that´s why."

"Ah ah," Kitty tutted, patting Bentley's cheek. Bentley scowled even more. "Oh, just you wait and see, Bentley me lad," Kitty assured him. "Just you wait and see…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A troubled Yuri watched from behind a two-sided mirror as Naomi led her latest 'clients' out of C'est Sing. She sighed then, hugging herself. "Au chantay, mon cher," she whispered as she watched Bentley disappear from view. Her green-gold eyes were troubled, a small frown marring her perfect face. "What am I to do?" she asked of no one in particular, her thoughts---and feelings---all jumbled and confused.

Naomi returned a moment later, and noticed her superior gazing off into space, her expression pensive. "Madame?" she queried, concerned. "Are you all right?"

Yuri blinked, startled. She then composed herself, looking over kindly at Naomi. "Yes, I am fine, Naomi," she replied, none too convincingly. She cast a look at the clock on the wall…it was nearly time for lunch. "Could you please be a dear, and close the shop for me? I find myself in need of your assistance, if I may?"

"Of course, Madame," Naomi answered brightly with a smile. She was fond of Madame Sing, who was the best boss she had ever worked for. "Give me but a few minutes…" Naomi moved off briskly to do as Yuri had asked. She returned no more than eight minutes later. "Now, you wanted to see me, Madame?"

Yuri smiled at the tall cheetah. "Yes, dear," she answered. "And, please, we are off the clock, as it were. At such times, I am simply Yuri."

Naomi flushed with pride…and embarrassment, of course. "I am honored, Madame," she answered quickly, her cute round ears flicking. "But, I could not! You are the famous Madame Sing…and I am nought but simple Naomi Rousseau."

Yuri smiled, but shook her head. She then reached out a hand to briefly grasp Naomi's. "While it is true that I am Madame Sing, and do have a modicum of notoriety in the fashion world, that does not make you and I all that much different, child. You are anything but simple, Ms. Rousseau…you are my right hand. I could not run things here without you, I do hope you know."

"Madame is far, far too kind," Naomi replied quietly, her long sinuous tail twitching.

Yuri frowned. "Nonsense!" she answered. "Madame does not appreciate you nearly as much as she should, dear."

Naomi grinned at that. "Merci, Madame," she thanked her boss, her role model.

"Naomi," Yuri said in mock sternness.

Naomi's pale face colored a moment. "Pardonnez moi. Yuri," she replied, her eyes troubled. "I am sorry, but…I am uncomfortable."

Yuri laughed a soft rich laugh, patting the girl's hand again. "That will end in time, my dear. Now, come," Yuri instructed, leading Naomi into her office. "I need another woman to talk to…and I find that I am starved!"

Naomi was about to deny that she too was hungry, but her stomach's growl gave her away, much to her embarrassment. "It would seem that I too am hungry, Ma---er, Yuri," she admitted with a grin.

Yuri laughed again, and the two moved inside Yuri's posh office and began their noontime meal. They shared a modest lunch of curried chicken and sliced beef brisket sandwiches. One might think that two trim gals with model's figures would eat salads or some such…but, both of them were carnivores, after all…

After they had eaten their fill, Naomi wiped her mouth primly with a white linen napkin. "Now, Yuri," Naomi prompted, but still blushed. "What did you wish to discuss with me?"

Yuri looked away a moment, composing her thoughts. She trusted Naomi, but what she was dying to talk about was slightly embarrassing. Her need to talk things out finally won out over any potential embarrassment she might feel. "Ah, Naomi…I am how you say…between a rock and a hard place, yes?"

"How so?" Naomi asked, concerned and just a bit curious too. Then, a thought struck her, and she began to get an inkling of what might be bothering her elegant boss. "Ah, would this situation have anything at all to do with the gallant Monsieur Bentley, hmm?"

Yuri started a moment, then smiled a rueful smile. "Am I really that transparent, my friend?" she asked, ducking her proud head.

"To anyone but me, no," Naomi answered, shaking her head. "But I have known you all these years, Yuri. I can see that you have been unsettled these last few months."

"And," Yuri supplied, smiling. "Since Monsieur Bentley and his friend arrived at our establishment only a 'few months ago'as you put it…you put two and two together, and voila, no?"

Naomi blushed, but nodded. "Oui…something like that, Madame," she confessed.

"I see," Yuri replied, thinking. "Now, as for you, is it my imagination, cheri…or does your suddenly frequent blushing of late have anything to do with those smitten looks Monsieur Murray casts your way?" Yuri smiled knowingly.

Naomi gasped, blushed, and looked quickly away. "I---I had not noticed, Madame," she replied stiffly.

"No?" Yuri countered, grinning. "How unobservant of you, dear. But, to tell you the truth, it does not surprise me." Yuri looked pointedly over at the tall svelte girl across from her. "You are a beautiful girl, after all, Naomi."

"Merci, Madame," Naomi replied, giving her a weak smile. She then flicked her own amber eyes away, then back to Yuri's again. "Does---does he really look at me that way?" she added, then put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Naomi," Yuri hurried to respond. "You've nothing to be embarrassed about, cheir. What girl does not wish to be admired by young men, after all?"

"I—I suppose," Naomi said after a long pause. "But, Madame…he is a hippo…and so big! And, I…I am…this way, no?" She blushed once again.

"Yes," Yuri answered. "Murray is a very large fellow, and very strong." She grinned when she saw Naomi nod her agreement. "But, for all that, dear…I sense he is a very caring and sensitive fellow."

"Do you really think so, Madame?" Naomi blurted out. "I mean, men his size are often crude and full of themselves…you understand, bullies. And, yet---"

"Naomi, please," Yuri countered with a soft laugh. "Does Murray really seem the bullying type to you?"

"No, Madame," Naomi replied quickly. "But…he is so big, so strong. A girl must be careful, yes?"

"Always, dear," Yuri answered. "However…your feelings are exactly why I wanted to speak with you, Naomi. You and I, it seems, are in similar situations, I now believe."

"Oh?" Naomi asked, blinking her big, pretty amber-hued eyes at her.

Yuri looked pointedly over at Naomi, her green-gold eyes holding the cheetah girl's amber ones until she quickly looked away. "Ah, I thought so," Yuri pointed out, and Naomi blushed.

"But, Madame!" Naomi blurted out, wringing her slender hands now. "Even if I were---I mean, even if he—oh, my parents would be outraged! Oh, Madame…he is not even the same species as I!" Naomi's eyes were very troubled, and now gleamed with unshed tears.

"I know, cheri," Yuri soothed the distraught girl. "I know. I can only shudder to think what my own parents reaction would be if I presented Bentley to them somday as my intended." Yuri frowned, the thrill that idea produced within herself warring with the dread that image conjured too.

Both young woman looked at one another, then sighed heavily simultaneously. They then each pondered their own fates for several silent minutes.

"So…what are we to do, Madame?" Naomi finally asked, crossing her long shapely legs. "My heart tells me one thing…my mind yet another."

"I know, Naomi," Yuri responded, nodding over at her. Then, Yuri made her decision. "I am tired, my friend," she suddenly declared.

"What?" Naomi blurted out.

"I am sick and tired of being told what I may…or may not do," Yuri declared, getting to her feet, her green-gold eyes ablaze. "I am a Sing, that is true. But, I am also Yuri as well. Why should one deny the other, I ask? Can I not carry on my proud name, and yet be happy too?"

"But, Madame…your family!" Naomi pointed out, scandalized…yet, oddly intrigued.

"Pah on my family!" Yuri growled. "Am I not successful? Am I not worthy of the name Sing? What matter of theirs is it to whom I give my heart? Hmm?" Yuri began to pace, upset. "Now, please, Naomi…do not read me wrong. I do love---and respect---my parents. However, I cannot---I will not!---live my life to suit their dreams. I will not sacrifice my happiness on their altar of propriety!"

"Oui, Madame!" Naomi declared then too, getting to her feet, caught up in Yuri's words. "It is as you say…I shall not either!" But, after her initial outburst, she sobered a bit. "But…is it worth it, Madame?"

"Alas, Naomi dear, only you can answer that particular question," Yuri told her. "But, I for one, am tired of being alone."

Naomi nodded, then acted too. "I too, Madame," she answered. "But, now…how can I be sure that he…er, has feelings for me too?"

Yuri smiled then. "I have the answer for that, cheri," she responded. "Kitty Petro!"

"That odd vixen?" Naomi questioned. "The one I threatened with my Uzi?" Naomi blushed furiously. "Madame…I am so relieved I didn't have to---"

"Hush, Naomi," Yuri soothed her. "I regret having to ask you to do such a distasteful thing, cheri."

"As do I," Naomi replied, thankfully. "But, I would do it again…I would do anything so Madame would not come to harm!"

Yuri put her hand over Naomi's and squeezed it firmly and thankfully. Her big green-gold eyes shone with her fierce affection. "You are far too good to me, Naomi. I treat you so foully, and yet you would do this for me…"

"Foully?" Naomi replied, laughing softly. "Surely Madame jests! I have never worked for anyone I respect and admire more than you, Yuri."

"Perhaps," Yuri replied, holding her head high, and smiling. "Now," Yuri opened the drawer of her desk, drew out a fountain pen and a piece of fine parchment. "Would you please dismiss the girls for the day---with full pay, of course. Then, if you would also be so kind to an old woman and balance the ledgers for the day as well, hmm?"

Naomi chuckled at Yuri calling herself an 'old woman'. "Of course, Madame," she told her. "I do that every day, if you will remember."

"Of course you do, cheri," Yuri purred. "And you do it so well too. While you are doing that, I have a letter to draft."

As Naomi dismissed the staff at C'est Sing---which made them all smile and rush out to have fun---and then sat down to balance the ledgers for the day, Yuri penned a letter. "Dear Ms. Petro…" she whispered, pen scratching as she wrote…

Naomi returned to the office in twenty minutes time. "All set, Madame," she informed her. "The girls have all gone home---they thank you very much!---and I have balanced today's books as well. Was there anything else, Madame?"

Yuri finished her letter with a flourish, waited for it to dry, then folded it in thrice. She then slipped it into an envelope, sealed it, and carefully wrote Kitty's address---that she got from her intrusion into Interpol's website---on to the front. "Yes, Naomi, there is," she replied. "If it isn't too much of an imposition…"

"No imposition, Madame," Naomi assured her.

"Good girl," Yuri said with a thankful smile. "Could you please deliver this letter of mine to Ms. Petro's address? It's an invitation for her to meet with me this evening. Ordinarily I'd send it through the post…however, it would arrive far too late, and…I distrust the post of late. Then, once you return, you and I will secure the shop, and I shall take you shopping, my dear. What do you say to that?"

"Merci!" Naomi replied, taking up the letter.

"If you can do it within the hour," Yuri offered. "I think I might see to giving you that salary increase you've been so coyly hinting at the last half year."

"Only an hour?" Naomi scoffed, grinning. "You forget, Madame…I am a cheetah. I shall be back in half that time."

"Oh, really?" Yuri challenged. "I think not."

"What does Madame wish to bet?" Naomi returned with a confident smile.

Yuri laughed. "If you can complete your task in a mere half hour, then I shall buy you dinner at any restaurant within Paris…your choice."

"Done!" Naomi replied cleverly. "If I were you, Madame, I would call in reservations to Le Bistro Bourgeot…for two." Naomi slipped the letter into her small purse, then turned and dashed out the door as if her tail was on fire.

"Come back quickly, cheri," Yuri whispered to Naomi's back. "I abhore dining alone…" And, with that, she chuckled.

Kitty could only smile as she watched a very animated Carmelita show the changes to her outfit to a very attentive and amused Sly. "…oh, and Sly…Yuri's going to work on fixing my boots for me too! I'm so excited!"

Sly laughed. "I couldn't tell, querera," he teased.

"Hush, you," Carmelita replied, smilin at him fondly. "Oh, and then…"

Kitty, never one to go on and on about clothing anyway, quickly tired of the conversation. Which was why she caught a glance of Murray skulking into the kitchen out of the corner of her eye. That worked for her, as she wanted to talk to the big guy soon anyway. She sauntered over to the kitchen, echoes of Sly and Carmelita still playfully arguing in the background. Once she entered, she spotted an oddly quiet Murray, seated at the kitchen table, resting his chin on the back of his hands, his expression vacant…yet, somewhat dreamy-eyed as well.

Kitty smiled, before turning a chair around backward and sitting on it, resting her arms on the chair's back. "You know, buddy, Carmelita used to sit just like you're doing when she was thinking of Sly…back when she still worked at Interpol, you understand," she observed

Murray blinked, noticing Kitty sitting with him. What she had just said finally got through too, and he blushed, looking away from her. "That's nice, Kitty," Murray said neutrally.

"Aw, don't go getting all bashful with me, Murray," Kitty pleaded, a smile on her pretty face. "Hey, you do know that cheetah babe, Naomi, has been checking you out, Murray."

"Huh?" Murray blurted out, then frowned and shook his head. "C'mon, Kitty…quit teasing me, okay? There's no way a pretty girl like her is going to give a second look at some big, fat, dumb hippo like me." He looked down at the tabletop. "You know it, I know it…and she knows it."

Kitty pursed her lips, a frown creasing her brow. "Hey, stop that sort of talk, you! C'mon, bud…you might be big, and you're definitely a hippo. But you're not fat, and you're not dumb either, big guy," Kitty protested.

"Uh-huh. Is that a fact?" Murray countered, feeling irritated. "Then why has everyone else---but me---completed the Lockpick course then? That's easy…because I'm too dumb to do it. Heck, Carmelita's only been here for---what, bout 4 weeks?---and she's already managed it. The most I've been able to ever do is one hundred and twelve…not even half."

"Murray," Kitty responded, putting a comforting hand on Murray's big forearm. "Hey, just because you don't learn as fast, doesn't mean you're not intelligent, pal," Kitty reasoned. "You can drive the Gang's getaway van better than anyone! Now, does that sound like somebody stupid to you? Hmm? Hmm?"

Murray snorted, but held his piece on that. He then looked down to his protruding belly, and slapped it with his hand. "Okay…maybe so. But, there's no denying I'm fat. Just look at me!" he countered. "You've seen me eat. I can eat twice as much as Sly, Bentley and Carmelita combined."

"Murray. Buddy," Kitty told him, looking him in the eyes. "Look, pal, those three are a lot---and I do mean a lot!---smaller than you are." She paused, thinking rapidly. What could she do to get through to this guy? "C'mon, even you have to agree that a fella your size has got to need a whole lot more energy than a skinny raccoon, a midget turtle, and some girlie fox. Am I right?"

Murray grinned at Kitty's skewed description of his friends. Especially the part about Bentley being a 'midget'…and the fiery Carmelita being 'a girlie fox'. He couldn't help himself and snorted with laughter. He sobered a moment later however---much to Kitty chagrin---and observed. "Maybe you're right on that too, Kitty. But, c'mon…really. When I'm around Ms. Rousseau, I---I feel like a big lump. A big lump who's a nobody. C'mon…I'm not in her league, Kitty. You know that…you've got to."

"That's crap…and you know it, buster!" Kitty growled, upset that Murray shouldn't see what a great fella he was. "Sure, Naomi's pretty," Kitty admitted. "But, geez pal…she's only a girl! She's not god-like or anything, you know. She probably feels like she's too tall…or too skinny for the likes of big strapping fella like yourself for all you know! Admit it!"

Murray blinked at that…because he had never thought any such thing as that! "Kitty," he grumbled, displeased to hear Kitty putting down Naomi.

"Well, she could!" Kitty stuck to her guns. "You don't know, do you? Have you ever asked her? Hmm? Have you?" Kitty was relentless.

Murray gasped. "No! I---I couldn't ask her something like that, Kitty! I'd be too…well, embarrassed," he confessed, looking away.

Kitty rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Okay, look," she finally said after she'd gotten her anger back under control. "Do you think I'm pretty, Murray?" she bluntly asked him.

Murray blinked in obvious surprise. "W-W-Well, yeah," he admitted. "Sure, you're prettier than a picture, Kitty."

Kitty smiled brightly. "Thanks, big guy," she said, then shook her head. "But that's not why I asked that question. Okay, sport…now, do you think Carmelita's pretty?"

"Kitty," Murray replied. "You know I think Carmelita's one of the prettiest ladies I've ever met. Geez!"

"Exactly!" Kitty exclaimed then. "Now. Murray…my buddy, my pal…do you have any trouble talking to Carmelita or me?" she asked quickly, not giving him time to think too much.

"No," Murray said, shaking his head. "You two are aces to talk to. I never have---oop."

"Ah ha!" Kitty then triumphed. "You understand now, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Murray replied hesitantly. "But…then why can't I seem to say anything around her then, Kitty?"

"Murray," Kitty patiently explained. "You already know the reason for that, pal…"

Murray grinned. "But, still…how could she ever---" he tried to start a new line of protest.

"How could she ever what?" Kitty growled, standing up and thumping Murray in the chest with the point of her index finger. "How could she ever fall for a guy that went the distance---then cleaned the clock off---Rajan the Tiger?"

"No, but---" Murray protested weakly.

"How could she ever fall for a guy who single-handedly saved his pals by carrying the weight of those Clockwerk Wings all by himself?" Kitty continued her assault, thumping him in the chest with her finger again.

"Kitty---" Murray tried.

"How could she fall for a guy that can defend himself---and his friends---with nothing more than his fists, elbows, and feet? Nah, I see your point finally, big guy…" Kitty said dismissively. "Yeah, Naomi wouldn't be impressed with any of that…nah…"

"Okay, okay," Murray relented with a grudging smile. "So, I guess I am strong. And loyal."

"Are those such poor qualities in someone, pal?" Kitty pointed out.

"Well…no," Murray conceded. "But, I'm still not that bright."

"You're brighter than you give yourself credit for, fella," Kitty told him quietly. "Okay. When Carmelita arrived, and wanted to join you guys…who's side were you on? Hmm?"

"Well, Carmelita's, of course. But---" Murray replied honestly…as he always did.

"Bingo!" Kitty crowed, giving Murray yet another thump in the chest. "And, why?"

"Well, because it was easy to see she just wanted to be with Sly," Murray pointed out. "Oh, and so she could still help keep the bad guys off the streets too, right?"

"Exact-a-mundo, buddy boy!" Kitty told him. "And, did the 'smart' one in your group---Bentley---see that? Like you did? Hmm?"

"Well, no," Murray said with a frown. "He just saw her as a threat."

"And, you say you aren't as smart as Bentley is," Kitty told him, shaking her blonde-haired head. "Seems to me, pal, that you're smart enough to judge people by who they are, instead of who they were. Not a bad talent, that." Kitty smiled again as Murray frowned, thinking. She then looked down at her watch. "Well, pal, I've got to get going. Ling's probably already on his way to pick me up." Kitty said. "You think on what I've said, okay? Real hard, you hear me?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Murray said with a thankful grin.

"Gah!" Kitty replied, grinning. "Knock it off the the big smiles already. Hey, you should try one of those on Naomi, pal…" she grinned cleverly.

"Kitty!" Murray yelped, then blushed. "Didn't you say you had to get going?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kitty pretended to grouse, waving as she headed out of the kitchen. She then hustled up, saying her good-byes to her friends, as she heard the familiar rumble of a certain bright-green Yamaha motorcycle just outside in the garage. "See ya later, people!" she cried, dashing out the door…looking forward to seeing her Ling Chu again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kitty swept out the door, and flashed an adoring smile when she spotted Ling Chu astride his big Yamaha motorcycle. She nearly skipped her way over to him, watching---as she always did---intently as he removed his helmet and gazed over at her with those warm olive green eyes. Kitty could think of nothing that gave her a bigger thrill than to be the recipient of that gaze!

"Good morning, Kitty," Ling greeted her, his mellow soft voice sending a shiver up Kitty's spine.

She slowed her pace, and almost sauntered her way up to where he sat on his bright green motorcycle. "Hey there, handsome," Kitty replied cleverly, reaching out to rub his leather-covered shoulder. "So…did you miss me?" She grinned.

"Of course," Ling replied truthfully. He always missed his Kitty. It was odd, he often thought to himself, how when she wasn't around how he felt as if something---something very important---was missing. But, that didn't matter now…she was here now, and he drank her features in gladly. He glanced about to ensure that he and Kitty were alone, and then leaned over to gently kiss her lips. He enjoyed the feeling of warmth that pervaded him as he felt Kitty accept then respond briefly to his kiss.

"Well," Kitty ventured a moment later, her lips still tingling. "I guess you really did miss me then, didn't you?" she teased.

"More than just a little, dear. Now, come, Kitty," Ling replied with a smile, handing Kitty her helmet. "Let me take you home…"

An exhilirating fifteen minute motorcycle ride later found Kitty contentedly holding her arms around Ling's trim waist. She saw her home pull up on their right, and she leaned back as Ling brought the powerful Yamaha to a stop by the curb. "We're here," Ling announced, allowing Kitty to step off before he removed his safety helmet.

"Mademoiselle Petro?" a somewhat familiar feminine voice spoke a few feet away from Kitty, who was in the process of removing her helmet.

"Eek!" Kitty squeaked, getting her helmet stuck on her head temporarily. "All right, whoever you are…gimme a minute here…" She twisted her headgear slightly and removed it. She then turned toward the voice, and frowned. It was the tall, pretty cheetah from C'est Sing, Naomi Rousseau. "Naomi? What brings you here?" she demanded.

"Pardonnez moi," Naomi responded apologizing, eyeing the wary-eyed Ling Chu, who now stood just behind Kitty protectively. "I am here to present you with this…with Madame Sing's compliments as well," she added, handing over the light tan envelope.

"Yuri, huh?" Kitty said, thinking already, her helmet now tucked under her arm, looking down curiously at the letter in her free hand. "Okay. See ya 'round, Naomi…" Kitty dismissed her, turning toward her front door.

"Ahem," Naomi interrupted. "I am sorry…but I have been instructed to wait for you to read Madame's letter, and your reply before I may be on my way." She looked oddly uncomfortable, gazing often at the watch on her slender wrist.

Kitty rolled her eyes, but complied, using her thumbnail to open the letter. She briefly scanned the small note. It read:

My dearest Mademoiselle Petro,

My greetings, cheri! I have penned this small note to you to ask you to do me the honor of meeting with you at my home. As we spoke of earlier today, I find myself in need of your remarkable skills and advice on…shall we say, matters of the heart? Please inform my Naomi of your willingness to accede to my request, and what time might be the most amenable to your needs.

Warmest Regards,

Mdm. Yuri Sing

"Why can't she just talk like everyone else?" Kitty grumbled softly, having to re-read Yuri's note several times to piece together what she had wanted. On the third read, she thought she finally understood.

"What does Madame Sing wish of you, Kitty?" Ling asked, politely as was his wont.

"Here," Kitty said, thrusting the letter into his hands absently. "You read it." She then turned to the waiting Naomi.

"You can tell Yuri, 'yes'," Kitty replied. "We'll be over her way, say…seven o'clock tonight. Understood?"

"Oui," Naomi said with a smile. "Merci, Mademoiselle." She bowed her proud head to Kitty, wisps of her bright blond hair whipping across her face before she swept it back over her shoulders.

Ling arched an eyebrow at Kitty's 'we'. "We, Kitty?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"If I'm goin'…then, you're goin' too, mister," Kitty informed him. She then nodded one last time to Naomi. "Well? Go on…get!" she growled with a big smile, waving her hand dismissively at the tall, beautiful girl.

Naomi chuckled, shook her head, then dashed off…surprising Kitty with just how fleet the girl really was.

"Now, you were saying?" Ling prompted her as they walked together to the front door.

"Ling, Ling, Ling," Kitty grinned, shaking her head. "I want you to come with me for any number of reasons, okay?"

Ling nodded. "Such as?" he asked, grinning.

Kitty laughed. "Such as I enjoy your company…very much, fella," she replied.

Ling grinned happily…but knew there was more to it than that. "And?"

Kitty grinned again. "Such as I'm trying to get this Madame Sing and my buddy Bentley together, okay?" she added.

Ling nodded his head, filing that away. He knew of Kitty's continuing assistance with the reportedly nefarious Cooper Gang…but, much like his lady love, he found their work to be commendable instead of reviled. "And?"

Kitty now frowned, getting the feeling that Ling was beginning to understand her a bit **too** well, maybe. "Such as Madame Sing---Yuri---seems to be having a problem with mixed species relationships. And, I sort of wanted to point out to her that such matches can and do work out." She then looped an arm around Ling's waist, and hugged him with one arm to herself. "Like you and me, Ling."

Ling nodded again, looking slightly down into Kitty's mesmerizing blue eyes. "Ah, I think I understand now," he told her. "Just what species is this Madame Sing of yours, my love?"

Kitty felt a swoop of dizziness at Ling calling her 'his love', one that made her give him a dazzling smile. "Um," she replied, then stopped to wipe that goofy grin off of her face. "That's the second part of my plan, buddy. You see, both you and Yuri are the same species…snow leopards."

"Ah," Ling replied simply, nodding his head.

Kitty then grinned. "And…both of you are positively gorgeous," she added.

Ling blushed briefly, but leaned over to kiss Kitty's brow in thanks. He then shook his head at the grining vixen beside him, waiting as she opened the front door. "Perhaps, Kitty. But, I am nothing to look unless I am beside you, my beautiful one."

Kitty was charmed, and found herself laughing a soft, nervous laugh. "Now, you I like," she teased, then quickly bussed him on the cheek. "Now, c'mon…we've got to get some dinner, and then get dressed. We've got a busy evening ahead of us…"

"Bentley…and Yuri Sing?" Ling said as he followed Kitty. "How remarkable. That will be quite a unique match, my love…a reptile and a feline."

"Nothin' to it, sweetie," Kitty assured him. She then snapped her fingers sharply. "Just like that, pal…piece of cake."

"As you say, Kitty," Ling chuckled. "As you say." Ling knew that if it were possible to make this happen, none had a better chance than did Kitty Petro. She never took 'no' for an answer. Ling shrugged his shoulders at this…but, then again, it was one of the things he most loved about the remarkable woman that had won his heart…

Five minutes to seven o'clock, the bright green Yamaha motorcycle idled softly up to the curb before the address Madame Sing had supplied with her note. "Here we are…Four Twenty-One Rue la Mer," Kitty proclaimed. "And, may I be the first to say…'Wow!'," Kitty said, removing her helmet and handing it over to Ling.

"I quite agree," Ling stated as he placed both his own helmet and then Kitty's into the motorcycles saddle bags. "This is very lovely home."

"You sure have a way of understating things, Ling," Kitty teased. "This place is gorgeous! Wow…I'm not sure if I should call it a chateau…or a villa." She smoothed her clothes down from their ride over, then looked Ling over as well. Convinced that they were both presentable, they headed toward the stately front door of the place.

Kitty rang the bell, and they waited. Though, they did not have to wait long before it swung open and they saw the graceful Yuri there to greet them both.

"Ah, welcome to my home, Kitty," Yuri said, smiling a pleased smile. She then glanced a the tall, trim Ling standing beside Kitty. Ling smiled, and bowed politely to her. "Ah, I see you've brought a guest. May I ask who you are, my good sir?"

Kitty answered before Ling could even open his mouth. "Sure! Yuri, this is my boyfriend, Ling Chu," she told Yuri. She then grabbed Ling by the elbow and brought him forward. "Ling, this is Madame Yuri Sing, probably Paris' most famous clothes designer."

Ling smiled again, then performed his customary bow. "Madame Sing, it is an honor to meet you," he said, straightening up. "Thank you for your invitation to your lovely home."

Yuri smiled warmly. "I am impressed, cheri," she directed to Kitty with a smile. "He is a well-spoken and polite gentleman." Yuri grinned cleverly as she saw Kitty blush softly in the semi-darkness. "Well, enough of this. We may continue to compliment one another within the warmth of my home. Now, shall we go inside then?"

"Absolutely," Kitty managed, looping her hand on to Ling's forearm, allowing him to escort her in. They moved through the stately foyer, and then down a lushly carpeted hallway to where Kitty suspected a parlor or the living room of the home might be. "You have a beautiful home, Yuri," Kitty told her.

"Yes, it has been in my family for hundreds of years, Kitty," Yuri informed her. "This was the Sing Parisian summer home, way back when…before the Revolution, you understand." She ushered them to a pair of dark oak doors and opened them. "Now, I simply call it home."

"Naomi!" Kitty proclaimed, seeing the svelte, long-legged cheetah girl seated on the loveseat, sipping a cup of steaming tea.

"Mademoiselle Petro," Naomi replied with a nod of her head, and a smile.

"Ling, I want a quick word with Yuri here," Kitty told him. "Go and say hello to Naomi there, okay?"

Ling gulped, eyeing the stunningly beautiful cheetah woman, but gamely nodded. "Very well, Kitty," he replied, moving over to make his introduction.

"You have him very well trained, cheri," Yuri observed to Kitty.

"Do not," Kitty countered with a grin. "He's always been like that. It's one of the things I love about him…"

"I see. So…is it mere coincidence that you show up at my home with another snow leopard, Kitty?" Yuri offered, eyeing Kitty warily.

"Nah," Kitty replied. "I planned it that way, Yuri. However, just so you know, I've been dating him for months now. He's a great guy, but you might notice that he doesn't like speaking much in public really."

"That is really not such a bad thing, cheri," Yuri opined, turning and guiding Kitty along with her by her elbow. "I have a feeling that much more goes on in that young man's head than he speaks of, I think."

"Yeah, me too," Kitty replied, "but, he cares for me…and I for him. He's looked out for me ever since the first time I've met him. Ling and I have a lot in common really…so it doesn't really come as much a surprise that we both love one another."

Yuri nodded. "I see, Kitty. Now, very well then…shall we head into the living room with the others, yes?"

"You betcha, Yuri!" Kitty agreed, grinning at Yuri, who only chuckled and shook her lovely head in amusement.

Kitty and Yuri found Naomi and Ling seated beside one another, talking softly with one another. Then both of them looked up from their conversation, noticing the others. Ling get to his feet, followed a moment later by Naomi.

Kitty smiled, first at her Ling, then over to the tall, lovely Naomi. "You know…I probably should be thanking you, Naomi," she observed.

"Oh?" Naomi replied, arching one slender dark eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah. Ling here needs to practice being social a bit more often, you understand," Kitty informed her, grinning as she moved over to sit beside Ling on the love seat. Naomi moved over to sit in an armchair to their left. Ling gave Kitty a look, then grinnd, kissing her cheek affectionately.

"I see," Ling observed, then added, "and here I was under the impression that you love me just the way I am."

"Well, I don´t know about that, sport," Kitty replied loftily, yet grinned.

Ling could only smile, then leaned over and kissed her softly on the mouth. The kiss began as a quick one…but Ling continued to kiss her up to the point that the vixen finally leaned away and sighed in pleasure. "I take it back," Kitty said, just a bit dreamy-eyed, reaching a hand up to caress Ling's face. "You're perfect just the way you are, fella."

Yuri smiled. "Ah, young love," she said whismically, shaking her bright blond head. "Now, if you are both quite through…shall we get to the matter I've brought you here to speak of then?"

"But, of course, Yuri," Kitty returned just a bit cheekily…but, after all, this was Kitty now, wasn't it?

Yuri shook her head, grinning. "As I recall, cheri…you were instructing me in the gentle art of---now, how did you put that again, precisely?---ah, yes…'listening to my heart'," Yuri reminded her.

Kitty smiled, nodding her agreement. She then flicked her glance over to Naomi, who seemed to be hanging on her every word…even though the girl probably thought I won't notice, Kitty deemed. Hmm, she then thought to herself cleverly, if I am very careful to chose my words just so, I may be able to kill two birds with one throw tonight. "Right you are, Yuri. That's exactly where we left off," Kitty replied. "Oh, excuse me, Yuri…a moment."

Kitty then turned toward a startled Naomi, who looked back at Kitty with big doe-like amber eyes, full of hope and not a little fear as well. "Oh, before I forget, Naomi dear…I am supposed to tell you that Murray sends his regards. His warmest regards," she added, grinning in satisfaction as the pretty Naomi's fair cheeks went a very fetching pink.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Yuri smiled indulgently at seeing Naomi's pretty blush. She thankfully paid it no mind, and continued her conversation with Kitty…as if it had never occurred. "Now, Kitty…do allow me to catch you up with what has happened in your absense, yes?"

"I'm listening, Yuri," Kitty promised, snuggling in close to a slightly embarrassed, yet still oddly thrilled Ling.

"Merci, cheri," Yuri purred. "Now, after you---and the others, of course---had departed C'est Sing, Naomi and I had ourselves a bit of a chat, as it were."

"Oh, really?" Kitty interjected, her blue eyes scanning both ladies' faces for clues. "What did you two gals chat about then?"

Yuri looked down her nose at Kitty, then chuckled. "As if you had to ask, you rogue! Why, about our budding realationships, of course, silly. I with Monsieur Bentley, and my sweet Naomi here with the kindly Murray."

Kitty grinned. "Ah, so you both admit it then, do you?" Kitty teased, then shrugged. "Well…that's the first step. Way to go, ladies…"

Naomi promptly blushed, smiling…but quickly looked away. Yuri's cheeks became pink too briefly…but she perservered. "Hush, you," Yuri warned with a frown. "I will not have you teasing poor Naomi, Ms. Petro. She is having enough trouble with things as it is, poor dear."

Kitty realized that maybe she was going to have to---at least temporarily---curtail the rascally side of her nature. She reached over to give Naomi's hand a squeeze in apology. "I'm sorry, Naomi," she said, leaning over so that she could look up into the cheetah girl's eyes. "I have a bad habit of making light of things sometimes…even when I should know better."

"It is nothing, Ms. Petro," Naomi replied with a weak smile, but Kitty could see her troubled eyes. "I too apologize…I seem to have very thin skin nowadays, I'm afraid."

"Hey," Kitty replied, understanding. "I know how that goes, Naomi."

Ling finally added his own voice to the conversation. "Indeed," he assured Naomi. "My Kitty would walk about the office with a seemingly perpetual blush on her lovely cheeks. I think that Carmelita was---how you say---paying her back for all the teasing Kitty did about her and Mister Cooper."

Kitty frowned at Ling, wishing he hadn't brought that up. "Okay, so I was a little bashful about our relationship at first. So, sue me!" Kitty retorted, glaring briefly at Ling.

Ling shrugged her glare off, telling her, "I would not," Ling answered, choosing to take what Kitty said at face value…and incorrectly. "I…found it rather cute, actually."

Yuri smiled at the bickering pair, shaking her head in amusement. Say what you will, Kitty Petro was definitely not your typical vixen…no, not by a long shot!

"Now," Yuri interjected before Kitty could continue. "If I may get back to my original conversation, hmm?"

Kitty looked over at Ling, who simply smiled adoringly at her. Gah, Kitty thought, I should be irked with him…but when he smiles at me that way, I just…can't! "Sure, Yuri," Kitty replied. "You were saying?"

"Merci, cheri," Yuri said gratefully, crossing her long alluring legs, then resting her slender hands upon her uppermost knee. "As I was saying…the problem that both Naomi and I face is not whether or not we have feelings for the gentlemen I mentioned…no, it is more that we dread angering or disappointing our families…especially our parents." Yuri paused to flip a long strand of her nearly platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. "Perhaps, I should explain, no?"

Kitty frowned slightly, not getting what all the hoopla was about, really. So what if your folks didn't like who you were dating, Kitty thought. It's not their life…it's yours! "Please do," she coaxed.

Yuri smiled at her thankfully. "As you most likely already know, mon petite," Yuri began. "I come from a family steeped in tradition. Why, the first Sings held positions in court for nearly a century in the French aristocracy…that is, before the Terror during the Revolution, you see…" Yuri's expression turned inward then.

Kitty wasn't what you'd call an avid history buff…so, she looked back confused at Yuri's mention of this 'Terror'…as well as the Revolution. Though, a part of her did vaguely remember France having one of those…well, back about a million years ago, or something… "So, what happened then?"

"When the last French king was deposed, the Revolution turned ugly," Yuri explained. "Needless to say, many members of the Sing family met their end at the care of Madame Guillotine," she said, shuddering.

Kitty knew what a guillotine was! "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said softly, realizing how so many of Yuri's predecessor met their untimely and ghastly ends. She briefly fingered her slender neck uncomfortably.

Yuri smiled, waving away her apology…but her face was still decidedly pale. "I apologize for bringing up such unpleasantness, cheri," Yuri answered. "I only meant to explain that the surviving members of my family still hold dear their aristocratic heritage…and so, are very particular of just who is added to our bloodlines, you understand."

"Huh," Kitty pondered. "So…do you have any siblings then? You know, to carry on the Sing name, I mean?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Yuri replied, smiling. "I have an older brother, Jacques, who is happily married to a wonderful woman of the name of Celeste."

"Let me guess," Kitty mused aloud. "This Celeste…she wouldn't by chance be another snow leopard now, would she?"

"Oui, she is," Yuri answered, giving Kitty a regretful smile, her eyes dimming.

"Okay," Kitty said, bouncing all Yuri had told her around in her head. She turned then to the troubled Naomi. "So…what's your story, girl?"

"Nothing as grand as Madame's, I'm afraid," Naomi answered begrudgingly. She began to wring her hands softly as she spoke. "I am a Rousseau, and my father is but an automotive executive employeed at Citroen. However, Papa is from the old country---in Africa, you understand---and has always been quite insistent that when I marry, I marry another cheetah…like myself." Naomi lowered her long-lashed eyes in consternation, her lips a thin line. "Oh, but my heart is torn, Kitty," Naomi continued, a single tear coursing down her cheek, rolling down to the corner of her mouth. "I am faced with a terrible choice. Choose as my father and family wish…and perhaps marry someone I do not love. Or…choose as my heart bids me to…and face being ostracized from my only family. Mon Dieu, Mon Dieu…I cannot decide." Naomi's pretty face contorted as she struggled to compose herself.

Kitty's big heart went out to the troubled girl, and before she even realized what she was doing, she had gotten to her feet, moved over to Naomi, and put her arms comfortingly around the slender girl. "Oh, Naomi," Kitty said softly. "I'm sorry…"

Naomi's face writhed briefly, but then she could no longer hold back her tears, and began to softly cry…but only a moment. Kitty's sympathy had been too much for her, and she cracked for that brief moment. She pulled away from Kitty, her bright amber eyes gleaming with her tears, even as she wiped at them. "Pardonnez moi, Ms. Petro," Naomi sniffed, embarrassed.

"You've got nothing to apologize for, Naomi," Kitty said. "It's really okay for you to cry, you know. You can't just keep all that bottled up inside forever, you know."

"Oui, I know," Naomi replied, still sniffling. "It is just…I do not wish to embarrass Madame or you with my weakness."

Now, Yuri moved over to kneel down beside Naomi's chair, her own exotic green-gold eyes gleaming. "Hush, Naomi," Yuri told her. "You do not embarrass me. There is no weakness in crying, cheri. I myself have shed many a tear in my life."

"You have?" Naomi asked, surprised, her big amber-hued eyes regarding her boss, her friend. "Really, Madame?"

Yuri laughed softly, squeezing Naomi's knee. "Oh, my yes! Veritable oceans of them, cheri," she replied, then sobered a moment. "What? Did you somehow think that C'est Sing was an immediate success, Naomi? No, let me assure you of that. I had to work very long, and very hard to get it to where it is now. And, along the way, cheri…I too cried." Yuri's expression then turned contemplative. "Oh, how I had wished that I did not have to cry alone…all those nights…"

"Madame!" Naomi replied, looking down, her heart in her eyes. "I did not know! Oh, Madame…if you had but---"

"Hush, Naomi," Yuri replied briskly, yet smiled. "You have a big heart, cheri. But it was not a girlfriend I wished to share my pain with, I'm afraid."

"Ah," Naomi observed, then smiled. "I understand now, Madame." And…she did too! She wiped her eyes, and then laughed unexpectantly. "Oh, what a pair of gloomy gusses we make this evening, no Madame?"

Yuri laid her cheek on Naomi's lap a moment in thanks, then got to her feet. "Oui! You are right, cheri," she answered. "Let us concentrate on happier things, no?"

"Oui!" Naomi answered.

"Now you're talkin'," Kitty concurred.

Naomi sighed then, a small smile blooming on her lips. "Like every time that Murray has entered the store and gazes my way, my heart skips a beat," she admitted with another happy sigh. Her expression changed then a moment later. "That is until I realize that if my parents should ever figure out I fancy him, they will cast me out into the street."

"Oui," Yuri then added. "I too feel my heart lurch whenever Bentley gives me that look of his…as if he is wearing his heart on his sleeve…just for me." Yuri's expression then darkened. "Pah! And, then the knowledge that I would dreadfully disappoint my parents hits home and ruins that very special moment for me."

"Okay. So…what both of you are telling me," Kitty mused, trying to think while Ling rubbed her back lovingly, which she found to be very distracting indeed! "Um, what you are both telling me," she tried again, "is that the problem you both are having is that you want relationships with the boys…but can't for fear that your parents would flip out, and disinherit you both. That sound about right?"

Yuri sighed, but nodded. "Oui, Kitty…it is a curse," she explained. "My nobil birthright…and Naomi's family heritage. Both looming over each of our poor heads like Madame Guillotine herself."

"Okay, but---" Kitty was about to argue, but Yuri held up a quick hand to stop her.

"Non!" Yuri growled. "I have decided, Kitty. I am sick and tired of being told what I may and may not do with my life, my relationships. I do not need my parent's money, nor do I feel the need to maintain my 'pure' bloodlines…as my parents wish. The Sing bloodline is Jacques problem…not mine. I am a prospering entrepeneur. I have the respect of my industry and my many fans…as well as my wonderful employees. I need no more than that. Unless…I were to find happiness in affairs of the heart. Which, I think, I now am well on my way to having." Yuri drew herself proudly erect, her shoulders thrust back, her head held high. "I love Monsieur Bentley, with all my heart. If that does not sit well with my parent, well, then…that is their problem, not mine!"

Kitty grinned, feeling a surge of satisfaction just then. However, her nature wouldn't let her let it lie. "Okay, but if you've already decided, Yuri…then, er, why exactly am I here again?" Kitty asked, her blue eyes teasing.

Yuri smiled, shaking her head at the irascible Kitty. "You are here, mon petite reynard, so that I may be the first to tell you this. Now, as for somebody else…" Yuri flicked her glance over to where Naomi sat. The cheetah girl gave a small gasp, and her large eyes went even larger briefly. "She is still convinced that her parents would disown her should she follow her heart. I say that is all rubbish…but, does she believe me? Non!" She smiled at Naomi then, and then flicked her gaze over to Kitty. "Perhaps, Kitty…you might be able to cure her of this madness where I could not."

"Got it," Kitty replied, nodding her understanding.

Yuri then moved over before where Ling Chu sat. "I beg your pardon, Monsieur," she told him. "But, did you not express an interest in seeing my home?"

"Well, yes…I did, but---" Ling began, very interested, but he didn't want to leave Kitty alone.

"Non," Yuri replied, halting his protest. "Your lovely Kitty needs some time alone with my Naomi. And, as such, I would find myself frigthfully bored." Yuri then looked down at Ling. "However, if I were to have some company…"

Ling looked briefly over to Kitty, asking her permission. Kitty nodded, then indicated the shocked looking Naomi with a jerk of her chin. Ling got to his feet, forcing Yuri to step back a few steps. "I would be most honored to see your lovely home, Madame," Ling answered with a bow of his head.

Yuri smiled brightly, then rested her hand upon Ling's forearm. "You honor me, Monsieur," she replied. "Now, let me show you the Sing library…it is said that we have a number of books preserved from before the 1500s, did you know?"

"Please, Madame, lead on," Ling offered.

"Please, Monsieur," Yuri asked. "Call me Yuri. Madame Sing is my mother, young man."

Ling chuckled as they walked out of the living room. "Of course, Yuri," he said, then they disappeared from view, the voices fading as they moved away.

Kitty then got to her feet, moved over to the doors, and swung them shut. She returned to her seat, then sighed, looking over at Naomi. "So," she began, smiling. "Would you like to talk about it then?"

Naomi stiffened briefly, but then crossed her arms before herself. "There is nothing to discuss, really," Naomi replied. "I am a cheetah and Murray is a hippo. That being the case, Ms. Petro, it is impossible for the two of us---no matter what our feelings might be---to be together."

"Uh huh," Kitty replied, unconvinced. "Well, kiddo…Yuri sure doesn't seem to look at it that way," Kitty observed.

Naomi looked troubled a moment, but quickly scrambled to her own defense. "Oui, that is true. However, Madame and I have very different situations," Naomi explained.

"You do?" Kitty countered.

Naomi frowned, but continued after a moment. "Why yes, we do. Madame is very successful, you know…and as such, she has need not worry about carrying her family´s name. She has more than adequately proven herself worthy the name Sing." Naomi paused, then looked down at her hands in her lap. "Now, me," she snorted dismissively. "I am but an office functionary…despite what Madame might say." Naomi's stiff look softened a moment later. "Oh, very well, I do admit that I love working for Madame. And, yes, her shop is very prestagious, but still…"

Kitty sighed. "Hmm. So, is what you're saying is that you're too good for Murray then?" she demanded, knowing that a bald-faced lie.

Naomi, as if on command, stiffened in outrage. "Non! Of course not! How could you even think such a thing, Mademoiselle?" Naomi protested.

"Okay, okay," Kitty replied, holding up her hands grinning. Naomi realized she had walked into Kitty's trap, and sighed, smiling.

"Mon Dieu," Naomi continued, feeling agitated. "Ah, Kitty…I do not know, however, if I could go up against my family to have a relationship with Monsieur Murray. Family is very important to we Rousseaus, you know."

"So I've heard," Kitty admitted. "Look, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Carmelita when she wavered about pursuing a relationship with Sly Cooper."

"And, that would be?" Naomi asked, despite her inner protests.

"Look," Kitty began. "You and your family are very close, right?"

"Oui, I mean, yes," Naomi replied, nodding.

"And, they love you very much, yes?" Kitty continued. "And, you them, right?"

Naomi smiled but nodded. "Oui, I like to think so, Kitty," she admitted.

"I'm sure they do," Kitty replied, giving her a smile. "Especially by the way you seem to care so much about their happiness. So, like I told Carmelita…you got to live your life the way you see fit, Naomi. Now, true…your parents will undoubtedly be angry with your decision. But---and this is an important distinction, Naomi---they will still love you. Just because they dislike your decision does not mean that they will stop caring for you. Don't you think?"

Naomi blinked, surprised by that observation. It had never occurred to her…to disobey her parents. But, Kitty did have a point. She could not see her parents, who indeed loved her very much, denying her their love over her choice of husband. "Hmm, what you say is true, Kitty," Naomi hesitantly admitted. "And, after all…are not hippos also native to Africa?"

"Last I heard," Kitty replied. "So…why don't you give Murray a chance, Naomi?"

Naomi looked away, blushing. "Oh, dear. What if I am misreading his attention? What if he is only bashful around the beautiful Madame Sing? And, does not even know I even exist?"

"Good point," Kitty admitted, but then shook her head. "But, you're wrong, girl. Tell you what, listen up…and I'll tell you what Murray and I discussed earlier today, okay?"

"I am listening, Kitty," Naomi replied, beckoning for Kitty to speak.

Kitty then related to Naomi everything that she and Murray had talked about that time in the kitchen. When she had finished, she heard Naomi give one soft sniffle, a single tear sliding down her cheek, blending into the dark stripe that went from the inside corner of her eye to the corner of her lips on the same side.

Naomi sniffled again. "Oh, I…I had no idea. What a wonderful man," she said in a husky voice.

"That's Murray," Kitty declared. "Look, kid, that hippo is head-over-heels about you, okay?" Kitty added. "Hey, don't you think the very least you could do is to give the poor guy a chance?"

"But, he is a---" Naomi stubbornly began to point out.

Kitty growled in irritation. "Who the hell cares what species he is, girl?" she demanded. "Do you love him or not?"

Naomi choked, her slender hand flying up to cover her mouth, her eyes striken. After a few moments of holding back her tears, she nodded. "Oui, I do," she quietly admitted, wiping futilely at her eyes.

Kitty, who had enough pussyfooting around, continued her assault relentlessly. "Who give a rip about who Murray' parents were? What does that matter? He's not his parents! He's Murray!"

"Ah, but my parents will," Naomi countered.

"Well, then…then let's make even simplier then, sweetie," Kitty growled low. "What matters more, Naomi Rousseau…your parents wishes…or your own? Hmm? Tell me that!"

Naomi dropped her head to her chest, her chest heaving as she fought her internal battles silently.

Kitty finally relented. "Look, Naomi," Kitty told her. "I'll clue you into some pretty good advice my friend Carmelita once gave me, okay?"

Naomi said nothing, but nodded her head, her hair spilling over her shoulders to hid her face.

"She had just quit the force," Kitty related. "And I asked her what she was going to do. So, she said she was going to join Sly and his Gang. I pointed out that might not be such a good idea…that her parents would hate the very idea of what she was suggesting. And, you know what she said to that?"

"Non," Naomi replied from behind her blonde waterfall of hair. "What?"

"She said, and I quote, 'But, hey kid…that's life. I have to do something with my life now. And…I think this is what will make me happy'. How's that grab you?" Kitty finished, smiling over at Naomi. "Look, it all comes down to this, okay? Remember you have to live your own life, not your family's, and not your parents."

Naomi sighed, then looked up, brushing her long hair back over her shoulders. Kitty could nearly see the wheels spinning in Naomi's head as he digested and came to grips with all that had been said. After a while, Naomi nodded, then turned her big amber eyes to Kitty. "It's a difficult thing, this. But, Kitty…you are right," she finally said. "You were right the whole time, all along." She smiled weakly over at Kitty. "Very well, I have made my decision finally," she stated.

"Oh? And that would be…what, exactly?" Kitty asked.

"I shall give my Murray his proper chance," Naomi vowed, making Kitty smile. She then added, "Not that he does not already have me at a disadvantage, you know. His smiles make my knees turn to water…" She grinned.

Kitty laughed softly. "Good, very good," she said. "Murray will be ecstatic! Girl, you don't know what this is going to mean to that guy."

"I must see him in person, Kitty," Naomi insisted. "I owe him nothing less, you know."

"That's cool," Kitty said. "Hey, if you want, I can write down their address for you."

"Oui! I would like that. Very much," Naomi replied with a warm smile and a nod of her head.

Kitty snatched a nearby pen, and a fetched a piece of parchment from the desk in the living room, then promptly wrote down the address to Le Hotel Champlain. "Here you are," Kitty told her, handing it to the smiling cheetah girl. "Now…take your time, okay? But, when you tell him…tell him from your heart, Naomi."

"Oui," Naomi promised Kitty, taking her hand and squeezing it thankfully. "I will…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Now, back at Le Hotel Champlain…

Carmelita had once again begun her combat training, canes at the ready. She was able by now to give even Sly a run for his money, pitting her twin canes against his one. That was not to say that she had Sly at a disadvantage…no, it was more like she was finally able to hold her own with him. She also continued her tutelage with the help of the Thievius Raccoonus, picking up additional techniques and skills of Sly's predecessors which she then tried to put to good use.

Sly leaned back against the wall of the training center, idly twirling his cane in a slow blur in his hand. "You're coming along nicely, querera," he informed Carmelita one day. "You nearly had my number that last round."

Carmelita grinned in happiness. "Yeah, I would of," she commented, "but I'm not quite the master thief yet now, am I?"

Sly considered that, then shook his head apologetically. "Sorry, Carmelita," he told her. "But no, not quite yet." He then ceased twirling his cane, and stepped over to where she stood cooling down. "You've accomplished more than I could of every expected of you, my love. And, far more quickly than I had ever hoped." He then moved just beside her, and leaned over to kiss her gently on the cheek. "I'm proud of you, girl."

Carmelita beamed at hearing his praise of her accomplishments. "Thanks, Sly," she returned. "I've had a good teacher."

Sly grinned, "Thanks, querera," he murmured, about to kiss her once again.

Carmelita grinned mischievously then. "I meant the Thievius Raccoonus, Ringtail," she teased, suppressing a giggle.

Sly halted, his eyes going wide a moment before he grinned and chuckled. "Touche, Carmelita," he congratulated her. "Nicely done, my---" He never finished his sentence as Carmelita looped her hand behind his neck, drew his lips to hers, and kissed him rather soundly.

Later on, Sly found Carmelita seated at dining room table, giving Bentley a run for his money in a fast-paced game of chess. Sly knew she enjoyed playing against Bentley…claiming it kept her mentally sharp. 'Stimulating the Brain', Bentley preferred to call the exercise. Sly moved over, took a seat beside Carmelita as she played, and watched. "So," he ventured. "Who's winning?"

"She's whipping my butt, Sly," Bentley confessed, a bead of sweat dripping from his brow. "Either she's getting way too good for my liking," he opined, moving his knight forward and to the right. "Or, I'm way off on my game."

Carmelita grinned, guessing just what had the usually sharp Bentley off of his game of late. Could you say, 'Yuri'? she thought to herself. "That's okay, pal," Carmelita told him. "I'm just having a good day is all."

As Carmelita contemplated her next move, there came a polite knocking at the back door. She was up in a moment. "Stay put, guys…I´ll get it," Carmelita told them both. She headed toward the back door to the garage, her mind debating the merits of several potential moves. "Yes? How may I---?" Carmelita began, not even looking at who might be calling. Therefore, she was struck dumb when she looked out the door and saw….

"Ah, surprised to see us, Carmelita cheri?" Yuri Sing asked, her green-gold eyes twinkling merrily. She was dressed in a subtle silvery green sequined dress that set off her fabulous figure to a 'T'.

"Yuri!" Carmelita gasped, her left hand moving up to rest at the base of her throat. "And, Naomi too." She saw the shy cheetah beauty smile a wan smile at her from just behind Yuri. Naomi wore a simple olive green short-sleeved blouse over black slacks. "What are you two doing here?" she asked, then frowned. "And…just how in blazes did you find us here?" Carmelita added, just before she put two and two together and… "Wait, don't tell me," she continued with a pained expression, "Kitty told you…right?"

"Oui," Naomi answered politely, nodding her elegant head. "But, how did you know, Mademoiselle?"

"Trust me," Carmelita said with a sigh and a smile of acceptance. "You'd have to know Kitty better…like I do. Now, come in…the both of you. Welcome to Le Hotel Champlain."

"Merci, Carmelita," Yuri replied, smiling a bright welcome smile, as she stepped within the kitchen. Naomi followed on her heels, her soft soled shoes making nary a sound.

"Now, ladies," Carmelita asked. "What can I do for you both?"

"I am glad that you asked, cheri," Yuri answered, looking at her cleverly again. "Naomi and I have finally thrown caution to the wind, and---"

"Madame!" Naomi interrupted, shocked.

"Ah, my apologies," Yuri corrected herself, grinning mischievously over at Naomi. "**I** have thrown caution to the wind, and have decided to let your Bentley know my exact feelings and intentions regarding him, you see."

Carmelita gaped at hearing that, then chuckled. "Oh, dear! Bentley's **really **going to be off his game now," she replied, confusing both Yuri and Naomi in the process.

"Excuse me?" Yuri asked, one blond eyebrow arching.

Carmelita waved her question away with a wave of her hand. "Nothing, nothing," she replied mysteriously. "And, you, Naomi….what brings you here today?"

Naomi blushed prettily, then smiled, her eyes trying to avoid Carmelita's curious brown ones. "Um, ah…much the same thing as Madame, really," she answered in a soft voice. "Though, I wish to speak to Monsieur Murray instead, you understand."

Carmelita blinked in surprise several times, then grinned as she figured out what was going on. "Ah," she said then. "Kitty's gotten to the both of you, hasn't she? Yes…I can see her handiwork in this right away…"

"Oui," Yuri answered with a telling smile. "She can be---how you say?---most persuasive at times, no?"

"Oh, yeah," Carmelita agreed. "The little scamp…"

Naomi shook her head. "She is eerie, that one," Naomi said, clearly in awe. "She was able to bat aside all of my arguments with ease. Before I knew it, I was able to admit that I---er, had strong feelings for your friend, Murray," she related, with a soft blush and a grin.

"Yep," Carmelita said with a nod of her dark-haired head. "She's been at it all right. Oh, yes…most definitely."

"It is no matter, cheri," Yuri replied. "What is done is done, yes? Now, would you be a dear, and fetch our two gentlemen so that we may speak with them?"

"Give me a minute," Carmelita said, her mind plotting already. "Hmm. Tell you what, you two," she proposed. "I'll take each of you up the back stairs to their individual rooms. Then, once I've got you both in your places, I'll send the boys up to see you." She eyed the two beautiful feline women with a grin. "Sound like a plan to you, ladies?"

"Oui!" Yuri said with a soft appreciative laugh. "What a clever one you are, Carmelita."

"I don't know, Madame," Naomi protested weakly. "To be alone…with him, in his room…"

"Naomi," Yuri pointed out, taking a nervous Naomi's hand. "You trust Murray now, do you not, cheri?"

"Oh, oui, Madame," Naomi replied instantly, but then softly bit her lower lip. "It is I that I do not trust…" she added, then went pale, clapping her hands over her mouth, her large eyes huge now in her embarrassment.

Yuri giggled softly, putting a hand over her mouth. Carmelita snickered, trying very hard not to join Yuri's very contagious giggling. Naomi finally got her color back, and too giggled softly. "Mon Dieu," she laughed. "I cannot believe I actually said that…"

Yuri reached over to hug Naomi, still laughing softly. "Naomi," she told the girl, "you are priceless, cheri."

"Merci, Madame," Naomi grinned.

The three then proceeded to make their way quietly up the back stairs to the upstairs. There, Carmelita led Yuri to Bentley's room, and after allowing her inside and shutting the door, led the still blushing Naomi to Murray's room and secured her inside. She then grinned in satisfaction, nodded her head once, and proceeded back downstairs. She quickly made her way back to the dining room, where Sly and Bentley waited.

"So, who was at the door, querera?" Sly asked, smiling upon seeing her return.

"Oh, it was just Kitty. She forgot something is all," Carmelita replied nonchalantly, taking her seat again. Sly frowned, thinking that over, then shrugged, dismissing his reservations.

Carmelita studied the board, then moved her queen four ranks diagonally. "Check," she announced, then grinned triumphantly. "And…mate, buddy!"

"Damn," Bentley replied, grimacing. "I'm really off my game….no doubt about it."

"Don't worry about it, Bentley," Carmelita advised him. "Hey, you know…I never thanked you---personally, I mean---for accepting me into the gang. I apologize for that, buddy."

Bentley smiled, pleased to hear that. "Hey, no problem," he replied, humbly. "You're welcome. I'm not too proud to admit I'm wrong on occasion."

"Thanks," Carmelita told him with a smile. "Tell you what…I was saving this for later on, but…what the heck!" She looked over to Bentley. "I got you something…a gift, if you like…for being so supportive. It's up in your room, Bent. Go on, you've earned it…"

Bentley smiled, intrigued. "Ah, Carmelita," he said, blushing. "You really shouldn't have," he told her, but with a smile.

"Well, to be fair, Kitty helped me pick it out for you, so…you have her to thank too," Carmelita said mysteriously as Bentley got to his feet, and made his way upstairs to his room.

"Well," Carmelita said softly to herself. "That's one down, and one to go."

"What was that, my love?" Sly asked, running a finger over her smooth knuckles.

"Oh, nothing," Carmelita replied quickly, but with a smile. "Say, Sly…you wouldn't happen to know where Murray's gotten himself off to now, would you?"

"You're acting really strangely all of the sudden, Carmelita," Sly observed, arching one of his eyebrows as he looked at her.

"What?" she answered, countering his suspicions. "Those guys got me gifts for becoming part of this team," she pointed out. "What sort of girl would I be if I didn't return them the favor, huh?"

Sly thought that over a moment, then shrugged. "You've got a point, sweetheart," Sly said. "Murray's in the training room, I think. Busting four by fours with his hands and feet, if I remember correctly." He grinned when Carmelita blinked in surprise. "Yeah, it's messy…but, hey, it makes Murray happy."

"Right, thanks," Carmelita replied, getting to her feet. Sly stood as well…after all, he was a gentleman, you know. "See you in a bit, handsome," she told him, kissing the tip of his nose, making him laugh.

"Go on," Sly told her, then watched her leave. "She's up to something…no doubt about it." He began twirling his cane again slowly…as he often did when he wanted to think. "But, question is…what?"

Bentley paused a moment before laying his hand on the doorknob of his room. That was awfully nice of Carmelita…to do something like this for me, Bentley thought. How little did he know…right? Right!

Bentley worked the knob, and ducked inside his most familiar room. That was when he frowned. He sniffed the air, and caught a most unfamiliar scent. One that was subtle, with a hint of sweet musk. "What the---" he muttered, turning, and his jaw just dropped, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"Bonjour, Monsieur," the nearly luminously beautiful Yuri Sing nearly purred, her green-gold eyes gleaming.

"Y-Y-Yuri?" Bentley squeaked, totally surprised.

"Oui, Bentley," Yuri replied, "your Carmelita was kind enough to provide me this opportunity to speak with you…alone, mon cher." Yuri was regal-looking, her long blond hair pinned up on her head, resplendent in her silvery-green ankle length dress that softly clung to her amazing curves.

Bentley found himself blinking…over and over again. His heart was thundering in his chest, he was having trouble breathing very steadily, and if he wasn't careful, he might find himself passing out very soon. "You want..." Bentley tried, then words failed him, as he gazed rapturously at Yuri. "You want to…to talk…to…me?" he stammered.

"Ah, oui," Yuri replied, nodding her head. Golden earrings gleamed at each ear, and a bright silver choker enhanced her already lovely throat. "I do indeed, Bentley. Very much," she confided to him.

"W-W-Why?" Bentley asked, then blushed. "Sorry…stupid question."

Yuri laughed then, softly and huskily. "Non," she assured him. "That is a very good question, cher." She moved toward him, towering over him. A veritable queen she appeared to him just then…regal, majestic, nearly untouchable. She then pulled up a chair and gracefully sat herself down, bringing her large exotic eyes down to his level once more. "I can see," Yuri began, her voice warm and soft, giving Bentley a shiver of excitement, "that you are unaware of what brings me to you this day, yes?"

"Well," Bentley replied, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "Now that you do mention it…"

Yuri smiled, which confused Bentley even more. "Ah," she said. "So, those looks you give me---when you do not think that I am looking---they mean nothing, yes?" Her piercing green-gold eyes were locked on his own.

Bentley knew precisely what 'looks' she was talking about, and promptly blushed hotly. "No," he replied, truthfully, not meeting her gaze at first. He then found his courage, and added, "How could I not look at you, Yuri?" he told her, unable to be anything other than honest with her. "You're…you're beautiful." He then blushed again, looking away from her in his embarrassment.

Yuri smiled again, reaching out to take his chin in her slender hand, turning his face to hers again. "Merci," she told him simply. "Merci beaucoup." Yuri beamed at him, thrilled that he found her so alluring. "Now, cher," Yuri continued then. "Is it only my looks that you find so appealing, hmm?"

Bentley looked into her lovely face, and despaired. No, he knew, it wasn't only her stunning looks that made him love her---though, God, that should be enough!

He was enthralled with every aspect of her…her poise, her humor, her delightful French accent, her very noticeable feminity, and her mischievous side as well. It all added up to the amazing package that was Yuri Sing. "No," Bentley finally answered, his own voice soft and husky. "And, you know it, Yuri." He then dropped his head to his chest, closing his eyes. "You're too wonderful a gal for the likes of a nerdy little geek like me…"

Yuri lifted his face to look at her again, gently. "That," she pronounced in a most determined voice, "is what we French would call 'merde'." She saw his puzzled expression. "What you would call a load of dung, cher."

"What?" Bentley replied, blinking furiously.

"Bentley," Yuri said patiently, softly caressing his cheek with one of her slender fingers, making him shiver. "I have never met a man just like you," she told him. "Now, true…I could find many a more handsome man than you, cher."

"You got that right," Bentley muttered in self-depreciation.

Yuri ignored him, and continued. "And, I could find fellows more charming and refined than you as well…"

"Yeah. True," Bentley agreed, feeling his stomach drop, as---at least in his own mind---she read off his flaws…one by one.

She watched him, her heart aching from the look of self-loathing that appeared in his normally guarded, but luminous eyes. "However, my good Bentley," she told him in a slightly louder voice. "I am not looking for such a man, cher."

"Y-You're not?" Bentley exclaimed, confused. "But…why the hell not, Yuri? You deserve only the best!"

Yuri gave him a brilliant smile, cupping his cheek with her soft hand. "Ah, cher…but I have," she replied. "I have found the man I have been looking for."

Bentley heaved a heavy sigh of regret. It was bound to happen, he told himself. Who was I kidding anyway? he asked himself. A girl like Yuri…and me? C'mon, Bentley…get real! "I'm sure you'll both be very happy."

Yuri blinked in surprise at that, then began to laugh soft amused peals of laughter. "Ah, but we will, cher," Yuri assured him. "I am certain that you and I shall be very happy indeed, my love." Her exquisite eyes gleamed, and her smile made Bentley's heart swell.

"Wha---?" Bentley gasped, obviously caught off guard by her admission. "What did you just say?" He wiggled a finger in his ear…sure that he had misheard her.

"Here, cher," Yuri said, placing one hand on each of Bentley's cheeks, gazing into his eyes. "Let me make it easy for you, no?" She leaned in slowly, her mouth parting slightly, her eyelids slowly closing, her head canting to the left slightly.

Bentley felt as if he was about to have a heart attack! She was going to kiss him! Him, Bentley Turtle! The loveliest girl he had ever laid eyes on was about to--- His thoughts were put on hold as Yuri's amazing soft lips pressed against his own, and Bentley lost himself in her kiss, hestitating at first, but returning her kiss a moment later. After he lost his nerve and pulled away, he gazed adoringly into Yuri's fluttering eyes. "Oh, man," he husked. "I love you, Yuri Sing." He blushed furiously a moment, but gritted his teeth, and continued. "You deserve far better than me, but…if you really are determined to settle for the likes of me," he added, then grinned a goofy smile. "Then…who am I to tell you no?"

Yuri Sing laid a hand over her thundering heart. She then sighed happily, and giggled softly. "Indeed, mon cher," Yuri replied, taking his hands firmly in her own. "I have you now, and I have no intention of ever letting you go." She opened her amazing eyes and gazed deeply into his. "You are mine, Bentley Turtle…and, I am yours…if you will have me, of course."

Bentley looked over at the gorgeous woman seated across from him. "Yuri," he observed just then, giving her a curious look. "Do I really look like that big of an idiot?"

Yuri grinned broadly. "No," she replied. "Never that, cher."

"I didn't think so," Bentley agreed. Then, he leaned forward and put his arms around Yuri's narrow waist and hugged her fiercely, never wanting to let her go. "Of course I want you, Yuri! I've loved you since the first time I ever saw you."

"Did you now?" Yuri questioned.

"Don't believe me, huh?" Bentley replied, grinning. "You were wearing that jade green dress of yours---which you looked like some gorgeous china doll in, by the way---with your hair up on your head. I think there were golden birds of some kind embroidered on your dress. Oh, and I think you were wearing a dark pink lipstick and pale green eyeshadow too…"

Yuri laughed softly, clapping her hands in joy. "Oui! I remember that dress. It is one of my favorites. Very good, Monsieur!" she congratulated him. "I am most impressed," she added, then her eyes gleamed again. "Why do you remember me in that dress so well, mon cher?"

Bentley snorted. "Why?" he countered. "Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror, Yuri?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Ah, the wonderful things you say about me," Yuri sighed. "I found you a very charming man that day. I was flattered by your attention, you know. I don't know why I was…but I was. Oh, yes…I was indeed."

"Yuri?" Bentley asked, stroking the back of one of her perfect hands. "Why me?"

Yuri now blushed softly, which Bentley found adorable. "You will think me a silly goose," she confessed. "But, I shall tell you nonetheless, cher. You see, I have been out with many men in my life. Now, most of them left me quite cold. I could sense they only desired me for my looks, my wealth, or my prestige. Do you understand?"

Bentley only nodded, prompting her to continue on.

"Oui, you do," Yuri continued. "So, when you arrived that day, I was touched. You complimented me…on being me. Not my looks, not my nobile family…but, just me, Yuri. I must tell you that I was charmed by your…shall we say, less than subtle looks of admiration." Yuri lifted her hands up to nervously smooth her already perfect hair. "Then, over the weeks we worked together, I found myself feeling better about things than I had in a very long time. I enjoyed our collaboration, Bentley. I found myself looking forward to seeing you again. You intrigued me…I did not know what to make of you, cher."

"Hey, I'm not that complex, Yuri," Bentley pointed out.

"Ah, but you were to me, my love," Yuri countered. "You were so refreshingly real. You did not play politics, you did not unduly flatter me, nor did you pressure me to go out with you. To be quite frank, you were a mystery to me, Bentley. I had never met anyone quite like you before." She then grinned at him. "I liked that. I found I like that---and you---more and more each day."

Bentley shook his head, a silly grin on his face. "Huh," he mused. "And, here I was thinking I was just making an ass out of myself. Who knew I was being 'mysterious'…"

Yuri laughed again. "Ah, but you were," she told him. "And, then…our business was through. And, it was then that my heart again grew heavy. And, I could not---at first---figure out precisely why," she added. "Then, one day, I understood. For the first time in many a year, I had not felt this burden of loneliness that seemed to plague me."

"You? Lonely?" Bentley exclaimed in surprise. "But, Yuri…you're beautiful. How could someone as lovely as you---both inside and out---be lonely?"

"I do not know," Yuri replied, her lips thin. "But, I was. Terribly alone. Now, I had my friends---like sweet Naomi. But, no one I could share my heart with, you understand? No one to spend my life with." Yuri hung her head, her eyes closing.

Bentley moved forward to put his rough hand on her smooth cheek. "Don't," he urged, his voice thick. "Please…I can't…I can't stand to see you this way."

Yuri smiled again, and Bentley did along with her. "You see," she countered, her green-gold eyes alive again. "That is the effect you have on me, cher. Without you, I survive…but, now…with you, I thrive!"

"Well, I'll be…" Bentley said with a shake of his head, and a grin. "So…it's just not me that feels that way then…"

Yuri frowned. "What do you mean, Bentley?"

"When I'm not with you, I feel like I'm going through the motions of life, Yuri," he told her. "I guess I've been doing that for so long, it's what I've come to expect." He then paused a moment, thinking, then continued. "Then, I met you. And now, everytime I'm with you…life seems more vibrant. More alive, I mean. Like living in Technicolor instead of black-and-white. Does that make any sense?"

"Oui," Yuri said, nodding. "Oh, oui, mon cher." She drew him close, pressing her cheek to his own. "That is it…exactly. Oh, but you do not know how lucky I have been to find you, Bentley."

Bentley laughed softly. "Hey, not as lucky as me, Yuri," he said, pointing over to a mirror that showed the two's reflection. "Just what are the chances that an admittedly brilliant---yet geeky---guy like me would ever find a gorgeous, unbelievable woman like you, huh?"

Yuri said nothing, but turned and softly kissed Bentley's cheek. "Better than you think, cher," she told him. "I love you, Bentley."

"Hey, I love you too, Yuri," Bentley finally said without any hestitation. He then stroked her silky blond hair as she snuggled up against him, the both of them very content…

Murray wrapped a towel around his neck, feeling pretty darn good after his invigorating workout. He'd reduced twenty four-by-fours to so much kindling in about a half-hour's time. Not too shabby, he told himself, grabbing the handle to his door, twisting it and stepping inside.

"Hallo, Monsieur," a most familiar voice greeted him, forcing him to whirl around, his eyes growing large in his surprise and shock.

"M-Ms. Rousseau!" he exclaimed, seeing the very pretty Naomi seated there upon his bed. Murray---as he usually did whenever Naomi was around---felt lumpish and tongue-tied. "H-How? I mean, when---?" he stammered.

"Your Ms. Petro told me where to find you," Naomi admitted. "Then, Carmelita brought me here…so I could talk with you." She flicked her gaze to his brown eyes warily, yet with obvious eagerness.

"Talk to me?" Murray replied, then nodded. "Sure. What did you want to talk about, Ms. Rousseau?" Murray tried…but just couldn't manage to not look at Naomi. She was tall, slender, and very much a woman. Her long blond hair was like spun gold, her spotted golden fur exotically attractive to him. Her large amber eyes were luminous, framed by long delicate lashes. Murray gulped, entranced by the beauty of the cheetah woman before him.

"Please, Murray," Naomi asked. "Call me Naomi. It is my given name, after all, you know."

"Oh, I know," Murray assured her, then grinned awkwardly. "It's just that I would feel…well, a bit forward, to call you that. I mean, we hardly even know each other that well." Murray found his heart beating rapidly inside his chest.

"That is most kind of you," Naomi assured him. "However, it is also most unnecessary. I would prefer you to call me Naomi." She then canted her sweet head, and pleaded with him, batting her big amber eyes. "Please?"

Murray knew he couldn't combat that! "Okay, er…Naomi," he said with a grin.

Naomi smiled, charmed by this shy big fellow. "Please, take a seat. I will not have you stand, my friend," she told him, beckoning to the nearby chair.

Murray took the seat and sat down, the chair creaking softly as it took his weight. "So, what's up, Ms…er, I mean, Naomi?" he asked.

Naomi fidgeted, wringing her hands behind her back. Why is it that I feel like some schoolgirl with a crush? she asked herself. You are a woman, act like one! she demanded. She then shored up her waning courage, and got to the matter at hand. "Murray," she began.

"Yes, Naomi?" Murray answered, surprised at how easy it was to say her name now.

"Do you love me?" Naomi asked bluntly, her eyes boring into his own brown ones.

"What?" Murray gasped, shocked…to say the very least.

"You heard me, Monsieur," Naomi replied, her heart pounding in her chest, feeling as if she could not draw a single breath. "Do you love me?"

Murray blinked repeatedly, thoughts pinging around in his confused mind like a bullet in a steel room. Of course he loved her! he told himself. She's so beautiful, and so nice, and so sweet… But, he countered, could he allow this vision before him to waste herself on someone like himself. "Naomi…you can do---"

"Simply answer the question!" Naomi demanded, feeling the beginnings of panic in her chest. Was it possible that she had misread Murray's intentions toward her then?

Murray began to sweat, wringing his own big hands in near agony. Would he put his own feelings over what he thought best for poor Naomi? He owed her the truth…but at what expense? "Yes!" he blurted, looking away from her. "But, I don't deserve anyone as beautiful…as nice as you, Naomi…"

Naomi exhaled explosively, a grin blooming over her pretty face. He did! He did love me! Oh, Dieu…I am so happy! She barely heard the last bit of his say…but, heard it she did. "Why do you say that, Murray?" she asked, up and moving toward him with a speed only a cheetah could manage.

"B-But…how could you love me?" Murray asked, incredulously. "I mean, after all…I'm, well…just me, you know? Just Murray. A wanted criminal, a big old lug of a hippo, and an orphan to boot."

"So?" Naomi replied, countering. "None of those things matter to me. I am in love with you, Monsieur Murray. And, according to what I have just heard, you love me as well. Do you deny it?" Naomi was afraid again. What if he did?

"No, but…" He looked back at Naomi, his eyes full of admiration. "You, on the other hand, Ms. Rousseau, are as beautiful a woman as I've ever seen…and you have a well-respected, close family." He paused then, canting his head to look at her in a combination of curiosity…and agonizing adoration. "What does a guy like me have to offer someone as wonderful…as beautiful as you?"

Naomi frowned a moment, then shook her blond-haired head. She moved over to Murray, and sat herself down in his big lap, looping her arms around his neck. "More than you could ever imagine, Murray," Naomi answered in a soft, warm voice. "Your Ms. Petro told me of your conversation with her…the one regarding you and myself."

Murray frowned at that. "She shouldn't of oughta done that," he growled, embarrassed.

Naomi only laughed, and kissed his cheek, making Murray blush and grin. "Oh? And if she had not, mon cher…we would not be having this conversation. Oh, Murray…" she cried softly, looking at him with such adoration, that he blushed anew. "I did not realize what a kind, sensitive man you were! I was such a fool, Murray. Had it not been for Kitty, I would of missed out on the love of my life! All because I was afraid…"

"Afraid?" Murray asked. "Afraid of what?" He looked about, frowning, imagining some mysterious figure to appear to threaten **his** Naomi! "You don't have to be afraid, Naomi. No one will ever hurt you…I promise you that!"

Naomi giggled, and snuggled her cheek into Murray's broad shoulder. "No, silly," she told him. "I was afraid to tell you how I felt," she told him.

Murray chuckled, which made Naomi frown. "That's rich, Naomi. I've loved you for ages…I just…well, thought I wasn't good enough for you," he confessed. "I've been so afraid I'd never see you again."

"Ah, you need not worry about that ever again, cher," Naomi told him. "Not if I have my way, you won't. I do not intend to leave you out of my sight for any longer than I must, my love."

"Hey, that works for me," Murray said with a chuckle. Naomi giggled into his neck, hugging him very tightly, wrapping her tail about him as well.

"Murray?" Naomi then asked, leaning away from him a moment.

"Yeah?" Murray replied, gazing over at her.

"Kiss me," Naomi asked, her eyes pleading, her lips opening as she leaned toward him.

Before Murray knew it, he had softly kissed Naomi, gently cupping the back of her head with his big hand. He felt her kiss him back, and that caused a warm happiness within him that he had done without for most of his life. He finally moved back, parting lips with the most lovely Naomi, and he smiled down into her perfect face. "I love you," he told her, his voice thick with emotion, his eyes backing up his claims.

"I know," she replied, putting one small hand to his cheek. "I love you too, my Murray." She then snuggled her chin on to his shoulder and broke into happy tears. "Oh, I am the luckiest girl in all the world…" she cried, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Maybe, Naomi," Murray soothed, kissing her brow. "But, that's okay…cuz I'm the luckiest guy to have found you. That makes a great team now, doesn't it?"

Naomi wiped at her eyes, beaming. "Oui, mon cher! You are right," she told him, hugging him as hard as she could.

Murray enjoyed her mild hug---or at least it was mild to him.

Then someone bellowed outside his door. "Oy! You two lovebirds in there!" came Kitty's unmistakable voice. "You two finished snogging in there yet? Some of us are getting hungry out here!"

Naomi smiled, exchanged a knowing look with Murray, then laughed. "Oh, you rogue! You may enter now, Ms. Petro."

Kitty opened the door, and observed the slender beautiful Naomi seated upon Murray's lap. She grinned wolfishly. "See, big guy?" she told Murray. "Didn't I tell you that she liked you? And, more than 'like', I think…"

"Kitty, hush!" Naomi commanded as both she and Murray blushed.

"Kitty Petro!" came a most familiar growl behind Kitty. She turned and spotted a very angry looking Bentley tromping down the hall toward her, his fist clenched. She wisely began to back up.

"Okay now, Bent," she wheedled, putting her hands up. "Let's not go doing anything rash, buddy…"

"Petro," Bentley growled, clenching and re-clenching his fists. "I'm not sure as to whether I should kill you or kiss you for what you've done!"

"Now now, cher," came Yuri's silky voice from behind Bentley. "Be nice to Ms. Petro. She is responsible for opening both Naomi and my eyes to our real feelings toward both you and Murray, you know…"

Bentley then did something that---frankly---shocked Kitty. He grinned at her! "Yeah, you're right, Yuri," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. He readdressed Kitty. "So…thanks a lot, kid," Bentley told her, giving her a sly wink. "Yeh done good!"

"Eh, what can I say?" Kitty admitted humbly, a grin on her pretty, smirking face. "When you're good…you're good!"

"And, humble too," grumped Bentley…who then laughed.

Yuri put her hand on Bentley's shoulder, and chuckled. "All is now well, my loves," she said, speaking to them all. "As everything is now out in the open, as it were, I think it is high time that we should inform both Sly Cooper and his Carmelita as to these new developments, yes?"

"Yeah, you got that one right, Yuri," Bentley agreed, taking her hand in his own. "Hey, neither you or Naomi haven't ever met Sly before, have you? Well, get ready then," Bentley told her, as well as Naomi, "because there is only one Sly Cooper. C'mon, let's go tell Sly and Carmelita…"


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry i have´nt been uppdating lately. Atumn holidays just ended an school is wearing me down. Keep rewieving

Chapter 17

Kitty led the procession downstairs, a most satisfied smirk on her lips…followed immediately by a grinning Bentley, hand in hand with a softly smiling Yuri, then finally by Naomi, who was arm in arm with Murray, whose bemused expression spoke volumes.

"Yo, Sly!" Kitty thundered, as she made her triumphant entrance into the living room of the hotel. "Have we ever got some news for you, buddy!" she teased, stepping to one side, allowing the two couples in her wake in with theatric bow.

Sly chuckled at the goofy Kitty's antics, murmuring to Carmelita, who sat beside him, shaking her raven-haired head. "Got to hand it to the girl…she's got style," Sly admitted with a grin Carmelita's way.

"Yeah, style," Carmelita snorted, shaking her head. "Right, yeah, that's it…exactly."

Sly chuckled as he got to his feet, helping Carmelita to her own next. "Inspector Petro," Sly replied, catching Kitty's eye. "What's all the hullabaloo about, my pretty?" he added with a mischievous grin.

Kitty grinned at his flattery. "You'll never guess, Sly," she reported, grinning and arching one slim blonde eyebrow. "Never in a million years..."

"Ignore her, sweetie," Carmelita said softly into Sly's ear. She then turned her attention to the two couples beside Kitty. "So," Carmelita inquired, her smiling brown eyes flicking between Murray and Bentley. "You two enjoy my 'presents' then?" She grinned, noting each couple were shyly holding each others hands.

"Presents?" Sly questioned, giving Carmelita a look.

"Y-Yeah," Carmelita replied hesitantly, then smirked at Sly when she regained her courage. "None too shabby ones either, don't you think?"

Sly grinned over at the clever Carmelita. "I'll say, querera," he responded.

Bentley rolled his eyes at Carmelita's clever response. "Some how Carmelita…I'm guessing you already knew the answer to your question," he informed her, then looked up into Yuri's green-gold eyes, smiling. "Even before you asked it…"

Kitty chuckled, stepping forward…not liking to be ignored. "That's what I was saying, Sly," Kitty announced, brushing her bangs back from in front of her eyes. "Sly…I think that Bentley and Murray here have something they're just dying to tell you..." She turned and grinned triumphantly at the two.

Bentley turned to his long-time friend, but became so tongue-tied that he was forced to blush and turn away.

Sly grinned at that, and instead regarded the statuesque, and beautiful Yuri Sing. He doffed his hat to her, giving her a noble bow and his most charming of smiles. "Ah, I think I understand already," he told Bentley with a grin, eyeing Yuri with an most appreciative gaze. "Just who do I have the honor of addressing, O Scintillating One?" Sly professed in a very suave voice…that is, until Carmelita curbed his flirting with a very telling elbow to his ribs. Sly grunted, but winked Carmelita's way.

Yuri smiled her thanks, her amazing green gold eyes shining in appreciation. "Ah, Monsieur Cooper…we meet at last, it seems, no?" Yuri replied, gazing over at Sly appraisingly. She then turned her gaze to the fuming Carmelita. "Carmelita cheri, no need to glower so," Yuri chided her with a smile. "Your Monsieur Cooper may be a honey-tongued devil…but, I can see that he only has eyes for you, my sweet."

Sly grinned, nodding at the observant Yuri Sing. "See?" he told Carmelita, bussing her cheek affectionately. She knows what's what."

"You behave, Ringtail," Carmelita nontheless rebuked him, taking his arm a bit possessively. "Like I've told you before…I'm the jealous type." However, as she said this, she grinned.

"I am Madame Yuri Sing," Yuri then offered, moving forward to offer her hand to Sly, her slender wrist bent down. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Monsieur Cooper…in person. You are---how they say?---a legend, no?"

Sly suavely reached up to gently kiss Yuri's knuckles, squeezing her hand in the process. "The pleasure is all mine, Madame Sing," he replied, then frowned. "Say, if you go by 'Madame' Sing, then…does that mean that---?" he began.

Yuri tittered, and blushed a tiny bit. "How clever of you to notice, Monsieur," Yuri said, more than just a bit embarrassed. "And, to answer your question…no, I have never been married, Monsieur…despite my using the title of 'Madame'." Yuri then paused, looking apologetically over to Naomi, whose large amber eyes had gone wide a moment, then narrowed. "I apologize for the confusion, but alas…this is not a perfect world we live in, no? A single woman sometimes can attract the wrong sort of attention to herself, yes?"

Sly nodded. "Oh, yeah, Ms. Sing…I'm sure you've had your share of that," he opined, then flicked his gaze to his lovely Carmelita beside him. "As has my Carmelita. I don't blame you for your deception…you can't really be too careful now, can you?"

Yuri shook her blonde-haired head, her bangs swaying. "Alas, no, I'm afraid," Yuri answered. She then turned back to Sly, smiling thankfully. "Oh, please, Monsieur…do call me Yuri," she asked. "Any close friend of my Bentley is of course a friend of mine. And, Monsieur, friends are never so formal."

Sly nodded his assent. "All right…Yuri it is then," he replied. "But, I insist you call me Sly then. Agreed?"

Yuri blinked, but nodded her head, her smile lighting up the room. "Oui! I should like that very much, Mon---er, Sly," Yuri told him.

Sly then turned his attention to poor Naomi, who was quite unprepared for the force of Sly's personality. "Now," Sly said huskily, his brown eyes boring into Naomi's intently, a charming smile on his lips. "Just who might this third vision of loveliness be, I ask?" He turned on the Cooper charm big time, softly taking Naomi's quivering hand and pressing his lips to the back of her hand. He then looked up into her amber eyes, and smiled his most dashing smile.

Naomi nearly swooned, having to lay a hand on Murray's forearm to steady herself. "Monsieur, I---" she replied, her voice trembling, her big amber eyes blinking as she tried to compose herself.

"Sly!" Carmeltia barked, breaking his spell. "Didn't I tell you to be nice? You're scaring the poor girl…"

Naomi felt her heart pounding, and her cheeks were warm. "Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur," she stammered, looking over to Murray for support a moment, before returning her gaze to Sly's. "I---I am Naomi Rousseau, Monsieur," she informed him, giving him a shy---but adorable---smile.

Sly patted Naomi's hand, trying to reassure her, smiling a disarming grin this time. "I apologize, Miss," he said, giving Carmelita a clever little grin and a wink. "I sometimes forget myself in the prescense of such lovely ladies as yourself," he said grandly.

Now, Naomi giggled, her eyes warm and friendly. "Oh, you!" she replied, softly batting Sly's arm in rebuke. "Mon Dieu…but what a charmer you are, Monsieur!" She then grinned, turning her fair face to Murray. "Were you paying attention, cher?" she asked, smiling speculatively at him.

"Um," Murray mumbled, then shrugged. "Yeah, sure, Naomi. But…c'mon, there's only one Sly, you know," he protested.

"Thank goodness for that," opined Carmelita, who shook her head at her beau's antics. "It's tough enough dealing with just one," she offered, briefly closing her eyes wearily.

Sly laughed, pulling Carmelita to him in a one armed hug. "Admit it, querera…you wouldn't want me any other way," he posed to her.

Carmelita gave him a long look, then grinned, hugging him back. "All right, I'll admit it. You're a rogue, Ringtail…but you're my rogue."

Sly kissed her temple, then turned back to those assembled with them. "All right, we've all been introduced," he began, flicking his gaze to a most irate looking Kitty Petro. "Now, what's your news? And, you'd better hurry up…before poor Kitty over there explodes!"

Kitty grinned at Sly, then stuck her tongue out at him.

Bentley cleared his throat, looked once up into Yuri's lovely face, then looked back at Sly. "Well, Sly…" he started, pulling idly at his trademark bow-tie. "It's like this… Do you remember your last birthday party?"

Sly nodded, then looked lovingly over into Carmelita's bright brown eyes, saying, "Oh yeah, Bentley," he said, his gaze never leaving his lady love's. "I remember it …very well indeed."

Bentley grinned, pleased. "Good. Now, remember that red outfit we dressed Ms. Fox in that day?" he added, shuddering at the flinty glare Carmelita momentarily directed his way. "Sorry 'bout that, Carmelita."

Carmelita waved his apology away with a grin. "Already forgotten, Bentley," she assured him.

"Oh, I remember my Carmelita in her Reds all right," Sly said, gazing at Carmelita hotly, until she couldn't stand it any more, and turned away blushing. "Oh my, yes…"

"Stop that!" she told him, softly punching his arm, shaking her head.

"Well," Bentley continued. "Yuri was the one that created that, you see. And, it was during those weeks---when we met once a week, at least---that I, er, discovered, um, that…er, well, I…um, had…er, well, **feelings **for her, y'know?"

Sly grinned, pretending to leer at the lovely Yuri…until she blushed and looked temporarily away, grinning. "Hey, buddy…I get that. Your Ms. Sing is a real looker, pal," he told him.

Bentley smiled proudly. "Yes, she most certainly is. And a whole lot more than just her looks besides, Sly," he confessed, looking over to Yuri, whose eyes shone with warm affection for him. "Let me tell you…man, was I ever surprised when today, she came and told me that she had feelings for me as well!" Bentley shook his head, grinning over at Sly. "Can you believe that, Sly?" he demanded. "A girl like Yuri…and she loves me!"

"Congrats, pal!" Sly replied, moving over to give Bentley a quick hug of thanks. "She's a smart and lovely girl. Couldn't of happened to a more deserving fella…in my opinion, at least…" Sly grinned happily over at Bentley.

Yuri nodded her head eagerly. "Oui! That is precisely what I have been telling him, Sly!" she told him, putting her hands on Bentley's small shoulders. "But, does he listen? Oh no!"

Sly moved over to put his arms around both Yuri and Bentley. "Give him some time, Yuri," he suggested. "He'll come around. All he needs is the right person letting him know what a great guy he is, you know."

Yuri smiled graciously, kissing Bentley on top of his head, then she leaned over to thankfully buss Sly on the cheek. "Merci, Sly," she said softly, but with all her heart.

Sly then moved quickly over to where Murray and Naomi stood. "Okay, big guy," Sly prompted the nervous looking hippo. "What's your story?"

Murray looked over to Naomi, who looked back at him. "It is much the same as Madame and Bentley's tale, Mon---er, Sly," Naomi began, blushing softly and very prettily.

"Yeah, Sly," Murray replied, backing up his lady love's story. "I noticed---er, well, more than noticed---Naomi at C'est Sing---that being Yuri's shop, you know."

Naomi grinned, continuing for him. "Oui, and I noticed him noticing," she said cleverly, causing Sly to chuckle. "Oh, but we nearly allowed our fears and prejudices to keep each other apart. If it had not been for Kitty here…" Naomi stopped to put a very fond hand against Murray's cheek. "…my Murray and I would not be as happy as we now are."

"Well," Kitty then interjected. "That's a pretty good summary of things," she stated. "But…let me tell you how it **really** happened, Sly…" Kitty then proceeded to take Sly through the entire process of the two romances…in minute detail. "…and, that, buddy…is exactly what happened." Kitty grinned at the end of her tale.

"Well, well," Sly finally stated, after taking a few minutes to digest it all. "I can see you two---," he pointed to Carmelita and Kitty, "---have been very busy now, haven't you?' He laughed then, and hugged Carmelita, who grinned at his hug. Sly then waited a moment, watching for Kitty to be distracted, and then leapt over and pulled the startled vixen into his arms, pausing to kiss her cheeks again and again.

"Stop! Stop!" Kitty laughed, pushing futilely at the grinning Sly. "You matting down my fur!" Kitty then surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly back, before she released him and stood back.

"Thanks, Kitty," Sly told her truthfully, "for helping make both my pals so happy." He paused, then continued. "They haven't had an easy life. And, well, they---as well as I---have been alone most of our lives. I guess that's why I appreciate what you---and you too, Carmelita my love!---did for them both. That's just too good to be true. You're aces in my book, Inspector!" Sly then playfully chucked Kitty under her chin, noticing that her big blue eyes were beginning to glisten from barely suppressed tears.

"Ah, go on!" Kitty protested, waving her hands. "I didn't do anything that special." She looked over at the two smiling boys, and jerked a thumb their way. "They did all the hard work…I just…well, gave them a little teeny nudge now and then…when they needed it." Sly nodded, but then gave Kitty a big wink, which made the girl laugh.

"Now, gather 'round, folks," Sly announced. Carmelita snuggled in, ducking her head under his arm and wrapping her arm around his waist. Naomi led Murray closer, while Bentley led Yuri to gather around Sly and Carmelita. Carmelita, noticing that Kitty was slowly edging away, grinned and pulled the blonde vixen close, wrapping her other arm about her shoulders. "Bentley? Murray?" Sly asked them.

"Yeah, Sly?" they both answered.

"Never thought this would ever happen now, did we?" Sly asked, smiling a nostalgic smile. "Back when we were at the Happy Camper's Orphanage, I mean."

"Nope," Murray stated, squeezing Naomi's slender hand.

"Not a chance, Sly," Bentley told him, pressing his head to Yuri's side.

"Well, then, guys," Sly then said, a catch in his voice. "I guess it's official, huh?" He turned, kissed Carmelita warmly on her cheek, then upon her lips. "We're a family…finally. We're finally a family, guys!"

Sly's eyes brimmed with happy tears, and Carmelita---upon seeing them---pulled Sly to her, hugging him fiercely. Murray put one arm around Carmelita, then his other around Naomi. Bentley wrapped his one arm around Sly, his other around his Yuri…who pulled Kitty to her, her green-gold eyes tearing. Kitty hugged Yuri back.

Sly pulled away from Carmelita then, laughing, wiping at his eyes. "Hey, what's with me?" he asked aloud. "Here I am cryin'…when we all should be celebrating!"

"Oui, Sly!" Yuri proclaimed. "You are right, mon ami!" She then looked around at all of her new 'family', and felt a fierce pride in them all. "That is it…we are all going to Le Bistro Bourgeot---a favorite of Naomi and I---for a dinner…a family dinner. My treat!" she said.

Naomi then piped up. "But, Madame," she reminded. "Won't Monsieur Sly be recognized? I mean, I do not wish to ruin on everyone's parade, but…"

"No, no," Yuri replied, thinking. "You are right. Our Sly is a bit notorious." Yuri thought a moment, then grinned. "Ah, but I know the maitre'd there, and, I am certain that 'arrangements' can be made."

"Merci," Sly teased, gleaning a smile from both Yuri and Naomi. "Now, you gals are welcome to stay with us…long as you like."

"Merci," Yuri teased right back, causing Sly to chuckle. "Thank you for your generosity, Sly. Naomi and I planned to stay at least the entire weekend. However, come Monday…I do have a shop to run, you know."

"Oui, and I a job to perform," Naomi reminded them all.

"Well," Sly thought aloud. "That's not a problem. After all, we're only minutes away from downtown Paris…and isn't your shop, C'est Sing---oh, catchy name, that, by the way!---located downtown somewhere?"

Yuri grinned at his teasing, but nodded. "Oui, Sly. It is just on the outskirts of downtown Paris proper," she assured him.

"See?" Sly replied, nodding happily. "Not a problem then, right?"

Naomi winced then, but straightened and raised her hand to be noticed. "Pardonnez moi," she apologized. "But, would not Interpol or the Paris authorities realize that Le Hotel Champlain---which is supposed to be vacant, no?---is occupied, and being frequented often?" She blinked, hating to ruin the moment. "I simply thought it should be mentioned…"

Kitty nodded, frowning. "No, you did right, Naomi," Kitty said. "Yeah, even some of the dimwits I work with would eventually notice cars coming and going from here, you know." Kitty then frowned. "Say, what sort of cars do the both of you drive, anyway?" She then turned toward the two girls. "Nothing too flashy, I hope?"

Yuri laughed a soft laugh. "Oh, no…nothing too flashy, cheri," she teased. "Come, all," she commanded, getting to her feet, pulling Bentley with her. "You must see our autos…then you can judge for yourselves, yes?"

Yuri led them all to the hotel's garage. "And…here we are," she said grandly, sweeping her arm out to indicate the two cars parked there.

"Whoa," Sly gulped, then laughed. "Nope, nothing too flashy. Yeah, right, Yuri," he grinned.

Bentley smirked. "Oh no," he intoned. "Everyone drives a brand new, fire-engine red Ferrari F40. I myself have two or three, don't you know." He then turned back to Yuri's fiery red sports car. "I wish…"

"Oui," Yuri said with a grin. "He is my pride and joy. He cost me nearly a year's salary…but I don't regret a single franc." She softly rubbed the car's gleaming flank with one smooth fingertip.

"Wow…what sort of car do you drive, Naomi?" Murray asked, eyeing the bright yellow sports car parked beside Yuri's Ferrari.

"Ah, but I only drive her," Naomi replied, blushing. "She is Madame's other car, no? She is a Lamborghini, and a beauty she is too. Very fast. She is a Murcielago Roadster...as Madame so graciously put it once…a most fitting car for a cheetah."

"I'll say," Kitty gushed, rushing forward to nearly drool. "That puppy has a V-12 engine, and can do over three hundred twenty miles per hour! Oh, man…what a car!"

Naomi grinned proudly. "She is very lovely, no?" she asked hopefully.

"She is very lovely, **yes**!" Kitty agreed, then canted her head wistfully at Naomi and Yuri. "Um, there's not…um, any chance, er…that I might be able to…um, get a ride, is there?"

Naomi grinned at Kitty's enthusiasm. "Um, perhaps," she teased. "You do not mind, cher, do you?" Naomi asked Murray.

"Nah," he replied. "I'm too big to fit in that little car of yours." He grinned. "Besides, I prefer my van anyway…" It might not be either a Ferrari or a Lamborghini…but, the tan panel van was his baby.

"I understand," Naomi replied, sidling up to kiss Murray on his cheek. "He is not as flashy as my girl, but he can do things she could scarcely even dream of, no?"

Murray grinned, glad that Naomi didn't think badly of his old panel van. "Go on, girls…have fun," he told them both.

Naomi looked quickly to Yuri, who gave her a smile and a barely perceptible nod of approval. Naomi moved to the driver's side, while Kitty raced over to the passenger's door. Naomi opened the door, and sat down into the luxurious leather driver's seat.

Kitty sat into her seat as well, and sighed, breathing deeply of the leather smell inside the Lamborghini. "Aw, man…this is sweet!" she exclaimed softly. "C'mon, Naomi…fire this puppy up!"

"Patience, Kitty," Naomi replied, smiling. She inserted the key, and twisted. With nary a whir, the big V-12 rumbled to life, then set itself into a sexy purr. "Seat belts on, my friend. After all, safety first, no?"

Kitty readily complied, snapping the seat belt in place. "Hoo boy, this so so great!" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, you like her too, no?" Naomi said, as she depressed the clutch and shifted the Roadster into gear. "What sort of car do you prefer, cheri?"

"None," Kitty answered.

"None?" Naomi replied, looking curiously over at her.

"Nope," Kitty said. "My preferred mode of transport is sitting on the back of Ling's big Yamaha, with my arms around his waist." She sighed, enjoying the memory of that feeling.

"Then, this shall be a treat for you, no?" Naomi replied, easing the clutch out and smoothly moving the car toward the garage's exit.

"Oh, yeah!" Kitty thrilled aloud.

"Punch it, Ms. Rousseau!" came a voice from the rear seats.

Naomi gasped and looked in her rear-view mirror. "Monsieur Sly? However did you---?" she exclaimed.

"You heard the man, Naomi!" Carmelita demanded. "Hit it!"

Naomi shook her head, smiling. She then looked over at Kitty beside her. "Shall I then?" she asked.

"You better believe it!" Kitty crowed.

Naomi nodded, eased the Roadster out on to the deserted street. "Hang on," she warned, then jammed the pedal to the floor, popping the clutch.

"Woo hooooooo!" Sly, Carmelita, and Kitty all screamed as the Lamborghini squawked its tires briefly before---with a throaty roar---accelerated like a bullet from a gun!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Le Bistro Bourgeot…one of the, if not the most, exclusive restaurants in and around Paris proper. World-renown cuisine, and a warm hospitable atmosphere were available…if one were rich enough, of course.

Therefore, a most surprised valet watched as first a bright yellow Lamborghini rolled slowly up to the front door of Le Bistro Bourgeot, followed a moment later by a trademark red Ferrari, and finally…an old, but well-maintained panel van. Panel van? the valet thought in shock. The valet blinked his eyes, then shrugged, moving toward the yellow Lamborghini.

Naomi was the first to emerge, followed quickly by Carmelita, then Kitty, and finally a most elusive Sly Cooper, who pulled his peasant cap down to hide his widely known features. Naomi handed her keys over to the beaming young valet, who eagerly climbed into the Roadster, fired it up, and carefully went to park the beauty.

Yuri alighted next, followed a moment later by Bentley, whose spectacles were slightly askew, but his eyes were filled with excitement. "Ah, here you are, young lady," she observed, handing her keys to the startled young antelope girl who was the valet assigned to her car. "Do treat him with care, yes?" she added, carefully slipping a fifty-franc note into the even-more-surprised girl's hand.

"At once, Madame!" the girl thrilled, bowing politely, then taking her keys. She gingerly stepped into the car, and headed off to park.

Murray pulled up last in his sturdy tan panel van, getting out as he left the keys in the truck, keeping it running. "Be sure to park this beside that yellow Lamborghini, would you?" he asked, towering over the small lemur fellow who goggled at the plain work vehicle.

"Is Monsieur certain?" he asked, flicking his eyes over to the waiting maitre'd. The tall elegant goat man nodded his assent. The lemur turned to Murray, eyeing his huge frame, and gulped. "At once, Monsieur," he vowed, sliding into the driver's seat and drove the van away.

"Ah, we are all here then, no?" Yuri observed with a smile. She counted heads, grinning at Sly, who was doing all he could to be unobserved. "Let us all head inside. I am starving!" she proclaimed.

"I hear that, Yuri!" Kitty opined, frowning when Carmelita gave her a dirty look. "What?" she asked softly.

"You embarrass us in here, sport," Carmelita vowed, her brown eyes dangerous. "You'll have another appointment at Le Petite Beauty Salon come Monday. That's a promise!"

"Yeah yeah," Kitty groused, but tried to restrain herself, best she could.

"Ah, Jean-Pierre!" Yuri suddenly gushed, moving forward to the tuxedoed white-furred goat gentleman. She beamed at seeing him, moving forward to exchange a kiss on each cheek with the concierge. "I was hoping you would on duty this evening, my friend!"

"Madame is---as always---far too kind to me," Jean-Pierre remarked, a small contented smile gracing his older handsome face. He was immaculately dressed in a spotless black tuxedo, with a crisp white shirt, and a bow tie and vest of deep maroon. His fur was brushed so well it shone, as did his finally polished horns atop his head.

"Jean-Pierre is the finest Maitre'D in all of Paris!" Yuri told them all proudly. "A true Frenchman, through and through."

Pink showed briefly under Jean-Pierre's white-furred cheeks. "Madame, please!" he replied in a very refined voice. "You are embarrassing me," he told her, though his smile only grew broader still. Kitty nearly giggled at his ramrod straight posture, as well as the fact that his teeth were so white that they fairly blinded her when he smiled.

Jean-Pierre noticed the others assembled behind the effusive Yuri. "Ah, I see that Madame has company to dine this evening. Very good," he observed, pulling his vest down. "Ah, but it is so good to see you once more, Madame! We at Le Bistro Bourgeot have grieved in your absence."

Bentley scowled at all the attention Jean-Pierre was lavishing upon Yuri. "Boot-licker," he grumbled softly to himself. "Keep it moving, Goat Boy…"

Kitty heard his grousing, and had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle her newest bout of the giggles. Her blue eyes watered slightly, as she tried to recompose herself before the surly Carmelita noticed.

"May I introduce my guest, mon ami?" Yuri asked, stopping Jean-Pierre as he began to turn to head inside.

"The pleasure would be all mine, Madame," he replied urbanely, politely, bowing to them all. He spotted the very pretty Naomi immediately. "Ah, no introductions are necessary with le belle Naomi," Jean-Pierre replied, taking Naomi's hand and kissing the back of it most familiarily.

"Jean-Pierre," Naomi replied, smiling back at him. She noticed Murray frown, but softly shook her head, then smiled fondly at him, letting him know everything was all right. Murray shrugged, but did move a bit closer, to just behind her shoulder. "It is so nice to see you again, Monsieur."

"It is I who am pleased, Mademoiselle," Jean-Pierre continued, then blinked somewhat comically as Murray's most imposing bulk caught his attention. He straightened, then clicked his heels together softly, bowing from the waist to Murray. "Hmm, I would say this most impressive young man would be with you then, dear?" he asked, with a tight smile.

"Oui, Jean-Pierre," Naomi replied with a nod and smile. "May I introduce you to my beau? Jean-Pierre…this is Murray." She then turned to Murray, adding, "Murray my love…this is our friend, Jean-Pierre."

Murray stepped around Naomi, thrusting out his hand to shake. Jean-Pierre took his offered hand and firmly shook it once. "It's good to meet you, Mr. Jean-Pierre," Murray proclaimed.

Jean-Pierre grinned. "A pleasure for me as well, Monsieur," he replied. "However, may I correct you? Jean-Pierre is my given name. My full name would be Jean-Pierre Moreaux."

"Oh," Murray replied, then grinned. "Sorry."

Jean-Pierre waved his apology away with a small laugh. "Think nothing of it, Monsieur," he assured him. "May I congratulate you on your good fortune? You are a fortunate man indeed to have won the heart of our fair Naomi." Jean-Pierre then smiled a sad smile. "If you listen closely…you will undoubtedly hear the shattering of hearts all about Paris…" His black eyes twinkled at Naomi's pretty blush.

Yuri smiled, knowing full well the extent of Jean-Pierre's charm…which would nearly rival their own Sly Cooper at times. "This grinning blond vixen here," Yuri then declared, pulling Kitty over to her side, "is our new ami, Kitty Petro. She is simply adorable, Jean-Pierre…is she not?" Yuri's green-gold eyes shone with mischief as Kitty blushed, unprepared for such attention.

"Just you hush, Yuri Sing," Kitty protested, but with a smile. "I'm anything but adorable, and you know it!"

"Ah, I stand corrected then," Yuri said innocently, but the smile she now gave her made Kitty's eyes go wide. "Then your Ling Chu must have been very mistaken then. As I recall…he was most insistent on this point…"

Kitty blushed even redder then, and decided to hold her tongue.

Jean-Pierre lifted his head a moment to study the blushing vixen. "Despite the mademoiselle's protests," he opined just then. "I find myself in agreement with Madame's original assessment. You are a delightfully beautiful young lady. Welcome, Ms. Petro, to Le Bistro Bourgeot."

"Thanks," was all Kitty would say, staring dangerously at Yuri.

"Oh, and Jean-Pierre?" Yuri then suddenly added. "I should warn you, mon ami…I do hope there is no beautiful woman that has captured your attention overmuch. You see, our Miss Petro, besides being an affirmed---what did she call herself again?---ah, yes, an affirmed 'tomboy'…she is also a most gifted amateur matchmaker as well! Is that not remarkable?"

Jean-Pierre bowed, eyeing the pretty Kitty speculatively. "I shall take Madame's council to heart, so I will," he vowed.

Yuri looked back for Bentley, and noticed his scowl. Perhaps it was a good thing that Bentley's complexion was already a bit green…as that green-eyed monster named jealously was written all over the surly turtle's face. Yuri smiled brilliantly at him, which made Bentley blink and smile back at her. "Ah, Bentley, cher," she called, laying her hand possessively upon his shoulder. "I would like you to meet an old friend of mine. Bentley, this is Jean-Pierre. I have known him since I was a very little girl."

Jean-Pierre noticed the twinkle in Yuri's amazing eyes, and understood straightaway. "Ah, an honor to make your acquaintance, Monsieur," he said with feeling, shaking Bentley's hand in the French manner, both of his hands grasping Bentley's one. "An honor indeed. For, I have been waiting such a very long time for you to arrive, Monsieur Bentley."

"Y-You have?" Bentley gaped, completely surprised.

"Oui, I have," Jean-Pierre replied, nodding his head. "Any man that could so win the heart of my Yuri has my utmost respect and admiration. Merci, Monsieur," he added, stooping down to kiss Bentley on one cheek then the other.

Bentley goggled at the display, then discretely tried to wipe his cheeks. "Um, uh, you're welcome. Uh, thanks," he replied.

"I regret to inform you, Monsieur," Jean-Pierre added a moment later. "But I expect that you will not be well received in our humble establishment this day," he said sadly, but Yuri could see his mischievous eyes twinkle yet again.

"Oh?" Bentley responded, looking up at Jean-Pierre quizzically. "Why not?"

"Because, Monsieur," Jean-Pierre replied gravely. "You will be the envy of every man inside, you know," he added, smiling. "And, well you should be, Monsieur. For it is extraordinarily rare that a woman should be exquisite as our fair Yuri Sing."

"Jean-Pierre!" Yuri scolded, frowning…but her cheeks burned a very pretty pink a long moment. "Hush, you flatterer," she admonished him with a smile. "He is such a fibber."

"Yuri," Bentley said proudly, smiling. "Who's fibbing now? You are the most remarkable woman I've ever met."

Yuri blinked, then beamed down at Bentley, bending down to kiss his cheek, then to buss his lips. "Merci, cher," she whispered.

"Now," Jean-Pierre ventured next, looking over to a very quiet Carmelita. "This stunning young woman I do know," he explained. "Au chantay, Mademoiselle Fox. I have seen you many times upon the evening news. I'm quite afraid that your picture on television does not do you justice. For you are far more lovely in person."

Carmelita smiled as Jean-Pierre leaned over to press his lips to her knuckles briefly. "Merci, Monsieur," Carmelita answered, pleased. She then turned to the fellow standing beside her in the shadows. "You paying attention, Ringtail? You could take some pointers from this guy."

Jean-Pierre watched the shadowy figure's teeth shine in the lamplight. The figure moved forward into the light, and he could see it was a slender handsome raccoon fellow, dressed all in blue.

"Ah, but I already know just how beautiful you are, querera," Sly told her, putting his arm around Carmelita's slender waist. "Trouble is…you just keep getting even more beautiful each and every day, lovely lady…"

Carmelita smiled brightly, and her eyes shone with affection for Sly. "Okay," she told him quietly, "maybe not that many…" she said.

"Mon Dieu!" Jean-Pierre exclaimed a moment later, his eyes going wide. "It is you!"

"In the flesh, Monsieur," Sly replied, canting his head and grinning mischievously.

"Sly Cooper," Jean-Pierre observed quietly, shaking his head in awe. He turned to the grinning Yuri. "Ah, I see now why you have come to Le Bistro Bourgeot, Yuri."

"I could never get anything past you, Jean-Pierre," Yuri admitted. "Even as a very young girl. He caught me every single time I tried to smuggle sweets out of the kitchen…"

Jean-Pierre smiled, remembering those times fondly. "Ah, but enough," he said to them all. "Come, one and all. I know precisely the place for your party, my Yuri." He beckoned them to follow, pausing only to open the big ten-foot tall doors to the restaurant, before dashing inside to lead them on.

"Tonight is a special occasion, Jean-Pierre," Yuri explained to him as they moved through the poshly furnished, and grand-looking interior. "Nothing but the finest of everything, please."

"Oui, I shall take care of everything, mon petite," he assured her, his eyes twinkling. He brought them to before a large pair of slender polished oak doors, and opened them, then led them inside. It was a private dining room, fashionably accoutered, complete with a crystal chandelier in the center of the roof, luxurious carpeting, down to the large cheery fireplace in which burned a bright, crackling fire. "Is this to your liking, my friend?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ah, oui, Jean-Pierre," Yuri replied, sighing with pleasure. "It is perfect." She turned and planted a thankful kiss on his cheek. "You are too good to me, dear Jean-Pierre."

"A moment," Jean-Pierre replied, then stepped outside a moment. He returned soon enough, and he and his staff help seat all the ladies at one large round table, covered in white linen, a beautiful centerpiece of ferns and purple orchids encircling a trio of long blue tapers. A moment later, waiters appeared, and poured long fluted glasses full of sparkling white grape juice.

Sly lifted his glass a moment later, and got to his feet, looking at his new 'expanded' family with pride. "A toast, friends," he proclaimed raising his glass. "To Family!"

"TO FAMILY!" they all answered, clinking their glasses together softly, grins on all their faces.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jean-Pierre, being the professional he was, kept his promise, and served them only the best of everything. The food was perfect, the beverages superb, and the ambiance was almost too good to be true. After she had finished off her third helping of her favorite, Spaghetti Bolognese, Kitty sat back and sighed in obvious contentment, wiping daintily at her mouth with a napkin.

"That was wonderful," she announced, a happy smile gracing her fair face.

"Ah, so glad the mademoiselle approves," Jean-Pierre replied, bowing happily, his dark eyes gleaming with contentment. "May I get you anything else?"

Kitty shook her head in negation. "No. No thank you, Jean-Pierre. This will do very nicely." She then looked up and saw both Naomi and Yuri chatting happily between themselves, as well as with their new boyfriends.

"Ah, love," Jean-Pierre sighed, a small smile on his handsome face. "My girls…they are happy, no?" He looked over to where Kitty sat gazing over at the four.

Kitty nodded. "Yeah, they are. But, they wouldn't be if I hadn't stepped in," Kitty explained.

"Ah, I see," Jean-Pierre replied shrewdly. "Then, what my Yuri tells me is very much true, no?" Jean Pierre was quietly impressed.

"Yep!" Kitty said proudly, a small half-smile saying everything. "Just a small push in the right direction, and the rest took care of itself." Kitty smiled in satisfaction.

Jean-Pierre could only shake his head in amazement. "Most remarkable, Mademoiselle," he replied, and even as he did so, Kitty noticed his eyes wander over to a very cute fallow deer woman in an exquisite purple gown. She hid her grin as she saw Jean-Pierre smile and sigh. "Well, if I may, I do have other guests to tend to," he told her. "Should any of you need anything, simply send word of it to me through one our waitstaff. Adieu for now, Ms. Petro."

Kitty smiled up at the very composed, very urbane maitre'd. "Oh, of course, my dear Jean-Pierre," she gushed, grinning. Now, any one of Sly's Gang would of run like mad when Kitty smiled at them that way…but, alas, Jean-Pierre was oh so innocent to all things Kitty Petro just yet. "Oh, one little thing, Jean-Pierre," she threw out just as he was about to walk out the door.

"Oui, Mademoiselle?" Jean-Pierre asked, ever the gracious host.

"Just thought you should know, old boy," Kitty threw out, rather whimsically at that. "That cute little doe over there that you've had your eye on," Kitty began, grinning even more now, "well, she's been giving you the once over too, pal."

Jean-Pierre's black eyes went wide. "I have done no such thing, Ms. Petro," he replied indignantly. "And, nor has Mademoiselle Gateaux." He drew himself up to his full height, then nodded. "Good day, Mademoiselle." He turned on his heel, his back stiff.

Yuri could not stop herself, and giggled softly. "Ah, now…do not be this way, Jean-Pierre," she called after him. "I did warn you, did I not, mon ami?"

Naomi tittered behind her slender hand, her eyes dancing. "Go on, Jean-Pierre," she urged, "Ms. Petro is right, Paulette would be perfect for you," she told him.

Jean-Pierre's face twitched with indecision. "I do not know, cheri," he mused aloud, his eyes flicking now and again to the happily chatting Paulette Gateaux.

Kitty, now that she had allies, continued to press the hesitant Jean-Pierre. "Yeah, c'mon, buddy. Go on, talk to her. Get to know her a little better," she suggested, laying on all of her considerable charm. "Hey, who knows…right?"

Jean-Pierre looked over again in Ms. Gateaux again, then hung his head. He then stood up straight. "Fine," he proclaimed, pretending to glare at the trio of girls. "I shall do as you recommend." He then pointed his finger at them in warming. "If I come back humiliated, I shall hold you three responsible." He then braced himself, smoothed back his fur, and made his way over to her.

Yuri watched her friend strike up a conversation with the pretty doe, then leaned over to patt Kitty on her hand in thanks. "Ah, I must thank you, cheir," she proclaimed. "Jean-Pierre has been alone far too long. He really does need some female company, you know."

Kitty smiled as she flicked her glance over to see the purple gowned Paulette's face light up, laughing at something that a smiling Jean-Pierre had just said. Then, she watched as he leaned over to say something softly, intimately, into the girl's large ear. Kitty grinned wider as he saw Paulette blink, then look up into Jean-Pierre's face with a smile, all the while blushing very prettily indeed. "Oh, bother! They're too far away for me to hear what they're saying," Kitty complained.

Bentley frowned at Kitty, then looked over to where the two were talking. "Kitty, look…it wouldn't do you any good anyhow," he told her. "The both of them are speaking in French."

Kitty blinked, surprised. "You can read lips?"

Bentley nodded, smirking. He then turned to Yuri, ignoring the now sulking Kitty. "So, he began, "just how did you become acquainted with this Jean-Pierre?"

Yuri smiled, then laughed softly. "Ah, cher…there is no need for you to be jealous of Jean-Pierre," she told him, reaching out to caress his cheek, which made Bentley shiver. "You see, Jean-Pierre and Papa are old business partners. Papa and Jean-Pierre went to the University together. After graduating, Papa agreed to lend him money, you know, so he could start this very resturant."

"Okay," Bentley replied, digesting this new information. "So, he's not only the maitre'd…but he owns this place as well? Whoa." Bentley then composed himself, and beckoned for her to continue. "Go on then…"

Yuri paused thinking. She then continued. "Now, as a gesture of thanks, Jean-Pierre agreed to watch both Jacques and myself when my parents were away…which was fairly often, what with affairs of state, board meetings, and the like…"

Bentley nodded, relieved.

"So, Jean-Pierre's kind of an uncle/baby-sitter to both you and your brother then?" Kitty asked, intrigued.

"Ah, oui…that he is," Yuri confirmed with a nod of her head. "But, at the same time, he is much more. He was my---how do you say?---confidant too. Which is fortunate, as---to tell you the truth---Jacques and I often nearly made my

parents go crazy! They told us that he spoiled me far far too much." Yuri grinned, then looked fondly over at the chatting Jean-Pierre.

"Go figure that," Kitty replied, grinning. Yuri blinked, then grinned too.

"You must understand that Jean-Pierre is very fond of children," Yuri explained. "But, being a bachelor, he never had any children of his own. Therefore, I was the daugther he never had. He often teased me that I was the only woman in his life." Yuri then looked over to where a very suave Jean-Pierre was charming Ms. Paulette Gateaux. "Although, I must say that he is being very attentive to that doe over there just now..."

"Oh, has he known her long then?" Murray asked, adding himself to the conversation.

Naomi giggled softly. "Oui, cher…they have known one another since their high school days," she informed him. "Why else do you think Ms. Gateaux is such a frequent diner at Le Bistro Bourgeot?" she teased.

"Hold on, he's coming back!" Kitty hissed, then covered her remark by smiling brightly as a bemused Jean-Pierre returned to them. "Well?" Kitty asked.

Jean-Pierre blushed and cleared his throat. "Mademoiselle Gateaux has agreed to see me tomorrow," he replied, then tried to cover up his statement. "For a business meeting, you understand," he hastily added.

Yuri couldn't help herself and laughed softly. "Ah, oui. A business meeting, mon ami. Well, I am most happy for you, Jean-Pierre," she said. "Oh, and Ms. Gateaux as well, of course."

Jean-Pierre smiled over at Yuri, his old friend. "Ah, if you say so, Madame," he replied coyly. At that moment, the doors opened to the room opened and a pair of waiters entered, carrying upon their trays seven large cups of the finest french ice cream. "My piece d'resistance, my friends," he exclaimed with a grin. "Bon appetit!"

Kitty groaned with happiness, as a tuxedoed hedgehog smiled, placing one of the large cups down at the table in front of her. Everyone noticed pretty quickly that Kitty's cup was larger than most.

Jean-Pierre laughed softly at their noticing. "Ms. Petro, this is my way of expressing my gratitude to you, yes?" he said smiling. "Mmm, perhaps you can consider this a small token of my appreciation."

"Here, here!" Kitty exclaimed, laughing merrily…well, at least until she started diging into her heaping bowl of ice cream that is...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cooper and the others, well…after finishing off their ice cream, and paying the bill, made their farewells to Jean-Pierre and the staff of Le Bistro Bourgeot, awaiting the arrival of their cars.

"Say, Naomi," Kitty ventured hopefully, gently hooking the cheetah's elbow.

"Oui, Kitty?" Naomi replied, eyeing the vixen quizzically.

"Do you think I could have you…well, drop me off at home?" Kitty finished. She really did need a ride home…but, if she could do so in that sexy Lamborghini…that'd be even better!

Naomi grinned, pleased that Kitty was so enthralled with her car. "We shall see, Kitty," she replied a moment later, then turned to Sly and Carmelita, who were engrossed in a private conversation of their own. "Pardon," she began, after catching their eyes. "Kitty has asked me to take her home. If you do not mind, of course, do you think you might ride home with my Murray?"

Sly looked to Carmelita, his expression questioning. Carmelita briefly thought it over, then grinned, nodding her dark-haired head. "Sure, Naomi…go ahead," she answered. "We'll be fine."

"Hey, Murray!" called Sly, getting his friend's attention. "You got room for two more, buddy?"

Murray broke out in a happy grin of his own. "Yeah, sure!" he replied, happy to have some company. "That'd be just great." He opened the side door, and helped first Carmelita, then Sly inside. Then, with a wave to his Naomi, he jumped into his beloved panel van and made their way back to Le Hotel Champlain via a circumlocutious route. After all, it didn't pay to draw undue attention to their hideaway now, did it?

Kitty smiled, her pulse jumping as Naomi and she raced---though no faster than the set speed limit---through the streets of the suburban Paris. She loved the sound of the big V-12's engine, the way she felt her body push back into the lush seats when Naomi accelerated, heck…she even liked the color of the car's interior! That's it, she told herself, making a vow…one day I'm gonna own a car like this one! Oh, yeah…bet on it!

"I am sorry, cheri," Naomi said softly as she pulled up to the curb of Kitty's home. "But, alas, we are here."

Kitty smiled ruefully, but laid her hand over Naomi's on the car's shifter thankfully. "Thanks again," she said truthfully. "That was so awesome." She then stepped out of the bright yellow Lamborghini, and shut the door. She then leaned down to look in the window. "See you around, Naomi," Kitty told her, waving as Naomi drove away.

Kitty sighed, then walked up to her door, took five minutes to undo all the locks, and then entered her home. As she laid her small purse down on a small table, she realized something. It was so quiet here, she thought wistfully, without Carmelita around. Kitty sighed again in melancholy, realizing that Ling was off visiting his sister in Monte Carlo this whole weekend. So, it was just her and her house…all to themselves. "Great," she sighed. Now, had this set of circumstances occurred before Carmelita had moved out, Kitty knew she would of been ecstatic. However, now…eh. She sighed again…feeling very lonely for some odd reason. She stood pondering her fate in the hall for a minute or two before she had herself an idea. "Hey, I know," Kitty said aloud, "maybe I can hang out with Carmen and Carlos."

She grinned, fishing in her purse for her cell phone, which she then flipped open, aand dialed the number.

"Buenos noches, la Familia Fox," Carlos answered on the second ring.

Kitty grinned. "Hey there, Carlos," Kitty said happily. "How are you both?"

"Eh. Good, Kitty. Well, all and all, we are," Carlos cautiously admitted.

Kitty frowned, holding her phone between her cheek and shoulder. "Huh? All and all?" Kitty asked.

Carlos chuckled softly. "Si. You see, dear heart, my Carmen…she has started having---er, what do you call them?---ah, yes, mood swings."

"I HEARD THAT!" came Carmen's indignant bellow.

Carlos cringed a moment, then smiled ruefully. "You see what I mean, Kitty? My sweet Carmen can go from being giddy and girlish to my worst nightmare in the beat of my heart," he explained, then sighed. "But, I shall endure it. What can I say, eh? I love her…no matter what."

Kitty grinned as she heard Carmen then say, much closer this time, in a voice that trembled with emotion. "I heard that too, my love," she told him. "Oh, Carlos…"

"I think I should go, Kitty," Carlos remarked, holding a suddenly very affectionate Carmen in his arms. "Oh…was there something you needed, Kitty?" he added, politely.

"Well, not really," Kitty admitted herself. "I guess I´m just a bit bored…what with being here alone…"

"Poor thing," Carlos sympathized. "Perhaps you should call Ling, yes?"

"Trust me…he'd be first on my list," Kitty told him, grinning as she heard Carmen kissing Carlos as he tried to talk to her. "But, he's off this weekend, visiting his sister, you see," Kitty said.

Carlos was doing his best to talk with Kitty…but that proved rather trying with his wife trying her level best to seduce him. "Er, what don't you try your friend, Sly Cooper, eh? I´m sure they would enjoy your company." Carlos then struggled with Carmen a moment. "Please, dear…not while I'm on the phone," he softly chided her.

Kitty snorted, holding back her laughter. "Thanks, Carlos," she said. "I think you've got your hands full there, right? So, I'll let you go."

Carlos kissed his wife, then answered. "You do not know the half of it, Kitty. But, thank you…and good-bye!" The line went dead a moment after that.

Shaking her head at Carlos and Carmen's antics, she hung up her phone and put it away. Hey, could I really ask Carmelita if I could visit her…after I just had been driven home? She thought about it, then smiled, nodding her head in the affirmative. "Of course, I can!" she told herself, and did just that. She called Carmelita's cell number.

"Hello?" Carmelita answered, "Carmelita Fox speaking."

"Hey, sport," Kitty said, using her favorite allowable nickname for Carmelita.

"Kitty?" Carmelita asked, surprised. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"No," Kitty assured her quickly, knowing how Carmelita worried about her. "Nothing like that…really!"

"That's good," Carmelita replied, brushing her thick dark hair back so she could comfortably tuck the phone to her ear. "So…what's up?"

"Hey, I was wondering," Kitty began. "Ling's out of town…and it's well…sort of boring being here all by myself."

Carmelita snorted at that admission. "That's rich," she answered with a grin. "I figured you'd be doing cartwheels, kiddo."

Kitty stuck her tongue out at the phone a moment before answering herself. "Very funny," she said drolly. "Look, since you've got Yuri and Naomi sleeping over at your place all this weekend…do you think it'd be okay if I joined in the fun? Please?" Kitty used her best wheedling voice, unknowingly batting her big blue eyes at her friend…even though she couldn't see them.

Carmelita heaved a sigh, covering the transciever of the phone a moment…so she could confer with Sly…as well as Yuri and Naomi. "Sly?" she asked.

Sly looked up from his conversation with the two lovely girls. "Yes, my sweet?" he answered, his eyes twinkling at her affectionately.

Carmelita grinned at that. "It's Kitty," she explained. "Would you mind if she joined us all for the weekend? She's all be herself, and…" She felt bad for her friend...especially because she herself missed Kitty more than a little.

"Hey, that's fine with me," Sly answered. "It's not like we don't have rooms available, you know." He grinned.

"Please, cheri," Yuri asked. "I would enjoy her company. Plus, I would feel horrible…knowing she was all alone this weekend. Don't you agree, Naomi?" She turned her green-gold gaze to her best friend and confidant.

"Oui, Yuri," Naomi answered, then turned her warm amber eyes to Carmelita. "Please…do ask her to stay with us, Carmelita."

Carmelita uncovered the phone. "Okay, kid," she told her. "Pack up your essentials, and…get your butt over here, pronto!" She grinned.

Kitty squealed happily, jumping up and down in delight a moment. "Ooh, thanks, Carmelita…you are The Best!" she replied, grinning ear to ear. She then sobered, thinking. "Um, what do I need to pack?"

Carmelita thought a moment. "Not much, most of what you need will be in your room. But, you probably should pack your toothbrush, a nightgown---or whatever the heck it is you sleep in---as well as clothes for the weekend."

"This is great!" Kitty gushed, so happy. "Thanks so much, Carmelita! You're the best buddy I've ever had!"

"Of course I am," Carmelita answered, then laughed. "Gather up your stuff. I'll swing by to pick you up in a half hour…"

Forty minutes later, Carmelita appeared, grinning, at the entrance to the Gang's living room. "Hey, look what the cat's drug in," she called out cleverly.

"Kitty!" Yuri exclaimed, beaming as she sprang gracefully to her feet. She dashed over to wrap the little blond vixen in her arms a moment. "I am so glad you could stay with us."

"Don't encourage her like that, Yuri," Carmelita teased, rolling her big brown eyes dramatically. "Else, we'll never get her to leave come Monday."

Kitty grinned at her friend's teasing. "Sure," she returned. "That's just her way of saying she's missed me being around." She grinned at Carmelita mischievously.

"Bon soir, Kitty," Naomi said by way of greeting, getting to her feet. "Perhaps we shall---you and I---take my poor Roadster for a spin, no? She gets so moody if she's not driven often, you know…"

Kitty released her hug on Yuri, and grinned over. "Oh, you bet, Naomi!" she replied. "Any time, girl!"

Sly then made his well-timed appearance, with his two friends in tow. "Now that everyone's here," he announced cleverly. "Who's up for a little friendly game of Monopoly?" He held up the game in his hands.

They all sat themselves around a beautiful card table made of rich stained cherry wood. Sly and Carmelita quickly set up the board in the center of the table, and arranged the game's play money. "Now, Kitty…" Sly intoned, grinning. "Since you've so emphatically wanted to run the bank, you sit here." Kitty quickly got up and took her seat before the carefully arranged money. Everyone selected themselves the token of their choice to play. Kitty snatched the green car to be her token. They decided that Sly should take the first turn, and he took up the die and rolled, and the game began…

Along the way, Kitty…well, acted like Kitty. This caused Carmelita to glower her way. After her turn, Kitty frowned to her left, where Carmelita sat. "What?" Kitty asked.

Carmelita shook her head, her anger simmering. "Kitty? What's with you lately?" she demanded.

Kitty frowned, not following. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Carmelita told her, leaning over her way, "that you were very lucky I didn't say anything to you at Le Bistro Bourgeot this evening…about your behavior."

Kitty rolled her eyes, sighing. "C'mon, Carmelita," Kitty replied. "I didn't do anything wrong. Hey, I was on my best behavior, sport…"

Carmelita snorted. "Were you now?" she threw back at her. "Kitty, I swear… you're like dealing with a small child sometimes."

Kitty blinked at hearing that. "Huh? Say what?" she demanded, putting down her cards.

Carmelita tossed her long thick hair back over her shoulders…a sure sign that she was irritated. "Oh, right! C'mon…what's with all this matchmaking of yours? With perfect strangers, no less!"

"Oh, I get it," Kitty replied, grinning. "Jean-Pierre, right?"

"Si," Carmelita said simply, narrowing her eyes. "You knew that man all of what? Ten minutes, maybe? And, yet…the next thing I know, you've opened Kitty's Singles Bar! Hmph! At this rate, if you had your way, all of Paris would be sorted into couples in a month's time."

"So?" Kitty challenged. "What's wrong with that?"

Carmelita sighed heavily, closing her eyes briefly. "Kitty, you are twenty years old. Is it too much to ask you to behave your age every once in a while?" she demanded. She then looked away. "Bentley, it's your turn," she instructed with a wave of her hand.

Kitty crossed her arms before her chest, and smiled thinly at Carmelita. She then grinned, and looked over to both Yuri and Naomi. "How's about we ask these two about my matchmaking? Do you two think I should stop?"

"Oh, please," Carmelita huffed, staring at Kitty. "I would think that even you, kiddo, would agree that those two are just a bit biased, don't you think?"

Kitty frowned, a bit chagrined. "All right, maybe," she allowed.

Carmelita then composed herself. "Look, I'm not saying that there isn't times when your skills might be handy, girl," she explained. She then canted her head, her wavy ebony tresses shifting. "But, you've got to rein back on this spontaneous matchmaking stuff. I mean, I'm glad that Jean-Pierre's getting his chance to go out with his high school sweetheart and all. I am…really! But, c'mon…enough is enough. Okay?"

Kitty frowned more, thinking.

Naomi leaned forward, getting Carmelita's attention. "I do not wish to interfere…but…" she ventured tentatively.

Carmelita felt the urge to tell Naomi to butt out, but felt that might be more than a little rude. "Go on," she said, waving her hand. "Might as well have everyone say their piece." She sighed in resignation.

Naomi noticed this straight off. "Carmelita…I do not wish to cause you further distress," she said kindly. "But…why should Kitty give up something she is so talented at, no?"

"Because, Naomi," Carmelita returned, her voice controlled and polite. "She's interfering in other's lives, that's why. I wouldn't mind---okay, not very much, I wouldn't---if someone came to her and **asked**. But, that's not what happens…most of the time. She puts her nose into other people's business…whether they want her to or not. I don't think that's right…or very polite, either."

Yuri leaned over, resting her elbow on the table. "Carmelita," she said in a soft, kindly voice, "You must admit that she has helped we three in realizing our dreams, yes?" Yuri stated. "Naomi and I would of never listened to our hearts without her urgings." Yuri then swept her long lustrous blond hair back behind her ear, before adding. "You yourself would of never admitted your feelings for your Sly without her help. Is this not so?"

Carmelita crossed her arms before her chest, narrowing her eyes. "Well…yes. Yes, she did," she allowed, then held up a hand to the two blondes facing her. "Okay, stop. I'm not saying she should stop completely, okay? I'm just saying she should wait for someone to want her help…not just thrust it upon them because **she** wants them to."

Yuri looked over at the two miffed vixens, shaking her head. "Mon Dieu," she said, a small smile on her lips. "Such faces, you two," she chided them both. "You should see the expressions on your faces, cheris…they would curdle fresh milk, no?"

"Would not," both Kitty and Carmelita answered at once, then sheepishly looked at one another.

Naomi grinned. "Perhaps a compromise, yes?" she suggested.

"Go on, Naomi," Kitty replied, flicking her sapphirine gaze to the clever cheetah woman. "Let's hear it."

"And you, Carmelita?" she then asked. "Are you too willing to listen?"

"Si," Carmelita answered tersely, but nodded. "Proceed."

Naomi looked briefly to Yuri, who nodded encouragingly to the younger woman. "It pains me to see two close friends so at odds," she observed with a grimace. "Even I can tell that you two care for one another very much. However…you also are both very passionate about your causes, no?"

Both vixens nodded their agreement so far.

Naomi nodded, encouraged. "Oui," she added. "As I see it…the trouble is that Kitty wishes to use her gift as she sees fit. While Carmelita feels that she is a bit---shall we say?---cavalier about those she seeks to 'help', no?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up, all right," Carmelita opined, looking over to Kitty.

Kitty frowned, thinking…then reluctantly nodded. "Okay, I'll buy that," she admitted.

Naomi leaned forward toward the two. "I have a proposal for you, my dears," she stated. "How about Carmelita will pledge to let Kitty play the matchmaker, in return for Kitty's own pledge to only work her gift on those who ask. Does that sound like a workable solution, mon amis?" Naomi leveled her amber-hued eyes first to one then the other.

Kitty winced, looking as if she were in pain.

Carmelita looked as if she had swallowed something unpleasant. However, she reluctantly nodded her head, giving her assent. "I'm willing if she is," she allowed.

"Kitty?" Naomi urged, silently pleading with her.

Kitty exhaled explosively, then nodded. She then thrust out her hand to Carmelita. "All right, sport…you gotta deal," she replied.

Carmelita blinked, surprised by Kitty's agreement. She smiled over at her long-time friend fondly, and accepted her hand, shaking on the bargain. "Deal!" she vowed.

"Now," Yuri proclaimed just then, her amazing green-gold eyes full of happiness. "about our Kitty's other behaviors. I myself…why, I find her, well, rather amusing," Yuri admitted. Carmelita sighed at this, and Yuri hurried to explain. "Come, cheri," she asked. "I know she wears on your patience at times, Carmelita. But, even you must admit that she can be quite adorable when she chooses to be, no?"

"Oh, yeah," Carmelita answered, shaking her head. "She can be adorable all right…when she wants to be." She then eyed Yuri speculatively. "But, just you wait, Yuri Sing…she's adorable now. Just wait until you see the other side of her personality…then, then you can come to me and tell me just how 'adorable' she is then."

Yuri blinked at that, then burst into soft chuckles. "I shall, Carmelita cheri," she told the scowling yet grinning vixen. "Now, shall we play?" she suggested.

"All right, people," Kitty stated, all smiles again, rubbing her hands together eagerly. "The bank is now open," she said, arching an eyebrow mischievously. She doled out each player's starting bankrolls, then called out, "I've got dibs on that green car, remember?"

Murray frowned. "Hey! That was what I was going to pick," he complained. "Why should you get first choice?"

Kitty grinned, then patted the money before her. "The Golden Rule, pal," Kitty replied, smirking while brushing a stray strand of blond hair out of her sparkling blue eyes.

"The Golden Rule?" Murray replied, confused. "What's that?"

Carmelita came to Murray's rescue. "She who has the gold makes the rules, Murray," she explained, then laughed, reaching over to hug the crafty Kitty around her waist, then leaned over to kiss her temple.

"Rats," Murray said, taking the silver thimble instead.

"Okay, Sly," Kitty then instructed. "You're turn, pal." She then looked at her property cards, whispering, "Land on Park Place, land on Park Place…"

Carmelita heard her and laughed…even louder as Sly landed directly on Park Place…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kitty, for the whole next month, experienced a frustrating blend of excitement and boredom. Her excitement came from spending more than a little time with her friends, and Ling---don't forget!---while her boredom came about because she was assigned the Cooper case. Now, this boredom was a sort of a mixed blessing…on one hand it made her life at work very cut and dried…but, on the other hand, she delighted in the knowledge that Carmelita and the Gang were all safe and sound. So…she spent her days, with Ling, tracking down any number of sketchy and doubtful leads…all that availed to naught.

Surprisingly enough, Kitty didn't get the weekly ranting sessions Carmelita had endured from the overworked Chief Rob. Now, she didn't know if that was because her poor friend had taken the heat off of her by resigning, or because she herself had made it clear from the start that she simply wouldn't put up with that sort of nonsense. She sat back in her thinly padded chair, thinking back…

"…well, Inspector, you had better produce far better results than Fox did," Chief Rob growled on the second Monday after she'd been promoted and assigned Cooper's case. "Or…they'll be---"

Kitty cut him off, much to his surprise, of course! "Or else, what? You'll fire me?" she growled right back, rising to her feet to confront the shocked Chief of Paris Interpol. "Go right ahead, bub. Only thing is…I should probably warn you…I'll quit a minute before you fire me."

Chief Rob had blinked, rocked back on his heels. "Y---You'll _**what**? Young lady, you---" he stammered, then tried to reassert his authority._

"_Chief," Kitty answered back patiently. "You just don't get it yet, do you? I like my job…I really do." She then leaned forward slightly to emphasize what she said next. "But, not at the expense of putting up with all the crap you made Carmelita put up with. No way. Ain't going to happen."_

_Chief Rob gaped like a fish._

_Kitty smoothed down her jacket. "Here's the deal…I'll do my job, you do yours, okay? I won't tell you how to do your job, if you don't try to tell me how to do mine, agreed?" She smiled at him sweetly, but her deep blue eyes were like hard blue steel._

"_Why, I never!" Chief Rob grumbled, uncomfortable. "I'll not be… Er, that is…where do you…um," he finally growled in his mounting frustration, throwing his hands up in the air and walked away grumbling to his office, where he finally slammed his door closed…very loudly. _

_However, Kitty told herself, coming back to the here and now…Chief Rob hadn't even once threatened her position since that encounter. She grinned. "Eh, maybe this isn't such a bad job after all…" she murmured._

_Ling Chu looked up from his paperwork across from her, his expression curious. "What was that, Kitty?" he asked._

"_Oh, nothing," Kitty replied, then quickly changed the subject. "Say, we're on for lunch today, right?"_

_Ling laughed softly. "Yes, Kitty," he replied in his patient fashion. "Like we have ever since I began working here, you know."_

"_Hey, you don't mess with what works, buddy," she quipped, grinning adoringly at him._

That very same day found Yuri Sing and her protégé, Naomi Rousseau, hard at work at C'est Sing. The two were in the process of preparing Yuri's latest designs for the Parisian runways this fall…but, in addition to that---which was enough, in and of itself, of course!---the two kept their beautiful eyes and ears open to the goings on on both sides of the law in Paris proper. Any little tidbit, even rumors and gossip, eventually made its way to either Carmelita or Bentley.

Yuri was in her workshop, four pins held between her lips, as she pinned the hem of one of her newest dress creations. She carefully hemmed the lustrous black silk mid-calf length skirt to the proper length, then double-checked the seam that held it to the soft brushed velvet bodice of the dress. "So, Naomi…what do you think, mon ami?" she asked, her right hand on her hip while she gazed critically at her latest creation.

"Tres manufique, Madame!" Naomi replied truthfully, her eyes shining. "Oh, do you know…I think that dress would like spectacular on our Carmelita, don't you think?" The rich black material would accent the vixen's reddish-brown fur, and highlight her rich blue-black hair.

Yuri's green-gold eyes twinkled. "Oui! I quite agree, cheri!" Yuri replied, idly rubbing her free hand under her chin, thinking. "I wonder…"

"About what, Madame?" Naomi wanted to know, her eyes curious.

"Do you think we might be able to convince her to model it for us?" Yuri asked what she was thinking. She turned her exotic gazed to her friend. "I think---with her height and figure---she could really make this dress **sell**!"

Naomi then grinned…just a bit wickedly. "Oui, Yuri," she replied, then grinned even more. "Just imagine Monsieur Cooper's eyes if he were to see his Carmelita in this, no?"

Yuri laughed her rich, soft laugh. "Oh, yes," she said after a moment. "I can imagine very well, mon ami." She then canted her blond-haired head, smiling. "I do believe I shall ask her next time we meet. Oh, of course, only after I present her with this…as a token of my affection, you understand…" She gestured at the nearly completed dress to emphasize her point.

Naomi giggled, her amber eyes twinkling. "Oh, of course, Yuri," she replied.

Then, both girls looked at one another and burst out laughing. "Come, cheri," Yuri said, after they regained their composure again. "Let us get the prototype here to the seamstresses. I expect Carmelita's dress will be done sometime next week. Ah, but I cannot wait! Both to see her expression…as well as Monsieur Sly's!"

Naomi then remembered something. "Madame?" she queried, watching her boss at work, her brow furrowing in worry.

"Oui, Naomi? What is it?" Yuri asked, already plying thread to spot hem the skirts of the dress.

"You know of my 'friend', Girard?" Naomi continued, then stopped, waiting.

"Ah, yes. What of him?" Yuri's tone spoke eloquently of her true opinion of the rat. "He is a ne'er-do-well…though, I must admit I feel pity for him."

"Well, I hope you will not think poorly of me then," Naomi replied hesitantly. "He came---as he always does---begging for money, Madame. This time in exchange for information."

"Ah, and what sort of 'information' does Monsieur le Rat have, hmm?" Yuri said as she began removing the completed dress from its mannequin. She cast a wary glance Naomi's way.

"It seems that word has reached Girard's ears," Naomi responded tentatively, "that there is a new gang in town. And, from what he tells me, they are not very nice…nor are they French. He said they spoke funnily…with an accent."

"I see," Yuri replied, still wrestling with her creation, but indicating Naomi should continue. "Do go on, child…"

"I paid him twenty francs, Madame," Naomi explained. "I would not have at first…not until he told me this new gang has already made it's first heist…somewhere in Germany, in fact. And, that they were holed up here in Paris somewhere."

"Hmm," Yuri mused as she hung the dress on a hanger. "Anything else?"

"Oui, Madame," Naomi said. "He told me that the leader of this gang is a very bad man…a huge bear named Polarski or some such..."

"Hmm," Yuri mused further, resting from her labors finally. She thought a moment later, then added, "You did well, mon cheri," she said. "Do pass that along to my Bentley next time you call that handsome boyfriend of yours, no?"

"Oui, Madame," Naomi pledged, mentally logging that task to do. "Girard had many other things to say as well. Shall I pass that along as well?"

"Oui, dear," Yuri replied. "Notify Carmelita. At once."

Oh…and, speaking of Carmelita…

Carmelita continued working, with all of her intensity and desire, to become a Master Thief. After all, she had spent long, grueling---yet very exciting!---hours, days, weeks, and now months, training…all toward that much sought-after goal. After she had mastered the physical aspects of her job, as well as the many tricks of the trade, she had now finally gotten into the technical side of her training. She now spent long hours grilling both Bentley and Sly about matters of security, surveillance, intelligence, and so forth.

Carmelita sat now before a laptop computer---one that Bentley had refurbished for her use---her long slender fingers tapped rapidly over the keys, her reddish-brown eyes reflecting the multitude of screens that flashed before her eyes. She then sat back, and stretched her arms above her head…after nearly an hour of studying schematics of past Cooper jobs. She didn't even get a chance to lower her arms before she felt a pair of comforting arms go around to encircle her waist, and then someone---and she knew precisely who!---nuzzled her neck. "Hey there, sweetie," Carmelita greeted, smiling.

Sly paused to softly kiss her long neck once, then twice, smiling as he felt her shiver. He grinned at her then, kissing her cheek. "Oh? And how could you be certain I'm not Bentley? What then?" Sly teased, his dark brown eyes dancing.

"Shh," Carmelita teased right back, closing her arms over his own and sighing. "Just so long as you don't tell Yuri…then we're good." She fought down an urge to giggle.

Sly couldn't help but chuckle at the remarkable woman he now held in his arms. "Well, okay," he replied, going along with her. "I suppose Yuri and I could comfort each other then…if that's the case, of course." Sly grinned, waiting to see if Carmelita would rise to his bait.

"You'd better not," Carmelita warned, twisting in his arms to reach up and grab a hold of his cheek ruffs, pulling his face to just before hers. "I didn't chase you all this time only to let some other girl have you. You're mine, and heaven help any girl that thinks otherwise." Her eyes shone with her love for him.

"What. A. Woman," Sly replied, shivering himself at just how much he loved her. "You needn't worry about that, querera," he assured her, before he kissed her good and proper. "There is no woman for me but you. Only you, Carmelita."

Carmelita now grinned in happiness, then nodded her agreement. "Good," she added. "Then we understand each other." She lowered her arms back over where his encircled her waist again.

"Always," Sly agreed, then looked up at what she was up to. "Say, I remember that heist," he offered.

Carmelita looked up too, but didn't release her hold on his arms about her slender waist, though she did give him a little smirk. "Yeah, I figured you might," she replied. "You've been there enough, Ringtail. Yep, the Louvre…the museum with the tightest, most integrated security proctocols in the Western world."

"A worthwhile challenge, Carmelita," Sly commented, then added, "well, for a Master Thief, of course, you realize."

"Hmph," Carmelita snorted, studying the diagrams on her laptop's screen. She then softly bit her full lower lip. "Sly, do you, I mean, do you think I could---?"

"Carmelita," Sly whispered into her twitching pointed ear. "I learned some time ago, that there is nothing you cannot do once you've put your mind to it, querera."

"Yeah, except catch you," she returned, grinning. "But, now that I think about it, I eventually **did **catch you, you know. I just wasn't going about it the right way was all…"

Sly laughed, and hugged her affectionately. "You will find, my love, that the key to being a Master Thief often times is figuring out just what the 'right' way is."

Carmelita grinned, wrinkling her nose cutely. "You're too smart for your own good sometimes, Cooper," she commented. "But…for the moment at least, just shut up and kiss me."

"Ah, my plan worked, it seems," he teased…well, while he could still talk at least!

Bentley, seated in his workshop, sat back from his bank of computers and sighed in weary satisfaction. He had been working feverishly on a secret project for weeks now…gathering intelligence, cultivating contacts---his own as well as Yuri's surprisingly fruitful ones---for data, as well as countless nights prowling the ThiefNet. Now, it seemed, all his work was finally bearing fruit. He got to his feet, smiling mysteriously, as he had for weeks now, and headed for where he knew Sly and Carmelita to be.

Bentley made it to the small workroom, and frowned as he peered inside and saw Carmelita and Sly kissing…again. But, his frown was short lived…after all, he was a man in love too…so he knew how that went…finally! He grinned, then reluctantly cleared his throat to get their attention. "Ahem!" he exclaimed.

Sly stood up, moving his hands up to lay them upon Carmelita's shoulders. Carmelita's eyes briefly fluttered as a result of their kiss, but she regained her composure quickly enough. "Okay, Bent…what's up?" Sly questioned.

"Just a minute, Sly," Bentley returned, that same smarmy little smile on his face. "Murray'll be along in a moment, okay?"

"He's up to something," Carmelita whispered to Sly, eyeing the mysterious Bentley warily. "He's been smiling that Cheshire Cat grin of his all week now."

"Well, let's not ruin his surprise, eh querera?" Sly proposed. "You know how he sulked last time…" He grinned.

"Fine," Carmelita replied, grinning too. "Hmm, I have to admit I am curious what all this hoopla is about."

"I'm here!" Murray announced a moment later as he hurried into the room. He had just folded up his cell phone and put it away. "I was talking to Naomi," he explained.

Bentley nodded his head, then waved them out of the room. "If you all would be so kind as to move into the alternate dining hall," he ordered, nearly pushing Murray on the back to get him moving. "Thanks."

In moments, the four of them moved into the second dining room, and…in doing so, realized that Bentley had been very busy, it seemed. The room was set up for a formal presentation of sorts. Each of the four chairs at the table had a notebook before them, as well as a pencil. A small high-tech projector dominated the surface of the table, and even as they took their seats, Bentley motored down a projection screen that covered the far wall. Bentley moved to the front of the room, then waited for them all to settle in.

As his friends looked on, Bentley began. "Welcome. Today, my friends, is a very special day for the illustrious Cooper Gang," Bentley explained. "For today, I'm presenting you with our next heist."

"What so special about that, Bent?" Murray questioned. "It's what we do…right?"

"Quite so, my immense friend," Bentley replied, grinning. Wow, this was a different Bentley now…wasn't it? "Heists are what we do…however, today is special for one very reason."

"And, that would be---?" Carmelita prompted, beginning to tire of all the long-winded preamble.

"That would be," Bentley continued, nonplussed, "because this will be our first heist with two Master Thieves instead of just one!" Bentley then winked over at Carmelita, his eyebrow moving up and down conspiratorially.

Carmelita was stunned! "W-What?" she exclaimed in most obvious surprise.

"Well, querera," Sly observed, nodding approvingly at the grinning Bentley. "You have been practicing so hard and so well for the last two months, yes?"

Carmelita, her eyes still wide, nodded hestitantly. Things were moving a bit too fast for her, right that moment.

"I concur," Bentley tossed out. "And, I think that it´s high time that you finally got the opportunity to get some field experience." Bentley then turned to Sly, adding, "Given the proper support, of course…"

Carmelita finally cottoned to what had been just said, and laughed in her happiness. "So, that's why you've had that smarmy little smile on your face all week, isn't it?" she demanded.

"Well, partly, at least," Bentley cleverly returned. "I have to give Yuri her due for the rest of it, you know," he added, blushing.

"Ooh, you two," Carmelita growled then, her eyes glistening with tears. She then reached over and hugged Sly to her fiercely, showering his face with thankful kisses. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Bentley saw her display, and gulped, starting to back slowly away.

"Oh no, you don't!" she barked, her tears staining her pretty face. "If you think you're getting out of this unscathed, you've got another thing coming, buster!" She nearly leapt out of her chair and hugged Bentley to herself rather hard, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

"Uh. You are, unh...um, erg, welcome!" Bentley grunted, feeling the breath squeezed out of his lungs. "Now, Car…me…lita? Think you could…uh, let…uh, me breathe now?" His face was becoming distinctly turquoise just now.

"Oh! Sorry!" Carmelita gasped, releasing him. She then moved over to Murray and promptly bussed him on the cheek, which made him grin happily. Carmelita, giddy as as school girl, sat back down…then leaned over to kiss her beau yet again.

"Ahem," Bentley mentioned…after Carmelita's kiss lingered on for a while. She let Sly go, and grinned over at Bentley. He rolled his eyes, shook his head, but smiled and continued. "Well then…let´s get down to brass tacks then, shall we?" Bentley said. He picked up the projector remote, and then dimmed the lights in the room. "All right, you two," he said without even looking Sly and Carmelita's way, "no necking, okay?"

"Bentley, I am a professional, you know," Carmelita responded, though she did pause to caress Sly's cheek one last time. "Let's get the show on the road, okay?"

Bentley looked back at her indignantly, but then finally sighed, and got on with it. "Okay, this heist will be a simple job, really," he proclaimed. "But, before we get to the particulars…let's go over the background data first." The projector clicked, then hummed and finally, a picture of an immense surly looking polar bear appeared. "Okay, Carmelita…let's see how sharp you've been keeping yourself of late," he mentioned. "Who is this jovial looking fellow? Can you tell me?"

Carmelita took her cue, thinking a moment, before she nodded and answered. "Oh, yeah…I know that bastard," she explained. "One Raikon Mikhailovich Polarsky. Russian Crime lord. The Moscovite Syndicate. Yep, our Moscow Office---er, I mean, Interpol's Moscow branch has been after this dirtbag for years now."

"Correct," Bentley replied, impressed. "But, never mind that…go on."

Carmelita nodded, resting her elbows on the table now. "The Russian Federation has found that any type of antiquity---anything from fossils to jewels---that's found in West Central Russia mysteriously seems to disappear from its site." She paused, then looked at them all. "Only to resurface a couple of days later for sale…and always offered by one of the front corporations Polarsky runs. He isn't subtle, mind…but then again, he really doesn't need to be now, does he?"

"Apparently not," Sly offered, staring at the image of the Russian crime boss. "Wouldn't want to meet up with the likes of him in some dark alley…"

"No, you wouldn't," Carmelita agreed. "People who oppose Polarsky seem to, well, disappear as well. He's not too picky about who he kills either…cops, FIS, archeologists, museum personnel…they get in the way, and that's that. He's purported to have had the Chief of the Moscow Branch whacked last fall."

Sly frowned, taking an instant dislike to this Polarsky character. "This is all really fascinating," he replied dryly. "But---hello!---we're in Paris…not Moscow. What does this have to do with our heist, Bent?"

"I'm glad you mentioned that, Sly," Bentley then responded. "The last few years…as things in the Russian Federation have gone to hell in a handbasket---so to speak---it seems our old friend, Raikon here, has decided to branch out of old Mother Russia. I've been doing my research, and I've found that several crimes have his revolting signature all over them. A Incan funerary urn---worth a fortune because it's solid gold with two emeralds the size of hen's eggs---mysteriously disappeared from the Musee Normandy last fall---oh, leaving behind four dead guards and one dead janitor. Then, a priceless yellow jade equine statuette vanished from the Royal Museum of History in Bristol just last month---again, leaving behind two dead security guards and a British bobby. Oh, and all the folks that bought it…they all died from either having their necks wrung---not broken, but wrung…like a chicken!---or by blunt force trauma to the head."

"Sounds like Polarsky and his ilk, all right," Carmelita said with a scowl. "Before I left Interpol…we had leads that some organization with Russian ties had muscled their way into the Paris crime scene…and none to gently at that."

"So," Sly then pointed out, "our big friend, Polarsky is trying to make a name for himself in Paris, huh?"

Bentley nodded his head grimly. "Sounds that way, Sly," he responded, then grinned. "That's sort of why I think he'd make the perfect target for some Cooper Gang brand justice."

"Sounds good to me," Sly replied, his dark brown eyes hard as agates.

"Good," Bentley said, then worked the remote, changing the image on the wall. "Okay, gang…have any of you ever heard about this ring? It was found outside of Lima, Peru…that's in South America. I saw reports from the Royal Academy of Natural History that they believe that this ring, the Anillo del Fuego, the Ring of Fire, comes from Eldorado, the fabled City of Gold."

"Whoa," Sly breathed, eyeing the exquisite ring. It was large, engraved with images of parrots and jaguars, with a huge---and I do mean, huge!---cabochon ruby set at its top. "That sucker's got be worth** millions**…" He whistled softly in awe.

Bentley ignored Sly avarice a moment, then continued. "The ring went missing two weeks ago…where it had been on display at Museum of Antiquities in Bonn, Germany. Now, needless to say, I had a hunch. So, I hacked my way through his site's firewall, then wormed my way into the surveilliance network of Polarsky´s compound. And, much as I expected, he's got the ring all right."

"Nice work, Bentley," Carmelita responded, impressed.

Bentley grinned his thanks to her, but continued on. "So, what we need to do for this heist to work is just concentrate on all the basics," he professed, thumbing the projector again. "First off, we need to get in and install listening devices inside of Polarsky's Paris offices. That way, if we're lucky, that sadist will make the mistake of admitting to stealing the ring himself. That testimony will go a long way to help Interpol make their case against this maggot."

"Okay," Sly responed, looking at the layout of Polarsky's compound on the screen before him. "I'm assuming you've got some goodies cooked up to make Phase One a piece of cake for we Master Thieves. Right?"

"I got you covered, Sly," Bentley assured him. "I've got some new stuff that'll water your eyes, buddy."

"Go on, chum," Sly said, waving him to continue.

"Now…item next: reconnaissance," Bentley proclaimed, changing pictures again. "Phase Two is our reconnaissance of the target and its environs. You know, so we won´t blunder into any traps and inform our big Russian friend of our presence. Then, with a wee bit of stealth, and a little bit of the Cooper Gang luck, we should be able to get in, get that ring, and get back out, sight unseen."

Carmelita smiled, very excited…yet, a little scared as well. After all, she was about to go on her first real mission. "So…when do we go then?" she asked, already sorting things out in her very logical mind.

"Well, glad you asked, Carmelita," Bentley told her, flipping to the next slide. "I received information that Naomi got from some street beggar she knows. I correlated what she had to pass with what I'd gleaned myself. Just before I called you all here, I discovered that the French government, working as an agent for the Germans, has received Polarsky's demands---time, place, and ransom amount---to get back their treasure. Hate to say it, people…but the exchange is supposed to go sometime tomorrow morning. So, that leaves us only tonight to pull this off."

Carmelita blinked in surprise. "You mean, we're going to have to do this now?" she demanded in shock.

"Don't worry, Carmelita," Bentley assured her. "We do this sort of thing most of the time, in fact on most of the heists we run."

"Uh-huh," Carmelita replied, none too convinced, feeling a bad case of butterflies in her stomach just now.

"C'mon, querera," Sly told her. "We'll all be there with you. You and I can do this. No problem…just follow the plan…step by step."

"Right, step by step," Carmelita parroted, nodding her head. She took a moment to psyche herself up. "All right," she then said. "Just let me change into my outfit."

Sly nodded, understanding her hesitation. "Go, but do hurry, querera," Sly called.

Carmelita quickly changed into her outfit, now complete with soft rubber soled boots, special designed by Yuri Sing herself. She then tucked her canes into their scabbards, slipped on her hat and mask, and dashed down the stairs. "I'm ready, guys!" she told them…and she really was too!

"Okay, Gang. Time to get this show on the road," Murray announced, picking up the keys to the team's van.

"Let's do this," Sly told them all, nodding especially to the very quiet Carmelita. They quickly piled themselves, as well as their gear into the van. Murray started it up, and they were off. As they sat in the van on the way downtown, Sly smiled over at a very silent Carmelita. "We´ll do just fine," he promised, moving close to speak softly to her. She smiled wanly back at him, but said nothing. Sly snapped his fingers, and reached into his pants pocket. "Ah, almost forget, Carmeltia my love," he announced. "Here…I made these up for you."

He handed her a small cardboard box…about the size of a pack of playing cards. Carmelita frowned, looked over at him, but then opened it. She sat back, stunned, as she slipped out one of the many calling cards, so much like Sly´s own, but for the fact that hers were a dark red instead of blue. "Hey," Sly continued. "I figured you could use these…I mean, so that people will know that there's a new master thief in town."

Carmelitas smile dimmed. "But, Sly…I´m not a master thief yet," she reminded him.

"Eh, perhaps not this moment, querera," Sly pointed out to her. "But you will be before this night is through," Sly added with a grin.

"Huh?" Carmelita asked. "How can you say that?"

"Easy, lady," Sly assured her. "This heist will require all the basics skills a Master Thief would possess," Sly told her. "When you and I complete this mission---without getting caught by Polarsky or Interpol, mind you!---you'll officially be a Master Thief."

Carmelita grinned hopefully at his proclamation. Finally, she thought. Finally, at long last, I'll be be a Master Thief. As she was savoring that thought, she was startled when suddenly the van slowed to a stop.

"All right, guys," Murray stated, glossing over the fact that Carmelita was no 'guy'. "We're here. This is the place," Murray observed.

Sly smiled. "All right, team…it's showtime," he said a small smile gracing his lips. Sly and Carmelita donned their gloves, while Bentley began setting up his command center within the van.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sly and Carmelita stood on the opposite side of the van from Polarsky's complex, going through a series of warm-up and stretching exercises. While they did so, Bentley worked at a fever-pitch to complete his command center set-up. Amazingly enough, a mere fifteen minutes later, Bentley sat back with a smile of satisfaction on his face. "Done," he called outside the van.

Sly grinned, then turned to Carmelita, who he saw nervously swallow, staring over at the walled compound they intended to infiltrate this evening. "Relax, sweetheart," he advised, taking up her hand to kiss the back of it. "Just remember your training, and you'll do fantastic." He then grinned again, this time laying on the charm, solely for her benefit. "After all, what have you got to worry about?" he commented cleverly. "I mean, **I'll **be with you…what could go wrong?" He grinned even more broadly, his dark eyes twinkling.

As predicted, that got a rise out of Carmelita, who rolled her eyes at the brash raccoon beside her. "You know…I do feel better now," she told him. "Knowing that I'll---" she pointed her thumb to her chest. "---be there to keep **you** out of mischief."

Sly laughed softly, then ducked his head inside the slid open door of the team's van. "Okay, Bentley…we're set," he informed his technical expert. "What's first on our agenda this wonderful evening?" He grinned over at Carmelita, who grinned back, shaking her head…although, she silently thanked him for helping her through her case of nerves.

Bentley frowned, then shrugged at Sly's use of 'wonderful'. "Um, right," he replied, then began tapping his central keyboard. "Well, I've changed things around a bit. Phase One is now going to consist of the two of you performing a bit of reconnaissance work." He motioned for the two of them to look on either side of him. Sly and Carmelita did so, one to each side of Bentley.

"Here's the landscape plans I downloaded from the Paris Zoning Board's database," Bentley began, bringing up the schematics for them to review. "This isn't going to be any picnic, you two," he said seriously. "The compound is surrounded by a twelve foot stone wall, topped with some sort of spiky ornamentation all the way around."

"Not too worry, old boy," Sly told him, twirling his cane already. "Piece of cake, Bent. Go on…"

Bentley flicked his eyes to Carmelita, who merely grinned and shrugged. He then sighed, shrugged himself, and continued. "If you say so, Sly." He then did a little typing and threw in a blazing series of mouse clicks, which resulted in the screen being overlaid with new layer of images atop the compound's schematics. "Now, using TAPS---" he began, only to be cut off by Sly.

"TAPS?" Sly groaned, shaking his head. "C'mon, Bentley…just what kind of acronym is TAPS for folks in our particular line of business?"

Bentley grimaced, then grinned sheepishly. "Um, yeah, well...about that, I've been meaning to think of another name for it. But anyway…it stands for Trap Acquistion Program System. So…if you look closely, you'll see that our Russian friend takes his privacy rather seriously." Bentley then began to talk and point out salient items on the screen at the same time. "He's installed motion detectors…here, here, here, and over here as well. Then, there are also pressure plates all along the walls of the building inside too. See here?" He pointed all along the outer perimeter of Polarsky's HQ building.

Sly whistled softly at that. "Man, that must of cost a right pretty penny," he observed, studying the screen.

"Don't you know it, pal," Bentley affirmed. "In addition, he has established four continuous two-man patrols inside the grounds."

"Hmm," Sly mused, idly twirling his cane over and over as he thought. He then grinned. "I got it! But, before I go on, Bent old boy…has our ursinid friend located any of his many motion detectors or pressure plates on building rooftops, by chance?" He arched an eyebrow hopefully.

Bentley grinned, then typed some quick commands into his system. "Nope, he sure hasn't, Sly," he confirmed for his boss.

"Then," Sly replied, clapping his hand about his cane to stop its whirling, "my friend, we've just figured out our way in..."

Bentely shook his head, but grinned happily. "Don't know what it is…but people always seem to forget to look up. So, the trusty rooftops it is." Bentley then typed a bit more. "Okay, that's step one. Now, once inside the compound, you need to head for the building farthest back from the main gate…that's our buddy's personal hideaway." Bentley reviewed the data on his screen a moment, then continued. "From what I've deduced from our target's preferences, he'll most likely have the Ring with him at all times. Heck, if I know him, he's probably bloody wearing it!" Bentley scowled at the sacrilege of the thug wearing a priceless and ancient artifact.

"Yeah, well," Carmelita ventured. "That would complicate things now, wouldn't it?"

"Actually, no," Sly told her with a somewhat smug smile. "But, I don't think that will be the case." Sly motioned at another of Bentely's computer screens. "If I'm not mistaken…that ring looks to be about a size six, maybe a seven, right?"

Bentley goggled at Sly's ability to do that sort of thing. Yet, he still doggedly confirmed Sly's guess. "Yeah, a size six, all right. So?"

"C'mon, Bentley," Sly chided him with a smile. "Do you really think a guy with hands big enough to wring a full-grown man's neck is going to have fingers that dainty? Like these?" He reached out to lift one of Carmelita's hands as an example, showing off her long lovely fingers.

"Oh," Bentley replied, then nodded. "Yeah, that does sorta make sense. Sorry, Sly."

"Hey, no problem, pal," Sly said, patting Bentley on the shoulder.

Carmelita shook her head, uncomfortable with hair this evening, which she wore in a thick braid curled up on the back of her head, secured with bobby pins, so it wouldn't get in the way. "Okay. So…Ringtail, just how do we get inside?" she asked, completely serious now.

Sly turned to her, crossed his arms, regarding her with clever eyes. "You're the Master Thief, woman…you tell me," he returned, waiting, a smile in his eyes..

Carmelita grinned at the challenge, and accepted it readily. She turned and began a thorough search of the immediate area. There! she finally observed, then turned grinning to Sly. "Too easy, Sly," she told him, then turned and pointed to the building the van was nestled close to. "Up that downspout, then on to the rooftop. Once there, we cross the roof, then slide or Rail Walk our way to the building next to Polarsky's HQ." She then grinned, leaning toward him, waiting. "How's that for a plan, Mr. Master Thief?"

Sly grinned, pleased. "A pretty nice one, actually," he congratulated her. "I couldn't of come up with a better plan myself, querera." He looked over to Bentley. "So, when do we start, pal?" he asked.

Bentley did a quick electronic sweep of the compound. "Eh, might as well do it now. The patrols are at their furthest points from the HQ building." Bentely then turned to the two. "Remember, I'll be in contact with you via your binocucoms, and I'll be monitoring things right here, okay? So…if anything happens, you let me know, and I'll send in the cavalry." He nodded Murray's way, the big hippo giving them both a thumbs-up.

Carmelita was touched by Bentley's concern. "Thanks," she simply said. She then turned to Sly, "So…ready, Ringtail?"

"Always, querera," Sly returned, a grin blossoming on his face. "Oh, ladies first," he added, bowing to her graciously.

Carmelita shook her head, but grinned at him. "You're impossible," she accused, just before she laid her hand on the stout downspout and shinnied up it with amazing dexterity. Once she climbed up on to the roof, she turned about with the intention of helping Sly up. But, much to her dismay, he was nowhere to be seen! "Sly?" she hissed. "Cooper?"

"Yes, my exquisite jewel?" came his voice from directly beside her. Carmelita had to clap a hand over her mouth, and nearly lost her footing, she was so surprised.

"Don't do that!" she growled softly, glaring at him until her heart stopped thundering in her chest. "All right, funny man," she then added a moment later. "Let's go…"

"Right behind you, Carmelita," he assured her as the two of them ran bent over to the far end of the building's roof.

Carmelita then crouched down on one knee before the slender cable, following its length all the way to the three story building that was connected to the other end. "Rail Walk…definitely," she concluded, looking back at Sly, who could only nod, as the cable moved up at a slight, but definite angle. Carmelita was about to step out, when Sly looped a cautionary arm around her waist and drew her back to him. She frowned, misreading his intentions. "Look, Ringtail---" she began, but was cut off as he placed his other hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Shh," he whispered into her twitching ear. "It's time for those patrols to pass by."

Carmelita saw the first pair moving their way, and gratefully shrunk back against him. That had the unexpected side benefit of helping her warm up. It was chilly up on these Parisian rooftops in the Fall!

"Okay, they're gone. Move out, Carmelita," Sly whispered to her, releasing her.

Carmelita nodded, then got to her feet. She performed her Rail Walk quickly and flawlessly, Sly only three steps behind her. In five minutes time, the two Master Thieves stepped out on to the roof of the taller and adjacent building to Polarsky's headquarters. Both of them immediately crouched down to the knees to keep low profiles. "So, Sly," she wanted to know. "How do we know which window we need to go through?"

Sly grinned, his teeth glittering in the on-and-off moonlight. "Use your binocucom, Carmelita…you'll see," he counseled her, already lifting his worn blue viewing device to his eyes.

Carmelita shrugged and lifted her binocucom up and peered through its optics. She gasped a moment later softly through her teeth. "Oh, how neat!" she whispered to him.

"Thanks," came Bentley's voice in her ears.

She grinned, forgetting that Bentley was in communications with them both.

Carmelita saw a small icon, shaped like a fox's head, done up in transparent red superimposed over her target window. "Bingo," she whispered aloud. "I've got it, Sly."

"I do as well, my sweet," he told her, lowering his binocucom. "Third window to the right, correct?" He looked her way, his dark eyes glittering.

"You got it," she reaffirmed, nodding. Before she knew it, she felt his warm lips press against hers for a wonderful moment. She grinned, looking at him. "Opportunist," she accused. "What was that for?"

Sly turned and gazed at her quizzically. "Do I need to have a reason?" he queried, then flashed her a grin. Before she could utter a reply, he performed one of his acrobatic leaps across the fifteen feet separating the buildings to alight noiselessly upon the wide ledge beside the window. He then beckoned her to do the same with his hands.

Carmelita was athletic, of that there was no doubt. And, she could hold her own in the acrobatics department too. But, she still felt a momentary flutter in her stomach as she eyed that jump. But, she would be damned if she'd freeze up on her first mission! She narrowed her eyes, shored up her flagging courage, and with a powerful spring, leapt the distance handily, her feet touching down upon the sturdy ledge. However, she gasped a moment later, realizing she had jumped perhaps a bit too strongly. She was forced to windmill her arms in an attempt to regain her balance, her eyes wide with fright.

She needn't of worried though, as she felt Sly's arm go around her waist and draw her in. "I've gotcha," he whispered, grinning at her.

Carmelita grinned back, then crouched down beside him. "Shall I then?" she queried him, indicating the window with a jerk of her thumb.

"Be my guest," Sly told her, motioning her forward. "This is your mission, remember?" He moved aside, letting her by.

Carmelita leaned over, careful to keep her head in the shadows while she looked the window over. "Damn," she murmured a moment later. "It's locked."

"So?" Sly whispered confidently into her ear. "We're Master Thieves…just pick the lock, sweetheart…"

Carmelita closed her eyes a moment, chastising herself. Then, grinning, she reached into her pocket to retrieve her complex lockpick. She eyed the lock mechanism several moments, before extending the appropriate appendage from the lockpick. She then flicked her gaze to what was going on inside the window. Much to her relief, the window appeared to be one for a storage room of some sort, or so she deduced, for there were racks with supplies against the far wall. She confidently ran the lockpick under the seam between the window and the sash. In a moment, the lever locking the window moved to her right, and she noiselessly slid the sash up. "C'mon," she whispered, ducking inside…to be quickly followed by the ghost-like Sly.

"Okay, Bentley," Carmelita reported. "We're inside. Looks to be some sort of office supply room or something like that." Carmelita felt a bit strange…as if her senses were working overtime. Must be all the adrenaline in my system, she told herself.

"Great," came the sound of Bentley's voice in both her and Sly's ears. "Ordinarily, I'd have you move out into the hallway to Polarsky's office…but, there are simply too many people around." Carmelita looked to Sly, who nodded. "So, instead, look over to the left upper corner of where you're at. See anything?" he queried.

Carmelita frowned, but did as he asked. She looked left, then up. Ah! There was something there! "Yeah, there's a ventilation shaft," she reported.

"Good girl," Bentley replied, unknowingly making Sly grin and Carmelita frown. "That's your ticket to Polarsky's office. Up you go, now."

Carmelita motioned Sly to follow her, and they both moved to just underneath the screen. It was too high to reach on their own, so Carmelita---with Sly's help, of course---slid cases of copier paper over until they could comfortably reach the screen. Carmelita did the honors, gently pulling the screen free, and setting it against the wall. The ventilation shaft was only about a meter square. A pretty tight fit, Carmelita deduced…but definitely workable. "I'll be right back," she told Sly, who nodded, giving her a look of such concern that it touched her heart, making her blink. She briefly reached out her hand to touch his face tenderly that moment. She turned away, and made her way inside the shaft, wriggling her hips in. Then, with Sly gently pushing her feet the first meter, she moved down the dark, confining shaft…

Sly watched her feet disappear with mixed emotions, one of great pride and respect for her, while at the very same instant cold fear and the fierce want to go after her and protect her. He waved that feeling away…well, as much as he could, he did. Carmelita was on her own, come what may. "Come back to me, quickly and safely, my love," he whispered fervently.

Carmelita used her elbows and knees to move quickly---and noiselessly!---down the duct work, her large lovely eyes now adjusted to the near darkness. She constantly fought off the sharp jolts of fear and near panic from the confining space, concentrating on the task at hand. It seemed an eternity to her, but in mere minutes, she eventually made her way to the end, then peered down from a safe distance back. She reached her hands back, having to lift herself briefly off the surface of the duct to retrieve her binocucom. From the safety of the shadows, she peered down into the room---best as she could--- utilizing her binocucom. Her heightened sense of hearing picked out a loud deep basso voice, thundering in barely constained snarl. She also spied the profile of a huge polar bear, undoubtedly one Raikon Polarsky, who sat back, phone to his ear, his large face contorted as he barked out commands in what was most likely Russian. Carmelita, who had been in that country before chasing after Cooper, picked out a few words she understood…none that were worth repeating, mind you. "I'm just outside the target's office," she said quietly, almost under her breath. "And he's in a rare humor indeed." The huge shouldered man gestured his thick arms and huge hands animatedly while on the phone. He suddenly thumped his ham-sized fist down on his desk to make a point, setting its contents to rattle. That was when Carmelita spotted a glint of gold! There it was! Anillo del Feugo…the Ring of Fire! Right there upon the demonstrative polar bear's desktop. "It's here, Bentley. The item, I mean," she hissed softly, lest she be overheard. She quickly snapped several digital images of the scene, using her binocucom.

"Nice work, Carmelita," she heard Bentley reply in congratulations. "Now, stay put, okay?" he told her in a whisper. "Move forward as far as you dare. Take pictures of everything…the ring, our boy there, any computer screens, the security, whatever!" Bentley counseled, as he flipped through the images Carmelita was now in the process of sending. Carmelita complied, moving her binocucom about the room in an organized fashion, continuously sending digital images of what she saw. She caught sight of security cameras in his office, as well as a huge wall safe, and a bank of constantly changing computer monitors on the far side of his office. Once she completed a circuit of the room from her position, she felt like Polarsky's eyes were focused upon her in her constrained position. "Can I head back now?" she queried softly, sweating now. "I don't like the way he keeps looking in my direction." Polarsky had a distressing habit---at least to Carmelita!---of constantly flicking his dark brown eyes about the room as he ranted over the phone.

Bentley reviewed the wealth of pictures, as well as recorded conversations Carmelita had accrued in her first reconnaissance. With reluctance, Bentley radioed to her. "Yeah, you're done. Fall back to Sly, while I try to process your survellaince data," he told her.

Carmelita sagged then in relief inside the confining air duct. She felt drained as she began to wriggle herself back down the shaft. It was disquieting to move backwards, unable to see where you were going. She then had a nervous, unsettling thought, and radioed to Sly. "I'm coming out, Sly," she told him, then gulped. "Um, everything's okay your way, right?"

"Relax, sweetheart," Sly assured her, his voice sounding almost angelic to her at that moment. "I've got you covered. Come on back now."

Carmelita swallowed hard, but did as he said. She nearly screamed as she felt what had to be Sly's hand grab her left foot. Her heart thundering in her chest, she allowed him to gently pull her backward out of the duct, and---thankfully---into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him briefly, before leaning back, starting to relax. "Well…" she commented, putting on her brave face, grinning, "that was fun…"

"Isn't it, though?" Sly teased. "I mean, once your heart stops pounding, I mean…"

Carmelita's dark beautiful eyes widened. "That happens to you too?" she asked, very much surprised.

"Sure," Sly assured her. "That's part of the thrill, you see."

Carmelita shook her head, but grinned. He did have a point, sort of. Now that she was safe back with him again, she did realize that it had been sort of fun and exciting…in a certain way.

"All right, you two…back to the command post ASAP," they both heard Bentley's voice instruct them. "We need to review what we've found, and come up with one heck of a plan…and fast!"

Sly looked to Carmelita, and she back at him, then then both grinned. It was but a few exciting yet nerve-wracking minutes before the two slid gracefully down the downspout to alight beside the team's van once more.

"Nice work out there, you two," Bentley observed, then cast a critical eye toward Sly. "That was the most organized recon we've ever done." He grinned. "Maybe that has to do with the fact that you're not showing off for Carmelita's benefit this time around, eh Sly?"

Sly grinned. "Would I do something like that?" he asked, then looked over to his beautiful partner. He then shrugged, thinking it over. "On second thought, for her…yeah, I would."

Carmelita giggled. "You are such a goof, Ringtail," she commented as they both took grateful seats within the van. "Man! That was certainly a rush," she added, putting an arm around Sly's waist, exhausted for the moment.

"There," Sly told her, pausing to kiss her temple. "See what you've been missing, querera?"

"Would you two knock it off!" Bentley growled, finally tired of all their banter. "We do have a mission to complete, you know!"

"Grumpy, grumpy," Carmelita opined softly.

Bentley just rolled his eyes. "Fine, be that way then," he grumped. "Look," he then continued, realizing that he was just going to have to **deal **with the pair. "here's the scoop, all right?" Bentley typed furiously on his keyboard a moment. "We now know that Polarsky's got the ring. We also know that his security is top-notch. And, we know that he's one ruthless son-of-a-gun."

"Sounds like the makings of one heck of a heist," Sly replied, grinning.

Bentley grimaced. "Sometimes…there's no dealing with you," he accused, pointing one thick finger at Sly. "Do you know that?"

"Leave him alone, Bentley," Carmelita said, coming to her love's defense. "It's just the way he is. Actually, though…that works out to our advantage, really."

"I'll take your word for that," Bentley huffed, but continued. "Phase Two is next. And, that would be having you two jokers infiltrate Polarsky's inner sanctum, bug his office, then get back out with Polarsky and his goons none the wiser." He typed again, and the route to Polarsky's office appeared on the display. "Which will be no mean feat to accomplish, folks," he observed. "He's got guards all over the inside of this building…on every floor, in fact."

"We've gotten through worse situations, Bentley," Sly reminded him, then he grinned over to Carmelita, before adding, "hey, at least now, we don't have to worry about Carmelita here showing up, shock pistol blasting…"

"Hey," Carmelita protested, but with a smile.

Sly stroked her hand by way of apology, then continued. "All right, Bentley," he said, "what have you got for us?"

Bentely grinned mysteriously again. "You're just gonna love this, Sly," he observed in smug satisfaction, lifting a small metal box on to his lap, and opening it. "Does this look familiar, pal?" he asked, his eyes clever behind his spectacles. He held up a small chip…about the size of an overlarge postage stamp. He handed it over to Sly.

Sly scrutinized the small slim wafer as he held it between his forefinger and thumb. Then, he grinned, remembering. "Yeah, now that you mention it," Sly told him. "Is this the same one we acquired on that Prague Caper?" He then began to softly chuckle.

"Prague?" Carmelita questioned, then her large eyes went wide. "Hey, wasn't that where that fat wacko, the Countessa, tried to brainwash me?" She then sat forward, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the chip. "What's this got to do with that?"

"Well, Carmelita," Sly explained. "When your girlfriend, the Countessa, was trying to do her hoo-do on you, me and my pals were trying to save you, remember? Well, to do that, Bentley here got his hands on this wire-tap chip…which allowed us to fool those Shadow Guards into bolting out of her castle fortress. That left you and the Countessa, my sweet, alone for some girl-talk." He grinned savagely at Carmelita, who grinned evilly back, savoring the day she gave that nasty piece of work her come-uppance.

"Yeah, that's all swell, and all," Carmelita replied, still confused. "But how's that going to---?"

Bentley grinned. "C'mon, Carmelita, don't you see?" he urged. "We're gonna use the same ruse to get that thug Polarsky out of his office, so you and Sly can nab the Ring."

"Oh-kay," Carmelita replied, slowly nodding. "I got all that. But, weren't we supposed to be bugging tha bastard's phone first?"

Sly interjected. "That's the icing on the cake, Carmelita," he insisted, getting caught up in Bentley's clever little plan. He reached over and kissed the back of Carmelita's hand, grining widely, before he continued. "This device, once we install it, will do both! Is that sweet or what?"

"Oh," Carmelita replied, her slender dark eyebrows leaping up. "Oh, hey…that is slick," she added, turning congratulatory eyes on Bentley. "Nice work, Professor." She grinned at her gentle teasing.

"Eh, I do what I can," Bentley replied in mock humility, smiling. He sobered a moment later, and got back to the plan. "Okay, back to our plan of attack then. The main problem we have is getting into Polarsky's office…"

"Hey," Carmelita suggested. "We could just go in via the air duct…like I just did, right?"

"Wish we could, Carmelita," Bentley replied, making a face. "It was a very good thing you pulled back when you did, you know."

"Oh?" Carmelita asked, feeling her stomach swoop. "Why?"

"That's my fault," Bentley told her. "I didn't pick up on the infra-red sensors that our surly Russian friend must of just installed in the ventilation system."

Carmelita gasped, remembering with a shiver Raikon Polarsky's eyes flicking up to where she lay concealed…or so she thought! "You mean, he knew I was there?" she demanded, her face paling.

"No!" Bentley reassured her. "C'mon, Carmelita…I wouldn't put you in that kind of danger…you know that!" Bentley saw her nod reluctantly, and sighed in relief. "No, he just got the report of an intrusion on his sensor arrays. Ooh, and was he ever pissed! That guy's got a gutter mouth."

Sly and Carmelita both jerked their heads around to stare at Bentley. "You understand Russian?" they asked simultaneously.

Bentley blushed in embarrassment. "Not fluently, mind you," he admitted. "But, I'm passable in Moscovite Russian."

"So," Sly ventured, leaning forward toward a now unsettled Bentley. "What was our big Russian friend 'chatting' about on the phone then?" he asked, though his tone indicated he was more demanding than asking.

"Well," Bentley replied, turning back to review the digitized recordings of Polarsky's conversations. "It appears he was talking to someone in the German Foreign Ministry…though, they were both discussing all this in Russian. That's strange." He sat a moment, idly rubbing his chin, thinking.

"Bentley," Carmelita urged, snapping the sometimes overly cerebral turtle out of his ponderings.

"Oh, sorry," Bentley replied, grinning wanly. "Apparently, our friend Polarsky's got a man on the inside, keeping tabs on the Germans. He, Polarsky I mean, was demanding this fellow keep up the pressure on them, and wanting to know why his demands weren't being met."

"But, weren't they?" Carmelita posed in reply. "I mean, isn't that why we're here…right now?"

"No, Carmelita," Bentley told her, shaking his head. "Polarsky wanted the exchange to go last week. But, apparently…the Germans were having some trouble with dealing with the French government, using them as the go-between."

"So, our big 'friend' in there is in somewhat of a hurry, hmm?" Sly mused aloud, then grinned, nodding. "That could work to our advantage, that could."

"I agree, Sly," Bentley replied. "And, now I've got proof he's getting sloppy. By all accounts, he should have had us cold on our first intrusion. But, he didn't…much to our relief." Bentley then turned back to his computers. "You two have got to get in---alone---and do two things: bug his phone, and two, insert this voice modulator into his phone system as well."

"Got it," Carmelita assured him. "So? How?"

Bentley frowned. "The biggest problem has to do with getting past the building's security." Bentley grinned and looked Carmelita's way. "You thought you were paranoid about security? Ha! You've got nothing on our 'friend' in there! The door---a foot thick of rolled homogenous stainless steel, mind you!---is controlled by six electronic deadbolt locks."

"Couldn't we just shut the power down temporarily?" Carmelita suggested, remembering something about her lock training apparently. "Those electronic locks would shut down, unlocking the door."

"Ordinarily, yes," Bentley responded, but then shook his head. "But, not this door it won't. There's a two-hour battery back up. Nope, the only way to get inside that door is with those six keys---oh, which are all color-coded and electronically scrambled, only synchronizing when they are slid inside their corresponding locks."

"So, I'll ask the obvious question, pal," Sly threw out, idly rubbing Carmelita's back. "Who's got these keys?"

"Let me guess: Polarsky?" Carmelita ventured hopefully.

"Nope," Bentley replied, again shaking his head. "His six lieutenants do…each with their own cards. Now, Polarsky's got a master card of his own…one that will open all the locks. But, there's no chance of our getting that one. No, so we have to have you two go in and do some light-finger work on those goons."

"Ah, slight-of-hand stuff, huh?" Sly replied, savoring the idea.

Carmelita grinned as she felt Sly´s fingers twitch at the very idea. " Pickpocket time then, eh?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," Bentley affirmed. "Remember, you two have to acquire all six of the keys, or we'll never get inside."

"Great," Carmelita groused, thinking. "How are we going to find the right six guys in that crowded HQ?"

Bentley came to the rescue. "Ordinarily, you'd have a valid point, Carmelita," he told her. "However, this is one instance where our paranoid friend has cooked his own goose. Watch," Bentley added, indicating his computer with a jerk of his chin. "Polarsky doesn't trust anyone…period! Look, he's installed GPS locators in each and every one of his goons. Now, I've hacked into his personnel system, and got the locator codes for the six lieutenants. You'll notice that each is highlighted with the color of his or her key. I'll upload this data to your binocucoms before you head out."

Fifteen minutes later, the two Master Thieves (or more accurately, one Master Thief, and one very Senior Apprenctice Master Thief!) could be found inside the storeroom they had occupied on their first incursion to Polarsky's domain.

Carmelita peered down into her binocucom's optics, which now displayed a schematic of the floor they were on. "Sly, looks like we got two of the key guys on this floor," she reported. "How do you want to handle this, honey?"

Sly grinned at her calling him that. "Well, dear," he began. "Tell you what…I'll take the west side of the building. You take the eastern one. Okay?"

"Got it," Carmelita replied, nodding. She then leaned over to quickly buss him on the lips. When he looked quizzically at her, she grinned, adding. "For luck."

Sly then noiselessly opened the door, and ducked out into the hallway, and dashed away to the west. Carmelita looked out into the hallway, and then dashed stealthily over to behind a support column that occupied a niche there. She quickly re-checked her binocucom, and noted her target was five meters ahead of her.

"That's one," came Sly's whispered voice in her ear. She grinned, then moved forward, dashing across the hallway to yet another column. There! Before her stood an alert-looking tigress, though a petite one…dressed in a deep blue jumpsuit, sporting a bright green beret. Carmelita used her binocucom to give this gal the once over…and much to her delight, she found her orange keycard clipped to her belt on her right, just at her narrow waist. "Piece of cake," Carmelita whispered to herself, and moved.

Svetlana Umanova stood reviewing the security panel in hallway Two One East, the third panel on her patrol. The young tigress was from Kiev, in the Ukraine, and thought very highly of herself. Of course, all the attention the male officers lavished on her might have everything to do with her attitude. She reached up one slender, perfectly nailed hand to interrogate a display on her panel, when she twitched, feeling as if someone had…well, tickled her. She grinned, looking about. "Arkady? Is that you, you naughty boy?" she queried in her exotic, accented voice.

Carmelita grinned from her newest place of concealment, Svetlana's orange key card securely in her jacket's inside pocket. "Two," she whispered into her radio, notifying Sly she'd made her first acquisition.

Sly was only a meter behind an inordinately tall raccoon, like himself. This one was slender, but carried himself with an air of a general. Puffed up little popinjay, Sly thought, grinning at the thought that he'd not be all puffed up when Polarsky found him without his teal colored keycard…

"That's three," Sly radioed a moment later, and Carmelita shook her head, not believeing just how good the legendary Sly Cooper was at what he did.

Carmelita padded up to the third floor via the stairwell. Her next mark was on the third floor, in the far side of the Eastern Quadrant. She silently thanked Yuri Sing for her soft-soled boots…for she made nary a sound as she moved wraith-like down the smoothly linoleumed floors. Ten meters, her binocucom reported, and she peered around the nearby corner to try to acquire her latest target. This lieutenant was shifty looking weasel, his dark blue jumpsuit dusty and slovenly. The man had protruding buck teeth, and dark pig-like eyes. A thoroughly disreputable character, Carmelita decided…not understanding why someone like Raikon Polarsky would trust one of his keycards with this yokel.

Yuri Antonin grumbled at having to perform yet another foot patrol. "Another two kilometers of walking, tovarisch?" he groaned. "My talent is in forgery…not walking about like some sort of bloody chekist."

Carmelita stalked the grumbling weasel warily. He had the infortunate habit of whirling about with no notice…making him less than an ideal target. She got an idea a moment later, seeing a small coin lying on the floor. She picked it up, then watched the weasel. When he began to turn her way again, she zipped the coin in a high arc down the hallway, where it clattered noisily.

Yuri whirled, his hand reaching for the Tokarev pistol holstered at his waist. "Who's there? Come out!" he demanded, fumbling for the catch on his holster.

Carmelita chose that moment to move, and while the weasel tugged futilely at his holster, she expertly relieved him of his red keycard. She ducked and dashed back to the convenient stairwell. "That's four," she announced in a whisper.

Sly smiled as he heard Carmelita report in. He then frowned as he looked down into his binocucom. Great, he thought to himself, this joker's all nice and snug in his office! How was he to get the man's card if he was in there? Sly then noticed that the lieutenant's office door was one of those old-fashioned kind…the kind that had a window that levered open at the top to provide ventilation for the office. Hmm, Sly thought, now smiling…I've got it!

The lieutenant---who was no man, thank you!---was Maria Foloreva, an bewitchingly attractive Arctic Fox. Maria and Svetlana hated one another with a passion, as each competed for the lion's share of male attention in the complex.

Maria was doing her paperwork, one hand idly stroking her long luxuriously fluffy tail, it's black tip twitching. Maria looked up then, as she heard a firm knock on her door. She frowned at the interruption. Bookkeeping wasn't her favorite pastime, and she hated to be interrupted when she was forced to do it. "Da? What is it? I'm busy!" she demanded.

The knock came again, hard enough to almost rattle her door. Maria snarled, her bright white teeth showing now. "Go away! I have no time for this childishness!" she growled.

The knock came yet again! Maria bolted to her feet, her tail huge and puffy in her fury. "You will rue the day, whomever you are!" she vowed, moving forward to her locked door. She stood just before it, and worked at opening the two deadbolt locks securing it.

Sly, who had been thumping on her door with the tip of his cane, hung upside down from the suspended panel roof, one convenient roof tile askew. He waited until he heard the woman stomping toward the door, then leaned through the window there and peered down. Woo, he concluded, spotting the very lovely Maria snarling at the door. He reached down with his cane, and deftly retrieved her yellow keycard from its place at her svelte waist. Sly then slipped one of his infamous calling cards from his pocket, and adroitly spun it so it slid under the irate Maria's desk. Ta ta, sweetheart, he said in his head, as he departed the scene, gone before even the very angry Maria Foloreva yanked open her door, ready to vent her spleen at whomever had--- "What is this?" she questioned.

"That's five," Sly radioed, heading back to the storeroom now, his three keycards in hand. "The last one's yours, dear," he added, by way of a challenge.

Carmelita grinned…well, for two reasons: one, because they now only needed only one more keycard, and two, because the lieutenant who held said keycard was only two meters in front of her. She had to feel sorry for this one…he was a most nervous looking porcine fellow, who sweated constantly it seemed. His heavy jowls waggled as he constantly looked over his shoulder.

Yevgeny Rozkom hated working for Raikon Polarsky…but, it wasn't as if he had much of a choice in the matter, after all. Polarsky was a bully, his means to an end coming at the end of his big brutal hands…or even worse, his fists. Yevgeny winced remembering his last encounter with his boss, one that ended up with himself on the floor, nursing a split lip. And, all that because he had been late coming back from a patrol! The unfairness of his life sat sourly in his corpulent stomach. "An intrusion," Yevgeny mumbled. "You watch…somehow, some way, it'll all be Yevgeny's fault. It always is…"

Carmelita approached and expertly swiped his purple keycard from where he had it clipped to his pocket. She almost felt guilty having to do this to this guy. By the sounds of it, he was the staff whipping boy. But, there was no room at the moment for sentimentality. She dashed off, leaving the sweating, grumbling Yevgeny far behind. "That's six," she sent, making her way back to the storeroom.

"Nice work, querera," Sly complimented her when she returned. He happily took the three cards she had collected. "See? And you thought you couldn't do this?" he teased.

"I never said that," she replied softly, grinning. "Hey, it's my first heist…give me a break, okay?"

Sly moved forward to hug her quickly, then caressed her cheek fondly. "You've made me very proud of you today, Carmelita," he told her, his eyes beaming.

"Thanks," she replied, unable to meet his gaze, feeling herself blush slightly.

"Okay, Bent," Sly radioed. "We've got our keycards, pal."

"Already?" Bentley replied, shaking his head. "That's probably a new record, Sly. Congrats, buddy."

"I had help, you know," Sly mentioned, grinning over to Carmelita, who slyly blew him a kiss.

"Oh?" Bentley replied, frowning, then slapped his forehead in reproach. "Yeah, there's two of you now, isn't there?"

"Yep," Sly replied. "For now and ever more, buddy." He looked over to Carmelita, who blinked then gave him a loving smile for his words.

"Okay, you two," Bentley radioed next. "On your floor, you need to head to the room that's blinking on your binocucoms. That's the telephone switching room. Let me know when you're there."

It didn't take the two long to get to their destination, just off the center of the Western quadrant of the second floor. "Okay, Bentley…we're here," Carmelita sent back, looking at the small room full of clicking, whirring, and humming boxes. Racks of some sort, with tons of wires looping everywhere dominated all the walls but for the one that had the door. "What are we to do?" she wanted to know.

"Fantastic," Bentley said, rubbing his hands together in glee. "You have the 'package'?" he asked, meaning the voice modulator chip.

"Affirmative," Carmelita replied, getting a smile out of Sly. He held the small chip up in his twined fingers.

"Great," Bentley responded. "Find the box labeled 'voice data in'," he instructed. Carmelita passed on the instruction to Sly, who began looking.

"Okay, got it," Sly announced softly. "What next?"

"Open the panel on the front of the box," Bentley told him, which Sly did. "Then, pry out the prominent chip that's already there, and replace it with our chip. But, you've got to do it quickly, okay?"

"Got it," Sly replied. He jerked his head to have Carmelita come by his side. "Okay, sweetheart, this is a two-person task. I'm going to pry out this chip," he said, indicating the innocuous grey chip in the box's panel. "Then, you---quick as a bunny---insert ours in its place."

"Right," Carmelita said, placing the chip vertically between her forefinger and thumb. "Ready when you are, honey…"

Sly suppressed a shiver. "I love it when you call me that," he told her, which made her grin. "Okay, ready?"

"Go for it," she replied.

Sly used his fingernail to pop the chip out of its socket, his hand retracting away, even as Carmelita's slender hand zipped forward to expertly snap the new chip in its place. "Nice hands you got there, Inspector," he teased.

Carmelita grinned, wrinkling her nose cutely at him. "The switch is complete, Bentley," she radioed.

"You guys are too good," Bentley crowed, very much pleased indeed. "You two head out and take up a safe hide near Polarsky's office. Give me a few minutes, and I'll let you know. Don't worry…I´ll take care of him."

Sly got to his feet, then helped Carmelita to hers. He then refastened the box's panel closed, and the two swept ghost-like from the switching room. They then dodged one patrol and then ascended the stairs to the third floor. They exited the starwell, and then dashed across the way. The moved stealthily forward until they caught sight of what had to be Polarsky's office, his pretty but dangerous admin sitting in a sturdy desk before the oak-veneered door that shielded Polarsky from any outsiders. Sly could already see the color coded slots in the door, three to a side.

"Sly?" Carmelita whispered into his ear. "C'mon," she counseled, dragging over to a nearby utility closet, which they had to wait for the admin to turn around before they ducked inside. "Pretty nice, huh?" she teased, resting her back against a mop handle, almost sitting on Sly's lap in the small closet.

"Nice and snug," Sly replied, snuggling his lady love close, putting his arms around her waist, and leaned in to inhale the scent of her hair. "And, now…we wait."

"In position, Bentley," Carmelita called softly, reporting they were set for the moment. "And now…we wait," she said to Sly, nodding her head, before resting it upon Sly's shoulder.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Carmelita tried to relax, but to no avail. Now, true…she did feel pretty safe, what with being with her Sly and all. But, just how safe could she and Sly be trapped in some utility closet just outside the office of one of the cruelest and unfeeling crime boss in the world, after all? She began to bounce her leg nervously…until she felt Sly reach over and gently squeeze her knee to make her stop.

"Relax," he whispered to her, his deep brown eyes reassuring. "Everything's under control, querera."

"Yeah, sure," she answered him softly in reply. She then frowned. "I'm gonna kill Bentley...we've been in this closet for over five minutes now. What's keeping him anyway?"

"Keep your shirt on, Inspector," came Bentley's voice over her binocucom, chiding her. "I'm just about ready to go…"

"Dios," Carmelita swore, forgetting---again!---that Bentley could hear them both. She frowned, thinking a moment. She then took her and Sly's binocucoms and tucked them into box of mop heads to be able to talk without being overhead for once. "I can't say anything without him hearing me! Isn't there some way to turn off the transmitter without the receiver?"

Sly grinned at her irritation…as he usually did. "Carmelita," he replied patiently, "we always keep our radios two-way during a heist. Won't do, after all, to be out of contact with Bentley if we run into unexpected trouble, would it?"

Carmelita gruffly nodded, understanding, but not liking it. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly, "but I can't help but feel like I've got a kid brother tagging along with me on a date…"

Sly retrieved their binocucoms, handing Carmelita her own. He laughed at her analogy. "Yeah, I know what you mean, my love," he told her, shrugging. "It's part of the responsibility of being a Master Thief." He then leaned closer to his binocucom. "Ain't that right, pal?"

"Most definitely," Bentley returned, relieved that the binocucoms began working again. "I think she's earned that title for her work so far, Sly…don't you think?"

Carmelita grinned at that news. "Really?" she asked. "You think so?"

"Congrats, Carmelita," came the sound of Murray's voice.

"Way to go, Inspector," Bentley soon chimed in.

Sly outdid them all, and kissed the Master Thief before him in congratulations. "Welcome to the team, Carmelita Fox…Master Thief."

Carmelita's eyes shone, and she grinned a brilliant smile, reaching over to hug him in her happiness. She sobered a moment later though. "Anytime you can manage it, Bentley," she radioed. "I---for one---am sick and tired of sitting all cooped up in some closet, pal."

Bentley double- then triple-checked his computer. Then, he snapped in a lead to a cellular phone and connected the other end to his laptop. "Ready when you two are," he called.

"Let 'er rip, Bent," Sly whispered, grinning.

Soon enough, the two heard what sounded to be the thick, Russian-accented voice of Raikon Polarsky thunder over the building's public address system, "Intruder Alert, First Floor, Section Twenty-Three," Raikon's voice boomed. And, boy…did it ever have an effect! "Respond immediately!"

Sly and Carmelita pressed their sensitive pointed ears to the door, and heard the clomp and clatter of numbers of booted feet rush by their door, the buzz of many voices adding to the din. Sly grinned, and gave Carmelita a thumbs-up. She grinned in reply. "It's working, guys," Carmelita whispered to Bentley and Murray.

"Sure is," Bentley replied, watching the electronic tags on his laptop screen scrambling along like some huge amoeba. But, as great as all that was…one---make that two---very important dots did not yet move: Polarsky and his admin!

"Hold cover, you two," he told them. "Polarsky and his aide haven't cleared the office yet.

Just as the din faded, the two Master Thieves head a heavy door slam thunderously. Then, from just outside their door, the real Raikon Polarsky's voice trumpeted. "Who has issued an alert?" he demanded in Russian, then in heavily accented English. "Get back to your stations, you idiots!" He waited, and when not one of his underlings appeared, he growled, then hurled something heavy at the wall, which shattered explosively. "Heads are going to roll! Mark my words!" he bellowed. "Oh, must I do everything myself?"

Sly and Carmelita heard his heavy footfalls trudge by, then fade into nothingness. Sly looked to Carmelita inquiringly. She nodded, and radioed. "What's happening, Bentley?" she asked.

"Well, all the troops have converged on where I tasked them to," he reported, tapping keys and clicking his mouse. "Ooh, and there's the Big Bad Russky on his way down."

"What about the admin, Bentley?" Carmelita called, worried.

Bentley frowned, and then grimaced. "Sorry, but she hasn't moved," he reported. "Just our luck…one dedicated secretary. Most of them would be off having a smoke or a coffee break or something…"

Sly nodded. "I don't think we'll get a better opportunity than this," he told Carmelita, who nodded bleakly. "We'll take care of her, and plant the bug, Bentley. Back in ten minutes, pal…"

"Better make it five, Sly," Bentley radioed back. "Polarsky must be being really persuasive. The gaggle is starting to turn around right about now."

Sly nodded to Carmelita, who nodded back. "We're on the move," he radioed, opening the door a crack. He moved his binocucom to the thin opening and peered out. Still seated at her desk sat a cruelly beautiful black-furred mink, her hair done up tightly on her head, her odd sky-blue eyes watching the commotion. "Okay, querera," he asked. "You want to be the messenger? Or the bait?"

"Um," Carmelita replied, hesitating.

"Canes at the ready," Sly decided for her, and dashed out into the hall, barreling toward the dark-furred woman. "Eee-ahh!" Sly screamed at the top of his lungs, waving his arms about like some tribal witchdoctor or something.

Carmelita gasped, but then dashed out right after him, hugging the left wall. She watched as the cruel-faced woman stood up, calmly drew a pistol from her purse, then her arms began to move up in Sly's direction. Carmelita felt her heart race, and almost without thinking about it, drew one of her short-handled canes from behind her back. In one swift, graceful movement, she drew her arm back and then flung the cane---missile-like---directly at the pistol-armed mink.

Ludmilla Tetrakova smiled a cruel smile as she raised her Tokarev 7mm pocket pistol and drew aim on the crazed raccoon that charged toward her. However, before she could draw bead, she frowned…as something flicked in her peripheral vision. She only had time to blink before Carmelita's expertly hurled cane nailed her in head, dropping the mink like an unstrung puppet. The Tokarev clattered uselessly to the ground.

"Hey," Sly observed, moving up to the now unconscious mink woman. "Nice throw, Carmelita. That was spot on, girl." He then looked up at her as she moved to pick up her cane from the ground. "Oh, and thanks."

Carmelita reached over her shoulder and re-sheathed her cane, then grinned at the grinning Sly. "No problem, and you're welcome," she replied. She then looked seriously at him as they both moved toward the door to Polarsky's office. "Next time…warn me you're going to do something insane like that, would you?"

Sly laughed. "Aw, now where would the fun be in that?" he quipped, handing her three of the keycards---the red, orange, and purple, for her side---to use.

"Shut up, Ringtail," Carmelita replied, frowning. "You ready?"

"On my mark," Sly countered, easing all three of his cards part way into their corresponding locks, as did Carmelita on her side. "One. Two," Sly counted, then shoved his uppermost card securely into its slot. "Three!"

In a moment, all six locks snicked home, each beeping once, and then they were rewarded by the sound of the lock opening and retracting. "We're in, Bentley!" Carmelita reported, as they dashed inside.

"Good, cuz I estimate you've got three minutes before you can say 'howdy' to the man himself!" Bentley replied shrilly, his pulse racing as he fretted.

Sly moved over to the big multi-lined telephone console on Polarsky's desk, and lifted the receiver. "Grab the Ring, querera, while I bug this dirtbag's phone," he ordered.

Carmelita nodded, and began to search. Meanwhile, Sly quickly unscrewed the mouthpiece of the phone, lifted the microphone, and slipped the wafer-thin, solid-state transmitter in. Bentley assured them that this chip-size recorder/transmitter was virtually undetectable. "Done!" Sly crowed after he replaced the microphone in it's socket, and replaced the mouthpiece once more. He then used a handkerchief to wipe the phone down. "Let's move it, Carmelita! Company's on its way!"

"I can't…I can't find the Ring, Sly," Carmelita groaned, carefully trying to toss Polarsky's desk. "He must of taken it with him then!"

"Time's up, Team!" Bentley shrieked. "GET OUT…NOW!"

Sly and Carmelita bolted…neither of them having to be told twice! They moved out of the office, removed the keycards from the locks, and carefully stacked them on the tyrant's desk. They heaved the heavy door closed then, dragged the already awakening aide back to her desk and into her chair. Then, on ghost-like feet, the two darted quickly back into their closet hide.

And, just in time too, as they heard the deep, menacing grumbling of none other than Raikon Mikailovich Polarsky in the hall outside their door. "Fools," the polar bear growled, then swore vociferiously under his breath. "All I have is **fools** working for me." There was a pause then the enraged Polarsky growled, "Ludmilla! What are you doing?" he growled, and Sly heard a slap, then the woman yelp in distress. "Don't just sit there, woman! Summon my lieutenants here…NOW!"

Sly and Carmelita heard the six same distinctive beeps of the door locks, then the sound of the massive door swinging open then slamming ponderously closed. Well, that is before the two of them cringed at the sound of what must have been one very outraged roar of one very large, very angry polar bear!

"I'm guessing," Sly mused softly into Carmelita's ear. "That he found the keycards."

"You think?" Carmelita returned, even though her heart was still racing. She then turned a concerned eye on her beau. "That was too close! We'd be goners if that guy would of caught us in his office."

"True," Sly replied. "But, that wouldn't of happened, sweetheart…"

"Oh?" Carmelita replied, disbelieving…well, when she could over the still reverberating sound of Polarsky's continued roaring. "You can guarantee that, can you?"

"As a matter of fact, I can," Sly returned, smirking.

Carmelita growled. "You know," she whispered, grabbing his ear and pinching it hard. "I love you…and still I want to punch you in the nose. You know that, Ringtail?"

"Hey, easy on the ear, sweetheart," Sly chided her, wincing. "They're a matched set." He waited until she released his ear, then continued. "Look, Carmelita, you have to understand something, okay?"

"Go on," she replied, still irked at his cavalier attitude. She was still downright scared!

"Think it through, woman," Sly urged her. "Let's say our buddy, Polarsky, did show up while we were still in his office? What would you of done?" He looked into her eyes. "Hold out your hands and say, 'Sorry'?"

"No," Carmelita replied with a snort. "I'd go down fighting. But, against that guy…what kind of chance would I stand? I mean, with my shock pistol, I'd have a shot." She grinned a moment later. "No pun intended."

Sly grinned, he appreciated inadvertent puns very much. "See, that's just it, Carmelita," he began…then shut up as he heard a procession of footsteps headed their way. "Shh…"

Carmelita nodded, and snuggled close to him, her eyes huge with her anxiety. Sly saw this, and took her hand in his own, softly kissing the back of it in reassurance. She smiled in appreciation, but canted her head to listen.

"Sounds like a patrol, maybe," Sly whispered into her twitching ear. She nodded, listening.

That was when two pair of footsteps halted outside their closet. Sly tried to be nonchalant about the whole thing, smiling…but Carmelita saw him grip and regip his cane's handle nervously. Then the two spoke with one another very softly…and from the venom that dripped past their oh-so-polite exchange, it was pretty evident---even to Sly and Carmelita---that these two ladies hated one another…with a passion!

"Nyet," the first woman, one with just a bit huskier voice, stated, "I am just saying, Maria dear, that had you just stayed inside of your office---like you should have!---we all would not be here right now."

"Ah, I see," the second woman, Maria it seemed, spoke in her own defense. "So, it is all my fault, Svetlana my love? Is that it? How was I to know just whom it was pounding upon my door, da?"

Four more pairs of heavy-soled shoes approached. "Umanova? Foloreva? What have you done to us now?" a male voice demanded.

"Arkady Ivanovitch," answered the higher voiced Maria Foloreva. "It is not only Svetlana and I that do not have our keycards. So, do not presume to cast blame upon we two."

"Da," Svetlana Umanova replied to this Arkady as well, and Carmelita could tell that this woman felt somewhat betrayed by this fellow. "Now, I see…you seek to blame we two, Reyznekov? And, specifically me? How charming…you two-face raccoon!" There came the sound of a snarl, followed a moment later by a rather meaty sounding smack!

"Ow!" Arkady recoiled, moving back away from the now infuriated Svetlana.

"Enough of this!" came the distinctive voice of Ludmilla, Polarsky's aide. "He is waiting for you all," she said, gloating. From the silence they heard, no one seemed especially happy with that particular news. "Comrade Polarsky?" Ludmilla used her intercom.

"Da? What is it, Ludmilla?" came the gravelly voice of Polarsky.

"Your lieutenants are here as you ordered," Ludmilla reported, and even Sly could read the smarminess in her voice from the closet. "Shall I send them all in?"

"Nyet," came Polarsky's brief reply. Then, Sly and Carmelita heard the heavy door beep and rumble open. "INSIDE! NOW!" he boomed in a murderous voice.

Sly saw Carmelita cringe from the deadly tone in the Russian's voice, and briefly stroked her hair to settle her. This was her first mission, after all…she's just a little keyed up is all. "Bentley," he radioed. "Any chance you could patch the bug's transmission to my binocucom?"

"Consider it done, Sly," Bentley replied, making it so.

The two listened in, then the huskier voiced woman decided to speak. "I know that one," Carmelita whispered to Sly. "She's that tigress I swiped my first keycard from."

Sly nodded then put a finger to his lips, gesturing for them to both listen.

"Comrade Polarsky," Svetlana began, but faltered, her voice trembling. "We are all here…as ordered."

"Da, I see this," Polarsky grumbled. He then said nothing…for a long moment.

"Sir?" the raccoon Arkady tried to fill the space.

"Quiet!" Polarsky barked sharply. "You all disgust me," he observed, then Sly heard his chair scrape back. "Even more than you usually do." Sly heard Polarsky begin to pace back and forth. "And…do you know why? Hmm? Would any of you care to answer that?"

"Well, sir…I---" the pathetic pig fellow, Yevgeny tried to reason out, but again he was shouted down.

"SILENCE!" Polarsky bellowed. And, followed his orders, they did!

"You, Antonin!" Polarsky then barked imperiously. "What is this…this what I hold in my hand? Hmm?"

"M-My keycard, sir?" the weasel fellow squeaked in a small voice.

"Indeed it is," Polarsky replied, his voice easygoing. Sly wasn't buying it for a minute! "And these other five then? Do any of them look familiar to you all?"

They came several timid, very hestitant answers in muted buzzing of conversation.

"Would any of you care to tell me," Polarsky began, his voice bringing back it's murderous undertone with every word, "just why it is THAT I FIND THEM HERE! UPON MY DESK! Is this someone's idea of a joke?"

Silence again…oh, maybe a nervous cough or two…but nothing else.

"Now, whom am I to blame for this? Hmm?" Polarsky growled in his outrage.

"It was Yevgeny, sir," the weasel announced, which was followed by some enthusiastic support from the other fellows…with the exception of poor Yevgeny, of course.

"Da, somehow…it is always poor Yevgeny who is to blame," Yevgeny moaned, shaking his head. "Even if---"

"Silence!" Polarsky began again. Sly shuddered, hearing the low menacing growl that echoed in the office. "Now, my Ludmilla tells me that we had an intrusion in our switching room," he observed, still pacing. "Do correct me if I am wrong, Comrades…but isn't that your responsibilities as well?" Silence filled the air. "Well…ISN'T IT?"

"Da, Comrade," Yuri simpered, deathly afraid.

"Da, Comrade Polarsky," Arkady replied too, shivering. The others couldn't seem to find their voices, but nodded their heads.

"This situation is unacceptable," Polarsky grumbled, then pounded his desktop with his huge ham-sized fist. "Unacceptable, I tell you!"

Silence reigned again. Sly could only shake his head at the power of this one man.

"Evidently, it is my fault," Polarsky then announced, surprising them all…including Sly and Carmelita! "I have not adequately trained you, my lieutenants. I have been remiss, it seems. Well, that ends tonight, for all of you."

"Da, Comrade!" they replied in unison…clearly relieved that they would only receiving training as punishment.

"Da, that is good," Polarsky replied, heartened. "As for you four," he replied, evidently referring to the four men. "If you can allow some intruder into my very home…then you need a refresher in unarmed combat, it seems. And, you are all in luck…as I am free to instruct you this very evening at eight o'clock. Please report to Training Room Five then. You are dismissed."

Sly and Carmelita could hear four sets of shoes shuffle out of the room.

"Now, as for you two," Polarsky commented, eyeing the two nearly trembling women objectively. "Evidently, you two are getting too soft as well," he observed. "Someone has trespassed inside of my office," he declared. "That can not stand. Therefore…you, Foloreva…and you, Umanova…you will both personally scrub down everything in my office…until it shines. And…the State help you should you both not be finished by sunrise tomorrow!"

"Da!" both women replied, sounding oddly relieved somehow.

"Oh, but before you begin tonight," Polarsky then added, his voice low and evil-sounding now. "I will need a massage…from my efforts in 'training' your male comrades, you understand…"

"Da, Comrade Polarsky," Svetlana and Maria replied timidly…Carmelita could almost hear the unshed tears in their eyes.

"Now, get out!" Polarsky commanded, and the two girls scrambled clear as if their respective tails were on fire.

"Those two poor gals," Sly said, shaking her head.

Carmelita glared at Sly…the only representative of his gender about. "What is with you men? You all treat us like we're your slaves!"

"Whoa," Sly replied, frowning. "Since when do I treat you that way, Carmelita? Hmm?"

Carmelita sighed, then shook her head. "Sorry," she apologized. "It just pisses me off to see woman abused like that."

"You and me both, querera," Sly assured her.

"I agree as well," Bentley opined…grimacing at the thought of someone treating his Yuri that way! "But, as nasty as that all is…perhaps we can make it work to our advantage…"

"Oh? And, how do you plan to do that, Bentley?" Carmelita asked.

"Well, way I figure it," Bentley replied. "If those two ladies hate Polarsky as much as I think they do---based on how he appears to treat them---then, we might be able to persuade them to help us. Don't you think?"

Carmelita thought it over, and nodded her head. "Hey, not a bad idea there, Bentley," Carmelita said.

"Thanks," Bentley´s voice replied. "If you hurry, you two…you should be able to catch our lovely, sulky twosome before they rejoin their buddies."

"So, what are we talking about here, Bentley?" Carmelita wanted to know. "We just going to all have a 'friendly little chat'?"

Bentley grimaced. "That most likely wouldn't work all too well, I'm afraid. They're more afraid of our big Russian friend more than they are of you two." He paused to let that sink in…but, not too long, they didn't have all that much time to act. "I'm afraid you're going to have to render them unconscious somehow…then carry them back to the command post. Tie 'em up, and blindfold 'em…you know, like we did to you, Carmelita."

"Cute, Bentley," Carmelita replied, sticking her tongue out at her binocucom. She then turned to Sly. "Look, let me take the Artic Fox gal, okay? I mean, after Neyla, er…let's say I've got issues with tigresses."

Sly chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, yeah…I hear that," Sly replied, grinning at her. "All right, beautiful…bring out those canes of yours, and get ready."

It wasn't too much longer before Sly and Carmelita heard the softer footfalls of the two female lieutenants coming their way. They waited patiently for the two oddly silent girls to pass by their closet, then Sly cracked open the door, and peeked out. He grinned as he got an eyeful…seeing the most attractive back and behinds of the two lovely Russian girls. "Okay, Carmelita…you've got the Fox on the left; I've got my Russian Neyla on the right." The two stepped from their hide, and stealthily crept up on the unsuspecting pair.

"It is not fair, Maria," Svetlana complained to her erstwhile competitor. "Comrade Polarsky…aiee, he disgusts me." The beautiful tigress shuddered, wrapping her arms about herself. "It is the way he **looks** at me…his eyes."

"Da," Maria answered. "I understand. I---"

"Hello Ladies!" came the sound of an amused, yet thrillingly masculine voice from behind the two. Svetlana looked to Maria, who shrugged, and grinned. They both turned and---

"Nighty night, sweetheart," Sly soothed, just before he used his cane's c-shaped head to rap poor Svetlana smartly in the side of the head. The poor tigress slumped to the floor before the startled Marias's deep blue eyes!

However, Maria didn't have even a moment to scream or protest or anything…

"Say goodnight, Gracie," Carmelita growled, swinging her cane about in a tight arc…so that the head of her cane tagged Maria right in the temple. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she began to slump. Carmelita quickly caught the unconscious girl, and then grunted as she was forced to hold up her weight. "She's heavier than she looks, buddy boy," she told Sly.

"Need any help, Carmelita?" Sly queried, the unconscious Svetlana draped like a sack over his shoulder.

"No, I'm good," Carmelita replied, crouching down to finally heave Maria over her shoulders in a fireman's carry. "Let's beat feet, Ringtail."

"Righty-oh," Sly replied. "Two parcels recovered, and we're heading back, Bent!"

"Roger that," Bentley replied, grinning. "See you in five…"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sly, loaded down with Svetlana's dead weight over his shoulder, led a straining Carmelita---with the unconscious Maria over her own---in a quick trot across the exposed rooftops. Sly nimbly quickstepped along the apex of the sloped, shingled roof, crouching down. Carmelita, breathing a bit heavier now, followed right in his footsteps. "Almost there, my love," Sly whispered, his narrowed eyes watching diligently for the return of the ever-present patrols in the Polarsky compound.

"Stoy!" came the shouted command from the first guard below to spot the two. "Halt!" the guard, a slender lemur woman shouted, drawing her Tokarev automatic from her holster.

"Great," Sly commented with a grimace, then turned to Carmelita, who stared back at him wide-eyed. "C'mon, it's Rail Slidin' time, dear…"

Carmelita goggled at him. "What?" she shot back. "Those guards are armed down there! We won't stand a chance, Ringtail!" Carmelita felt the cold rush of the beginnings of panic in her chest as she adjusted the out cold Arctic Fox over her shoulders while she crouched as low as she could.

"Not so, Love of my Life," Sly answered cleverly, making Carmelita nearly snarl at him. "Okay, no more levity," he added hastily. "Look…our route is in the dark, Carmelita. And…those goons below only saw movement, not us. They have no idea what's up here, okay? So, we wait behind the cover of the rooftop a minute, then…why then, when they get bored---which they will---we make our way to the wire, make with the Rail Slide and we're home. Easy as that."

Carmelita followed his lead, crouching down to hide behind the point of the roof. "Easy as that, huh?" she retorted softly. "It's not like it's just you and I, you know, Ringtail. We've got these two---" she indicated the two unconscious women "---to worry about too, pal."

"True," Sly admitted, grinning as the guards below ran around in a panic, trying to reacquire the shadows they thought they spotted before. "However, sweetheart, their being along actually works in our favor. More weight; a faster Slide."

"Uh-huh," Carmelita replied, clearly not convinced yet.

Sly turned toward her, his eyes narrowing in uncharacteristic sternness. "You knew what you were getting yourself in for, Carmelita, when you joined us," he pointed out. "It's just the way things work sometimes," he added, then grinned. "Think of it this way," he offered her then. "I'm good at this sponatenous stuff by now. I mean, wouldn't I have to be…what with having you---only until recently---breathing down my neck on every caper?"

Carmelita blinked, then shifted Maria across her shoulders to a more comfortable position. She then grinned. "Yeah, I suppose you would at that," she replied, shaking her head. "It's not like I really have much of a choice now, do I?" She watched the milling guards standing about, directing their flashlights---and their pistols!---across the surrounding rooftops, including their own. "Okay, you're right, Sly," she reasoned, understanding, but not liking it one bit. "I'll follow your lead. Let's do this…"

"That's my girl," Sly replied, his eyes and smile telling her he was proud of her. "Shouldn't be but one more---ah! There we go…just as I thought," Sly added, watching the show below. "There they go. C'mon," he told her, then added. "Oh, hey…thought you might like to know that I've got some good hot coffee in the van. And, one cup's got your name on it, sweetheart."

"Okay, Sly," Carmelita replied, getting into the rhythm of his light-hearted approach to danger. "Now, you're talking my langauge."

Sly got to his feet, balancing Svetlana's small curvaceous form across his shoulder. He grinned over to Carmelita, who stood ready with Maria. "No time like the present, eh?" he teased, and jumped lightly on to the downward running telephone line, zipping away in an accelerated rendition of the patented Rail Slide.

Carmelita followed right behind him, her feet precisely balanced over the cable wire. As she whisked down right in Sly's wake, she grinned…realizing that she was actually having the time of her life, enjoying the wind against her face as she zoomed across the darkened compound. She prepared herself a moment later to jump, crouching just before the cable ended, agilely alighting to the right of Sly, Maria still across her strong shoulders. "That was fun," she commented. "But, you still owe me a coffee, mister." She gave him a clever grin and a wink.

Sly laughed as he led her down into the warehouse, and to the Gang's command post/panel truck. "Lucy," Sly softly cried in his cheesiest Cuban accent as he spied their van, "we're home!"

Carmelita couldn't help but grin at the madcap raccoon. "Lucy?" she queried, finally succumbing to a brief giggle or two.

"Eh," Sly commented sheepishly. "I just couldn't pass up the opportunity." He then gently laid poor Svetlana down upon the floor, then indicated Carmelita should do the same with the unconscious Maria. Sly then moved silently over to the van, coming behind where Bentley sat, totally unaware of the two---make that the four---of them. Sly couldn't help himself and banged his fist noisily on the slid-open door. "Yo! We're back."

Bentley squeaked, whirling about in a near panic. "Geez! Don't do that!" the turtle complained, rubbing at his neck which he had wrenched in his panic. "So, everything go off without a hitch?" he asked, still frowning.

"Yep!" Sly confirmed, hooking a thumb over to where Carmelita stood guard over the two Russian girls. "Nothing we pair of Master Thieves couldn't handle," he remarked, grinning over to Carmelita, who grinned with him.

Bentley shook his head…after all, all of Sly's antics were old hat to him. "Right," Bentley replied, looking down at the two. He then looked back at Sly, shaking his head.

"What?" Sly returned, confused by Bentley's behavior.

"What is it about you and beautiful women, Sly?" Bentley asked, gazing down at the two Russian beauties, Maria and Svetlana. He saw the tigress, and then flicked a curious eye at Carmelita. "Let me guess, Sly handled the tigress now, didn't he?" he asked.

"So?" Carmelita replied, crossing her arms before her chest. "What's that matter with that, Bentley?"

"Nothing. Nothing…just a comment," Bentley replied, holding up his hands defensively, grinning. He turned to Sly, and mused aloud, "Hey, if we need one of them to talk, I'd suggest putting that tigeress and Carmelita in a small room together. I betcha she'd get her talkin' in nothing flat…"

Carmelita made a face at the grinning Bentley. "Tonight, everyone's a funny man," she groused. "Hey, if you had to deal with Neyla like I did, you'd carry a grudge too, pal."

Bentley sobered at that. "Yeah, I know," he replied meekly. "Well, I've set up an interrogation chamber of sorts over there," he told them, pointing to the small darkened office in the nearest corner of the warehouse. "Let's get those two in there, and wake them up."

Sly flexed his shoulders wearily. "All right," he stated, frowning. "These two may seem dainty…but they're anything but when you're lugging them around like this." He lifted Svetlana's limp arm up, leaned over and hauled her upright. He then crouched a bit, and hefted her up over his shoulder again. By that time, Carmelita had Maria over her shoulders again. "Let's go," he instructed.

Fifteen minutes later, Maria Foloreva groaned softly, stirring as she regained consciousness. "Bozhoi moi! What has happened to me?" she moaned to herself. It didn't take the quick Arctic Fox long to discern that her hands were securely bound behind her back, that she was sitting up, bound securely in a chair of some sort, and that she was blindfolded to boot! "Hel---mmm," she was about to shriek, but thought better of it at the last moment. She was pleased to figure out that she was still fully clothed, and aside from a lump on the right side of her head, she was fine.

"Ah," came Svetlana's familiar voice in Maria's ears a moment later. "Maria? Is that you? I am very glad to hear your voice, tovarisch."

Maria couldn't agree more! "Svetlana!" she gasped softly with relief. "So, you have been kidnapped too, da?" Oddly enough, the vixen felt strangely affection for the lovely, though arrogant, tigress right that moment…

"Da, Maria," confirmed the unsettled sounding Svetlana. "Are you injured?" she asked next, oddly concerned.

"Nyet, I am fine, thank you," Maria reassured her new friend, her one-time enemy. "And, you, my friend?" She made sure to emphasize the word 'friend'.

"Aside from a pounding headache and a goose egg on the side of my head, I too am fine," Svetlana replied, smiling at Maria's brand-new friendliness. "Are you tied up too?" She bit her lower lip in worry.

"Da," Maria replied sadly. "And, by someone who knows a thing or two about how to tie a girl up." She shrugged in her bonds, but to no avail.

"Da," Svetlana added. "Myself as well, I'm afraid." Svetlana, the younger of the two women, was distinctly unsettled. She disliked being blindfolded and bound…which only served to fuel her very over-active imagination as well. "What is to happen to us, Maria?" she questioned yet again.

"I…do not know, Svetlana," she confessed. "I remember the two of us walking back to our quarters…"

"Da! I remember that too," Svetlana added, nodding her blindfolded head in agreement.

"Then," Maria postulated, thinking. "Then, the last thing I recall was a man's voice, then…darkness." She groaned from the headache she was now experiencing from the throb of the lump on the side of her head.

"Da," Svetlana replied, quivering slightly. "I too heard the man's voice…then a woman's, I think," she added, frowning. "Then, something dark, then light, appeared in my vision, and---wham! I end up here with you." She tried the tightness of her bonds, but quickly desisted as the cuffs chafed cruelly at her wrists. "Maria…I am frightened."

"I know. As am I, my friend," Maria replied, wondering what was to become of them both. She fortunately didn't have very long to wait…

"Good morning, sleepy heads," the two girls heard a pleasant sounding very masculine voice say, just after their sensitive ears heard a door open.

"W-What do you want with us?" Maria demanded, telling Sly that she was the nominal leader of the two.

Carmelita nodded at Sly, then crept noiselessly over to crouch just beside the most unsettled Svetlana's ear. "Who says we want anything from you?" she replied, her voice cold and uncaring.

Svetlana was tired of being afraid! "Who are you? And, why have you detained us both?" she demanded, struggling vainly against her bonds.

Carmelita, her beautiful brown eyes still hard, smiled coldly and gently patted Svetlana's cheek, causing the young woman to recoil. "Who we are," Carmelita informed her, "is none of your business, dearie." She then moved stealthily around to Svetlana's other side. "As to what we need you two for…well, we don't need you personally. Either of you."

Svetlana's pointed ears twitched in her fear, and her frustration. She was used to giving orders, not taking them! "If you do not need us…then release us! Immediately!" Svetlana licked her lips nervously, very much afraid of this woman who held her captive.

Sly, playing the role of Good Thief to Carmelita's Bad Thief, replied. "Sorry, but my 'comrade' here wasn't being entirely truthful, ladies." Sly sat down between the two. "It not the two of you that we want. Now, that much is true. No…it's more who you work for that we're interested in."

Maria smiled a sorry sort of smile. "Trust me, tovarisch," Maria informed Sly. "No one remains interested in Raikon Polarsky long…unless he wants them to."

Carmelita smiled, shaking her head at Maria trying to frighten them with mention of her boss' name. "Yeah, we know who your your boss is, woman," she replied, still the Bad Thief. "And, if I were you, I'd be more afraid of him than you think I should be, 'Comrade'…"

Svetlana interjected, turning her blindfolded eyes Carmelita's way. "You do not understand…he is ruthless," she tried to explain. "Even now, he knows precisely where we are…every moment of every day." Svetlana let her proud head droop to her chest, her dark hair swinging forward.

"Oh, you mean via these cute little GPS units of yours?" Sly questioned civilly. "Well, you needn't worry overmuch about those, my darling girls."

Maria frowned. "Oh? And, I would not because---?" she stated, curious.

"An associate of ours," Sly told her grandly, mysteriously, "has you both snug as bugs in your own rooms right this moment, ladies. Well, as far as Polarsky is concerned you are, I mean…" He grinned over at the two, shrugging when he realized he was wasting his charm on the blindfolded girls. "Ain't technology grand?"

Maria groaned in understanding. "Very clever," she replied, impressed. "Please tell your 'associate' that I am most impressed. It is no mean feat to reprogram our GPS locators."

"I'll be sure to relay your congratulations," Sly replied, grinning over at Carmelita.

"What?" Maria challenged. "Just because we are from Russia does not mean we are computer illiterate, you know."

"Never said you were," Carmelita reminded them both. "But, never mind that. The real question is…are you going to help us…or not?"

"Why should we help you?" sneered the confident Svetlana. She sobered a moment later. "To cross Polarsky is death." She shuddered then. "A slow, painful one…"

"Oh?" Carmelita opined grandly. "So…I take it you two enjoy being Polarsky's personal slaves then, do you?"

"I am no man's slave," retorted Maria, her lips curled in a snarl.

"Oh, really?" Carmelita questioned. "Then…perhaps, you'd care to explain this then?" She nodded to Bentley outside the room, and he started a recording of a conversation from earlier that day.

The two young woman frowned as they listened to their confrontation with Polarsky, ashamed of how they simpered and kowtowed to the huge polar bear, trading their dignity and respect for some guarantee of not being beaten.

Carmelita motioned to Bentley, and he paused the tape. "Now…would you both like for me to continue?" Carmelita asked.

"Nyet," replied a very somber Maria and Svetlana. "Please…do not," Maria added a moment later, frowning. "It is not something I am proud of…"

"Hmm. Didn't think so," Carmelita said smugly.

"So," Sly then responded, Good Thief once more. "Look…we're out to take that slug Polarsky down…and put him behind bars a good long time, where he belongs."

"Yeah," Carmelita chimed in a moment later. "And, I'd think you two would want to see that too, wouldn't you? I know that I for one find men who want to keep woman as slaves repulsive. Don't you both?"

"Da," Maria answered, nodding. "He debases us, does he not, Svetlana?"

"Da," Svetlana agreed, but then frowned. "He does…but what can we do, da? If we protest…he will hurt us both. Maybe even kill us." Svetlana shuddered, remembering the pain of Polarsky's punishments.

Carmelita could tell from the frightened looks on the two women's faces that Polarsky had hurt them before. "Look, we can help you two out of this mess," she pointed out. "But we can only do that if you help us."

"Nyet, we cannot!" Svetlana wailed, nearly in tears, shaking her head vigorously. "Comrade Polarsky is far too powerful. If he ever suspected we betrayed him, he would kill us both. With no regrets at all."

"I see," Sly responded now. "So…nothing either I or my friend can say will prompt you to change your minds, hmm?"

"Nyet," Maria proclaimed sorrowfully. "I am very sorry."

"You're certain?" Carmelita challenged the two. Both women nodded their heads very emphatically. "I can't believe you're both so afraid of this man that you'd both do just about anything…just so long as he doesn't hurt you?"

"Da," both women responded, very ashamed. Maria hung her head, saying, "I am young yet…I do not wish to die, young woman."

"Okay then," Sly chimed in, clapping his hands together in his enthusiasm. Both Maria and Svetlana cringed visibly at the sound. Sly frowned, upset that these two beautiful women were so afraid that they'd debase and shame themselves to escape harm. "So…what would you two say if I told you we had yet another proposal for you to consider?" Sly said.

"We are listening, tovarisch," Svetlana prompted, her ears perking up, canting her head to listen.

"Plan Two has a much lesser chance that Polarsky will ever discover you've been anything other than loyal employees of his. Interested, ladies?"

"Da. But, there is still a chance, is there not?" Maria observed with a frown. "No matter how small, da?"

"True," Carmelita re-entered the conversation then, the Bad Thief to Sly's Good. "But, consider that versus chances you'd stand if you both somehow, say, conveniently don't show up to give that bastard his massage this evening?"

"Nyet! Please! Please do not do that!" Maria yelped, suddenly becoming very pale indeed---and that took some doing for the Arctic Fox, Maria!

"Y-you cannot! We would die a most horrible death!" Svetlana cried, trying to free herself from her restraints. "I do not want to die. Please!"

"Then, you're only choice," Carmelita growled, pressing home her point, "is to help us. Do your part, and we'll make sure that bastard Polarsky never hurts you or another woman again!"

"This is blackmail," Maria stated, as she struggled too.

"Blackmail is such an ugly word," Sly opined with an undertone of humor. "Let's say rather 'a mutual agreement to the betterment of all involved', shall we?"

"It is the same thing," Maria pointed out, though she did give him a small wan smile..

Carmelita leaned over Maria, so she could feel her breath on her face. "It is. So…are you accepting our offer or not?"

The women thought for a minute or so, then sighed and nodded their heads in agreement. "Da," Maria replied begrudgingly, her ears flat to her skull.

"Da. I too agree," Svetlana replied as well, once Maria did so.

"Very good, girls!" Sly crowed. "Okay…first off. Tell us all that you know about de Anillo del Fuego." Sly stood back and grinned, watching the looks of surprise that blossomed on both girls' lovely faces.

"The Ring of Fire?" Maria responded quickly, then frowned, realizing she had given herself away. "We do not know that much. Comrade Polarsky does not trust anyone, you see…so, as such, he has not told any of his lieutenants anything!" Maria frowned, but said no more.

Svetlana, realizing that these two mysterious folks provided her with her best chance of living to her next birthday, piped up. "All we know is that it is very valuable…and, that he carries it with him wherever he goes." Svetlana canted her pretty head, then added helpfully. "I should not try to steal it from him. If you were to try, you will be digging your own grave, tovarisch."

Carmelita snorted then. "Fagh! Who said that **we **were going to steal the ring, you two?" she told them both rather starkly.

"Excuse me?" Maria asked, shocked into voicing her concern.

"Well, Maria," Sly began, laying on the charm now. "If I may call you Maria? That's a very pretty name, you know." He grinned, then continued. "But…you said it yourself, Polarsky doesn't go anywhere without that ring. So…doesn't it stand to reason, ladies, that you, who are going to give him his massage tonight, would be in the best position to---shall we say?---acquire the Ring?"

"Impossible!" Maria sputtered, her fear spreading like ice in her belly.

"Oh, but we are so dead," Svetlana opined in a hollow-sounding voice.

Sly frowned at their defeatism. "C'mon, girls! No need to get so morose. We've got things covered…let me assure you. In face, we've made an exact duplicate of the ring…oh, with just some minor differences. First off, the emeralds are made out of fine glass. Oh, and the ring itself is constructed of gold-coated base metal…but it looks just like the original!"

"So you say," Svetlana replied, but she did feel the first glimmer of hope that evening.

"That's the spirit," Sly soothed, smiling. "Now, when you go and give him that massage tonight---hopefully your last!---one of you keep watch, while the other swaps the rings. Now, after Polarsky falls asleep, both of you are to simply go to his office, yes?"

"Da," Maria answered hesitantly. "That is what we usually do…afterwards."

"Wonderful," Sly observed. "However, when you two lovelies do that, you'll get interrupted by one of us, who'll take the real ring from your waiting hands. Simple, huh?"

"Do you really think that Polarsky will be fooled by such a simple ruse as that?" Maria scoffed, but inwardly she was beginning to panick.

"Won't matter," Carmelita answered. "Because Polarsky won´t have time to do anything. When that dirtbag used the phone just a few minutes ago, he went and gave himself away, admitting to stealing the ring and killing those guards."

"You've bugged his phone?" Maria questioned, feeling better now about these two and their 'plan'.

"You better believe it!" Carmelita assured her. "So, all we need now is the ring itself, and then it's a matter of placing a call, and having Interpol roll in to bust this thug!"

"That is all well and good," Svetlana pointed out, swallowing hard. "But, what will become of us? Do we go to jail with the others then?" Svetlana's small slender hands trembled.

"Nyet," Sly replied, using the Russian term. "Of course not. We have---shall we say?---friends within Interpol. Well tell them about you, and believe you me, they´ll let you go…scot-free." Sly looked at the two girls, wondering idly what color their eyes might be. "Do we still have an agreement then?"

"Da," they both replied, nodding their heads.

"Alrighty then," Sly said, peeking a look at his watch. "It's time for you two to head back to your rooms. Our acquaintance will reprogram your GPS units once you've gone back inside."

"Understood," the girls replied, albeit a bit hestitantly.

Sly then looked over to Carmelita, who stood behind Maria. He removed Svetlana's blindfold and undid the handcuffs and ropes restraining her to her chair. Carmelita did the same to Maria, who blinked owlishly as her big blue eyes adjusted to the light in the room. "Here's the dupe," Sly told Svetlana, smiling as he discovered her eyes were a dark bewitching brown, laying the ring in her left hand. "The rest is up to you both."

The two stood there, not knowing precisely what to do. Thankfully, Sly prompted Svetlana by giving her a soft appreciative pinch to her beautiful derriere.

"Hey!" Svetlana yelped, jumping slightly, then glaring at Sly. "I will thank you to keep your hands to yourself, you!" She idly massaged the right cheek of her rounded behind.

Maria put a hand over her mouth, stifling a giggle. "Well, Svetlana," Maria opined. "You are forever telling me how young men find you sooo attractive…"

Carmelita shot Sly a withering look, to which he shrugged and grinned. "All right, you two…get!" She pointed out the warehouse's front door imperiously. The two did as they were instructed to.

"All right, Ringtail," Carmelita announced, balling her fist and heading toward Sly, who began to backpedal. "What did I tell you before about that?"

"Now, Carmelita," Sly wheedled, grinning. "Let's not get so hasty now…"

Maria looked to Svetlana as they made their way---stealthily as they could---back to their rooms. "What did that raccoon do to get such a reaction out of you, Svetlana?"

"He pinched my bottom," Svetlana admitted with a grin. "Not that I really minded…that raccoon was very cute. Much cuter than that wretch Arkady…"

Svetlana frowned, thinking. She then turned to Maria. "Did he seem…well, familiar to you, Maria?"

Maria thought about it, then slowly nodded. "Da. Now that you mention it, he did seem somewhat familiar," she agreed.

Then, the two of them looked at looked at each other, and then at the ring Svetlana now held in her hand. Both ladies then sighed tremulously, the import of what they were about to do hitting home just then. "Oh, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Maria moaned, looking over to Svetlana, her blue eyes anxious.

Svetlana shook her head in agreement. "Hopefully, a new and better life, Maria my friend." She watched a patrol move past, then grabbed her new friend's hand and the two rushed inside the headquarters building.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Maria and Svetlana---once they had managed to slip past one of the four routine patrols, of course---parted ways once the two made it to Maria's office. Svetlana gulped, then looked to her new friend and co-conspirator. "I will see you later, tovarisch," Svetlana whispered. Then in a louder, more normal voice, added, "Do try and keep out of trouble, Maria darling," she sneered, then when no one was looking, gave the somewhat startled Maria a knowing wink.

Maria cottoned quickly as to what the clever tigress' scheme was. "Da, I shall, Svetlana," Maria countered with a cold smile of her own. "See that you do the same." She then arched a dark eyebrow at her new clandestine friend, then watched her saunter away. Maria moved inside her office, then closed the door, and headed back to her desk…which was still cluttered with mounds of paperwork. The pretty Arctic vixen sighed, pausing to run her slender hands up through her wealth of lustrous white hair. "I hate bookkeeping," she grumbled as she took her seat and picked up a mechanical pencil. She glared down at the inch-thick sheaf of spreadsheets…but, the numbers on the paper were decidedly unimpressed with her stare. She sighed, but got down to work. Twenty minutes later, she tossed her now warm pencil down on to her slightly clearer desk blotter, and stretched her long legs beneath her desk. "Hmm?" she muttered as she felt something through the thin sole of her shoe. "What's this?" she added, frowning as pulled whatever-it-was back with her foot, then gazed down at it. She arched one perfect brow, leaning over to pick up the small blue oval cardboard card. She saw the card was a stylized rendition of a masked raccoon face, with white pupil-less eyes. It was---of course!---the calling card Sly had tossed earlier under her desk. She looked at it awhile, then gasped softly, one hand covering her pretty mouth. She lowered her hand, then smiled. "Ah! I knew I had seen that raccoon before."

Maria finally managed to finish her paperwork, and got something to eat…though, she found herself with no appetite to speak of. She returned to her room/office, and noticed it was nearly seven thirty. The pretty Maria frowned, not liking what was awaiting both her and Svetlana. Poor Svetlana, Maria fussed in her mind…knowing how the small lovely tigress attracted that tyrant Polarsky's eye, and attention. Before, Maria had been thankful for Svetlana having to endure Polarsky's rough advances and punishing 'love taps' to her behind. That saved that fate from her own tender skin. However, now that she had been forced together with the Ukrainian girl, she was having second thoughts. Maria opened her closet, and shuddered at the risqué outfit both she and Svetlana were forced to wear during their boss' massages. She retrieved the hanger it was on from the closet and tossed it on to her small bed. She glowered down at it…hating the outfit, as well as what it represented. It was a thin, outrageously tight kimono-like dress, done up in true green with silver trim at the throat, hem, and cuffs. A wide silver sash went around her slender waist, tying in the back. Maria sighed yet again, then undressed herself. She then wrapped herself in the kimono, and secured it tightly with the sash. She then moved into her small lavatory and worked a few minutes to pile up her mid-back length straight white hair into a bun high on the back of her head, securing it with two dark green wooden pins. She gave herself one last look-over, shuddered, then picked up her tote bag with her work clothes in it, and headed out toward Polarsky's office.

In ten minutes, roughly quarter of eight o'clock, Maria stood in the hallway that was adjacent to the one that led to Polarsky's office. "Dasfindanya, Maria," came Svetlana's soft, troubled voice behind her.

Maria whirled slowly to look to her friend, and immediately frowned. While her own outfit was deliberately snug at her bust, her waist and her hips, it did fit well. Poor Svetlana, however, well…the voluptuous girl threatened to explode out of her cherry red, gold-trimmed outfit any moment! "Ah, my poor Svetlana," Maria soothed, taking the tigress' smaller hand in her own, and squeezing it in sympathy. "That man is a monster."

Svetlana smiled, in spite of her current circumstances. Maria's concern for her nearly made the current situation all worthwhile. "Do not fret, my friend," Svetlana replied, moving very smoothly and slowly. "This shall be the **last** time I shall ever wear this…this costume again." Svetlana tried to cinch the front of her kimono tighter together…with not much success however.

Maria felt her cheeks grow warm as her hatred for Polarsky ignited. Svetlana looked like some harlot, her curvaceous form straining the silken fabric of her skimpy mid-thigh length kimono until the seams pulled. She too had her jet black hair piled up on top of her head, all but for a long strand that hung down each side of her worried face.

"Come," Svetlana intoned, trying to smile. "It's time."

"Da," Maria responded, nodding. She turned to Svetlana, and quickly wrapped her arms about the startled girl. She held her close, now her only friend. "I am sorry for how badly I have treated you in the past, my poor Svetlana. I---" Maria began, only to have Svetlana shush her.

"Hush now," Svetlana told her, hugging her tightly back, resting her cheek against Maria's shoulder, drawing strength from the older woman. "He is waiting." Svetlana released Maria, then quickly kissed the vixen on both cheeks in rapid succession. "That is for being my friend."

Maria smiled fondly at the younger tigress. "Now, my friend," she said. "Now, we must both be very brave this evening. Perhaps---if we are lucky---this will be the beginning of something much better for we two, nyet?"

"Da," Svetlana agreed. She then drew herself up, flicked her eyes over to Maria, then nodded ahead. "Let's go."

A minute later, Maria and Svetlana moved into the waiting area just outside Polarsky's office. Ludmilla, Polarsky's cruel admin, sneered visibly at the two as they approached.

"Well, well," Ludmilla cooed, gloating at the two. "Umanova. Foloreva. My my, but I see you've finally found a look that suites you both…"

Maria's bright blue eyes burned. "At least we two are **feminine** enough to wear such as this…Comrade," she purred, jamming her point home…then pouring salt on the wound.

Ludmilla's ice blue eyes blazed in her anger. "Bitch!" she growled, knowing these two always got the lion's share of male attention in the organization…and hated that fact. But, Ludmilla composed herself quickly, and smiled evilly as she could manage. She leaned over, hitting the intercom switch. "Comrade Polarsky? Foloreva and Umanova are here, sir."

"They are?" came Polarsky's gruff evil voice. "I am impressed…right on time." He paused a moment, then in a gloating sort of voice, asked, "Are they attired as I asked, Ludmilla?"

"Da, Comrade," Ludmilla answered. "Like the tramps they are."

"Now now, Ludmilla, my pet," Polarsky chuckled. "You must hide that jealousy of yours. You know these two are but diversions to me, nyet?" Ludmilla smiled, surprised, and batted her eyes at the intercom coyishly.

Maria raised an eyebrow at Svetlana, smirking when Ludmilla wasn't looking. Svetlana grinned quickly in reply, but then recomposed her face neutrally.

"Give me a moment," Polarsky instructed, his voice weary. "Those buffoons tried my patience much this evening. I must change."

Meanwhile, Maria, Svetlana, and Ludmilla all exchanged glances and looks that said volumes…all without a word being spoken. "Very well, Ludmilla," Polarsky then thundered, startling them all. "Send my two lieutenants in."

Maria and Svetlana followed Ludmilla to the door, and then moved inside Polarsky's dimly lit office. "Back here, my pretties," came his weary yet contented voice.

Maria took the lead, having to pull Svetlana along behind her. Once inside of the polar bear's small bedroom, they saw his massive muscled form lying face down upon his huge bed, clad only in black boxers with red stars imprinted upon them. "You may start now," he grumbled to them sleepily.

Maria noticed the Ring of Fire immediately upon Polarsky's night stand beside his bed. She indicated it to Svetlana with a silent jerk of her chin, and Svetlana nodded as she too saw it. Maria moved to the foot of the bed, and began working, deftly massaging Polarsky's huge feet---which were each nearly the size of her entire head! Meanwhile, a nearly trembling Svetlana began her work upon the polar bear's massive shoulders.

On their way back to the headquarters, both Maria and Svetlana had made an agreement. While Maria worked to distract Polarsky, Svetlana---who was actually a highly-trained masseuse---would do his shoulders…because, with her knowledge of the body's pressure points, she knew of a way to pull off the exchange of the real ring for it's duplicitious duplicate. Svetlana knew of a place, the juncture of the neck and shoulder, where---if just the right pressure was exerted on just the particular place---would cause immediate, though short-term unconsciousness.

"Da," groaned Polarsky, enjoying his massage…as well as the sight of the small yet curvaceous Svetlana's form just a half-foot from his hot gaze. "Ah…that is the spot."

Svetlana's cheek burned at his hot-blooded gaze, but she willed that away, and swallowed hard. She moved her fingers about until they settled into that very particular nerve plexus at the base of his neck. Svetlana worried, after all…both Maria and herself were dependent upon her this very moment…

Svetlana stiffened her thumb, then her entire arm, and rose up on her knees. That was when in one lightning quick movement, she drove her thumb home. Crack! The big polar bear shuddered in ecstasy a moment before his eyes rolled back in his head and he sagged. Svetlana then collapsed on to her knees beside the unconscious Polarsky and wept with relief.

Maria move quickly over to soothe her poor friend, rubbing her back. "Come, Svetlana," she urged, pulling Svetlana up, and wiping away her tears. "The Ring, my friend!"

"Da! I am sorry," Svetlana choked, sniffling. She quickly removed the fake ring from her pocket. She reached over, being sure to memorize the position of the ring on the nightstand. She lifted the Ring of Fire, and replaced it with its duplicate exactly!

"Hurry," Maria again urged, smiling. "We must be in place for when he awakes. Remember, sweet Svetlana, we must act as if nothing at all has occurred." Maria began again massaging Polarsky's feet with her aching fingers.

"Da, I know," Svetlana agreed, and she too continued her massaging of the brute's iron-hard shoulders. A moment later, Polarsky stirred, snuffling and smiling.

"Ah, that is wonderful," Polarsky opined aloud, sighing with pleasure. Maria and Svetlana then moved, each beginning to work on one of Polarsky's muscled arms. He opened a bleary, contented eye, and looked over to spy the Ring, still there in exactly the position he had left it, and grunted, much satisfied. He allowed the two to briefly massage his wide back for ten minutes, then---very sleepy and relaxed, he waved them away. "All right, both of you…go," he rumbled, adding, "But, remember…my office must shine by no later than tomorrow's sunrise. Understood?"

Both girls nodded emphatically. "Da, Comrade," Svetlana and Maria both replied, then each of them bowed once before they quickly exited their boss' bedroom.

In a minute, Polarsky's stentatorian snoring made the wall's buzz rhythmically. "Ah, but I thought my heart would explode, Maria," an excited Svetlana exclaimed breathless in a whisper. The two quickly changed out of their massage get-ups---particularly poor Svetlana, who breathed without effort for the first time in nearly an hour! They had just taken out their cleaning gear, when the door to the office opened. It was Ludmilla, whose expression revealed just how petty and venal a woman she truly was. "Ah, finally going to do some real work, I see," she observed evilly.

"Yeah, right, Ludmilla," Maria replied scathingly. "There´s no need for you to be so smug," Maria replied. "We did what Comrade Polarsky commands us to do. Nothing more, nothing less."

Ludmilla gloated still, smirking openly. "Da, I see. Though, it was not as if you had any choice in the matter," Ludmilla added.

Svetlana, feeling more herself in her regular jumpsuit, glared coldly at the evil mink. "Nyet, we did not, Ludmilla," she ventured. "At least we got the jobs we have without having had to kiss up to **him**…unlike you did, 'Comrade'."

Ludmilla bristled, her tail fur puffing up. "Slut! What's that supposed to mean, Umanova?" she hissed, her eyes narrowed.

"Pff! As if you didn't know, Ludmilla," Maria told the riled mink. "Everyone knows just where you used to work, and how you got your job now. I mean, come now, Comrade…it´s really no secret now, is it, my dear?"

Ludmilla hissed at the two venomously, whirled on her heel and thundered out of the office, closing the door firmly.

They both got down to work, and began cleaning the office as they had been instructed too. Maria began scrubbing the floors, while Svetlana began dusting the furniture and what-nots. The two worked for a solid fifteen minutes, grinning now and again as they heard Ludmilla sulking and pacing outside the door. However, both looked up a moment later, when they heard a meaty sounding crack…then the sound of a body collapsing to the floor. Maria looked over at Svetlana, "What do you---?" she began but was cut off as the door opened silently, admitting a seriously irritated looking Carmelita in her red thief outfit once more.

"That bloody mink," she growled softly, easing her one cane back into its sheath once more. "She's always in the way." Carmelita then turned to the two girls. "So…you got the Ring, I take it?"

Svetlana nodded in contentment, and got to her feet. She reached down into her jumpsuit pocket, withdrew it, and handed it over to Carmelita. "Your plan worked quite well, actually, Comrade," Svetlana explained with a smile.

Carmelita nodded in satisfaction. "Great," she replied. "Well, be seein' you ladies around then…" She turned.

"Wait! A moment, please!" Maria called out softly. "May I ask you something?"

Carmelita sighed, but nodded her head. "Sure, go ahead," Carmelita prompted her.

"Might I ask how you come to know Comrade Cooper?" Maria inquired, a small smile of contentment on her lips.

Carmelita looked back at the two. "Cooper?" she replied tersely. "Never heard of him."

"Is that so?" Maria challenged. "Well, then…he left this in my office after he had mananged to steal my keycard." Maria held up Sly´s blue calling card.

"The Ringtail was always a bit of a show-off," Carmelita replied, shaking her head. "Okay, you're right…we are the Cooper Gang." Carmelita then slipped her hand into her pant pocket and extracted a calling card of her own. "Well, since you've got his…let´s make it a matched set then," Carmelita said tossing one her calling cards fluttering over into Maria's outstretched hand.

"Ah, you must be Comrade Cooper's accomplice, da?" Svetlana said, smiling at realizing just who had pinched her pretty bottom. "So, Miss Red…who are you?" she asked, curious in spite of herself.

"I'm Carmelita Fox, girls," Carmelita told them. "You may of heard of me…"

Maria blinked rapidly, then gasped. "Bozhoi moi! But---you, I mean---then, Comrade Cooper---?" she stammered, clearly very surprised.

Carmelita smiled knowingly. "Yeah, kind of surprised me too, Maria," she explained. She then shrugged, her big brown eyes very expressive. "What can I say? Interpol wasn't doing it for me any more…so I decided to try a different approach to crime fighting."

Svetlana wasn't buying that! She knew the look in the tall vixen's eyes. "Of course, the fact that you love Comrade Cooper had nothing at all to do with your decision, da?" She grinned.

"Okay," Carmelita replied, smiling, and rubbing the back of her neck in mild embarrassment. "You could say that did have something to do with my decision, yes."

"I'll say," Svetlana replied, clasping her hands together and holding them to her right cheek. "He's so dreamy," she observed, sighing.

"Yeah, he is," Carmelita replied, her voice just a bit harder now. "And, he's mine. Understood?"

Svetlana blinked, then blushed. "Da, I understand," she replied hastily. She then looked curiously over to Carmelita. "Um, Comrade Fox?"

"Yeah?" Carmelita responded, looking at the blushing tigress with a small grin.

"Does he have a brother by chance?" Svetlana blurted out, then laughed.

Carmelita chuckled. "Nope," she replied. "He's a one and only, Svetlana."

"Damn," Svetlana fretted, shaking her head.

"Enough, Svetlana," Maria counseled, shaking her head. "Now, I suppose Interpol is on its way, da?"

"Will be any minute," Carmelita assured them both. "Don't worry, I've described you both---by name and physical stature---to my two friends. They'll see to keeping our end of our bargain."

"Da, da," Maria answered, nodding. "But, how will Svetlana and I know them?"

"Oh, they won't be too hard to spot," Carmelita assured the two Russian girls. "One of them is a tall handsome snow leopard fella with an accent. He's polite, kind of quiet." Carmelita then shook her head, grinning. "Now, the other one is anything but quiet! She's a petite vixen---about Svetlana's height---with freckles across her nose and sports short bright blonde hair. Trust me, you´ll know it's Kitty when you see her." Carmelita then opened the door, and ushered the two out. "All right, you two…head back to your rooms and wait." Svetlana and Maria were about to do just that…until they turned and both hugged one very startled Carmelita quickly, then dashed away.

"What is with those Russians girls?" Carmelita asked herself. "For that matter, now that I think on it…what's with Kitty?" She dashed up to the window, sidled out on the ledge, and did a quick Rail Slide back to the warehouse and safety.

Once safely upon the roof, Carmelita smiled remembering her call to Kitty to bring Interpol in to bust Polarsky. Well, you'd be pressed to imagine her surprise when it was Ling and not Kitty that answered her call. "Good evening, Ms. Fox," Ling's polite voice answered. "What may we do for you?"

"Is Kitty there?" Carmelita had asked. "It's important."

"Of course," Ling replied, then the line went silent a moment.

"Okay, girl," Carmelita replied when Kitty came on the line. "Up to anything at the moment, sport?"

"As a matter of fact," came Kitty's saucy reply. "I was just about to lose my virginity to that handsome hunk of a Tibetian you were just talking to. Why?"

Carmelita gasped, her big beautiful eyes blinking in her shock and surprise. She then shook her head, realizing that the rascally Kitty was probably silently chuckling on her side of the phone. "Yeah, right," she scoffed, disbelieving.

"Don't believe me, huh?" Kitty had replied. "Too bad, see ya!"

"Kitty!" Carmelita barked, stopping her before she could hang up. "Look, you and Ling need to get back to Interpol ASAP. We've got enough evidence to bust that thug Raikon Polarsky but good. We have the Ring of Fire, and a taped confession of him admitting to its theft…as well as confessing to killing those museum guards too."

"You **what**?" Kitty had demanded, then what Carmelita had just said caught up to her. Carmelita frowned as she heard Kitty begin swearing loudly in what must have been her native tongue…as she didn't understand one word of it…other than Kitty was one very unhappy vixen just about now. Now that Carmelita thought on it, Kitty never really had told her just what country she called home. If Carmelita had to guess, she place the pale eyed, pale furred girl as somewhere in Scandanavia…Denmark, Sweden, Finland, or maybe even Norway. Carmelita shrugged, realizing that it really didn't matter just that moment.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes, Carmelita," Kitty promised, grunting as she was obviously getting dressed as she talked. "I've already called out the QRF, and the Chief said he'll join us too."

Carmelita had then hung up and moved into Polarsky's office, knocking that viscious irritating mink out cold again. Damn, but that woman was forever in her way!

Carmelita came to her senses then back on the warehouse rooftop, and shook her head, smiling. She made her way downstairs and back to the van. She spotted Bentley ejecting a CD from his laptop, and handing it over to Sly. "Finito!" Bentley had softly crowed, smiling broadly.

Carmelita cleared her throat then, and flicked the heavy ring over to Sly, who deftly caught it in his free hand. "There you go, Ringtail," she quipped. "You can thank me later…" She grinned cleverly at the raccoon.

Sly laughed. "Oh, I will, pretty lady," he assured her. "I will indeed…it'd be my pleasure, querera." He winked as Carmelita softly blushed, quite forgiving him for his previous transgression with the lovely Svetlana.

Sly held up the CD in one hand, and the Ring in the other. He then tucked both in a fancy finished box, and sealed it. He then tied on a bright blue and bright red bow, and slipped first his own, then Carmelita's calling cards in underneath the bow. "Think the Chief will like our present, Carmelita?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Carmelita giggled. "Oh, I don't know if he'll like it per se, Sly," she answered. "But, he'll be impressed…oh, and Polarsky will get what's coming to him. And…isn't that the important thing?"

"Agreed, my sweet," Sly replied, reaching up to softly trace the back of his finger against Carmelita's smooth cheek. She shivered from his touch, and grinned.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Woo," Bentley observed from the security of the team's van. "There certainly is lot of them, isn't there?" Two large step-vans were unloading black-uniformed combat-equipped troopers.

"Yeah," Carmelita replied, looking out the window. "Looks like the Chief's called out the entire Quick Response Force this time." She idly rubbed the knuckle of her index finger just below her full lower lip, feeling a wash of nostalgia. A little more than a couple of months ago, she would have been out there too…leading the charge.

"Any regrets, Carmelita?" Sly asked softly from his position beside her, his dark brown eyes full of concern as he softly rubbed her back with his hand. "I know this can't be easy for you."

Carmelita smiled wanly, but very much appreciated his concern and support just now. "Well…a little bit," she admitted, resting her head on his shoulder a moment. "But I know Interpol never would of got the goods on Polarsky without our help, Ringtail. So…I'm pretty content, sweetheart."

"Good," Sly replied, satisfied. He leaned over to softly kiss Carmelita's head, enjoying the tickle of her thick hair as he did so. "Now…let's watch," he prompted as she sat up, allowing him to take her smaller hand in his own possessively.

Carmelita grinned at that, enjoying the fact that he loved her so. "Yo, Bentley!" she teased. "Does this thing have a microwave? Because, amigo…I'm dying for some popcorn right about now." Sly snorted at her notion, chuckling. Carmelita laughed softly too.

"As a matter of fact," Bentley replied smugly, even as Sly and Carmelita goggled at him…smelling the aroma of freshly-popped popcorn just then. "I couldn't agree more…"

"Go! Go! Go!" softly cried the leader of Interpol's QRF to her team. The black uniformed members of that elite unit moved in pairs, their shock rifles at the ready, their matte black helmets in place, faceguards down.

"Well, Lieutenant," Inspector Kitty Petro remarked, standing beside the bobcat woman commander. "You're guys and gals certainly look up for tonight's op."

Leutnant Uma Metzer---a former German GSG-9 member, that being the German equivalent of the British SAS---nodded her thanks, her bright green eyes intense. "Ja! They are good…just watch, meine Freundin." Kitty looked over to Ling beside her, just a moment before both of them jumped as a dull explosion rang hollowly, the shock wave ruffling Kitty's short hair.

"What was that?" Kitty demanded, drawing her shock pistol…actually it was Carmelita's old shock pistol.

"Shaped charges, liebchen," Lt. Metzer explained, "we use them to breach fortified doors, you see." The bobcat's cheek ruffs stiffened, and then she smiled, evidently liking what she was hearing in her headset. "Ja! Sehr gut! Come, my troopers have secured an ingress point."

Chief Rob then joined them, with Inspector Trish Connelly in tow. "Good work, Metzer!" he intoned, nodding at his QRF commander. "Now, divide your force into two…Inspectors Petro and Chu will lead one, while Inspector Connelly and I the other. You may go with which either team you wish, your choice."

"Be careful, Ms. Connelly," Kitty teased, nodding her respect to the cute Irish vixen. "I'll catch it hot from Carmelita if anything happens to you."

Trish Connelly laughed a soft, warm laugh. "Don't you fret none, love," she assured Kitty as she drew her own shock pistol. "I'll be keepin' the Chief and meself from harm, doncha know. 'Course, it won't hurt havin' some o' Uma's boys around…just to keep things lively, y'see." She nodded over to the tall, muscular bobcat woman, who grinned, her very white teeth gleaming briefly in the moonlight.

Kitty grinned, shaking her head. She was beginning to see just why Carmelita got along so well with this Trish…she just had a way of charming people. "C'mon, Tall-Dark-and-Handsome," she teased Ling, indicating he come with her with a jerk of her chin. "You comin' with us, Metzer?"

"Jawohl!" Leutnant Metzer replied with a nod. "I have a feeling, ja, that you two will be where the action is this evening."

"Don't you know it, girl," Kitty responded with a grin. "Okay, Uma…it's okay if I call you Uma, isn't it?" Kitty looked over to the big burly girl, giving her the benefit of her big blue eyes.

Lt. Metzer nodded, grinning. "Ja, that's okay," she acceded. "Now, follow me," she added, unslinging her big shock rifle off of her shoulder, and activating it with a dramatic flair. She then nodded to her section of eight QRF troopers, then lifted her hand, made a fist…then, she paused a moment, then pointed two fingers of her free hand to her own eyes, then turned and pointed her hand down the hallway beside the blown door. The troopers split into four pairs, and began moving slowly down the darkened hallway.

Kitty frowned…exactly how were they supposed to see in the dark? "Um, Uma?" she whispered.

"Ach!" Uma replied then, slapping the front of her helmet gently. "Here, put these on, you two." She handed the pair each a set of futuristic-looking goggles, that trailed a short cord that led to a small battery pack which clipped to their belts.

Kitty nodded her head, slipping the goggles on, and clipping the battery to the back of her belt. She reached back, and thumbed the activation switch on. "Cool," she breathed, grinning. Night had abruptly turned to day…everything now like broad daylight…except everything was in shades of green. "Night vision goggles," she explained to Ling.

"Quite useful," Ling opined, nodding to Uma, who nodded back and began leading them off behind the cover of her troopers.

"Room One-A, secure," came the sound of some unknown trooper in all three of their ears a moment later. "Moving on." The next two rooms followed the same routine.

Kitty flinched a moment later as she heard a pair of quick basso thrums of a pair Fabrique Nationale FN-11 shock rifles. "Two targets contained; Room One-D secure," came the next report.

"Ja, proceed," Uma replied, moving her troop along. She then turned to Kitty and Ling, appearing very alien in their NVGs just then. "Keep close, ja? There is some opposition inside it seems..."

"Oh, yeah," Kitty assured her, glad to have the big, armored woman with them just now. "We're right behind you, Uma."

"Three targets incapacitated; Room One-Twelve secure," came the next response. Kitty frowned a moment, then realized that the troopers with the Chief and Trish were numbering their rooms instead of assigning them letters.

"Sounds like the Chief and his team are keeping busy," Kitty noted to Ling, who simply nodded.

Uma hitched her flak jacket up to a more comfortable position. "Keep your eyes and ears open, you two," she warned them.

Kitty was about to respond with some witty remark, when she heard a sharp coughing sound, then something zipped past her head like an angry wasp. She whirled, dropping down to one knee. She blinked seeing a tall slender raccoon standing no more than five meters away, his hot silenced pistol a bright green in his hand through her NVGs. Kitty brought Carmelita's lucky shock pistol up, and snapped off a blast.

Arkady Reyznekov frowned as he saw his target remain standing, and began to move to correct his aim. He blinked a moment later as a huge ball of blue-white energy zipped at him, faster than he thought possible. He had just begun to dodge when he felt the ball hit him. He screamed as his neural networks lit up with excruciating pain for a nano-second, followed by his being rendered blissfully unconscious, his limp body flopping to the floor.

"Target incapacitated," Kitty observed, her arms trembling from her close call.

Uma Metzer was already in motion, her lips a taut line of disapproval. That bastard should not of escaped her…or her men! "Nice shot, Inspector," she remarked as she threaded a set of stout flexi-cuffs around the unconscious raccoon man's wrists and then his ankles. "Es tut mir leid, Fraulein Petro," she reluctantly told her. "I'm sorry."

Kitty waved her apology away. "Don't worry about it, Uma," she assured her. "I'm fine. Let's get on with this."

"Ja!" Uma replied, pleased, her opinion of Kitty racheting up a notch.

The four pairs of QRF troops knew their business, and after nearly fifteen minutes, they had secured the entire ground floor…incapacitating and arresting twenty criminals in the process.

"Lt. Metzer," came Chief Rob's voice a moment later. "Take your troops up the western stairwell to the third floor. My team will take care of the second." Chief Rob nodded over at Trish Connelly who now wore a flak jacket of her own, after having narrowly missed being hit by gunfire. "Contact me immediately if you apprehend Polarsky."

"Jawohl, Herr Hauptman!" Uma responded efficiently, but with a smile too. "Come! We have two flights of stairs to ascend. What fun, ja?"

"Yippee," Kitty groused, hating to have to exert herself any more than was absolutely necessary. "Can't we just find the elevators, Uma?"

Uma blinked, surprised. "Nein! They would expect us to come that way, ja? We must surprise the scum, is that not so?" she responded, quirking up one dark eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah," Kitty replied wearily. There was some nights where being an Interpol Inspector could be a real drag…like tonight for example. "Go on, we're following…"

In five minutes, Uma and her troopers were on the third floor, kneeling in a protective semi-circle, weapons up and active. Not one of the QRF folks was even breathing heavy. The same, however, could not be said for poor Kitty, who was puffing by the time she made it out of the stairwell, where she leaned against Ling while recovering.

Uma grinned, shaking her head. Inspector Petro could certainly use more time at the gym, she observed…but, that didn't take away from the fact that the girl was good at what she did. Very good indeed. "All rested now, liebchen?" she teased.

"If you laugh, I'll tear your throat out, Uma," Kitty growled with a grin. "I'm fine now…let's get." She stood up, not liking the fact that her thighs were trembling slightly just now.

Uma chuckled softly. "Ja, I quite agree," she replied, then turned to her troopers. "Achtung! Forward, troopers…quickly, but safety above all else, ja?"

They troopers nodded, and broke into pairs again. And, so the litany began again. "Room Three-B secure; no occupants," came the trooper's characteristic terse responses.

Kitty moved along, then stiffened when she saw the next room, which had a name plate on it which read, M. Foloreva. "Uma, take your guys down the hall, Ling and I have this section, okay?" she commanded.

"Ja!" Uma replied, impressed by Kitty's initiative. "Be careful now, liebchen." She grinned one last time, then trotted off to take command again.

"Kitty, why have we---?" Ling asked softly, then stopped.

"Foloreva, see?" Kitty explained. "This is one of the girls that helped Sly and Carmelita, buddy. We're supposed to get these two to safety…and that'd be awfully hard to do with Uma around, don't you think?"

"Oh," Ling replied, then nodded, grinning sheepishly. "Well, yes…it would."

"Thought so," Kitty replied, grinning. "Look, I'll take Foloreva here…go see if you can find this Umanova gal. Carmelita said they weren't too far apart." Kitty grinned broadly then, before pretending to be stern. "Oh, and Ling?"

Ling, the polite gentleman that he was, paused, looking her way. "Yes, Kitty?"

"No hanky-panky with the pretty girls, you hear me?" she teased, working hard to not laugh.

Ling, right on cue, bristled with indignation. "Kitty! I would never---!" he protested, only to be cut off as he saw Kitty convulse with laughter. "Very funny," he added, frowning and shaking his head. He moved off.

Kitty felt just a little bad about teasing Ling…but, she had to admit, his expression had been quite priceless. She'd work that stiffness out of the Tibetian hunk yet, she told herself. She then stood back, and kicked open this Foloreva person's door. In the movies, the solid door would blast open with a shower of splinters…however, in reality, Kitty found, it bloody well hurt! "Yeowch!" she hissed, dancing about, favoring her hurt foot. "Damn it, damn it, Damn it!" she muttered, until the throbbing relented.

"Stoy!" came an obvious female voice from within the room. "Come no closer!"

Kitty was in no mood for theatrics! "Maria Foloreva?" she called out. "If that's you…you'd better get your sorry butt up front and center…now! Trust me, you do not want to make me come get you!"

Trembling, a slender beautiful Arctic Fox got to her feet from behind the safety of her desk. "K-Kitty Petro?" Maria asked with trepidation. "That _is_ you, da?"

"Da," Kitty replied cleverly. "Hmm, so you're Maria, are you?" Kitty observed then.

"Da, I am Maria," Maria replied, hating the fact that she was trembling with fear and uncertainty.

"Well, c'mon then!" Kitty commanded, moving over to loop a hand inside Maria's elbow and pulling her around the desk. "We got to meet up with Ling and…er, what's your cute little tigress' friend's name again?" Kitty didn't mind Maria's name…it was easy to remember, but…the other, gah…those Russian names were such a pain to remember!

"Her name, Comrade Petro, is Svetlana," Maria offered helpfully. "And, she is a very brave young woman."

Kitty nodded, liking how this vixen stood by her friend. "No doubt she is, Maria," Kitty replied, "but, time is of the essence right about now, don't you think?"

"Da, you are right," Maria agreed, following along, allowing Kitty to usher her about with tugs on her elbow.

"Ah, Kitty," came Ling's soft masculine voice that moment. "May I introduce you to one Svetlana Umanova?"

Maria beat Kitty to the punch, softly squealing as she caught sight of her friend, and rushed forward to pull the small tigress into her arms fiercely. Maria kissed Svetlana's cheek in her happiness. "Oh, I am so happy to see you, my friend!" she cried.

Svetlana pressed her cheek to Maria's in relief. "As am I, Maria," she stated softly, hugging her friend tightly. "As am I."

"All right, you two," Kitty replied gruffly, not wanting to show them that she was touched by their display. "I'm supposed to see you---wait!" Kitty began, but halted as she heard Chief Rob's voice suddenly in her headset.

"Inspector," Chief Rob spoke, "Lt. Metzer has just apprehended Raikon Polarsky." The Interpol Chief's voice was almost smug in his satisfaction. "He didn't go down without a fight now, true…in fact, it took eight stun blasts to render him unconscious. But, I'm sure he'll be all right…er, after all his singed fur grows back, I mean."

"Great, Chief!" Kitty replied, nodding her head. "So, what about the others?" Kitty wanted to know.

"His second-in-command, Ludmilla Tetrakova," Chief Rob went on to say, "was found already unconscious. She's already on her way to the hospital. The QRF medics said she'd suffered from a blunt force trauma to the head. They assure me she'll be fine too…after her headache abates, of course."

Kitty grinned over at Ling. "Roger that, Chief. That's great."

"It is, Inspector…it is indeed," Chief Rob crowed. "Now, I'll met you and Inspector Chu up in Polarsky's office. Lt. Metzer said she'd discovered something I needed to see."

"Right, Chief," Kitty radioed back. "We'll be there in five minutes."

"See you there, Inspector," Chief Rob replied. "Good work again, Ms. Petro."

"Well, girls, it's been real," Kitty told the waiting Maria and Svetlana. "If you two take the western stairwell down to the ground floor, then move out the back door…you'll find a warehouse. Do you know of it?"

"Da, we do," Maria answered for them both, Svetlana nodding her head in agreement.

"Good," Kitty instructed then. "Then, get both of your cute little rumps over there, ladies…and you'll find around back…your ride out of this funhouse. Do you understand?"

"Da, we do," Maria again answered. "And, thank you!" She then moved forward to take a very startled Kitty's face in her hands…before she promptly kissed Kitty upon each cheek in her thanks. Kitty sputtered, but had no chance to recover before Svetlana---who was nearly her own height---did the same!

"Hey!" Kitty protested, then grinned…watching Ling turn several shades of scarlet as Maria, then the even prettier Svetlana, gave him the same kiss on the cheek routine. "Nice shade of pink there, Inspector," Kitty teased Ling, who only smiled weakly back. "Now, you two…get!" Kitty added, reaching over to give the closer Svetlana a crack on her shapely rump.

"Hey! We are going, Comrade Petro," Svetlana yelped, then laughed. As they left, Kitty heard Svetlana grouse to her friend. "What is it about my backsides that everyone feels the need to swat, my friend?"

Kitty shook her head, hearing Maria reply with a laugh. "I have no idea, Svetlana, my dear."

"C'mon, sweetie," Kitty told Ling, once they were alone. "We gotta appointment with the Chief!"

Kitty and Ling arrived…and just a moment before the Chief. They all moved over to where Uma sat in Polarsky's high-backed leather chair. Upon seeing them, Uma got quickly out of her chair. "Gute Nacht, Chief," she greeted them.

"Good evening, Lieutenant," Chief Rob replied, moving to the desk, where he saw a most peculiar thing…a white gift box, wrapped by a blue and red ribbon and bows. "Your QRF boys did some fine work tonight, Metzer. Good work."

"Danke, Chief," Uma replied, snapping her booted heels softly together and bowed her helmeted head.

"What's this?" Chief Rob asked, moving over to the box on the desk.

"I don't know, I'm afraid," a puzzled Uma replied, looking as Chief Rob picked it up. "It has no addressee, you see."

Chief Rob looked quizzically at the box…until he spotted a most familiar blue card tucked beneath the ribbon. He groaned then, "Great…Cooper again," he growled…then frowned. "What the---?" he added, pulling out a similar looking, yet different card…done up in red. "Oh, great! Just marvelous…now there's two," he groused aloud, running a hand through his short grey hair. "Now I've got two Master Thieves in my town to contend with."

Kitty grinned, knowing just who that second Master Thief might be. "Congrats, Carmelita," Kitty muttered, grinning broader.

"What was that, Inspector?" Chief Rob growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, sir," Kitty replied in seeming innocence. "Just wondering what was in the box was all, Chief."

"Good point," the irritable canine Chief of Interpol Paris agreed. He brusquely tore off the ribbon, and used his thumb to break the tape sealing the box closed. He closed his eyes briefly, then sighed and dug down into the box. He pulled out two things…a CD, and de Anillo del Fuego, the famed Ring of Fire. He held the big ring up to his eyes, shaking his head in awe. "Boy, now that's what I call a Ring, folks," he observed, holding the ancient South American artifact out for them to see.

"Sehr schoen," commented Uma Metzer, her green eyes intent on the priceless thing. "What about the CD, Chief, ja?"

Chief Rob didn't say anything right away…instead he reached into his pants pocket, extracted a maximum strength antacid, and popped it into his mouth, chewing. "To answer your question, Lieutenant," the Chief responded after swallowing the chalky unpleasant-tasting tablet. "It most likely contains data and recordings that will allow us to put that scumbag, Polarsky, away for most of his life."

"Das ist gut, ja?" queried the burly yet attractive German. Uma would never win any beauty contests, mind you…but she was rather cute in her own way…a sort of girl-next-door kind of appeal. "That is what we always hope for, is it not, Chief?"

"Yeah, yeah," Chief Rob groused, tossing the CD back on to the desk. He then turned to Kitty. "I've got to report to the Governor-General ASAP," he informed them. "And, as such, I'm leaving Trish here in charge," he added, indicating a most-startled Trish with a jerk of his meaty thumb. "You and Chu provide her whatever she needs." He then put his jacket back on, and turned toward the door. Before he left, he turned back one last time. "Again, all of you, good work."

Trish Connelly waited until the Chief was long gone before she spoke. "Faith, but that was odd," she remarked, moving over closer to Kitty, Uma, and Ling. "The old Chief would of reamed us all out good and proper."

"Maybe he regrets making Carmelita quit," Kitty suggested, reaching out to shake Trish's hand in greeting. "Hey, it's been a while, Trish."

"Why so it has, Kitty darlin'," Trish replied in her charming Irish lilt. She then looked Kitty over with a keen shamrock-green gaze. "So…how's Carmelita been doin', love?"

"She's good," Kitty replied with a nod. "She's always asking about you…you know, how you're doing, have you finally found a husband yet…that sort of thing?" Kitty gave Trish her most irrepressible smile.

"Aye, that's Carmelita, all right," Trish responded with a soft laugh. "Well, you can tell the lass I'm doin' fine. An'…as fer that husband she wants me to find, yeh can tell her that I'm a-still lookin', so I am." She ran her hand over her head, pushing her now longer reddish-blond hair back behind her pointed ears, grinning.

Kitty felt an odd comraderie with this vixen…like she was some sort of surrogate of a kind for Carmelita. "Yeah, well…I'll tell her, Trish," Kitty replied. "So, you're Inspector-In-Charge, girl…what do you want us to do?"

Trish thought a moment, then acted. "First off, Uma my friend…you're done, here, dearie. You can get you and yer lads packed up, and head back. I'll be sure to put in more than a few good words about you in my report. Thanks again, we couldna done it without you."

Uma smiled, pleased by Trish's praise, though just a bit uncomfortable with it. She bowed, then moved over to shake Trish's hand, then Kitty's, and finally Ling's. "It's been an honor to be working with you…each and every one," Uma replied happily. "Just let me know…QRF will always be there when you need us to be." She bowed one last time, then hustled from the room.

"Now," Trish replied, crossing her slender arms across her chest. "While I'm fair certain the Chief missed it…I didn't miss that look you got, Kitty me love, when you saw that red calling card of Cooper's." She canted her head, her soft curly hair moving with that movement of her head. She then gazed shrewdly at Kitty, then Ling…both of whom tried their very best to keep neutral expressions. "Ah, I see! Let me take a guess, shall I? That red callin' card…why that'd be me old friend Carmelita's now, wouldn't it?"

Kitty shook her head, but allowed. "Not a bad guess, Trish…but I ain't sayin' anything more than that."

"'Tis fine," Trish replied with a knowing nod. "I don't want either o' you to be catchin' it hot from the Chief, so I don't. But, when you see Carmelita next, kindly let her know this lass is rootin' for her. Could you do that for a poor Irish lass, such as meself now?"

Kitty couldn't help it, and burst out laughing. "I'll be sure to let her know…next time I see her, that is, Trish," she replied.

"Faith, there's no talkin' wit' the likes o' you, you rogue," Trish laughed. "Git now…and let a proper detective take care o' the details, you."

"Thanks, Trish," Kitty said, shaking hand in farewell. "I owe you one."

"Now, where have I heard that before?" Trish replied, waving the Interpol CSI team in to collect evidence.

Kitty grabbed Ling's arm, and pulled him out of the office…heading for their next intended destination…the warehouse!

Maria and Svetlana finally made it to the outside corridor of the ground floor, having to dodge the occasional Interpol patrol. Maria then opened the back door to the place, and gazed out the partially opened door. "There's the warehouse Kitty spoke of, my friend," Maria whispered. "Come, we must leave this place! Soon, it will simply crawling with police, da?"

"Da, you are right, Maria," Svetlana replied. "I am ready when you are, my friend," she added, pausing to squeeze Maria's hand in thanks, her big dark brown eyes shining with gratitude.

Maria looked back, and smiled fondly at the younger girl. "If one good thing has come from all this," she mused aloud, "it is finding you, my friend." She then shook her head. "To think of how we acted when first we met, no?"

Svetlana grinned, but urged, "We can discuss that later, Maria my love. We must go…now!"

The two girls waited, then when it was clear, dashed hurriedly across the deserted street to the warehouse. They hugged the cinder-block wall with their backs, stealthily moving until they slipped like wraiths inside the big rolling door of the place. Once inside, the two heaved a sigh of obvious relief. "Whew! This is exciting…but nerve-wracking, da?" Svetlana observed, her heart still pounding in her chest, but her eyes shone with excitement.

"Took you two long enough," a most familiar voice observed, nearly making poor Svetlana faint dead-away. She had to clutch Maria's shoulder until her senses returned.

"You scared me," Svetlana accused, pushing her wavy black hair back over her shoulders, her eyes angry.

"We apologize," Ling Chu offered, when Kitty just grinned at the two cleverly. "Don't we, Kitty?" He looked at her disapprovingly.

"Yeah, yeah…sorry 'bout that," Kitty replied with a certain lack of sincerity.

Just then, a pale tan panel truck silently rolled into the warehouse, coming to a halt beside the four of them. "Could I offer any of you three gorgeous ladies a lift somewhere?" a smooth, suave voice offered…just before Sly Cooper stuck his head out of the panel van's window, his eyebrow waggling.

"Comrade Cooper!" Svetlana exclaimed, her heart pounding fast again…for an altogether different reason this time! "It…it is good to see you again," she added, faltering under his direct gaze.

Maria smiled, realizing that her friend Svetlana had herself a crush…and on Sly Cooper, no less. She grinned at the rascally raccoon. "So, you are our salvation once more, Sly Cooper, nyet?" She shook her white-haired head in mirth.

Sly could see he didn't effect the older Maria the way he did Svetlana…and that was just all right by him! "Hey, all girls need a white knight every once in a while, right?" he observed with a charming half-grin.

"Sly, behave," chided Kitty…though she did have to admit she wasn't entirely unsusceptible to Sly's charm. "Or, I'll sick Carmelita on your flirty behind, mister!"

"Me? Flirt?" Sly questioned, putting on a pretend pained expression for just Kitty's behalf. "Why, how could I not…in the presence of such beauty you three possess in such abundance, hmm?"

Kitty laughed, then looked over at Ling. "You takin' notes, buddy?" she asked, indicating Sly with a cant of her head. "This guy is smooth…"

"So," Svetlana proposed hopefully, "we are to stay with you, Sly Cooper?" She unwittingly batted her long-lashed eyes at him, smiling her most fetching smile.

"I don't think so," came yet another voice from the interior of the van. Carmelita poked her head up, and then tweaked Sly's ear in reproach, causing him to grimace. "That'd be like putting a kid in the candy store," she replied with a shake of her head. She knew Sly would be faithful to her…but that didn't mean he would flirt outrageously with the two pretty Russian girls. Something's never change, it seems…

"N-No?" Svetlana gulped upon seeing Carmelita, as well as seeing her disapproving look. "T-Then who are we to stay with then, Ms. Fox?"

"You'll see," a mysterious turtle fellow piped up, waving once at the two. "We've got just the place for you two."

"Where?" Svetlana wanted to know, trembling as visions of dungeons flitted through her head.

Carmelita chuckled at the girl's tremulous voice. "Relax, Svetlana," she counseled, smiling at the nervous young woman. "We agreed to help, and we will, all right?"

Svetlana smiled timidly, still not quite certain about this tall, formidable Spanish vixen. "Of course," she readily agreed. "But---"

Maria chuckled and put a small hand over her friend's mouth, smiling at her. "Hush now, Svetlana," she said, "I trust Carmelita…as should you."

"Incidentally," Bentley added, "I'm Bentley…Sly's friend. Nice to meet you both," he said as the two Russian gals climbed into the van, as Kitty and Ling entered via the back doors. Bentley held out his thick-fingered hand to first Maria---who was closer---then the now shy beauty, Svetlana.

"Be nice to him, girls," Kitty advised with a grin. "Cuz, it's his girlfriend's house that you'll be staying at."

"Da," Svetlana replied, intrigued. "I have never met a turtle woman before. What's her name, Bentley?"

"Well, her name is Yuri," Bentley responded, making a face. "But she's not a turtle, you see…she's the most beautiful snow leopardess you'll ever be fortunate to meet."

Svetlana smiled gently, liking this nasally-voice turtle. She liked the fact that he thought his girlfriend was that beautiful. Then, it hit her…he said his girlfriend was a snow leopard! "Excuse me, please," Svetlana mused aloud, "but did you say your girlfriend is a snow leopard?"

"Yes, I did," Bentley replied suspiciously, eyeing Svetlana crossly. "You got a problem with that?"

"Nyet! Nyet," Svetlana verbally backpedaled, realizing that she was figuratively skating on the edge of a minefield. "I do not. I am…how you say, surprised is all. I had not thought such a match possible. I am happy for you both, please understand…but it is unusual, is it not?"

Bentley nodded, mollified. "Yeah, I imagine it is at that," he relented. "But, hey…love is like that, you know."

Svetlana nodded eagerly. "Da!" she said. "So…when do we get to meet this Yuri of yours, Bentley?" She saw Maria nod her head slowly, approving of Svetlana's means to mending fences…so to speak.

"In about a half-hour," Bentley replied with a grin…obviously looking forward to seeing Yuri again.

Svetlana nodded at his answer. "So…may I ask…what does she do for a living then? Is she a thief like you?" she asked…after all, she was curious!

"Well," Bentley began, his pride in his Yuri showing up again. "Does the name Madame Yuri Sing ring any bells for either of you?" He waited for the girls' response.

"You mean **the** Yuri Sing?" Maria gasped, becoming excited. "The most famous fashion designer in all the world? That Yuri Sing?"

"You better believe it!" Bentley crowed.

"Oh no," Sly groaned, grinning. "Now you two have done it. Now, we'll never hear the end of it…"

"We will be living with Yuri Sing?" Svetlana questioned, a grin blossoming on her face. "W-Will we get to work with her, perhaps, yes?" Svetlana turned to Maria, and took her hand, grinning madly. "Ooh, Maria! Did you not say that perhaps this was the first day of an exciting new life for us?"

"Da, I did," Maria agreed. "But, I scarcely could of imagined **this**!"

Bentley grinned, appreciating all the girl's excitement. "We'll have to see about that, girls," he said. "But, I'll put in a good word for you with Yuri, when we see her."

Bentley was unprepared for what happened next…as Maria and Svetlana---both very pretty girls indeed!---leaned over to smother poor Bentley's face with grateful kisses. "Girls!" he protested, prevented from moving by being seat-belted in. "Stop!"

Kitty and Carmelita both grinned wickedly at one another…enjoying poor Bentley's embarrassment. Well, he might be embarrassed, they told each other with their eyes…but that silly grin on is face said he wasn't all that displeased with what was happening!

Bentley's complexion had finally reverted to his more normal olive-green tone by the time the van rolled to a stop curbside before Yuri´s suburban Paris villa. Sly got out, then moved around to slide open the door to first allow the chattering Maria and Svetlana out. He then opened the other door for Bentley, then finally the back, to allow Kitty, then Ling to debark. Last but not least, Sly put his hands on either side of Carmelita's waist and hefted her bodily out of the van and put her down on the ground, smiling affectionately at her.

"Well," Sly ventured after he had kissed his lady love. "How's it feel to be a Master Thief, querera?"

"Pretty darn nice, actually, sweetie," Carmelita replied, hugging him tightly for a long moment. "I couldn't of done it without you, though. Thanks so much, Sly," she added, her big beautiful brown eyes shining with thanks and love.

"You're welcome," Sly said graciously, then added, "but I'm pretty sure you could of done it all on your own, Carmelita. You got talent, my love. And, lots of it, girl!"

"Ah, bon soir, everyone," came a pleased, tired-sounding, sultry voice from behind them all then. They all turned to see the incomparable Yuri Sing gliding her way toward them…looking glamorous even in an old blue bathrobe. Her glorious green-gold eyes studied them all. She wore her bright gold hair down this evening, soft and sweeping over her one shoulder. She moved forward, then leaned over to kiss Bentley upon the lips in greeting. "Ah, it is so good to see you once more, mon cher," she said with happiness.

Svetlana sighed, smiling. "Dasfindanya, Madame Sing," she said in greeting, curtsying politely…even though she wore a jumpsuit, and no dress. "It is very much a pleasure to meet you."

"What a sweet child," Yuri observed, smiling warmly at poor Svetlana, causing the younger girl to blush furiously, though she grinned as if she were in a dream of some sort. "What is your name, young woman?"

"Um," Svetlana replied, stumbling verbally at being addressed by the world-famous Yuri Sing. "I---I am…um, I am Svetlana Umanova, Madame," she finally managed.

"I am Maria Foloreva, Madame," Maria added, curtsying too, in the presence of the world famous Parisian.

Yuri moved forward, gazing with interest at the two. She ran a hand through Maria's exquisite snow-white tresses, smiling. "Such hair," she observed, almost enviously. "I have outfits that one with hair like yours would be perfect for, my dear." She then turned to the adoring Svetlana, and---much like she had with Kitty long ago---took her chin in her hand, her green-gold gaze intent. "Ah, what a face!" she whispered, smiling. "Young woman…have you ever considered a life on the runway?"

Svetlana trembled in Yuri's hand, feeling as if she might faint dead-away. "Nyet…I have not, Madame," she confessed. "Should I?"

"Mmm, perhaps, dear," Yuri said mysteriously, a trace of a smile on her lips. "Now, ordinarily, I would give you a tour of my home," Yuri observed, then yawned despite herself. "Pardonnez moi," she muttered hastily, an small embarrassed smile on her face. She turned to Bentley and said sternly. "The next time you need my help, mon cher, please allow me a day's notice, nes pas?"

"I will," Bentley assured her quickly. "I promise, Yuri."

"I know you will," Yuri replied, giving Bently a loving smile. "Now," she added, looking over at the keyed-up Russian girls. "You poor dears must be positively exhausted," she observed. "I heard that you two have had quite a night, no?"

Svetlana looked to Maria, then back to Yuri and shrugged, nodding.

"Then, since that is the case," Yuri declared to them all. "No more talk for this evening. It is time for we beautiful girls to get our much-needed rest, no? So…Monsieur Sly? Will you too be staying at my home this evening?"

"No, thanks Yuri, but no," Sly answered. "We're just leaving the two girls with you, and we'll be heading home."

"Ah, I see," Yuri said, approvingly. "Since that is the case, as you say, then I will bid you all a fond adieu, my friends." She kissed Sly on the cheek, then Carmelita. "I do hope your shoes worked well for you, my dear." She then hugged the very tired Kitty, and finally kissed Ling Chu good-night as well.

Yuri then smiled over at her Bentley. "Good bye, mon belle cher," she whispered to him, kissing Bentley for a good minute or longer, making him nearly swoon. "I wil see you later, sweetheart." They watched the others pile back into the van and then head away.

Yuri waved the two girls inside, pausing to linger a look after Bentley as the van disappeared from sight. "Well, now," she said, turning to smile at the two Russian gals beside her. "Come inside, and allow me to show you to your rooms, no? Then, after a good night's sleep, and when we are all properly rested, we will talk again tomorrow, yes?"

"Da, Madame Sing," Maria replied tired, but smiling. Svetlana could only nod her head in her exhaustion.

Yuri smiled, content for the moment. "Then, please, let us go inside. Oh, and mademoiselles, please…do call me Yuri…"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Yuri Sing, dressed in a medium green blouse and tan slacks, padded silently down the hallway to the room that housed her two new 'guests'. She was about to reach for the door's S-shaped knob when she heard the two girls talking. Yuri was pleasantly surprised to find both girls up and around, even at seven o'clock in the morning. With just a pang of guilt, she softly pressed one round ear to the door.

"Have you ever felt anything this soft before, Maria?" Yuri heard who had to be the excited Svetlana exclaim softly. "Oh, I could of lain here all day…" Yuri grinned at the young tigress' contented sigh.

Yuri heard Maria, the older girl, laugh softly. "Da! I quite agree," she said. "However, I am far too excited to stay abed any longer, Svetlana. Silk sheets or not."

Yuri heard the girls both get up off their beds. "Madame Sing is so beautiful, is she not?" Svetlana mused aloud, almost enviously.

"Da," Maria readily agreed. "She is…very lovely, indeed." Maria paused, then Yuri swore she could hear the amusement in her voice. "Though, she certainly thought the same of you, Svetlana, it seems."

"Eh," Svetlana replied. "Madame Sing seems to think so, at least." Svetlana was silent for a long moment, then sighed. "But, I apparently I am not beautiful enough to catch Sly Cooper's eye…"

Maria chuckled. "I was wondering if you'd admit to that, Svetlana," she mused aloud. "You need not worry though, my love…you did catch his eye. I could see him looking your way on more than one occassion. However…my dear, I am quite afraid that his heart belongs to Carmelita. I am sorry."

"You can tell this…all by looking at him?" Svetlana questioned, her emotions mixed. "I---" she attempted to continue, but Maria kindly cut her off.

"Svetlana," Maria reasoned softly with her. "I know you have…er, feelings for Cooper. That is to be expected…he is quite handsome and you are a beautiful young woman."

"Da…and?" Svetlana prompted, disappointment in her voice.

"But, my love," Maria pointed out…gently as she could manage. "You must realize that he does not return those feelings you have. He loves Carmelita, very much indeed. Even you must see this, da?"

Svetlana choked back a soft sob. "Da," she sniffled. "I know. It's just…" she could not complete her sentence, sniffling once more.

Maria's voice could be heard, full of sympathy for her friend. "I know…we two have not had much luck with men, nyet? And, now…you finally meet a nice man, one who says lovely things about you, and…he is already taken, da?"

"Da, Maria," Svetlana whispered, her voice muffled, undoubtedly because she was in Maria's comforting embrace. "It is just not fair!"

"Life seldom is, my dear," Maria observed wryly. "But, I think, once we have our new identities, and we find some productive work…our lives will change, and for the better, da?"

"Oh, I do hope so, my friend," Svetlana replied, her tone more upbeat finally.

Yuri decided it was time to intrude. She knocked upon the door with one smooth knuckle. "Bonjour, Mademoiselles!" she called through the door. "Are you decent, mon cheris?"

The door opened a moment later, as Svetlana, wiping at her tears, smiled weakly at Yuri. "Good morning, Madame," she greeted her, opening the door wide to allow her in. "Thank you again for your hospitality."

"You are welcome, of course, cheir. But, why do you cry, Svetlana?" Yuri questioned, her eyes full of compassion, even as she reached out one slender finger to gently wipe one tear from the tigress' face.

Svetlana smiled at her, but shook her head. "It is nothing, Madame," she assured Yuri. "A bit of childishness on my part…nothing more." She sniffled again.

"Ah," Yuri replied, then dropped her façade of innocent ignorance. "You have fallen prey to Sly Cooper's charm, have you not, mon cheri?"

Svetlana's rounded ears angled back, and her dark beautiful brown eyes went wide in surprise. "I---I have not," she countered…or attempted to.

"There is no need to deny it," Yuri told her, casting an inquiring look to the quiet lovely Maria, who nodded silently. "It is quite understandable, dear…you are young, quite lovely, and Monsieur Cooper is quite dashing, charming, and handsome."

"Oh, da…he is," Svetlana sighed, her expression moving from dreamy to disappointed in a flicker of moments. "But…he is already taken, nyet?"

Yuri moved forward to put comforting hands upon Svetlana's rounded shoulders. "Oui, he is, my dear," she stated. "But, that does not mean that he is the only charming, handsome man in Paris, you know…"

Svetlana blinked, then grinned a half-smile. "Hmm, you are right, Madame," she mused aloud, feeling better. "But…there is only one Sly Cooper."

"Oui, that is true," Yuri replied with a laugh. "And, he is for Carmelita, and she for him. Just as I and my Bentley are, you see."

Svetlana mulled that over a moment, then chuckled. "I am being silly," she finally observed. "Maria and I…well, we have not met many nice men. Most likely due to the company we have kept these past four years."

Yuri guided Svetlana to the nearest bed, and sat the poor girl down, then she beckoned for Maria to sit on the other side of her. Yuri felt sudden affection for both of these two Russian girls, much like an older sister to her younger siblings. "Now, my loves," she compassionately commanded. "Tell me of yourselves."

"There is not much to tell, Madame," Maria began, smiling as she saw Yuri slip a comforting arm around poor Svetlana's trim waist. "I had graduated from university, and began to look for employment, da? However, things in Mother Russia went from bad…to worse! Unemployment was very bad…and, I could not find a job…of any kind. Either I heard I had no experience…or too much. So, when I was evicted from my apartment…I was approached by an older woman, offering me a job." Maria shuddered then, but gamely continued. "It was that day I began my work for Comrade Polarsky's organization…unwittingly at first, but later…eh." Maria blushed, ashamed by where she had allowed herself to be led.

Svetlana looked on interested, having never heard Maria's tale either. "I too, Maria…was approached by an older woman," she told both Maria and Yuri. "She offered me a job as an administrative assistant for an import company. I was thrilled, of course, just out of college. I excelled at my job, and it was not long before I was offered a position in security."

"Da, me as well," Maria took over again. "It was interesting work…at first. Then, after I had been promoted again…I got my first inkling of what I had truly gotten myself into. Security…bah! I think not…I soon found myself becoming nothing more than a glorified thug, enforcing that devil Polarsky's evil ambitions."

Svetlana shivered. "I too, Madame," she told Yuri. "I am not proud…no, correct that. I did become proud…and arrogant. I believed all the lies I was told, I reveled in the hot stares and attention of the boys at work. I became my own worst nightmare…a bitch in the worst way." Tears poured down poor Sveltana's cheeks, but she gamely smiled, reaching across Yuri to firmly clasp Maria's hand. "That is, I did…until I found Maria, who soon tried to show me the errors of my evil ways."

"Don't," Maria replied, blushing. "I was no better than you, Svetlana…then. But, after our first assignment as Polarsky's masseuses…brr! I then realized, seeing how he treated us both, what a truly evil madman he was. Oh, Madame…you have no idea! He---Polarsky that is---would have we two dress like strumpets, in revealing, indecent outfits to cater to his whims. And, if that indignation were not enough…he would then say lecherous things to we both, pinching our bottoms, slapping us and, er…touching us in…er, let us say, inappropriate ways." Poor Maria hugged herself, closing her eyes as she recalled.

"You poor dears," Yuri exclaimed, drawing both of the girls to herself in a protective hug. "Why did you stay then?"

"You do not understand, Madame," Svetlana replied, wiping futilely at the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "Polarsky was brutal, immoral…he beat us if we complained…would of killed us both had we tried to leave. We were…afraid."

Maria interjected then. "Da! And, as his underlings, we sometimes emulated his ways…I am so very sorry to have treated you so badly, my poor Svetlana. I was jealous of the power you seemed to have over our male counterparts, and…I behaved badly to you. I beg your forgiveness, my friend."

"Maria," Svetlana replied, sniffling yet smiling. "It has already been given. It is fortunate that Sly Cooper arrived when he did…he was finally able to make me see I had a friend in you. Oh, my Maria…I am so lucky to have found you."

Yuri, before she knew it, was in tears herself, holding the two much-put-upon Russians in her arms like some mother hen defending her chicks. "I now have yet another reason to be thankful for Sly Cooper and his Gang…for they have delivered you poor dears from such lives of fear and cruelty." Yuri held the girls for several moment more, then smiled weakly. "But, come…it does not do to dwell in the past, mon belle cheris."

"Da," Maria replied, wiping the tears from her matted fur. "You are right, Madame."

"Please, Maria," Yuri pleaded with a smile. "Do call me Yuri."

Svetlana felt a surge of thankfulness to this elegant, caring woman, and turned and kissed her upon the cheek. "Thank you, Yuri…for listening to us. For not judging us, and for your kindness in allowing us to stay in your home," she told her.

Yuri grinned at that kiss. "You are most welcome…the both of you," she replied. "Now, both of you…into the washroom, and wash your faces. You look ghastly with those tear-stained faces," she instructed with a gentle smile. "Meanwhile, I shall find you some comfortable clothing to wear until we have the time to outfit you both."

Yuri watched the two girls, clad in their rumpled blue jumpsuits, move arm-in-arm into the room's bathroom. As she heard the sound of soft occasional giggling and running water, Yuri searched through her closets for something for the pair to wear. She soon found a periwinkle blue silk blouse with a dark blue mid-calf length skirt for Maria. "Ooh, but this blue will make her lovely white hair shine," she observed to herself. She then continued her search…but, was having difficulties in finding something that would fit the petite, though voluptuous, Svetlana. She searched and searched until she finally found a short-sleeved white blouse with a pleated knee-length skirt for the beautiful tigress to wear.

Svetlana and Maria returned then, their faces glowing and happy. They immediately spotted the clothing laid out on their respective beds. Maria was speechless at first as she lifted the light blue blouse in her hands, luxuriating in the soft feel of the silken garment. "Madame, this is too much," Maria stammered, her black-tipped ears angling back in her surprise. "I cannot---"

"Nonsense," Yuri countered, waving away her protest with a wave of one elegant hand. "It is nothing…something comfortable for you both to wear while you stay here. Now, go on…I wish to see if my choices were correct."

Maria collected up her clothing, and ducked quickly into the bathroom. In mere mintues, the door opened and the beautiful Arctic vixen reappeared in her new garb. She looked fabulous, the periwinkle blue made her bright white hair and fur seem to glow, and her plain skirt showed off Maria's curvy hips and long shapely legs to good effect. Svetlana laughed, and clapped her hands in approval. "Maria my love! You look wonderful!"

Yuri then sent Svetlana off to change. Five minutes later, the door to the bathroom reopened again, and a strangely shy Svetlana reappeared. The clean white blouse she wore accented the orange of her fur, making the white on her face, chin, and throat appear a creamy off-white, which with the black, pleated skirt did wonders to show of the girl's wondrous figure. "I feel…so beautiful," Svetlana whispered, her dark eyes aglow with her happiness.

"And you are, Svetlana my love," Maria affirmed, grinning, and shaking her white-haired head in awe.

"Ah, I see," Yuri observed, almost smugly, "that my choices were…how you say, fairly decent, oui?"

Svetlana and Maria laughed, and rushed forward to hug Yuri in their thankfulness. "Oh, thank you, Yuri!" they both exclaimed.

"Now, you two," Yuri commanded. "It is about time you two earned your keep around here."

"Da," Maria replied, Svetlana nodding her agreement. "We will do whatever you ask, Madame."

Yuri laughed. "Do not make it sound so dour, cheris," she commented with a grin. "It is the least I can do---after hearing your stories---to offer you both somewhere to live and gainful employment, do you not think?" Yuri grinned even more.

"A job?" Svetlana replied, hope shining in her lustrous eyes. "You are offering both of us a job…working for you?"

"That's generally how it works, cheri," Yuri teased, nodding her head. "So…are you interested, hmm?

"Bozhe moi! Of course!" Maria responded, grinning. "We accept…do we not, Svetlana?"

"Absolutely!" Sveltana crowed, excited.

Yuri sighed happily. "That is good," she remarked. "As I now find myself in a bit of a bind, you see. I am to launch my Fall line in two month's time, but I find myself short-handed. My competitor has underhandedly pirated away some of my workers with better wages, far more than I can really afford to pay. Thankfully, most have stayed with me…out of loyalty. But, I am still short-handed. So, what am I to do? If I do not launch this line this Fall…I am ruined!"

"Of course we shall help, Yuri!" Svetlana pledged, intrigued. "You may count on us both! It would be an honor, Comrade Sing!"

Yuri lifted an amused eyebrow at that honorific. "Hmm, I suppose this 'Comrade' business…it is a Russian thing, oui?" She grinned a most alluring smile.

"Da! Uh, I mean, yes," Maria said, grinning in embarrassment. "We will get over it…eventually, Yuri." Svetlana giggled.

"Oui, I'm sure you shall, my dears," Yuri replied, shaking her head in amusement, and the beginnings of fondness for the two. "Now, let us all go downstairs to some breakfast, yes? Before we head over to work, you understand…"

"Da, Yuri!" Svetlana and Maria replied, smiling broadly…then added cleverly, "We mean oui!" Yuri giggled and waved the two to follow her.

Meanwhile, back at Le Hotel Champlain…

Carmelita and Sly---as well as the others, sat at the kitchen table, eating their lunch, all the while watching the noontime news. "Nice job, querera," Sly offered as he wolfed down one of the chicken salad sandwiches Carmelita had prepared for lunch. "These sandwiches are heavenly!"

"Shh!" Carmelita hissed, but gave him a thankful smile nonetheless. "Listen!"

The anchorwoman for the Paris station smiled, then looked up from her notes. "Again, in breaking news, Interpol's Paris office---in a daring nighttime raid--- has arrested the notorious Russian syndicated crime boss, Raikon Polarsky." The anchorwoman was replaced with images of a woozy yet still dangerous-looking Polarsky was led into custody by faceless members of Interpol's black-clad QRF forces. The anchorwoman's voice continued behind the images, "Polarsky is being charged with one count of grand larceny for the theft of the priceless South American artifact called de Anillo del Fuego---or properly, the Ring of Fire---as well as four counts of first degree murder. Thirty-nine others have been arrested on numerous other criminal charges as a result of this most surprising raid. Despite our numerous inquiries, Interpol won´t release very much about the entire incident, other than the fact that the whole thing was the result of some anonymous phone call that was received by one of Interpol's up and coming detectives, one Inspector Kitty Petro. Earlier this morning, Inspector Petro provided the media with a statement---our one and only source of information on this developing international case. Here we go…here's the tape…"

The TV then showed a tired but smiling Kitty enter the press room at Interpol's headquarters. Carmelita smiled to see her friend where she had been so many times before. "Thank you, but I only got a brief prepared statement regarding this case at this time," Kitty pronounced, holding up a hand at the groan from the assembled reporters. "Sorry, folks…but we're still gathering evidence and interrogating our detainees. There are---however!---several things we are certain of: we have an air-tight case against Polarsky…phone surveillance, including a recording of Polarsky admitting to the theft of the Ring of Fire, as well as the four museum guards he personally killed. Now, item next: we have some evidence that our resident Master Thief, Sly Cooper, and his gang may have been involved…as we found his trademark calling card---" Kitty held up Sly's well-known blue calling card, "---at the scene of the arrest. We also found a new calling card---this one in red---at the scene, which may---or may not!---indicate that Paris has itself two Master Thieves now. We will call press conferences as information becomes available. Thank you all…and good day."

The anchorwoman then reappeared. "That was Interpol's Inspector Kitty Petro on the latest developments on the Polarsky arrest last night. Now, it's time for our sponsors…" A commercial started.

"The kid's not too bad, Sly observed with a grin. "Kitty managed to make sure we were mentioned in her press conference…that was nice."

Carmelita snorted, then added, "'Us'? Somehow I didn't hear my name being mentioned, Ringtail…"

Sly grinned over at her, putting a hand over hers. "C'mon, Carmelita…you've got to be patient, girl. We Master Thieves and our reputations aren't made in a day, y'know. Exactly how long do you think it took before anybody realized exactly who I was?"

"Well, yeah," Carmelita allowed, but added, "But---" Bentley cut her off.

"Sly does have a point, you know, Carmelita," Bentley told her. "Wait! The story's back on…"

The anchorwoman smiled, and resumed her story. "Authorities have been going through surveilliance video, and in doing so, spotted the Master Thief running down a corridor inside. Now…in an interesting development, it now seems as if Sly Cooper has acquired himself an apprentice of sorts…perhaps even another Master Thief. If you'll observe---" The anchorwoman's pretty visage was replaced with surveillance video, which provided a very grainy film of a blurry obviously female figure running down the same corridor Sly had just traversed. "---the figure---obviously a woman!---following in Sly Cooper's footsteps." The anchorwoman's face reappeared with the blurry image in a box to the right of her head. "Who knows? Perhaps the Master Thief has finally gotten himself a girlfriend? Whatever the case, this is the clearest picture the authorities have managed to get to-date."

Sly grinned over at Carmelita. "You were saying, querera?" he teased.

Carmelita smiled at him, noticing the picture showed the crossed canes she wore across her back. "Okay, so maybe I was just a little hasty," she admitted with a soft giggle.

They turned their attention back to the news again. "Just who is this mysterious new accomplice of Sly Cooper's? I suppose that time will only tell. Whatever the case, Paris can rest a little easier with Raikon Polarsky off of her streets. At least in this humble reporter's opinion. Now, let's move over to Madeline and Sports…"

Sly reached over and turned off the TV. "Well, there you have it, folks. Another Cooper Gang heist, only this time…with two Master Thieves," he observed, lifting Carmelita's slender hand up to kiss the back of it over and over again.

Carmelita grinned, pretending to try and pull her hand free, but not with too much effort. "Stop that!" she commanded, fighting off a giggle. "That tickles."

"It does, does it?" Sly countered, arching an eyebrow. "Then, how about this?"

He reached over a quick hand to tickle Carmelita's tummy, which made her convulse in giggles and lean away from him.

At just that moment, Carmelita's cell phone rang shrilly. Carmelita quickly controlled herself, having moved out of Sly's reach. She then checked the number as it rang a second time. She frowned, then sighed. "Eh, I suppose it had to happen, sooner or later…" she told Sly, then flipped open her phone, and pressed 'talk'. "Hola, Carmelita Fox," she answered, closing her eyes. Then, to the others, she quickly added, "Brace yourself, guys…it's my sister, Carmen."

Bentley winced, and moved quickly away from Carmelita.

"CARMELITA! ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?" Carmen bellowed, loudly enough so that Sly's ears folded back flat against his head. "It is one thing to do as you do…thwarting criminals, si? But, mi hermana, it is yet another thing altogether to go up against a homocidial maniac like Raikon Polarsky!" Carmelita blinked in response to her sister's enraged tirade, and took a breath in anticipation of responded, but never got the chance. "Hermana…you could have been killed!" Carmen wailed, finally breaking down with a soft sob.

Carmelita quickly tried to soothe her distraught sister. "Shh, calm down, Carmen…I'm fine. Besides, hermana, it´s not good for your babies," she stated as matter-of-factly as she could manage.

Carmen sighed, collecting her wits. Eventually, she was able to wipe away her tears, and talk without screaming. "Carmelita…I swear to God, you're going to be the death of me," she grumbled, but affectionately this time. "And, then…who will help my Carlos to raise my children? Hmm?"

Carmelita grinned, knowing the crisis had passed. "I would, and you know it, Carmen. But, speaking of my impending niece and nephew, just how long until they make their arrival?" Carmelita asked.

Carmen grinned, and placed her hand over her distended belly, rubbing soothingly. She silently sent soothing thoughts her unborn children's way. "Why, any day now, Carmelita," Carmen replied. "I cannot wait…I'm so excited." She then frowned, realizing what Carmelita had done. "Nice segway, sister dear."

Carmelita laughed. "Thought you might like that," she quipped. "Hey, Carmen, you're not the only one that's excited," Carmelita added. "Now, my dear sister, my very pregnant sister…you take things easy and get your rest, dear. I´ll be in touch, okay?"

"Okay, I will, Carmelita," Carmen answered, smiling as she felt one of her babies kick. "You be careful, si? My children want to meet their Auntie Carmelita, eh?"

Carmelita laughed again. "They will! Tell them I can't wait to meet them both!" she teased.

"I will," Carmen replied, chuckling. "I love you, Carmelita."

"Love you too, Sis," Carmelita replied, then ended the call. Kitty chose that moment to come walking into the kitchen.

"Hey there, guys," she called, waving to them all, smiling.

"Hey, you…why aren't you at work…like you're suppose to be?" Carmelita asked, suspiciously.

"Because, Montoya my friend…it´s my day off," Kitty replied, smiling.

"Don't call me Montoya," Carmelita replied, almost by rote…though she did grin this time. "So, the Chief gave you the day off, hmm?"

"Yep," Kitty affirmed a moment later, taking a seat beside Carmelita, across from the grinning Sly Cooper. "Oh! By the way, Trish sends you her best, and wants you to know that she's pulling for you and Smiley over there. She told me to tell you to 'keep up the good work'."

"Trish said that?" Carmelita asked, eyeing Kitty shrewdly. "You didn't, by chance, let slip I was involved to her, did you?"

Kitty frowned, indignant. "No way! Hey, I can keep a secret," she insisted, then smiled. "Hey, Trish is a pretty sharp cookie, Carmelita. Let´s just say that she didn't have to think all that long and hard to guess just who Cooper's new friend might be."

Carmelita laughed, laying her hand over Kitty's a moment. "True. Good old Trish…I knew she'd figure it out before too long." Carmelita then leaned over to talk softly with Kitty…as Sly got up to clean up after lunch. "So, Kitty…what would you say to both of us having girl's day out?"

"Um, depends," a wary Kitty replied, eyeing the smiling Carmelita, "does this day out involve shopping for clothes, perfume, or make-up, by chance?"

"Actually, no," Carmelita promised, then she grinned. "But I can include it if you'd like me to…"

"Uh-uh!" Kitty replied, shaking her head emphatically. She then realized Carmelita was teasing, and laughed. "Since that's the case, girl, then count me in!" Kitty informed her, grinning even wider now.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

After they had a proper breakfast---and by the way the two girls polished off the fare Yuri had laid out that morning, them must have been famished!---Yuri drove both Maria and Svetlana to her chic shop on the outskirts of Paris proper. "Ah, now," Yuri said as she glided her Ferrari smoothly to the carport behind her shop, "we are here, ladies."

Svetlana pressed her nose to the small side window of the Italian sports car, eagerly looking at her new workplace. Her new workplace! she grinned mentally, excited and just a bit nervously. It did not look like much from here, Svetlana told herself…but, she reminded herself, most loading docks and back doors are not necessarily designed for curb appeal.

Yuri smiled as she led both Svetlana and Maria into her shop. "I know it may not appear much from here, cheris," Yuri observed, startling poor Svetlana…who briefly wondered if Yuri could read minds! "But, she is my pride and joy…the fruits of all my blood, sweat, and tears. Come, come, inside with you both!" Yuri laughed softly as she gently pushed the two girls inside the heavy metal back door.

Maria, who had never seen the inside of a clothier before, gazed about in abundant surprise, and not a little awe. "Bozhe moi," she gasped, seeing the stacked bolts of fabric, the many machines that nowadays went into the manufacturing of garments. "It will take us weeks---no, months!---to learn what is needed, Madame Sing…" She blinked, her ears swiveling back against her head, her big sky blue eyes reflecting her trepidation.

Yuri paused, then laughed, taking first Maria's arm in her own, then Svetlana's. "No, no…you needn't worry yourselves about all this, cheris!" she said loudly over the din of the machines. "This is not where I have need of your particular skills."

Svetlana gulped, glad to hear that! It was not to say that she couldn't figure out what to do---given time!---but, she dearly did want to be of help to her most charitable benefactor. "What might those skills be then, Madame?" she asked, remembering to lower her voice when they moved into the front of C'est Sing.

Yuri didn't answer her, but continued to lead the pretty twosome forward into her exclusive shop. Svetlana---and Maria too, of course!---stared in awe and envy at the displays of Yuri's creations as they moved ever forward. "Ah, there is my Naomi!" Yuri cooed a moment later.

Svetlana blinked, looking away from a dreamy purple gown she thought was simply the most magnificent thing she'd ever seen. She looked over to see Yuri embrace a tall, elegant cheetah woman with long, straight nearly platinum blond hair.

"Girls," Yuri began as she stepped away from the cheetah girl. "This is Mademoiselle Naomi Rousseau."

Svetlana smiled hesitantly Naomi's way, her big brown eyes warm, but wary. "A pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle Rousseau," she stated most politely. Maria made her introduction a moment behind the curious Svetlana.

"Bon jour, amis," Naomi replied, giving them both warm, welcome smiles.

"I could not hope to run this place without my Naomi," Yuri told them both, flicking her green-gold eyes fondly Naomi's way as she did so. "Even though she will deny this truth with her last breath." Yuri grinned impishly at Naomi.

"Madame---as always---is far too kind," Naomi replied with a fond smile. "Ah, so these two…have they come to work for C'est Sing, Madame?" She paused after asking that question, then gasped, turning to Yuri in excitement. "Oh, Madame! Did you see the news last night?"

"Oui, I did, cheri," Yuri answered with a nod. "Monsieur Sly and our Carmelita were tres manufique, no?"

"Oui, they were, Madame," Naomi replied…just a bit enviously. "The word on the street is that in addition to bringing that horrible man down…they managed to somehow rescue a pair of poor waifs from out of that tyrant's grasp. Bien."

"Indeed they did," Yuri replied with a smile, her eyes twinkling. "Perhaps, cheri…you'd care to meet those 'waifs' you spoke of, hmm?" Yuri waggled one blond eyebrow the two Russian girls way.

"Mon Dieu!" Naomi exclaimed softly, her amber eyes huge now. "You are---I mean, that they are you?" Naomi nervously ran her slender hand through her shining platinum locks.

"As they would say, 'da'!" Yuri cleverly responded, chuckling. "Naomi, allow me to introduce to you the charming Maria Foloreva, and the enchanting Svetlana Umanova. Girls, this is Naomi."

"It is so good to meet you both," Naomi said, shaking both girls' hands in turn. "I am so pleased that you are finally free of that horrid man."

"Da!" Maria opined with a small laugh. "That makes two of us, Ms. Rousseau…er, make that three!" She indicated Svetlana with a jerk of her chin, grinning.

"Both Maria and Svetlana," Yuri began a moment later, "have accepted my offer to work for us at C'est Sing. Both are computer savvy, know their way around numbers and budgets, and are looking forward to working real jobs."

Naomi laughed, and clapped her hands together in glee. "You have found replacements for Renee and Antoinette then? Oh, Madame…you are far too kind!"

Yuri nodded, then explained to the two new girls. "Renee and Antoinette used to help my poor Naomi with our books, budgets, and schedules. However," Yuri then added, making a face a moment later, "they were---shall we say?---enticed over to work for an unscrupulous competitor of mine…one Gaston Ripperoux."

Naomi made an indelicate sound of disgust at the mention of that hated name. She shocked Yuri when she swore nastily in French under her breath. "That bastard! Luring those poor girls away with his lies and flattery." The usually urbane Naomi grumbled more imprecations under her breath.

"Naomi, please!" Yuri chided her, but understood. "I understand your anger, cheri," she added, patting Naomi's hand. She turned to Svetlana and Maria. "I suppose I should explain, eh cheris?" She nodded in agreement, then continued. "As I told you before…I am sporting a new fall line at the upcoming Paris shows. Naomi and I---until recently---had everything well in line. However, Monsieur Ripperoux---though he denies it!---managed to lure away a number of my girls…including Renee and Antoinette. Their loss has set us back and we are in danger of not meeting our deadlines for our Fall Preview. That would be most disasterous, cheris. Precisely what Monsieur Ripperoux is hoping for, you see…"

Maria frowned, not liking what she was hearing. "Perhaps, Madame," she ventured, her blue eyes icy with her displeasure, "you would like Svetlana and I to pay this Monsieur Ripperoux a call, da? In our previous line of work, we both learned to be…shall we say, most persuasive at times."

Yuri blinked as she realized what pretty Russian was offering her. "Non! I do appreciate your offering, cheri. However, I refuse to stoop to his level. No, we shall have our proper revenge on Monsieur le Weasel when our Fall line is the hit I expect it to be. I shall hold my head high as I watch that wretch wring his hands in envy."

Svetlana liked how Yuri thought…a far cry from how she once worked for Raikon Polarsky. "I agree, Maria," she told her friend. "Never again shall I stoop to mindless violence and intimidation."

"You are right, Svetlana," Maria agreed, sighing at the injustice. "But, it still irks me to see poor Madame left in a lurch."

Svetlana grinned then unexpectantly. "Do not worry, Maria dear," she observed. She then turned to Naomi. "Put we two to work, Mademoiselle Rousseau…we shall see if C'est Sing does not still best Monsieur Ripperoux!"

"Merci, cheris," Yuri said thankfully, smiling. "You know, it is really not my business that Monsieur Ripperoux truly wants…"

"No?" Svetlana asked, frowning.

"Non," Yuri replied, shaking her head, making her golden waterfall of hair shimmy. "He is after me," she answered, "well, more accurately, he wishes to win his way with me."

"Madame!" Naomi exclaimed in shock, then growled. "It is a good thing he shall never be able to win something like that."

"Ah," Yuri then replied, most hesitantly, her cheeks going red. "In the heat of a moment, cheri…I lost my head and made what might be called a bet with the devil."

Naomi frowned, then gasped in dismay. "Non! Madame. Yuri…please tell me you did not!" Her eyes appeared stricken, and her cheeks paled.

"I am afraid that I did, mon ami," Yuri said ruefully. "At the time, you understand, I had seen his line and ours. I grew tired of his boasts, his flattery, his oily lines, Naomi. So…I bet him that if our line prevailed, he would sell his entire line to me."

"Or?" Svetlana asked, trembling.

"If he should win, however," Yuri said as she turned away from them all in her shame. "I agreed to allow him a night with me."

"Non, Madame!" Naomi replied, rushing over to wrap her arms about Yuri, tears already streaming down her cheeks. "You must not! What about your Bentley?"

Yuri suddenly broke down, turning to lay her proud head upon Naomi's shoulder and wept bitter tears. "I know. Oh, I know, my Naomi," she stammered between bouts of soft weeping.

Maria was having none of it! "Then, it is imperative that Madame not lose her wager, nyet?" she stated adamantly. "It is our job---all of us at C'est Sing---to make sure that does not happen. No matter what it may take!"

Naomi nodded, and smiled. "You are right, Maria," she said, gently rocking Yuri in her arms. "Fear not, Madame…we will not let you down!"

Svetlana shivered as she felt a sense of determination and energy flow through her petite frame. "Come, Naomi…show us what is needed," she demanded. "We have no time to spare."

Maria then snapped her fingers, an idea suddenly appearing in her head. "Ah, I am such a dolt!" she observed with a smile. "Madame, did you not say that you and Monsieur Cooper are friends now?"

Yuri untangled herself from Naomi, then eyed the determined Arctic vixen a moment. She nodded. "Oui. My Bentley is part of his team, and both Naomi and I are friends with Carmelita. And, of course, Murray is my Naomi's beau…"

Svetlana blinked. "Your boyfriend is that hippo?" she asked in obvious surprise.

"Oui, he is," Naomi replied with a nod. "Yes, he does look intimidating…but, he is sweet and kind, and I love him very much."

"Well," Svetlana mused aloud, nodding. "Why not see if we can get their help too, da?"

Yuri blinked then, then slowly smiled. "Oui. Oui! Naomi, please call our friends, would you?" Yuri said. "I agree we can use the Cooper Gang's help. But, all of you…not a word of my bet to Bentley. Do you hear?"

"Agreed, Madame!" they all answered.

"Well, Monsieur Ripperoux," Yuri mused aloud, rubbing her chin as she put her creativity to work. "We shall see who is the winner of our wager, nes pas?"

Meanwhile, Kitty and Carmelita had been tooling around Paris in Carmelita's bright red Peugeot convertible. They had gone and seen a new animated feature at Le Cinema, then had a very nice lunch. As Carmelita drove, wending her way through Paris' busy streets, a thought occurred to her. "Say, Kitty?" she asked, peering at the vixen through her dark, mirrored sunglasses.

"Yeah, Carmelita?" Kitty answered, raising her voice over the wind noise. She raked a hand through her wind-tousled blond locks.

"What do you say we pay our pal Yuri a call?" Carmelita suggested.

Kitty grinned almost immediately. "Yeah! Let's do it!" she crowed.

It was only ten minutes before she pulled her car to a stop in front of Cest Sing. "I'm glad you agreed to stop and say hello to Yuri and Naomi," Carmelita said as she exited her car. "It has been a while since we talked with them."

"Yeah, I hear that," Kitty agreed wholeheartedly. The moved forward and inside the swank establishment. Once inside, it didn't take them long to spot the bright blond hair of Naomi, who sat typing furiously on her computer.

"Hey there, Naomi," Kitty said by way of greeting.

Naomi turned, blinked a bit owlishly, then smiled. "Ah! Bon jour, cheris," she said. "I cannot believe my luck. I was just looking up your number to call you."

"You were?" Carmelita asked as she folded and put away her dark sunglasses. "Why?"

"A moment, no?" Naomi replied, then keyed her intercom. "Madame? Kitty and Carmelita are here. Shall I escort them back…or would you prefer to come out?"

"No, please…bring them back, Naomi," Yuri's voice ordered via the intercom.

Naomi then smiled, got gracefully to her feet, and led the two vixens back to Yuri's private office. As they walked, Naomi looked around and when she was certain no one was listening, she turned to Kitty and Carmelita. "Oh, I saw both of you on the TV yesterday. That was very nice work."

"Thanks," Carmelita said carefully with a tight grin. "It wasn't easy, but it certainly helped that we had some inside help."

"Ah, I know that as well," Naomi said, grinning. "Perhaps from the two of them, oui?" she added, pointing over to Maria and Svetlana who were currently pouring through ledgers as well as what appeared to be Yuri's sketchbooks.

"So, Yuri offered them a job, huh?" Carmelita observed with a companionable smile.

"Oh, oui. Yuri often does that," Naomi explained smiling. "As you know, she is a kindly soul, and delights in taking in girls from the streets to work for her in the shop. They are paid well, and they work very hard for the most part."

"That's Yuri, all right," Carmelita replied, nodding her head in approval.

Naomi then slipped between the two startled vixens, looping her arms through theirs. In a whisper, she continued, "Madame is in need of your help…all of you, Monsieur Sly, and my Murray."

"Whoa, hold on a minute," Carmelita protested softly, carefully to use her 'indoor' voice. "Naomi…is there something wrong with Yuri?"

Naomi bit her lower lip in anxiety. "With Madame herself? Non. However, she has done an unwise thing. But, that is for Madame to explain, not I."

A perplexed Carmelita and Kitty followed Naomi into Yuri´s office. "Hey, Yuri! What's up?" Kitty crowed cleverly.

Yuri, who was currently scowling at the paper in front of her, looked up in surprise. She smiled upon seeing her friends once more. "Ah, mon amis! It is so good to see you both again," she said.

"What's the matter, Yuri? Your muse left you?" Kitty wanted to know.

"Of course. And now at such a time," Yuri said, then blinked, realizing perhaps she may of said too much.

Carmelita pounced on that. "Why is now such a bad time, Yuri?" she demanded. "Naomi was giving us a batch of 'doom-and-gloom' on the way in. What's going on?"

Yuri sighed heavily, then rested her head in her hands a moment. "Sit, please," she pleaded, indicating all three girls should sit. Once they did, she lifted her proud head again. "I find myself in need of your help, cheris," she explained.

"Oh?" Carmelita asked, intrigued.

"Indeed," Yuri reluctantly agreed. "I have done a very foolish thing, Carmelita. My competitor---as he usually does---wore down my defenses, and I unfortunately lost my wits." Yuri steepled her fingers a moment, thinking. "Perhaps I should explain, no? My competitor is one Messr. Gaston Ripperoux, an unscrupulous and devious weasel if ever there were one. But, that does not matter. I…well, let us say, that Messr. Ripperoux finds me attractive…very attractive, nes pas?"

Carmelita frowned, not liking what she was hearing. "All right. I can understand that, Yuri…I mean, after all…look at you," she observed. "You're beautiful, you know."

Yuri smiled her thanks. "That is sweet of you to say, cheri." Yuri then squeezed her eyes shut a moment, then continued. "Perhaps I was unclear. Ripperoux wants two things from me: my business, and---"

Kitty frowned. "Wait a minute," she growled. "Hold on…you mean this skanky weasel wants his way with you. Is that it?"

"Oui," Yuri said woodenly, nodding her head. "And I, in my foolish pride and anger, bet this wretch my line would trounce his…putting myself up as the prize should he win."

"Yuri!" Carmelita yelped, amazed. "What were you thinking?"

"I know, cheri," Yuri said, miserable. "I figured I had a sure thing, no?" She shook her head ruefully. "However, I had not factored in how resourceful my competitor could be. He somehow succeeded in wooing away two of my brightest and best designers…which unfortunately leaves me in a most precarious position right about now, I'm afraid."

"Huh," Kitty grumped, crossing her arms. "That rat! He's stacking the deck in his favor!"

"Indeed he has," Naomi opined just then. "But, he is no rat…he is a weasel, Kitty."

"I was talking figuratively, Naomi," Kitty pointed out, frowning still.

"So…what can we do to help?" Carmelita asked, resting her arm upon Yuri's desk.

Yuri exhaled expansively, much relieved. "I was hoping you'd ask me that, cheris," she confided to them both. "I have already won Maria and Svetlana's help…and now with the Cooper Gang, I feel we now stand a chance."

"That's great," Carmelita said with a smile. "But…that still doesn't answer my question, Yuri."

Yuri then did something that surprised Carmeltia. The tall, statuesque snow leopard woman got to her feet, came around her desk, and knelt down beside Carmelita. She took her hands in hers, and looked up imploringly. "Carmelita, mon cheri…could I ask a favor of you? A most trying and much needed one?"

Carmelita blinked, then slowly nodded. "I owe you, Yuri," she reminded her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Could you…would you, please be one of my models for my Fall line?" Yuri suddenly pleaded, her glorious green-gold eyes glistening.

"Yuri, I'm no model," Carmelita protested immediately. "I was a cop, not a socialite. I'd make a fool out of myself up there."

"Nonsense!" Yuri protested in reply, her eyes hardening. "Carmelita, you are a gorgeous woman. With a bit of training, you will be the sensation of the runway. But…please, dear…you won't be alone up there. I shall be a model too, as shall my Naomi, and Maria and Svetlana." Yuri then paused a most poignant moment, then added, "As shall our Kitty."

"What?" Kitty exclaimed, her face going pale.

"Come, cheri," Yuri pleaded, then softly took her chin in her hand as she did so many days before. "You have the face of an angel, cheri. Plus, I need both you and Svetlana for my petite line. Could you please do this for me? For Yuri?" She looked up at Kitty with a look of such need and innocence.

Kitty blinked under her telling green-gold gaze. Yuri's eyes were huge, and she felt she was slowly being sucked into those green orbs. Kitty struggled, her face contorting as she warred with herself. Finally, Yuri's pleading gaze was too much for her. "Gah! I probably should have my head examined," Kitty growled. "But…I'll do it!"

"Madame," Naomi said with a grin. "You win. I owe you lunch…of your choosing at Le Bistro Bourgeot."

Kitty frowned, baring her teeth at Yuri. "You bet I'd do this?" she demanded.

Yuri then adopted a look Kitty was intimately familiar with. "Does this look the least bit familiar, cheri?" she asked.

Kitty looked away, grumbling. Of course she'd seen that look…she was the one who mastered it!

"But, Kitty," Yuri added a moment later, softly taking the irritable vixen's hand in her own and squeezing it thankfully. "I did bet. But, not on my persuasive abilities, cheri. I bet on the fact that you were my friend…and that you have---as I've said many times before----a heart of gold, Kitty."

Kitty was mollified, but still didn't like what had just transpired. "Okay, I told you I'd do it, so I will," she declared. "But, if either of you put me in some girlie dress full of froo-froo and poufs and lace…I'll be so out of there! Do we have an understanding?"

"Oui!" Yuri said, then got to her feet, and gathered Kitty in her arms to hug her to herself. "Merci, my Kitty. Merci beaucoup." She then softly kissed Kitty upon her cheeks, one at a time. She then grinned. "I will tell you what, Kitty."

"What?" Kitty groused, feeling better.

"If you would do this favor for me," Yuri proclaimed. "I shall loan you my Lamborghini for an entire week." Yuri then thrust out her hand. "Do we have a deal, cheri?"

Kitty's face lit up with pleasure. "Oh, yeah! Hell, yeah!" she crowed. "Woo Hoo! Hot diggity damn!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next few weeks fairly flew by at C´est Sing…which was no wonder as all everyone did there was work feverishly, both day and night. But, the hardest working person of them all was Yuri Sing herself. The proud snow leopard woman paced, she fretted, she sketched, she crumpled up unworthy designs and threw them away. But, after much strain, sweat, and toil---and many a meal forced upon her by a most unrelenting Naomi!---Yuri got her creative juices flowing again. After her first successful new design---a slim, royal purple three-quarter length jacket over a pair of gorgeous flared slacks---ideas flowed from her pencil like a waterfall. Hours later, Yuri sat back, massaging her cramped forearms, tired yet pleased.

"Ah, Madame!" Naomi announced as she ducked her platinum blond head into her boss' office. "You are resting, no?"

Yuri smiled, continuing to massage her arms and hands. "Oui, do come in," she replied, beckoning her forward. Yuri's nostrils twitched at the smell of something wonderful and hot. "Naomi, you are too kind to me…" she commented, her mouth suddenly watering.

"Nonsense, Madame," Naomi replied as she brought a tray to the obviously hungry Yuri Sing. "You have been working for hours…I simply thought you could use some nourishment."

"That," Yuri added, smiling impishly, "and you were worried about me, no?"

Naomi placed the tray---which had a piping hot roast beef sandwich with gravy and mashed potatoes upon it---before Yuri, smiling sheepishly, her cheeks turning rosy. "Always, Yuri my friend," she confided with a smile.

Yuri laughed, patting Naomi's hand fondly. "Come, sit!" she ordered. She then slid her sketchbook across the desk to her. "While I eat, please…look through these and tell me what you think, hmm?"

Naomi picked up the still warm sketchbook, grinning as she noticed Yuri's poor pencil was but a nub now. As Yuri eagerly consumed her dinner, Naomi curiously flipped open the sketchbook, gazing at page after wonderful page. "Mon Dieu!" she gasped softly, her amber eyes wide in awe. "Madame…I have never seen such wonderful things before. This is some of your best work ever!"

Yuri smiled, pleased as she shoveled in another bite of gravy-covered roast beef sandwich and chewed. "You are just saying that to humor me," she teased after she swallowed.

"I am not!" Naomi protested gamely. To prove her point, she held up to Yuri a page out of her own sketchbook. "This dress---for our Kitty or Svetlana, no doubt---is breathtaking!" Naomi pointed to the sketch with the nail of her index finger. "Tell me you do not agree, Madame."

Yuri finished her meal with a sigh, and sat back. She grinned next, saying, "No, you are right, Naomi. I knew you had to point out that one to me…I am especially proud of that one, cheri."

"As you should be, Madame," Naomi pointed out. "Oh, but Kitty will look magnifcent in this. Er…of course, if we can coerce her to put it on, that is." Naomi had come to realize that Kitty had strong opinions when it came to outfits that did not include pants.

"You leave Kitty to me, Naomi," Yuri pledged, grinning. "I have to only dangle the keys to that Roadster before her, and I could get her into a tutu." Yuri couldn't help herself and giggled quite girlishly at that.

Naomi grinned, enjoying the sound of Yuri's laughter. "Oui, she does love that car, Madame," she agreed, then frowned. "Eh, but enough to wear this? Hmm, I do not know…"

"Trust me, cheri," Yuri told her. "Now…what color should this be, hmm? I was thinking a deep lilac for Svetlana…and perhaps hot pink for Kitty." Yuri narrowed her eyes, trying to imagine each girl in her dress. "What do you think, Naomi?"

"Lilac? Definitely for Svetlana, it will enhance her dark hair and the white on her face," Naomi opined, usually having a knack with people and colors. "But pink, Madame? For Kitty? Non…I do not think a self-proclaimed 'tomboy' will tolerate being wrapped in that color. How about a true blue instead, no?"

Yuri thought about her suggestion, canting her head so that her long blond hair tumbled over one shoulder. "Hmm. Eh, perhaps you are right. While Kitty would look tres manufique in pink…I think she would prefer blue. Besides if we get the shade just right, it will match her lovely eyes just so."

"Now that you've created all these designs, Yuri," Naomi then said, "perhaps it is time to think about the girls we intend to show them off on, non?"

"What do you mean, cheri?" Yuri replied, resting her elbow on her desk, then her chin upon her hand.

"Come, Yuri," Naomi suggested tactfully. "While I will be the first to admit that Kitty, Carmelita, Svetlana, and Maria are all lovely girls…they hardly know their way on the runways of fashion shows."

Yuri nodded, thinking. She then smiled. "Do not fret about that, Naomi," she proclaimed loftily. "Carmelita may think she is an ugly duckling, but she is anything but! Have you noticed how graceful she walks? Why do you think Monsieur Sly is so attentive when she moves into a room, no? She is a natural…all she lacks is confidence."

"Perhaps, Madame," Naomi replied, nodding.

"As for Svetlana," Yuri purred. "That girl would turn heads dressed in burlap sack! In one of my dresses, with her hair done up, some subtle make-up…do not worry about her either, cheri."

Naomi grinned. "She is a good looking woman, Madame," she confessed.

"Indeed she is," Yuri reiterated. "Now, Kitty and Maria…hmm. Maria is so unusual, what with her snowy white hair and fur. She presents a bit of a problem. Oh, not that she is not lovely too…she is! She is! Hmm, and she too is graceful enough. I think she and Carmelita will complement one another very nicely."

"And…what about Kitty?" Naomi pointed out.

"Yes, our beloved---what does she call herself again?---oh, yes, tomboy," Yuri mused aloud, tapping her chin with the back of the knuckle of her index finger. "We shall see…but, I have a good feeling about her, Naomi." She then thought a moment later, and then grinned wickedly. "Oh! I have an idea…oh, this will be so so perfect!"

"Oh, Madame?" Naomi asked, intrigued.

"Listen, cheri," Yuri said, beckoning Naomi to lean close. She then relayed to the startled cheetah girl precisely what she had in mind for one Kitty Petro. "Oh, Madame! Are you sure?"

"Oui, I am!" Yuri said, laughing and clapping her hands. "Now, go on…back to work with you."

Naomi shook her head, smiling, taking her leave and going back to work once more.

Yuri, now properly fed and rested, began planning her presentation of her new fall line in her head. She imagined which girl would appear in which of her creations in what order again and again…trying this, discarding that. She was nearly through the whole procession when Naomi knocked, then came inside, frowning thunderously. "What is it, cheri? What a face you are showing," Yuri asked, teasing.

"Madame," Naomi nearly growled. "I am most reluctant to interrupt you…but, however…"

"Oui, dear?" Yuri asked, putting down her notes. "What has you in such a furious mood all of the sudden?"

Naomi grit her teeth. "Moniseur Ripperoux---that oily smarmy wretch--- requests a meeting with you, Madame," she relayed as if each word caused her pain. Naomi's normally charming eyes were hard as crystal just now. "He does not seem to take 'no' for an answere. Though, one word, Madame, and I shall fetch my Uzi…and show that bastard my true feelings toward him!"

"Naomi," Yuri chided her, but understood her feelings. She shuddered, realizing she had no choice but to meet with the lecherous weasel…whether she liked it or not. "Go back and tell Monsieur Ripperoux that I need five minutes to freshen up, would you? Then, after that time, you may show him inside."

"But, Madame---!" Naomi protested.

"Naomi!" Yuri snapped, then smiled kindly at her assistant. "You will do as I say, oui?"

Naomi scowled, her fist clenching and unclenching a few times until she got her anger under control. "Oui, Madame," she grumbled, turning on her heel and closing the door…firmly.

Yuri frowned after Naomi left. "I am sorry, cheri," she whispered, putting her hand against the door in silent apology. "But I have no choice." Yuri then proceeded to gather up her notes, her sketches, as well as her fabric samples and any other tidbits that could give anyone even a clue of what she was planning. She bundled it all up, and moved over to her walk-in closet. She put everything carefully inside, then stepped back out and closed the door…then locked it. She then moved back to her desk, picked up her black jacket and slipped it back on. She wanted as much of herself covered as was possible when dealing with Gaston Ripperoux.

Right on cue, five minutes later, the door handle to her office moved, and in came Monsieur Gaston Ripperoux. He was heavyset weasel who still had his vanity. He was dressed in a natty slate-gray suit over a white shirt, with a turquoise tie. His shoes were polished to mirror-brightness, and he had the annoying habit of sucking at his teeth, and picking at his nails.

"Yuri," Gaston gasped then smiled a bright smile, "Ah, my dear, you look lovelier than ever," he added, reaching out to take her hand to kiss it.

"Gaston," Yuri replied politely, but snatched her hand away before he could press his full lips against her hand. "What brings you here this day, Monsieur?"

Gaston smiled wider, his dimples showing. "Beside the opportunity to bask in your glorious beauty, Ms. Sing?" He added, grinning as what he thought was his most suave and telling pick-up line. "I just thought I'd stop by and give you my regards, cheri…since I was in the area, you see."

"You are most kind," Yuri replied, smiling weakly, feeling her revulsion for this man sour her stomach. "But, if you have stopped by to simply exchange pleasantries…I regret to tell you that I have no time. I am a very busy woman these days, Monsieur…as you most likely know."

"No doubt, no doubt," Gaston replied, nodding his head, making his jowls quiver. He looked lecherously at the stately Yuri's curvaceous form with scarcely concealed lust. "Oh, but since I am here…there was one small thing."

"Oui, what is it?" Yuri replied, doing all she could to remain civil.

"Oh, I´m sure you remember our wager, do you not, you lovely lady?" he mentioned, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket, to withdraw a document, holding up a contract that sported Yuri´s name signed at the bottom. "Oh, and the contract you signed, hmm?"

"Oui, how could I not?" Yuri answered, her perfect brow furrowing as she frowned at this uncouth man. "What of it?" Yuri couldn't keep the scorn she felt for Ripperoux out of her voice any longer.

"Now, now, my dear Yuri," Gaston wheedled, giving her a leer. "Might I ask what size you wear, cheri?"

"What business of yours is it what size I wear, Monsieur?" Yuri growled, her green-gold eyes blazing at his cheek.

"I've an outfit in mind for you…and want to be sure it fits you, cheri," Gaston chuckled evilly. "I do hope you like leather, my scrumptious beauty…I'm sure you'll look delicious in it…"

Yuri's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she moved out from behind her desk, her temper growing with every step. "I have been polite so far. However, if you are still here when I count to five, I will not be responsible for my actions, Monsieur," she added, her slender hand balling up into a fist.

Gaston blinked then looked back to her, smiling. "Really now, my dear Yuri…you simply must learn to control that temper of yours."

"One," Yuri stated, the muscles in her right forearm bunching as her knuckles paled, her lips peeling back to bare her impressive white teeth.

Gaston took a step back, but still gave her a smarmy smile. "No? Perhaps you could use a holiday, no?" Gaston suggested. "With me, of course…"

"Two," Yuri growled dangerously, tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

"Come now, cheri," Gaston wheedled, his eyes hotly sweeping over Yuri's body. "Think of it…you and I, alone on a beach. Oh…I bet you look superb in a string bikini!"

"Three," Yuri observed, taking one step forward, the hair on her neck rising.

"No then?" he replied, pretending to pout. "No matter…oh, would you happen to know a place in town where I could pick up handcuffs, hmm?" Gaston observed, grinning, confident he knew just how much he could push this proper lady. "For purely recreational purposes, you understand…" He leered at her again, smiling.

"Four," Yuri said then, her voice tight and dangerous, as she lifted her right arm up, cocking her elbow back, her fist primed to strike.

However, Gaston obviously thought that the urbane Yuri would never dare actually strike him, so he goaded her still. "Come now, my love...you want me, don't you?" Gaston leered.

"FIVE!" Yuri exclaimed, then grunted as she stepped quickly forward, rotating her hips, then her upper body, putting all her weight behind a lightning quick strike.

**Crack! **

Gaston yelped as her balled fist cracked into his jaw, snapping his head around hard enough to rattle his teeth, as well as knocking him bodily to the carpet. "Me, want you? Ha!" Yuri hissed angrily. "You are fat, you are vile, you have no morals, and you are a pervert to boot! In fact, you are probably the most disgusting and loathsome man I have ever met! You don't want me…you want my body…because you are a lech! You tricked me into signing that disgusting contract of yours…which no gentleman would ever think of doing, by the way! And, lastly, Monsieur Ripperoux…I am already taken." Yuri stepped back and crossed her arms before herself.

Gaston slowly worked his jaw, wiping the blood from his lip. "Oh? Just who is this lucky man that I must cheat of his prize, then, eh?" Gaston sneered.

"Out!" Yuri now screamed, reaching down to grab Gaston by the collar of his suit coat, bodily lifting him off the floor. "Get out! Get out…or I shall not show as much restraint as I have until now!"

Gaston smiled, though a bit unsurely…he sure hadn't expected Yuri Sing to sock him in the jaw! "All rigth Yuri…adieu for now. But, I'll be back to collect on our bet, cheri…" he promised, still the self-sure, cocky little dirt-bag that he was. He stared a moment at the closed door to the luscious Yuri's office.

Oh, but that changed a moment later, when he looked up to spot one seriously cheesed-off Naomi striding his way! And, it got even worse when the cheetah woman---whose eyes showed no compassion whatsoever!---rammed the long barrel of her Uzi sub-machine gun roughly up under Ripperoux's jaw. "N-Naomi! Um…uh, h-h-how good to s-s-see you again, my dear," he stammered, his beady dark eyes flicking down often to the deadly weapon the tall girl held so steadily in her sure hands.

"The only reason," Naomi hissed, her lips curled back to show off her long canine teeth, "you still live, Monsieur, is that Madame would be furious about the mess you'd make." She pushed the barrel of her Uzi up until it sank into the fat beneath Gaston's chin.

"Oh, of-of-of course," Gaston replied, sweat rolling down his cheek.

Naomi appeared to not of heard his response. "Give me a reason---even one!---why I should not give in to my temptation and rid your fat body of its even fatter head, Monsieur?" she demanded, jamming the barrel of her Uzi cruelly up into the paunch beneath Gaston's chin.

"Naomi, please," Gaston pleaded, his eyes a bit wild. "Do be reasonable…"

"Oh, but I am being reasonable, Messr. Ripperoux," Naomi replied in a calm, yet frightening voice. "And, you still have not provided me with a valid reason why I should not make the world a far more pleasant place…by ridding it of the likes of you."

Gaston was sweating bullets now. His eyes nervously darted about…first to Naomi's hard amber eyes, then to her trigger finger, then back to her face once more. He saw his own death in the cheetah woman's unrelenting eyes, and that did not sit well with him…no, not one bit! "I am an honest businessman, Mademoiselle Rousseau…that should be reason enough," he answered.

"You? An honest businessman? Ha, do not make me laugh," Naomi shot back, an eager smile lighting her face just then. "Sorry, Monsieur…I am afraid you will have to try again."

Gaston trembled now, unknowingly raising himself up on his tiptoes in an attempt to relieve the pressure of the gun's barrel beneath his chin. "Please, a moment! Do give me more time!" he cried.

"Madame has given you more than enough time," Naomi replied. "But, I am not totally unfeeling, Monsieur."

"Ah, I knew you were a kind woman, Naomi," Gaston gasped in obvious relief.

"Oui, I am," Naomi said with a smile. "Therefore I will give you to the count of five to convince me." She then shrugged, pretending to be fatalistic. "If you cannot…well, then I will say my adieus to you now, Monsieur."

Gaston whimpered, his neck was chafing from his starched collar of his clean white shirt, his tie was too tight, his shoes chafed. "Please! Ms. Rousseau…do not do this thing. I beg of you!"

"One," Naomi intoned, her voice as cold as a tomb.

Gaston moaned aloud, shivering with fear. "I am too young to die!" he bawled, his voice breaking.

"You are not, and you know it, you old windbag," Naomi replied, unconvinced. "Two…"

"Uh! Uh!" Gaston gasped, desperately trying to come up with something---anything!---to convince this woman to spare his life…and his head! "My company contributes to charities each and every year!" he proposed.

Naomi frowned, thinking. Then she shook her head, grinning. "Sorry, Monsieur…but, no. For you only do that to write those donations off on your taxes…not from any sense of philanthropy." She then tightened her finger on the trigger of her Uzi. "Three…"

Aiee! What would convince this girl? he asked himself, racking his brain. "My employees would be without jobs---which allow them to provide for their poor needy families!" he shrieked softly to her, wringing his hands.

Naomi looked wistful for a long moment, then shook her blond-haired head in negation. "Non, you know as well as I do that Madame would give them work, so do try again," she told him, smiling a thin, hard smile. "Oh, and do try to make it a good one, Monsieur…as after this one---eh," she added, glancing significantly to her upraised Uzi.

Gaston was weeping softly now, the armpits of his once immaculate suit stained, his hair was soaked, and he now realized that he had wet himself. But, none of that mattered! What mattered was convincing this apparently homocidial cheetah girl to let him live! "If you kill me, then your precious Madame Sing will never know if she won our wager or not!" he squealed at the last moment, then squeezed his eyes closed, waiting to see if he lived or not.

Naomi frowned at this most surprising answer…and found that, finally, he had provided her with an answer good enough to allow him to live. "Nicely done, Monsieur," Naomi replied. "I think you shall retain the use of your head a while longer."

"Merci!" Gaston whimpered, tears streaking his fat cheeks.

"Oh, one last thing," Naomi added a moment later.

**Click!**

Gaston wailed as he heard her pull the trigger on her gun, expecting a bright flash then oblivion. However, much to his shame and relief, the firing pin found only an empty chamber. "What? You mean to tell me that---" Gaston yelped, his fear turning to anger.

"Oui, Monsieur," Naomi said sweetly. "My baby was unloaded the whole time. I do not make a habit of keeping her loaded unless there is a need to."

"Bitch!" Gaston shrieked, lifting his big fists. He'd show that damn skinny wench that she couldn't humiliate Gaston Ripperoux!

However, before Gaston could even pull back a fist to strike, Naomi drew her Uzi back and clouted the fat weasel expertly in the side of his head with the butt of her sub-machine gun. "Bastard!" she hissed, her teeth showing again. "If you **ever** raise a hand to either Madame or myself again, I shall take great pleasure in filling you with bullets…even if I have to insert them manually!" She gave the now kneeling man another sharp crack to the head…just to further illustrate her point, you see.

Gaston moved his hands up to cover his head. "Non! Non!" he whimpered, his head now throbbing from the two blows. "I won't…ever!"

Naomi stepped back, hiding her Uzi from view beneath her shawl. "See that you remember that, you fat windbag," she told him. "Now…get out. Get out, or I shall show the world me throwing you out!"

Gaston scrambled back to his feet, reeling from both the blows to his head…and to his ego! He cast one hard nasty look at Naomi, then dashed out the door, swearing softly beneath his breath.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Naomi observed aloud. But, enough worry about that bastard…Madame needed her! Naomi took a moment to put her 'baby' away again, then moved to Yuri's office door and politely knocked. "Madame? Yuri? Are you all right?" she asked, concerned.

"Come in," Yuri called from behind the door.

Naomi entered, carefully closing the door behind herself. She then looked over to Yuri, who was seated behind her desk, gasping for air, and crying. "Aw, Madame. My poor Yuri," Naomi soothed, moving over to her friend, who was so upset. Naomi sighed. As far as she knew, Yuri never lost her temper…well, not very often at least. It took a rare breed of people to make Yuri Sing that angry. And, should those people actually push her buttons to the point that she lost her composure...well, it was certain that they had to of done something very bad indeed.

"Naomi, I am sorry," Yuri whimpered softly, wiping at her eyes, trying to wipe away the evidence of her angry tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Madame," Naomi told her, moving over to gently rub her back, trying to calm poor Yuri down.

"I should not of lost my temper," Yuri declared, shivering. "Ooh, but that wretch has a way of getting under my skin, cheri." She then smiled softly at Naomi, then her eyes turned a bit haunted. "Oh, Naomi…I cannot lose this bet," she whispered. "I just can´t."

"You will not, Yuri," Naomi told her, leaning over to kiss her temple soothingly. "I and your many friends will see to that, you know."

Yuri leaned her head against Naomi's cheek a moment, gathering strength from the slender but resilient cheetah woman who was her dearest friend. She then grinned crookedly, gazing up at Naomi a moment. "You had words with Monsieur Ripperoux, did you not?" Yuri asked.

Naomi grinned mysteriously. "You might say that, Madame," she mused aloud.

"Ah," Yuri said, feeling a bit better already. "And, did Monsieur Ripperoux actually listen?"

"As a matter of fact," Naomi replied cryptically. "I had Monsieur's undivided attention." She grinned very mysteriously indeed.

"How wonderful for you, cheri," Yuri said, chuckling. "You did not hurt him…too much, oui?"

"No, Madame," Naomi promised. "I only had to remind him on a couple of occasions."

"Merci," Yuri said thankfully, taking Naomi in her arms a moment to let her know how much her friendship meant to her. "Now, I was thinking…about the show, I mean…"

"Oui? And, what were you thinking, my friend?" Naomi prompted her. Now, this was the Yuri Sing she knew, and loved, and treasured! "Allow me to guess, no? You were trying to decide which outfits each of our new models will wear, yes?"

"You know me too well, my dear," Yuri said with a smile. "Carmelita will be no problem…I want her to wear that black, slinky number we created first, remember?"

"Oui, yes, I do. Oh, Yuri…she will look so wonderful," Naomi sighed happily.

"Oui, she shall indeed," Yuri agreed. "Then, we need to have the girls start on those two dresses for Kitty and Svetlana…you know which ones I mean? The ones with the simple bodices, the layered skirts, and those diaphanous demi-sleeves, yes?"

"Oh, oui!" Naomi agreed, laughing and clapping her hands. "I expect a mass sigh from the male members of the press when they first set eyes on our Svetlana," Naomi predicted, grinning. "That lilac you suggested will be just the right touch, Madame."

Yuri grinned, agreeing. "And, as for our budding swan, Kitty," Yuri said cleverly. "I want to be sure to have every outfit we have her in to be either true blue or emerald green. She is a woman with warm tones…so jewel colors will make her come alive." Yuri's green-gold eyes danced. "And…won't that just make Constable Chu's eyes fairly bulge out when he sees her, no?"

"What of Maria, then?" Naomi asked, curious.

"I have just the outfit for her," Yuri promised, getting up to fetch her drawings and supplies again. She flipped through her sketch book until she found what she was looking for. "This one…with a black velvet bodice, and white satin skirts, mid-calf length, I think…to show the boys what wonderful legs she has."

Yuri cast a speculative glance Naomi's way…asking what she thought.

Naomi grinned suddenly, seeing their white-furred friend in that outfit in her mind's eye. "Ooh, yes! We will arrange her lovely hair up atop her head, and accent those lovely sapphire blue eyes of hers. Hmm, I think I know just the pair of earrings and a beautiful necklace that will be just perfect, Yuri!"

"I knew I could count on you, cheri!" Yuri told her with a thankful smile. "I have some ideas for other outfits for our Arctic vixen friend too. With her unique coloration, I think we can come up with some very surprising combinations that she will be able to pull off very nicely."

"Oui, Madame," Naomi said, feeling confident again…at long last!

"Now, before we can have our lovely girls show the world their stuff," Yuri mused aloud. "We two must instruct them in the ways of the runway, no?"

"Absolutely!" Naomi agreed, nodding her head. One could hardly ever guess that this sweet-faced smiling cheetah girl only fifteen minutes before had been shoving the barrel of an automatic weapon under a man's chin! "I shall take care of everything, Madame! Now…when do we want our budding fashion divas to appear for their lessons?"

"Hmm, good question, cheri," Yuri pondered aloud a moment. "We can get both Maria and Svetlana in to practice anytime we can make the time. After all, there is an advantage to having them already working for us." Yuri grinned. "Now, as for our wonderful friends, Kitty and Carmelita…please call them and ask them to meet us at the ballroom at Le Hotel Tangiers this evening at eight o'clock."

Naomi smiled. "At once, Madame," she responded crisply. "Oh, and Madame?"

Yuri looked up, smiling, to Naomi. "Yes, cheri?" she asked.

"It is good to have you back again," Naomi said truthfully. "And, please do not worry, Yuri. We---your friends and I---will see to it that you win your wager with that pig, Monsieur Ripperoux." Naomi then grinned a half-smile. "My apologies to the pig for the comparison, of course."

Yuri snorted, then laughed aloud. "Of course," she said between giggles.

Naomi was about to leave when she stopped, her expression pensive. "Madame?" she added.

"Oui, Naomi?" Yuri said with a sigh, but a contented one.

"What of Monsieur Sly? And, my Murray, of course?" Naomi wanted to know. "What role will they have in helping us?"

"Hmm," Yuri mused, rubbing a finger just below her lower lip. "Your Murray I will need to ensure that wretch, Ripperoux, does not abscond with all of our designs at the last minute. He has a reputation for doing that sort of thing to his promising competitors, you know."

"One more reason to despise that man," Naomi replied with a low growl. "Never fear, no man---or woman!---will make off with our product with my Murray at the wheel!" she promised.

"Of that I do not doubt, cheri," Yuri said with a nod. Murray was a very imposing figure of a fellow, after all, no? And, after all his experiences with the wily Cooper Gang, she felt fairly confident he'd see their clothing safely to the show.

"And, Monsieur Sly?" Naomi prompted, still unclear. "Besides making our poor Svetlana blush prettily as some young school girl, I mean?" She grinned.

Yuri laughed. "Yes, he does seem to be able to get her to do that, doesn't he?" she agreed, with a grin. "What a rogue he is."

"My Bentley and I have begun a two-pronged cyber search," Yuri told her friend, "to determine if Monsiuer Ripperoux is acting alone…or has acquired some help from some of Paris' more unscrupulous types. It is most unlike him to bet his entire line on one show…no matter what the prize. Mainly, me…it seems."

Naomi patted Yuri's hand companionably. "Madame…please, don't worry. Everything is well at hand." She then grinned. "And…you still haven't told me what Monsieur Sly is to do…"

"Ah, yes, that rascal," Yuri considered, thinking. "You know, Naomi…I think I know precisely what our intrepid Master Thief can do for us." She idly dragged a fingernail lazily over her desk blotter a moment while she thought. "I think we shall set him to observing our competitor, no? Who better, after all, to spot something out of the ordinary than our friend Sly Cooper, nes pas?"

Naomi grinned. "I imagine he would be intrigued with this assignment, no Madame? Although, he will sorely miss his Carmelita at his side, oui?"

"Alas, you are right," Yuri said with a knowing grin. "But, sacrifices must be made in the name of expediency, no?"

"I suppose," Naomi opined with a smile. "As a reward, we shall invite him to our premier, no? I think it safe to say that the first time he sees his Carmelita in that slinky black dress strutting down the runway…he shall consider himself more than adequately compensated, don't you think, Madame?"

Yuri giggled, then clapped her hands together. "Oh, oui, Naomi! This is perfect!" she said. "Now, cheri…do add contact him to your list. And…as much as I value your companionship, dearest…you have work to do, do you not?"

"Oui, Madame!" Naomi replied, smiling warmly at her friend, her mentor. "I shall see to at once."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Le Hotel Tangiers. The hotel was located at the heart of Paris' fashion district, and was a fashion statement in and of itself. Its main concourse would be the site of this year's Parisian fashion exposition. The hotel, which was huge, had four individual ballroom…in addition to the spectacular venue of the hotel's main concourse. The grandfather clock---an heirloom from the turn of the century---chimed eight o'clock just then…just as six very pretty women---three vixens, a petite tigress, and a tall cheetah----moved over the lush deep blue carpeting to the door to the Malta ballroom.

"Maria," Svetlana gasped softly, her dark brown eyes wide, drinking in all the splendor before---and around---her. "Have you ever seen such a lovely place?" She gazed down with a happy, dreamy sort of smile to the lush blue carpeting emblazoned with golden fleur-de-lis.

"Da," Maria agreed, not able to keep the awe out of her voice as well. "We have many fine places back in Russia…but, nothing like this." Maria ran one slender white hand over the smoothly polished rich oak paneling of the hallway walls.

"Come, amis," Naomi commanded with a smile, tossing an errant lock of her long platinum hair back over one smooth rounded shoulder. "It is time. Madame will be waiting for us within…"

Never one to sit back, Kitty took the initiative, and strode confidently forward to push open the tall gilded wood door. She pushed her way in, then stopped…having to allow her big blue eyes time to adjust to the near darkness to be found inside. "Yo, Yuri!" Kitty's voice boomed in the eerily silent ballroom.

Carmelita moved in behind her impulsive friend, shaking her head…both from Kitty's slightly obnoxious behavior, as well as the butterflies she was now feeling in her stomach. It was going to be a disaster, she groaned inside her head. I'm going to make such a fool of myself…and in front of my friends! "Kitty, indoor voice, okay?" she growled at her friend, more from her own nervousness than any real irritation at Kitty herself.

Svetlana blinked then looked over to the unsettled Carmelita. She was still wary of this beautiful, yet mercurial vixen. But, she had a feeling that Carmelita was more bark than bite, most of the time. She took a risk, and moved closer to her, reaching out to place a nervous hand upon Carmelita's forearm. "Carmelita? Are you…well, okay?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

Carmelita twitched from her touch, and she whirled quickly toward poor Svetlana, a scowl on her face. "Back off," she answered, irritated with the small tigress from some reason. "I'm fine, Svetlana."

Svetlana cringed, hurt by the look of…well, distrust she found when Carmelita looked her way. Stung by the rejection, Svetlana blinked and moved away…back to the security of her dear friend Maria. "I do not think Carmelita likes me much," she whispered to Maria, the hurt in her voice.

"Nonsense," Maria countered, taking Svetlana's hand in her own. "She's just nervous is all. Like the two of us, da? You are nervous, are you not, Svetlana?"

Oh, da," Svetlana whispered, not wanting to do anything to garner another 'look' from the daunting Carmelita. "I am excited too, understand…but I am nervous."

"Give her time, Svetlana," Maria advised with a smile. "She'll come around. Just be yourself, dear…and she'll see what a wonderful girl you are. Like I know, da?"

Svetlana grinned thankfully over at Maria. "I will. And…thank you, Maria," she answered.

Kitty, now that her eyes had adjusted to the semi-darkness, turned to Naomi. "All right. It's eight o'clock. I agreed to come to this farce…so where in the heck is Yuri already?" As you can see…subtlety wasn't Kitty's strongest suit.

"You shall see, cheri," Naomi responded most mysteriously. "You shall see…"

Just as the smiling cheetah girl said this, the ballroom exploded with light and sound. Lasers---in blue, red, and bright green---lit the ceiling, as the flashing and waving floodlights in the floor sprang into motion as well…all of this in time to the pounding, catchy rhythm of music that enveloped them all. "What the heck?" Kitty questioned, blinking her big blue eyes at the dazzling light show.

Just when they were becoming accustomed to that, a single spotlight blinked on, highlighting the very beginning of the long runway that bisected three-quarters of the ballroom. The spot went out---along with all the other white lights---a moment, then the spot winked back on to reveal a tall shapely snow leopard woman standing motionless in the halo of the spotlight. She stood with her left arm upraised, her wrist cocked outward, her other hand on her hip, her hips canted to a saucy, sultry angle. This beautiful, bewitching woman was clad in the loveliest bright green dress that any of the girls (with the possible exception of Kitty---who didn't much care for dresses, thanks!) had ever seen. The snow leopardess stood this way a long moment, then…exploded into motion, gliding forward into an aggressive sort of strut, the small spotlights on each side of the runway flicking on as the woman passed them.

"Typical Yuri Sing," Naomi said softly, shaking her lovely head, her long platinum locks swaying. She grinned at the show. "Always showing off…"

Yuri---and it was indeed her!---continued her breeze down the runway until she got to the end, where the girls all stood looking up. She stopped, smiling brilliantly down at them all, then did a slow sensous pirhouette, finally ending up looking over her shoulder, her amazing green-gold eyes smoldering, in a most alluring and provocative pose.

"Bozhe moi," Maria exclaimed, then clapped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

"So…did you like, cheris?" Yuri asked, relaxing, her chest still rising and falling from her performance.

"Madame!" Svetlana exclaimed, her lovely eyes huge. "Is that you?"

"Oui, mon petite," Yuri replied, smiling. "It is I. You were surprised, oui?"

"Oui," parroted Svetlana with a laugh of awe and respect. "Madame…you are…beautiful."

Yuri smiled sweetly down at the gushing Svetlana. "Merci, cheri," she purred. "You are very kind to say so." She then turned her attention to all five girls. "Now, I hope you all noticed how a beautiful dress, some subtle use of cosmetics, and a new hairstyle can change one's appearance…quite dramatically."

"Yeah, we saw that, Yuri," Kitty laughed. "Very clever. However, it doesn't hurt that you look pretty amazing most of the time…even in your old blue bathrobe…"

Yuri laughed in response to Kitty's remark. "Kitty, Kitty, Kitty. What a remarkable young woman you are." Kitty had the good grace to blush. "Tell me, cheri…just how is it that you recognized me so easily, hmm?"

Kitty grinned at that. "That's an easy one, lady," she answered. "Remember, my boyfriend's a snow leopard too, right? And, from what I hear, no two of you have spots in identical patterns, right?"

Yuri nodded, intrigued. "Oui, that is true," she agreed. "So?"

"Well," Kitty continued. "I know Ling's spot pattern right down to the tip of his tail." She blushed, but hurried on…before any one could comment on her admission. "And, I've been around you enough to know at least the pattern of your spots on your face, Yuri." She pointed up to Yuri's left eye. "Especially that one pattern just above your left eye, girl."

"Ah, I forget I am dealing with a detective," Yuri teased, grinning. "Very nicely spotted…pun intended, mon cheri." She giggled softly.

Kitty shook her head, then chuckled at her pun. "I don't care what kind of make-up you want to use on me…it sure ain't gonna hide these freckles of mine, Yuri," she pointed out.

"Ah, Kitty," Yuri answered. "It is quite obvious that you are unschooled in the use of cosmetics, cheri. Give Naomi and I time, and we could make it so even your charming Ling would not recognize you…"

Kitty blinked in surprise, then grinned. "Really?" she asked.

"It's twenty after eight already, Yuri," Carmelita pointed out a bit brusquely. "We don't have all night for all this girl talk, you know."

Yuri blinked, surprised by the harshness in the normal polite Carmelita's voice. She cocked an eyebrow reflecting this, but said nothing. "You are correct, Carmelita," Yuri said most urbanely…leaving off any rebuke. "Time is wasting, no? Very well then…my first lesson will be the art of walking the runway."

There were nods from all four girls new to the runways. Yuri smiled encouragingly. "Now, walking the runway is not hard, cheris," she told them with a knowing smile. "After all, most of what you need is simply the mechanics of being female. You have hips, and a lower center of gravity…we will simply put that marvel of physics to work for us, no?" She grinned exotically.

Carmelita---as if right on cue!---spoke up. "Yuri, c'mon…I've seen you walk. I have hips now, true…but really, you---" she protested, only to be cut off by Yuri.

"Non," Yuri replied curtly, raising her hand to Carmelita. She then shook her lovely head again and again, stating. "Non. Non…non!" She then beckoned for Carmelita---and the others to join her up on the runway. "Come…all of you, up here…now!"

As soon as the five of them had ascended the stairs up to the polished runway, Yuri had them line up. "Now," Yuri began, taking up a position directly in front of Carmelita. "You are all very beautiful girls. Tres belle femmes, oui?" she stated, nodding. "Now, as this is the case…let me tell you something." Yuri paused, sounding more like a general now than a fashion mogul. "Every single one of you lovely girls has the ability to walk with poise and grace. Every. Single. One."

"But---!" Carmelita tried, but was cut off yet again.

"Non!" Yuri barked. "I will not hear it!" She stomped one prim foot on the polished surface of the runway. "Not one protest. I know these things, and you shall do as I say. Especially you, Mademoiselle!" She lifted her arm to point imperiously to Carmelita, her green gold eyes boring relentlessly into Carmelita's own startled brown ones until she had to look away, blushing. She then reached out a hand to cup Carmelita's chin gently, raising her eyes to her own. "Do you think I was born walking this way, Ms. Fox? Hmm, do you?"

"I---well, no…probably not," Carmelita replied sheepishly…although a part of her would swear she probably did! Walk so gracefully from birth, that is!

"Well, just for the record, my darlings," Yuri observed. "I did not. When I was a small child I walked---how did my Mother put it again?---ah, yes…like a duck."

Kitty chuckled, and Maria and Svetlana tittered at the very idea of that!

"Well, I did!" Yuri protested, but with a charming grin on her lovely face. "Now, of course, many say that I appear to glide everywhere I go, instead of walking. Do you agree?"

Carmelita was the first to nod her head emphatically…soon to be followed by the others, with the exclusion of Naomi---who had heard all this before.

"And why can I walk this way, you may ask?" Yuri offered, walking back and forth before them. "Follow me, ladies, and I shall tell you." She began to walk down the length of the runway, followed first by the adoring Svetlana, then Maria, then Kitty, Carmelita…and finally Naomi.

Naomi knew precisely what Madame was doing…and grinned at her cunning.

"You see," Yuri began, even as she walked, "I was trained from a very young age to walk a certain way. For, in the circles I was born into, and raised in, appearances are oft-times everything. A woman could be penniless…and yet, if she could keep up appearances…why she was still treated as a lady. Silly, no?"

The four girls trailing behind Yuri began walking their normal gaits. Carmelita her ground-covering policewoman's stride, Svetlana her flirtatious strut, Maria her purposeful easy glide, and Kitty her patented tomboy amble. However, Naomi grinned to herself as she trailed this eclectic group, as she noticed the others strides slowly transforming themselves into their own version of Yuri's sultry glide. Madame…you are ever the master, Naomi thought, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, Yuri continued her tale---one that Naomi knew hands down, of course---more to rivet the girls' attention on that, instead of their own walking.   
"Now, cheris…it is not to say that I particularly liked this training. Non, I simply had no choice, you see. Much of what you all would consider a normal childhood was sacrificed---in my instance---to produce the woman I am today. You must understand that my Mama and Papa were initially appaled when it was even suggested that Jacques---he being my older brother----and I attend public school. Oh, my Mama would not hear of such a thing! No, we were the children of aristocrats…and as such we had our very own private tutors, who would teach us both in the comfort of our very own chateau." Yuri upped their pace a bit more, forcing the girls to match her stride or fall behind. She was secure in the knowledge that her Naomi would watch to ensure all was going as she intended.

"However, unlike other boys and girls," Yuri continued on, "after our school lessons, we were daily groomed to be proper ladies and gentlemen. Which, mon amis, was not a painless process…no, far from it. No, I have acquired my share of scars in my life…much as you all have, no doubt. They are---how you say?---unavoidable, no? It is part of how we mature and grow, nes pas?"

Naomi grinned. Yuri sure had a way of teaching, and that was for certain, she observed. She watched as the formerly nervous Carmelita now moved along, hips swaying softly, her strides breezy and effortless in Madame's wake. Svetlana---as Naomi privately thought---was a natural, as was Maria. Why, even Kitty had lost much of her more manly sort of walk, now moving with a soft sinuous grace that most likely would have had the poor tomboy blushing and cursing had she known!

"How was I able to accomplish so much, you ask? Well, Mama was responsible for that. You see, my Mama had a very special way of teaching us, Jacques and I." She frowned, then smiled weakly. "Ah, I see I confuse you. Hmm, perhaps I should elaborate, no?" She paused, thinking, then continued. "Let us say, she wished me to walk…now, should I not perform it just so the very first time...well, eh, suffice to say, Mama was a firm believer in the adage that 'the burned hand teaches best' no?" Yuri, caught up in her remembering, didn't even realize it when one of her hands moved down subconsciously to briefly touch her lovely posterior. And, with that simple faux pas, everyone instantly understood what had gone on. "Ah, but enough about me, darlings. I'm certain you find me a stuffy old bore by now," Yuri said, smiling. "Come…all of that is in the past now, and as such, there is nothing we can do about it, no?"

Naomi had to hid her smile with her hand, as well as briefly turning away until she could compose herself once more. All four girls now had adopted their own versions of Yuri's walk.

Yuri then grinned, then with a nonchalant wave of her hand, even as she continued to move, she observed. "Oh, cheris?" she said smoothly. "I must commend you on your walking…you have all made Yuri very proud."

Yuri moved gracefully down off the runway via a small set of stairs, even as four startled young ladies realized exactly what they were now doing. Carmelita was stunned! Her heart pounded with excitement…she could do this! Without even realizing it, she turned to Svetlana, who just happened to be the closest to her and exclaimed softly, "I can do this!"

"Da," Svetlana said without even thinking. "I can now see what Sly Cooper sees in you, Carmelita. You are a most lovely woman."

Carmelita blinked upon hearing that, surprised. She looked at the tiny Svetlana a moment, then chuckled, reaching out to take the startled girl's hand. "Svetlana, thank you," she offered as a way of apology. "I've not been very nice to you of late."

"Nyet, you have been most gracious," Svetlana protested, though privately she did think Carmelita was a bit cool to her.

"That's nice of you to say," Carmelita said with a half-grin. "But, you're lying. I've been a prickly so-and-so, and not as friendly as I should have been. I'm sorry, Svetlana."

Svetlana was touched, and smiled a glowing smile. "It is nothing, Carmelita," she protested weakly.

"No," Carmelita told her, holding her eyes with her own. "And, I'll tell you why, okay? I had a partner once…she was a tigress, like you, okay? She was different than you too…but, well, her name was Neyla. And…here's what happened…" She proceeded to give the pleased, yet startled Svetlana the fifty cent tour on what had happened between her and the traitorous Neyla.

"Bozhe moi!" Svetlana exclaimed softly at the end of Carmelita's tale, adopting Maria's exclaimation of choice. "I had no idea! You poor thing…to have been betrayed that way!" Svetlana's lower lip trembled, and her big dark eyes welled up. She was an emotional little thing…but her heart was in the right place. Before she realized it, she had thrown her arms about Carmelita and had hugged the startled vixen tightly.

Carmelita was unprepared for Svetlana's emotional response, and initially she stiffened. But, after a moment, she put her arms around the now sniffling little tigress and held her close. "So, that's why I've been…well, keeping you kind of distant the last few months, Svetlana," Carmelita said, feeling the heel just then. "That doesn't excuse my poor behavior, but---"

"Nyet, nyet!" Svetlana protested, moving away from her so she could look up into the taller vixen's eye. "I understand. I was afraid that you hated me for being…well, I was an ex-criminal, you know."

Carmelita chuckled softly. "No, no…that's not it, really," Carmelita soothed. "Hey, c'mon, girl…I'm in love with Sly Cooper, for Pete's sake."

Svetlana grinned then laughed softly. "Da, I guess that would make my fears all that much more silly now, wouldn't it?" Svetlana pointed out with a wry grin.

"Just a bit, yes," Carmelita agreed. "Oh, and hey…I was initially just a little jealous of the attention my Sly was paying you. But, hey…that's just the way he is, you know. I know he loves me, but he just can't help flirting with all the pretty girls."

"You think I am pretty?" Svetlana gasped, looking up at Carmelita. "Really?"

"No," Carmelita said, grimacing as she saw the flash of pain in Svetlana's eyes. "Sorry…I'm too blunt for my own goodness. But, what I meant to say was no, I don't think you are pretty. I think you are gorgeous, Svetlana!"

Svetlana blinked, then gave Carmelita a most thankful grin. "Thank you, that means a lot coming from the lovely Carmelita Fox," she replied.

"So…are we good then, kiddo?" Carmelita asked, looking down at the small Russian with a grin.

"Da! We are very good," Svetlana responded, then reached up and kissed Carmelita on the cheek.

Naomi then appeared moments later with a rolling clothes rack, covered with a plastic zippered cover. "Ah," Yuri piped up with a grin, clapping her hands together once. "Naomi, you are such a dear. Open it, would you?"

Naomi simply nodded her head, and unzipped the rack's contents. Inside, hanging upon the rack were some of the loveliest dresses and outfits all of them had ever seen (even Kitty had to agree they were pretty awesome looking!). "Some of Madame's creations from last year's show, my friends," Naomi explained, motioning to the clothing beside her.

"Pretty nice, Yuri," Kitty observed, then almost instinctively looked down at the bottom of the rack where the shoes for all these outfits lay. "Um," Kitty added a moment later. "Yuri?"

"Oui, Kitty?" Yuri answered. "What is it, cheri?"

"Okay, now…don't take this the wrong way, or anything," Kitty ventured warily. After all, she didn't really want to hurt Yuri's feeling or anything. "But, I don't do high heels. No way, no ma'am, no how." Kitty crossed her arms petulantly before her chest.

"Cheri," Yuri then answered with a small laugh. "I am well aware of your shoe preferences, you know. And, accordingly, I made sure that my Naomi included several pairs of shoes in the appropriate colors that have minimal heels. Satisfied, cheri?"

Kitty frowned, thinking. She would of preferred flats…or even better, her cross-trainers…but, she did realize that they just wouldn't go with the flamboyant outfits Yuri intended her to wear. "All right, acceptable…though, barely so."

"D'accord, cheri," Yuri proclaimed, announcing her agreement. "Now, you all now know how to walk the runway, you have outfits to wear and show off in, so…the only thing you still lack is one simple thing: confidence in yourselves."

Reluctantly, Carmelita gulped and nodded her head. She was pleased when she say both Svetlana (who she was almost sure would shake her head!) and Maria nodded their head in agreement too. Even Kitty had to begrudgingly admit she needed a boost in that department as well.

"Much as I had thought," Yuri proclaimed, though her voice showed no surprise. "That will come in time, mon cheris. However, time is one thing we do not have the luxury of, I am afraid. So…therefore, I have decided to bring in a special pair of folks to help. Now who might these two be? Well, you should ask, cheris…well you should ask. Now, perhaps, with a little thought, you can tell me, no? So, who would it be that can tell you all just how lovely and breathtaking you all truly are? Hmm? Because you are, mon belle cheris…beautiful…each and every one of you. Any guesses, cheris?"

"No, Madame. Please, tell us who this amazing pair might be!" Maria asked, voicing what everyone else, with the exception of Yuri and Naomi, was thinking.

"Ahem," came the sound of a pair of masculine voices being cleared. The ladies, one and all, turned and looked straight down into the faces of a charming, grinning Sly Cooper, and a shy but softly smiling Ling Chu.

"Sly?" Carmelita exclaimed in shock, her eyebrows almost disappearing into her hairline.

"Ling?" Kitty proclaimed a moment later, her face pale as a ghost.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Found some grammar mistakes and uppdated the chappie. Sorry bout that.

Chapter 31

"In the flesh, my sweet," Sly replied, gazing up at his lady love rapturously.

"Aw, great. Just super," Carmelita groaned, now worried that her beau would see her make a complete and utter fool out of herself.

"What?" Sly returned, moving up the small set of stairs to her side, his expression somewhat confused.

"Sly," Carmelita said softly, now that he was close by. "I don't want you here."

Sly blinked at that, stung to hear that she wasn't glad to see him. "Oh?" he questioned, gamely trying to smile, despite his feelings.

Carmelita closed her eyes briefly, realizing how she must sound to Sly. "C'mon, honey," she soothed, after she had re-opened them. "You know I didn't mean it that way."

"Hmm," Sly said noncommittally. "Then…exactly how did you mean it, querera?"

Carmelita felt even worse now. She lowered her head, not able to look at him now. "It's just…well, I---no," she began then turned away, embarrassed.

Sly understood that Carmelita was having a problem…and one that didn't directly involve him. "Carmelita….c'mon, sweetie," he coaxed softly. "What's really the matter? You can tell me…"

Carmelita didn't turn around, but did answer him. "You'll just laugh," she countered, feeling very unattractive just now.

"I will not," Sly countered, moving up to her side, putting an arm about her slim waist, looking around to see the expression on her face. "Yuri asked me here to help you…not ridicule you," he pointed out, then smiled his most caring smile her way. "I love you, Carmelita…I want you to be happy."

Carmelita felt a shiver through herself at that. "I'm---I'm just not sure I can do what Yuri wants me to do, Sly," she admitted finally. "I just look at her and how graceful she is…and then I look at me…I'm about as graceful as an ox."

Sly gently turned Carmelita toward him, looking directly into her troubled brown eyes. "I spoke briefly with Yuri a moment ago…and she said you were fantastic," Sly told her, then grinned. "Which, by the way, didn't surprise me the least little bit." He gave her a confident grin.

Carmelita blinked and looked in surprise over at him. "It didn't?" she questioned, feeling a hopeful flutter in her chest. "Sly…I've never done this sort of thing before. I mean, I was a cop…which, incidentally, isn't the most feminine job in the world, you know." It was evident she was worried.

Sly smiled again at Carmelita. "Until just last week you were never a Master Thief before either," Sly pointed out. "But, and do correct me if I'm wrong, you aced that with flying colors, my pretty girl, did you not?"

"That was different," Carmelita protested, but smiled at him, her eyes grateful. "I've always been athletic, Sly. You know that. How do I know I won't look like some graceless fool up on that stage?"

"You don't," Sly told her bluntly, but softened that with a smile. "But, Carmelita my love, let me tell you something, okay?"

Carmelita just nodded, gently squeezing his hand.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world, you know," Sly told her, truthfully and honestly. "You have style, and grace to spare, querera. Why do you think I take the time to watch you walk, hmm?"

"I dunno," Carmelita said with a smile. "You're a pervert?" She laughed softly.

Sly shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "You know that's not true," he answered, grinning. "I watch you because you are bewitching, Carmelita. Yes, that the word…bewitching. Your every move is entrancing…from the soft sway of your hips, to the movement of your shoulders, to even the way you hold your head fairly shouts 'woman'!"

Carmelita was stunned, yet grateful. "R-Really?" she questioned, hoping but not quite sure. "Me?"

Sly smiled a warm smile. "Yes, you, sweetheart," he answered. "You are feminine, you are beautiful, and you---thank goodness---are mine."

Carmelita smiled, then looked away, embarrassed---but in a good way---at the emotion in Sly's words. She suddenly understood how she must appear to him, and that image made her heart swell with pride. "I'm that beautiful?" she repeated, looking at him.

"None lovelier, Carmelita," Sly assured her, kissing her hand.

"I'm that feminine too?" Carmelita continued, grinning.

"Enough so that I can't seem to take my eyes off of you," Sly explained, his warm, loving eyes drinking her features in until Carmelita felt herself blushing with pleasure.

"Sly, stop," Carmelita chided him, unable to meet his gaze…but loving him all the more for showing her how much he adored her. "You're making me feel like I'm not wearing anything, you!"

"Now, there's an image for you," Sly teased, glad to see her sounding more confident.

"Sly!" Carmelita responded, blushing quite prettily. "That's about enough out of you, buster!" But, a moment later, she threw her slender arms around his neck and held him tightly to herself. "Thank you so much, sweetheart," she whispered into his ear. "So…you think I can do this, do you?"

"You'll have them all panting after you're through with them, Carmelita," Sly assured her. "But…" he added, then stopped, grinning again.

"Okay, what?" Carmelita prompted him, gently tweaking his ear.

"Hey," Sly exclaimed softly, wincing slightly. "All I was going to say was that I can't believe I'm lucky enough to get to see you first is all…"

Carmelita blinked, surprised…then gave him a bright, thankful smile. "I'll do my best," she promised.

Sly just grinned, moving in to kiss her quickly upon the lips. "Be still my heart!" he moaned, making Carmelita giggle and hug him tightly for a long moment.

"Okay, you…git!" Carmelita said, laughing, shooing him off the stage. She then turned to Yuri, giving her a dazzling smile. "Thanks, Yuri," she called.

"Don't mention it, cheri," Yuri replied, smiling. "Every girl needs that one special fan, nes pas?"

Meanwhile, Ling wasn't making nearly as great a headway with the more stubborn Kitty. "I'm not wearing a dress…period!" Kitty protested, crossing her arms before her chest…a sure sign she was upset.

"Kitty," Ling reasoned in his soft voice. "My darling Kitty," he repeated…watching her big blue eyes for her reaction, smiling when he saw those topaz blue orbs soften a bit. "You need have no worry," he told her. "You are more than lovely enough to wear any dress. I know just how lovely your legs are, dear…"

"Okay," Kitty allowed, the barest hint of a smile appearing on her lips at his compliment about her legs. Kitty did have very nice legs…though she didn't show them to just anyone. Ling had seen them, and he thought her the loveliest girl he'd ever seen. "I know that much, buddy."

"Then…think, Kitty," Ling continued, using all of his persuasive skills, "just how lovely you shall look in one of Yuri's dresses that shows off your beautiful legs, yes?"

"I'll look like some little girl," Kitty complained.

"You will not," Ling disagreed. "Kitty…come now! Your figure is not by any means imaginable that of anything other a very lovely young woman. You must trust both Yuri and I, my love…you will fill out a dress quite admirably." Ling then allowed his admiring eyes to linger generously over Kitty's svelte figure. "Quite admirably indeed." He raised a telling eyebrow then.

Kitty grinned, then blushed at his attention. Hmm, she thought quite suddenly, maybe this dress thing won't be all that bad. I mean, wow…I'm liking the look in Ling's eyes toward me right now. Yeah, a whole lot! "Okay…maybe," she wheedled, wanting to hear more.

"Who better to tell a woman how special she looks," Yuri proposed, "than the man who loves her, no?"

Ling put his arms slowly about Kitty's narrow waist, then briefly nuzzled her neck affectionately. "There is no woman lovelier than you, my Kitty," Ling told her truthfully, his heart in his eyes. "None."

Kitty leaned her head back against Ling, enjoying his attention very much. "D-Do you really think I can do this, Ling?" she asked so only he could hear. "I'm sort of new to this whole girlie thing, you know."

"Kitty," Ling answered in her twitching ear. "The only one who doubts you are a woman is you. I have known you were a woman for quite a long time, you know…I was attracted to the woman you are the first time I met you. If you should doubt me, go ask your friend, Sly. He will tell you much the same as I do."

"Maybe I will," Kitty said, pretending to be petulant, but her small clever smile gave her away. She moved over to where Sly now stood, watching Carmelita with warm, affectionate eyes. "Say, Cooper!" she called out.

Sly blinked, turning toward Kitty. "Ah, Kitty," he greeted her. "What can I do for you, pretty girl?"

Kitty grinned at that. Maybe Ling was on to something after all! "Um," Kitty began only to stammer to a halt, unsure how to ask the question of him. "Okay, quick! Me. In a dress. What do you think?" She watched him, trying to read the expression on his face.

"If it's the right dress," Sly answered after a moment to think. "I'd say I'd probably be just a bit envious of Constable Chu over there." He grinned at Kitty's answering smile. "That answer your question, Ms. Petro?"

"Yeah," Kitty said, nodding her head, her mind singing. "Pretty much. Thanks."

Ling stood there, smiling just a trifle bit smugly. "And?" he prompted her.

Kitty grinned, then put her arms up to clasp her hands behind Ling's neck. "Wise guy," she accused, then smiled up into his handsome face. "Just when did you get so smart anyway?"

"Ancient Chinese secret," Ling answered most mysteriously, then laughed.

Kitty giggled at his silliness, but enjoyed it. "And I thought you were from Tibet…"

"That isn't all that far from China, Kitty," Ling pointed out with a grin.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Coach," she teased, then hugged him fiercely a long minute. She then leaned away from him, smiling thankfully at her heartthrob. "Thanks for everything, Ling," she told him quietly, privately. "And…thanks for coming. I couldn't of done this without you, you know."

"Yes, you could," Ling told her. "But, I am happy to of been of some help, my love."

Yuri stood talking with Naomi, trying to watch her friends---without really watching them. "It appears that Carmelita is ready now, and if I'm not totally mistaken, our Kitty too."

"Oui, Madame," Naomi replied, nodding. "I've spoken to Maria, and she is ready to go. She is one determined young lady, Madame."

"That is good," Yuri replied. She then saw poor Svetlana standing off by herself at the mid-point of the runway. "Hmm, I think I have one more task remaining, Naomi," she said, gesturing to Svetlana with a jerk of her chin at Naomi. "Oh, Monsieur Sly," she called out.

Sly was chatting with Carmelita, who nearly now bubbled with excitement and purpose…her case of the pre-show jitters apparently dispelled. "Yes, Yuri my sweet?" he replied, giving her a charming smile.

Yuri grinned at the suave charmer. "Do you ever behave, Monsieur?" she laughed. She lifted a hand to gently pat Sly's cheek in thanks. "I was wondering if I could enlist your help for a moment?" she added a moment later.

"Oh?" Sly answered, his eyes flicking over to Carmelita, who was now talking animatedly with Kitty. "With what---or perhaps, whom---may I ask?"

Yuri linked arms with Sly, and then without a word, led him over to where a very quiet Svetlana stood, gazing off into space. Yuri leaned over to speak directly into Sly's ear. "I think Ms. Umanova could use a good old-fashioned dose of that Sly Cooper charm just about now. Don't you think?"

Sly looked over to the obviously worried little tigress, then grinned and nodded to Yuri. "Leave it to me, Yuri," he told her. Yuri turned to go, then softly squealed as she felt Sly gently pinch her derriere.

"Monsieur Cooper," she accused, rubbing her tush gently, then grinned, "kindly keep your hands to yourself." She fought hard to suppress the shiver his action had caused.

"C'mon, Yuri," Sly teased in reply. "With that lovely little heinie of yours…my fingers acted all on their own!"

Yuri giggled, shaking her head. "Sly Cooper…you are a rogue," she said, flipping her head back, her chin held high. "A rogue, perhaps…but, you are charming one." She then flicked her eyes to Svetlana. "Now, go see if you can get that sort of reaction out of our poor Svetlana, no?"

Sly grinned, then moved over to just beside the small, yet very beautiful tigress. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle," Sly said softly, in his most charming voice. "What is a lovely girl like you doing over here all by herself, hmm?"

Svetlana gasped, her cheeks flushing as she whirled to see none other than Sly Cooper himself beside her. "Monsieur Cooper!" she fumbled for words. Even knowing that Sly was already taken by Carmelita, Svetlana couldn't help but feel her pulse quicken and her breathing speed up. "I---" she stammered, then fell silent.

"Okay. What's the matter, Svetlana?" Sly asked her kindly, his eyes curious.

"It is nothing, Monsieur Cooper," Svetlana answered, turning away from him, and his hypnotic brown eyes.

"Uh-uh, sorry…I ain't buyin' it," Sly said, shaking his head, then he moved in front of Svetlana. "C'mon, kiddo…spill it."

Svetlana felt mezmerised by Sly's masculinity. She tried to hide her face, but he was on to her. So, finally, unable to get away, she looked reluctantly into his face. "Monsieur Sly?" she finally was able to ask, "do you---do you think I am a flirt?" She blushed, her cheeks going pink.

Sly chuckled, then playfully chucked Svetlana under her chin, making the young woman smile. "Of course," he answered. "What woman isn't one? It's part of what's so wonderful about all you lovely girls, you know."

"Nyet," Svetlana replied, shaking her head. "I misspoke it seems. I mean, I have always been told that I am---how you say?---what some would call a tease, perhaps. Do I appear that sort of woman?"

"What?" Sly questioned in reply. "Because you're small and well---c'mon, let's be fair, Svetlana…you do fill out your clothes very nicely…if you get my drift. Is that what you mean?"

"Da," she answered, looking away. "I have heard it all…from the other girls in Polarsky's organization. How I flaunt myself at all the boys…like some sort of…" Svetlana's lower lip suddenly trembled and tears welled up in her dark brown eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sly said, holding up his hands. "Svetlana, hold on! You are probably one of the sweetest, kind-hearted girls I've ever met. Really, I'm not lying! Hey, look…it's not your fault you're voluptuous. Don't be ashamed of that, girl…be proud! You've got a terrific figure, one that many a woman would envy, girl. And…just for the record, I do not---I repeat!---do not think you are like that at all. No matter what other girls may have said."

Svetlana sniffled, but nodded her head. "I will tell you something…because you have been so sweet and kind to me," she said softly. She grinned, wiping her eyes, and then reached over and pinched Sly's own rump once impishly. "I have had the biggest crush on you, Sly Cooper," she said with a shy, yet engaging smile.

Sly flinched at Svetlana pinching his behind, then laughed. "You have? Well, gee, I'm flattered, Svetlana. Really," he told her. "Though, I'm sorry…but, well…you know, I'm already taken." Sly's eyes flicked over to where Carmelita stood talking with Naomi now.

"Da, I know," Svetlana, observing this, said ruefully, smiling.

"But," Sly said conspiratorially. "Why now, if I hadn't of ever met my Carmelita…well, you would of definitely had my full attention, girl." He waggled a telling eyebrow at her, and gave her his most come-hither smile.

Svetlana grinned at his compliment, then giggled. "That's probably one of the nicest things any man has ever said to me. Thank you," she admitted.

"Hey, no problem, Svetlana," Sly answered. "C'mon, it's time to get you over there with all the other lovely ladies, eh?"

"Da, I shall come," Svetlana announced, then gasped a moment later as she felt Sly cleverly pinch her own rounded behind. She eyed Sly a moment, then burst out in a soft fit of giggling. "I suppose I deserved that," she observed, her eyes dancing. "That pinch to my behind, I mean."

"Yeah, I suppose you did," Sly answered, grinning, ever the flirt. "Of course…if you'd care to pinch mine again, I'd be more than happy to return the favor, cutie-pie." Sly gave her a pretend lecherous look, then grinned broadly at her.

Svetlana laughed, then clapped her hands in delight. "Da!" she laughed, "I shall let you know, should I wish to, no?"

"You got it, Svetlana," Sly answered with a laugh of his own. "Now, go on and let all those guys out there know just what they're missing."

"Da, I shall!" Svetlana answered, then moved up on her tiptoes to quickly, thankfully buss Sly's cheek once. "Thank you so much."

Sly moved back over to Yuri's side then, a look of smug satisfaction on his face. "Didn't I tell you I could handle it, Yuri my friend?" he stated.

Yuri tried to keep her face impartial…but could not, and burst out laughing. "You are ever the resourceful one, Sly Cooper," she said. "But, thank you…you've made a difference in Svetlana's mood, I can see."

"No problem," Sly answered, rubbing his knuckles against his chest, cocky as ever. "Any time, Yuri."

"If you would pardon me, Monsieur," Yuri said with a much satisfied smile. "I have work to do. I'm sure you understand, no?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Sly just laughed, shaking his head. "Yo, Ling!" Sly called out, looking over to where Ling still hovered around his Kitty. "Hey, lover boy, front and center! It's time for we gents to get off the runaway, pally boy."

Ling looked over to Sly, who was waving him over, then back to Kitty. "You will be all right now, yes?" he asked…one last time.

Kitty grinned at him. "Yeah, I'll be fine," Kitty assured him. "Now…get going before Sly comes over here and drags you off by your ear." She grinned again, then quickly kissed his cheek…before she shoved him toward Sly.

"All is well, cheris?" Yuri questioned her Naomi and her budding protégés. There were nods all around. "That is wonderful, of course." She then moved closer to them all. "As you can see with myself," she then said, pointing out her changed appearance again. "What you do with your hair, your face, and your clothing can make a most dramatic difference in your appearance…and, may I also point out…just how well my outfits that you wear sell." She grinned at them all, ever the businesswoman. "Naomi…if you would?"

Naomi nodded her head, her blond hair swaying. "All of you---with the exception of Kitty here---will be wearing your hair up upon your head. We do not want to obscure Madame's outfit with your admittedly beautiful hair now, do we? Non," Naomi informed them. "Also, I or one of Madame's staff will be doing each of your make-up…in accordance with Madame's wishes."

"Whoa, hold on there a minute, sport," Kitty protested, almost immediately.

Naomi waved away her almost inevitable protest. "Hush, Kitty. We will not be doing it this night, mon ami," she allowed. "But, come our debut…you will wear what I say, and you will do so with a smile. Am I abundantly clear, Mademoiselle?" Naomi's amber eyes were hard, yet showed her affection for the stubborn vixen.

"Yeah, yeah," Kitty grumbled. "But, I get the final say, right? I'm not going out there looking like some clown."

"I assure you, Kitty," Naomi told her, reaching out one long arm to pat Kitty's cheek. "You will not look the clown, cheri. You will be even more beautiful than you are now."

"Now," Yuri then chimed in, taking the lead once more. "Beginning today, and until my seamstresses complete all of my designs…we will be training. And training very hard indeed! I will have security personnel guarding the doors to this ballroom and---"

Just then, the gilded doors to the Malta ballroom swung open forcefully, and a pair of burly coyotes in dark business suits entered, their mismatched eyes shifty and malevolent.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yuri began to question, bristling at the unexpected intrusion.

"You will shut your mouth, Madame Sing," commanded a most memorable voice…that of Gaston Ripperoux. "This time…it shall be what I say that is so." He gestured to another pair of bully boys---these ones jackals in black ninja suits, who followed closely in his wake.

Yuri was having none of this! "You will leave immediately, Monsieur!" she commanded, moving down off the runway, her green-gold eyes blazing.

Ripperoux shook his head, his jowls swinging. "I think not, Yuri my sweet," he answered. He then moved up toward where Yuri and her faithful Naomi stood in the aisle. He gave Naomi a look of raw hatred. "Mademoiselle Rousseau," he remarked, his dark eyes glittering.

"Monsieur," Naomi replied, as politely as she could manage. She would not embarrass Madame!

Then, surprisingly, Gaston stepped forward and backhanded poor Naomi across her face, sending her staggering backward. "Bitch! Not so tough now, are we? You are nothing without your Uzi, are you?" he sneered. Made bold by his success, he drew back his hand to strike her again. Only…his hand stopped halfway through his swing. An enraged Gaston Ripperoux looked down to see his wrist caught in the question-mark shaped head of a most curious cane.

"A gentleman never strikes a lady, fella," Sly Cooper remarked, his dark brown eyes flinty.

"Release me, you wretch!" Gaston hissed, trying to free his arm…with no success.

"Sorry…not until you apologize to the lady, friend," Sly remarked again, only this time he emphasized his statement with a tap of his cane's tip to Ripperoux's forehead.

"Rid me of this fool," Ripperoux growled, waving to his henchmen ahead.

"That," Sly remarked with a wry grin, "would be a really bad idea, Monsieur." Sly then shrugged, appearing more bored than anything. "Of course, you do what you think you have to…"

"Oh, I shall, Monsieur," Ripperoux replied nastily. "Take him!"

However, before the two jackals in the ninja suits could even make one threatening gesture toward Sly, two massive hands appeared seemingly out of nowhere to cup each of the jackals' heads a moment…before slamming them against one another hard enough with a resounding crack to render both of them senseless. The two slumped to the floor unconscious. "Don't you worry none, Sly…you deal with Mister Fancy Pants," Murray offered up to his friend, his face set in stone. "The Murray will take care of these other guys…if they make me." He turned his attention toward his Naomi then. "You okay, Naomi?"

Naomi smiled, one hand to her burning cheek. "Oui, I am fine, Murray," she informed him. "Your timing is quite impeccable, mon ami."

Murray grinned, eyeing the two suddenly nervous coyote toughs like slabs of fresh meat. "Thanks, but you can thank Sly…he thought I might like to tag along tonight," Murray told her.

Yuri and Naomi looked over to Sly. Sly shrugged. "Hey, what can I say?" Sly replied. "He's been bugging me for months to see a fashion show. Who am I to deny him that, huh?" He grinned.

Gaston was a great deal unsure of himself now. "Sly?" he said aloud, then paled. "As in Sly Cooper?" Ripperoux blinked, then paled slightly. "Mon Dieu."

Kitty then decided to get involved. "You know, I probably should run you in, fat boy, for assaulting Miss Rousseau," she observed aloud.

"Oh? You should, should you?" Gaston replied, sneering at the small vixen.

"Yep! Oh, by the way, I'm Inspector Kitty Petro, Interpol Paris Division," Kitty said, giving him a toothy grin.

"Interpol?" Gaston gasped…then his quick mind worked. "Oh, then if that is the case," the weasel grinned cleverly. "There is Sly Cooper…arrest him!" He looked over at Sly…his expression triumphant.

Kitty pretended to be stunned, looking over to Sly. "You're Sly Cooper? Really?" she gushed, her blue eyes intent, though she did give Sly a clever little look when Gaston was not looking. "The most wanted man in all of Paris?"

Sly grinned, twirling his famous cane. "Little ol' me?" he answered. "C'mon, Inspector, do I---even remotely---look anything like the world famous Master Thief?"

Kitty looked Sly over. "Hmm, now that you mention it," Kitty replied, rubbing her chin idly. "You don't look **all** that much like Sly Cooper." Kitty grinned.

Carmelita then added her two cents worth. "Trust me," she remarked. "I've been chasing his annoying furry butt halfway around the world. If that were Sly Cooper, I'd know it."

Gaston looked over at the lovely dark-haired vixen…pausing to run his eyes hotly over her curvy form. "You would? Oh, and how would you---?" Gaston then stopped, gasped then grinned. "You are Carmelita Fox! I have seen you on the television many times, Mademoiselle Fox…you are tres belle manifuque!"

"Charmed, I'm sure," Carmelita said with a smirk, and a toss of her lovely sable-haired head. She then noticed his hot, beady little eyes running over her body. "Hey, eyes back in your head, pal," she growled.

Gaston blinked, then wiped the small trace of drool from the corner of his lip. "Pardonnez moi, Mademoiselle Fox," he responded. "Or, may I have the honor of calling you Carmelita, mon belle cheri?"

"No," Carmelita answered, her lip curling, her dark brown eyes flinty. "Miss Fox will do nicely, thanks." She paused a moment, then added. "Unless you prefer former Inspector Fox, of course."

Sly grinned over at his lady love, his approval in her handling of this guy in his twinkling eyes.

"Who is this troublesome fellow, Madame?" Maria ventured, moving up to stand beside the troubled snow leopard woman. Now, Maria was not as tall as Yuri, nor did she possess her inherent grace…however, Maria did possess something that Yuri did lack…the power to intimidate. "Perhaps, you would like for my Svetlana and I to…er, have a pointed discussion with him, da?"

Maria's eyes were peculiar…in that the blue seemed to change with her moods. When she was happy and at ease, her eyes were a clear blue…like fine blue topaz. However, when she was perturbed, or angry---like she was now!---her eyes became an icy frigid blue---reminiscent of sunlight through an iceberg.

Gaston immediately did not like the look of the cool Arctic vixen before him. His internal alarms began sounding even as the Russian first spoke. "This is of no concern of yours, vixen!" Gaston rebuked her, waving her imperiously away, despite the fact that he felt a wave of icy fear at the nape of his neck just now.

Maria grinned an icy smile---full of implied malice---the fat weasel's way. "Da. For now, perhaps…but it easily could become my 'concern', Comrade," she answered, her small powerful hands curling as she adopted an easy, confident fighting posture.

Svetlana moved up to stand just beside her friend, Maria. Even Sly was surprised by the coldness in the petite tigress' eyes. He knew Svetlana to be a charming, kind-hearted soul…but that hardly seemed to be the case now…as her demeanor had changed to that of the cold-hearted thug she had once been. "If you strike Ms. Rousseau again," Svetlana observed in her sweetest, most chilling voice. "I shall delight in tearing out your throat, Monsieur." Gaston looked to Svetlana's small hands just then, and gaped as he saw curved, inch long, razor-sharp claws emerge from her fingertips.

"Er, boss," one of the coyote thugs whispered into Ripperoux's ear. "I'm getting' a bad feelin' about this." He divided his attention between his unsettled superior, and Murray, who was entertaining himself by bending---and then unbending---a solid brass stanchion beside the door.

Ripperoux was again sweating in fear. His plan---his glorious revenge!---had gone definitely awry. He had thought that he and his four goons would strike fear into a group of seemingly defenseless women. Sadly, it seemed, these women hardly seemed defenseless now…indeed, they had more than adequate ones! However, his pride refused to have him back down again in front of Yuri and Naomi. "I agree," he stated softly for their ears only. "Plan B, gentlemen," he added.

The two thugs grinned, then dipped their hands inside of their jackets to withdraw deadly Incom Mac-10 submachine pistols. Ripperoux delighted in the shocked looks on the girls' faces, and felt his control of the situation steady. "I'm afraid you all still do not understand," he stated. "I am in control here…not you."

"Say Murray?" Sly thought to mention just then.

Murray, who had been staying out of things for the most part, stepped forward, and then reached his huge hands over to wrap them over the small stubby weapons in the thugs' hands. He grunted as he exerted pressure, and smiled as he heard the tell-tale sound of metal bending and crushing. He removed his hands, then crossed his big burly arms before himself, satisfied.

"Aiee," whispered the left-most thug, looking down at his Mac-10, which was now pinched to paper-thinness at its middle, completely and utterly useless for anything more than a very small club. "Ah, Monsieur?" the thug offered to his boss…gazing down at his machine pistol then Gaston.

"Is it time for The Murray yet, Sly?" Murray asked, eyeing the two thugs like they were nothing more than convenient punching dummies just now.

"Not yet, pal," Sly answered with a grin. He turned to Gaston, who stared back at him dumb-founded. "You know, you're right, bud. You are in charge," he stated. "So…what's your play, fella? Do you apologize and talk nice to the ladies? Or shall I let my pal here wipe the floor with you three?"

Gaston was sweating again…damn it! "Um," he wavered, eyeing Murray with not a little fear just now. He turned to Yuri, his eyes full of frustration. "Your pardon, Madame," he muttered, gritting his teeth. "I regret my…er, indiscretion with regards to Mademoiselle Rousseau earlier."

Yuri grinned smugly. "That is quite all right, Monsieur," Yuri answered. "You are under pressure, oui? We all are, no?"

Gaston nodded woodenly, but inside he howled in frustration. He gave Yuri a small smile, and then stared blatantly at her ample bosom. "Oui, we are, Madame," he answered, giving her a lecherous look. "You as well as I, no? Though, after our bet, that may change, no?"

"Perhaps, Monsieur," Yuri allowed, feeling her skin crawl from having **him** staring so boldly at her body. "You may wish to reconsider…before I win your entire line, you know."

Gaston snorted at that! As if that could ever happen, he told himself. He looked over at each of the assembled girls trim figures, enjoying staring at them, bold as brass. "It is perhaps you who might wish to reconsider, my sweet luscious Yuri," he remarked smugly. "Especially when I come to collect my prize, no?"

Yuri glared at him. "Go! Take your thugs with you and go, Gaston," she instructed, pointing her hand toward the still open door. "Before I have my friend Murray here bodily toss you from the premises." Yuri's green-gold eyes glittered dangerously.

Gaston gulped then, realizing just then that she was right. "Very well, cheri," he answered, indicating the two coyotes should pick up their unconscious teammates. "All right, I am leaving…for now. Howver, do remember, Yuri my sweet," he added, turning his head to gaze lewdly at Yuri´s most shapely posterior. "The Fall Spectacular is in but two months' time. Do you really think that even you, cheri, can make these pathetic wannabees of yours into models before the show?"

"As a matter of fact, Monsieur," Yuri declared, smiling confidently over at her friends. "Oui, I think my lovely girls will do quite nicely, in fact. Can you and

your stable of street walkers say the same, Gaston?" She intentionally made her statement as scathing as she could manage. "Besides…it is the clothes that are the star, are they not? And, since that is the case, I am quite confident I shall prove victorious. Can you say the same, Monsieur?"

Grumbling under his breath, Gaston---and his nastily surprised henchmen---departed the ballroom. Murray did them all the favor of shutting the door and locking them.

Yuri's composure finally broke, and she wavered, having to clutch at Naomi to remain steady upon her feet. "Mon Dieu," she exclaimed. "Oh, thank you all, mon amis…I was so frightened." She shivered.

"Madame, we are always here for you," Naomi assured her, her cheek still a little pink from where that bastard Ripperoux had slapped her.

"My poor Naomi," Yuri fussed, her hand stroking Naomi's hurt cheek tenderly. "That man is a monster!" She looked into her friend's eyes. "Are you all right, cheri?"

"Yuri, I am fine," Naomi replied, meaning it. The slap had been worth the pain, just to know that her friends were there for her, and that she---in turn---was always there for her friend Yuri.

"That is good," Yuri answered, pausing to kiss Naomi's cheek in her gratitude. "Ugh! That man! He would try the patience of the saints themselves. I rue the day my pride allowed me to sign that trickster's contract!"

Sly frowned, then looked at Ling. "Contract? What contract?" Sly and Ling asked.

Much to Sly amazement, Yuri looked away, her cheek flushing red. "I am ashamed, Sly Cooper," she admitted, hanging her proud head, her long slightly wavy blond hair sweeping around to partially cover her face.

"Okay," Sly intoned, confused, then looked to Ling. "Ling, my boy, I think we're missing something here."

"I agree," Ling offered, confused as well.

"It is like this, gentlemen," Yuri reluctantly replied, filling them in on her hastily made bet…as well as what was at stake should she lose.

Sly, after hearing the whole story, balled his fists and grit his teeth. "Yuri, why didn't you tell me all this before?" he complained. "Had I known, I would of sicked Murray on that bastard good!"

Ling nodded his agreement. "It is becoming most apparent, I think, that this lecherous weasel is as dirty-minded as our Inspector Gaines," he replied.

"Inspector Who?" Sly---as well as everyone not affiliated with Interpol asked in rapid fashion.

"Gaines," Carmelita said, scowling furiously. "Some twit of a zebra that thinks he's God's gift to women." She exhaled sharply, surprised to realize that idiot still irked her even now.

Kitty nodded, grinning. "Oh, yeah. That'd be him, all right. Haughty little bastard's tried to get all of the girls to sleep with him over the years."

"Guys like that can work at Interpol?" Sly asked, perplexed. "I thought he'd of garnered the suspicion of Internal Affairs with that kind of behavior."

"Yeah, well," Carmelita answered a moment later. "Ordinarily, Sly, you'd be right. However, Gaines is the nephew of the Paris Interpol Secretary-General."

She left her statement just like that…it not needing any further explanation.

"Ah," Sly said…his one word speaking volumes.

"You don't know the half of it, pal," Kitty explained to Sly. "He had a special interest in your lady friend there. Yeah, more than twice a day he'd be propositioning poor Carmelita."

Sly's brown eyes became hard. "You'll have to point this guy out to me sometime, Kitty," Sly said in a good-natured voice…but his eyes relayed an entirely different message.

"Oh, don't worry about that, pal," Kitty assured him with a laugh. "Here, let me explain, okay? Now, on the day Carmelita quit, Gaines had the absolute nerve to try and coax her over to his apartment to 'talk things over'..." Kitty grinned suddenly. "I bet he wishes he hadn't of now! Carmelita was just awesome! She gave him his answer, all right! She blackened both his eyes, and gave him a kick that had him walking funny for the rest of the week!"

Everybody laughed, until Naomi broke the silence. "I do not wish to rain on everyone´s parade…but, we only have one month to do get ready, no?" she pointed out.

Yuri nodded. "Thank you, my Naomi, for that. As she says, my Mademoiselles, it is time to get this show on the road!"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Yuri had been right it seemed, and the ladies' training began in earnest. Because of that, Kitty's estimation of fashion models surged to an all-time high as she was led through a brutal---at least in her mind---fashion show boot camp of sorts. Kitty learned quickly that walking the runway was no game! This was hard work, pal!

Kitty struggled to train hard, and train hard she did…for hours and hours a day. When things began to look bleak---which sometimes did happen---she found it especially helpful to think of two things: Yuri's promise that she'd let her use her sweet Lamborghini; and the frigthening, most disturbing image of poor Yuri with that pig Gaston Ripperoux in the same room…which made Kitty shudder with revulsion! Those two thing were oft-times the only reason she didn't throw her hands up and run screaming into the streets!

Carmelita found the training hard too, but where Kitty oft-times hovered on the edge of hysteria, Carmelita found it a novel and eye-opening experience. She found Yuri and Naomi very patient with them all, though they were strict task masters. Carmelita was so glad she had Sly though, for many reasons…for his heavenly foot rubs, as those high heels were tough, even for an ex-cop, for his patiently listening to her numerous gripes and complaints, and for his near constant emotional support. Oh, he didn't walk around like some cheerleader or anything…no, it was little things he did that touched her heart. Like how he seemed to be able to tell when she needed a hug, and when she needed time alone. Like the spontaneous affectionate smile he always seemed to have just for her…even when she didn't know she needed one.

However, as for poor Kitty, as the days passed, her view on this whole business didn't improve overmuch. Now, some of that attitude was due to the fact that she was forced to wear----she shuddered!---heeled shoes (now true, they were not anywhere as high as the ones that Carmelita, Yuri, Naomi, Svetlana and Maria all seemed to wear…but **still**!), shoes which pinched and made her poor feet ache after only a couple of hours wear. In addition to that particular indignity, Yuri seemed to take some odd delight in parading Kitty around endlessly in the dresses (okay, they were pretty dresses…but **still!**) that fairly made her want to scream! She swore to herself that if the next dress Yuri made her wear was festooned with oceans of lace or fringe, that snow leopard was going to get a piece of her mind!

Maria and Svetlana, surprisingly enough, both proved quick studies…perhaps that was due to the discipline they both were able to maintain. They both worked very hard, and were constant companions. That afternoon, Svetlana found Maria staring off into space, sort of dreamy-eyed, and smiling wistfully.

"What is it, Maria?" Svetlana said then, moving up to eye her friend, putting an arm about her shoulders.

Maria was startled a moment, but then looked over at Svetlana and grinned. "What? Oh, it is nothing, dear," she answered.

"Nothing, hmm?" Svetlana replied, one dark eyebrow quirking up, a grin on her lovely face.

"Oh, all right," Maria admitted with a grin of her own. "Can you believe we are here, Svetlana? Doing something this worthwhile…for someone as kind and caring as Madame Yuri? I…I have never felt this complete, this beautiful before. Now, sure I know that I am pretty, my friend…but beautiful? Nyet."

"You are too hard on yourself, Maria," Svetlana replied, gently hugging her friend. "We two have never before had such an opportunity to do something this, well…feminine before. Madame has a way of making us all feel special."

Maria grinned thankfully over at her small friend. "Thank you, Svetlana," she said, then flicked her topaz blue eyes cleverly at the tigress. "Even Kitty, my friend?"

Svetlana giggled softly, looking over at the pretty pale-haired vixen, whose expression just now would of curdled fresh milk. "Da, even our stubborn Kitty, Maria," she answered. She watched her move, and sighed happily. "Do you think she knows how beautiful she is, Maria?"

Maria looked over, regarding Kitty, then frowned. "Most likely no, I think," she opined, then grinned. "That's why Madame has allowed her handsome fella here every day, da?"

"Da," Svetlana responded, looking over to the handsome Ling. "If I had someone as handsome as Kitty's Ling mooning over me, I surely wouldn't mind."

"Svetlana," Maria chided her friend. "Do not tell me you have a crush on Constable Chu now…"

"Oh, nyet!" Svetlana replied quickly, blinking her large lovely eyes in surprise. "No, I don't, Maria. I just wish I had a special fellow of my own is all." She gazed off into the distance, thinking.

"You shall, dear," Maria assured her. "Be patient."

Fashion Hell---as Kitty had come to call it---continued on, and the very next day, Naomi informed all the girls that today was the day they would begin being made-up, cosmetics applied, their hair done, the whole works…in preparation for what was to occur for the real show itself. Kitty watched her friends---their pretty faces unadorned and freshly washed---move over behind the cubicle with Naomi…only to return later looking like---at least to Kitty!---refugees from fashion magazines. She shuddered…knowing this fate awaited her as well. Now, Kitty acknowledged that wasn't really a bad thing---I mean, after all, they were preparing for a fashion show, weren't they? However, that didn't by any means relieve the steadily sinking feeling poor Kitty felt in her stomach that day.

"Kitty? Come, cheri," Naomi commanded in that sweet steely tone of voice that reminded Kitty of a metal fist wrapped in a velvet glove. "It is time to make you tres manufique, mon ami." The cheetah smiled encouragingly at her most challenging prospect.

Kitty got to her feet---with the same enthusiasm usually reserved for those headed to the gallows!---and marched reluctantly over and flopped down into a chair in Naomi's Chamber of Horrors---or so she liked to call it. "Is this really necessary, Naomi?" Kitty whined pathetically, hating the very idea of what was about to be done to her. "I mean, you guys are always telling me I'm pretty just the way I am…"

"Kitty…" Naomi chided, using that same sweet voice, and those same hard eyes again. "Really now, Kitty…it´s not as bad as all that," Naomi soothed, as she prepared to get to work. "I promise…you shall look stunning, cheri. Trust me."

Kitty chose not to answer that, and Naomi went to work, applying a light application of a hot pink lipstick over her lips, nearly making Kitty physically cringe.

Naomi saw her charge wince in the mirror, and frowned. Why was this very pretty girl like this? she asked herself. "Kitty, the lipstick is tasteless and odorless…why is it that you find it so repellant?"

Kitty opened her right eye a smidgeon. "It's not the lipstick itself, Naomi," she replied. "It's just the way it makes me look that I don't like."

Naomi frowned at that. "But, cheri! It makes your lips very lovely…making them stand out on your pretty face, no?" she pointed out. And, it did at that…Kitty normally wore nothing upon her lips, so the addition of the soft hot pink color to her lips made them more noticeable. "You have very pretty lips, mon ami."

"Thanks, but I happen to like them just the way they are," Kitty remarked, just a bit tartly. "Or, I should say…the way they **were**." She directed her one narrowed blue eye at her reflection. Not bad, she admitted---though only to herself. The soft pink was only just a bit darker than her own natural lip color. She shrugged. "Go on, Naomi…just get this all over with, okay?"

While Naomi began to softly, gently rouge her cheeks, then apply the softest hint of powdery blue eyeshadow to her upper eyelids, Kitty blocked out everything…concentrating instead on her favorite things…like the Lamborghini! Like the amazing feeling she experienced snuggling close to her Ling, like watching a rousing soccer match, or even beating Ling at yet another car chase game on their Playstation. Anything pleasant, that was not so…well, girlish, that would allow her to weather this storm.

"Voila!" Naomi replied softly a moment later, her long supple fingers gently caressing Kitty's rounded cheeks one last time. "Kitty? Do take a look, cheri."

"Must I?" Kitty groaned, holding her eyes tightly shut. A part of her---deep in her subconscious perhaps---was curious as to how she now would look…her face made up like other women.

"Kitty…" Naomi warned in her same soft, steely voice, her patience wearing understandably very thin.

"All right," Kitty groused, and most reluctantly peeked open her eyes into narrow slits, then sighed heavily, and with a wrench of her will gazed at the young woman in the mirror before her.

Kitty, needless to say, was stunned! The face that gazed back at her in the mirror's surface was totally alien. Now, sure…the shape of her face was the same, and…her hair was still the same comfortable style she preferred. But, wow! the rest of her had changed. Her eyes---which were large to begin with---appeared even larger and, well, alluring now, enhanced by the soft blue of her eyelids, with the darker blue at each eyelid's edge. Her cheeks glowed just a bit pinkly…like she was softly blushing. All of these things were startling…but even more startling was the appearance of all of them together! "T-That's me?" Kitty questioned, grinning a moment…then frowned.

Naomi felt a moment's excitement, then sighed at Kitty's frown. "Oui? Go on…what is it, Kitty?" she questioned, frowning herself.

Kitty opened her eyes fully, and looked up into Naomi's reflection in the mirror. "Hey, I'm sorry, Naomi…it's not you," Kitty soothed, yet still frowned. "It's just…well, that's not me, okay?"

"Carmelita!" Naomi called out just then, beckoning the vixen over.

Kitty freaked! "No! Naomi, I don't want her to see me this---urk!" Kitty cried out, then snapped her mouth shut as Carmelita came around the corner at Naomi's call.

"Carmelita cheri," Naomi purred, feeling as if maybe Kitty's friend might be able to reason with this stubborn yet adorable girl. "What do you think, hmm?"

Carmelita blinked several times at Kitty.

Kitty, now on the verge of tears of frustration, shook her finger at Carmelita. "If you laugh at me---!" she began. Much to her surprise, Carmelita's face didn't show laughter…it showed something altogether different. Her eyes softened and were filled with her happiness and love.

"Oh, Kitty," Carmelita said in a soft hushed voice. "Girl, you're **beautiful**…" Her big liquid brown eyes shone with quiet admiration and fierce affection.

Kitty was stunned! "R-Really?" she gasped, looking at herself again. "I mean, c'mon, Carmelita…this is not the way I look…"

"Hush," Carmelita counseled then, and moved over to stand behind Kitty, putting her hands on Kitty's shoulders. "You look…terrific. So, okay, maybe it's not your usual style. I get that, Kitty. But, trust me, girl…boy oh boy, are Ling's eyes going to fall out of his head when he sees you like this!" She grinned a triumphant, telling sort of smile.

Kitty blinked, then returned her attention to her visage in the mirror. "Eh," she remarked, blinking her eyes for effect, then smiling at herself. "It's not that hideous, I suppose…" Apparently, Kitty found out…that was not the appropriate thing to say!

Naomi stiffened, snorting. "Hideous?" she questioned, her big amber eyes mere slits. "Hideous?" she repeated, crossing her arms before herself, her nostrils flaring.

Kitty grimaced. "Oops! Bad choice of words," she said with a grin. "Sorry 'bout that, Naomi."

Naomi tossed her head in indignation, her shimmering bright blond locks swaying. "I should say so, Kitty Petro…at the very least," she replied stiffly, insulted.

Kitty knew she had hurt Naomi's feelings…which wasn't really what she had been trying to do, actually. So, she told herself…time to mend some fences it seems. "Naomi," Kitty began, reaching out to take Naomi's long-fingered hand. "C'mon, you know me, huh? You know I have the uncanny ability to put my foot firmly in my mouth at the drop of a hat, right?"

"Oui, there is that," Naomi replied, a bit mollified, and grinned.

Kitty grinned too, and apparently her enhanced smile had a bit of magic behind it too. "I'm sure your work is top-notch, girl," she assured her. "I know how hard you worked on me. And…er, I know I'm not what you'd call a stellar client or anything." Kitty then gulped, swallowing her pride a bit. "Look, I'm not good at this, okay? Look, just how well would you like it if suddenly I had you out playing soccer with me and Ling?"

"Soccer?" Naomi questioned, then nodded. "Oh, you mean football, oui?"

"Yep!" Kitty affirmed. "But, you're not answering my question, buddy girl. How well do you think you'd take to being all sweaty, grass-stained, and more or less a mess?"

Naomi wrinkled her nose. "I think I would find it not to my liking, cheri," Naomi answered after some thought. "Sports of that sort are not…how you say, my cup of tea."

"Exactly!" Kitty crowed, making her point. "But…what if I needed you to play on my team? I mean, like I'd lose my house if my team lost or something? I could count on you to try, right?"

Naomi considered that a moment, then reluctantly nodded. "Oui, I would," she told her. "You are my dear friend, Kitty…that is simply what friends do."

Kitty swallowed hard at that, feeling touched. Then she frowned, realizing that Naomi had unknowingly twisted her example in her own favor. "Nice twist there, girlfriend," Kitty said ruefully. "Okay, okay…I'm yours until this little freak show is over, okay? I won't promise I won't complain, mind you…but, I'll do what you ask me to, agreed?"

Naomi clapped her hands in happiness. "D'accord, cheri!" she replied, then bent over to kiss Kitty atop her head, which made the little vixen laugh.

"Oh," Kitty then added. "that is…if you'll show me how to drive the Roadster, when Madame allows me to use it. Will you…please?" Kitty, knowing her face was now even better suited to enhance her big blue eyes, gave Naomi her pleading puppy dog look, blinking her eyes repeatedly.

Naomi laughed, then caressed Kitty's blond-haired head with her hand. "Of course, cheri," she assured her. "I see that you've found ways of putting my work to use, no?"

Kitty laughed at that. "Well, yeah…I suppose all this has got to be good for something," she answered, her grin contagious.

Just then, Ling appeared around the corner, intending to ask Kitty a question. However, once he saw her, and once she turned her lovely blue-eyed gaze his way, he was robbed of any attempts at speech…simply standing there, his own olive-green eyes wide in surprise and awe.

Naomi grinned, her white teeth flashing. "Ah, and perhaps, cheri," she pointed out, nodding her head at the stunned Ling, "there is yet another thing it is good for, no?"

Kitty grinned, batting her long-lashed eyes winningly at poor Ling, who stood there gaping like a fish. She was just beginning to worry about him, when she saw his stunned look slowly transform into a look of longing and fierce affection toward her. "Yeah, I'm thinkin' you just might be on to something there, Naomi my friend…" Kitty observed with a winning smile.

Later on…

"…adieu, cheris!" Yuri called out at the end of yet another day to her dear friends and budding showgirls. "I will see you all bright and early at eight o'clock tomorrow morning, no?"

"What a day," groused Kitty to Carmelita as they walked toward Carmelita's bright red Peugeot. Kitty continually rubbed at her face, trying to ensure that all traces of make-up that had once graced her face were completely gone.

"Hey, sport," Carmelita asked as she unlocked her car. "I really thought you and I had sorted out all those make-up issues of yours."

Kitty dodged her question temporarily by climbing into the low convertible. "We did," she replied. "As far as I'm ever going to, Carmelita. While I'll admit I didn't mind Ling's reaction to me…I still don't like the stuff. Never have, never will."

"Understood," Carmelita said as she started the car. "But, remember, you did promise both Yuri and Naomi you'd do this, right?"

Kitty sighed, closing her eyes wearily. "Yeah, yeah," she grumbled. "But, that doesn't mean I have to actually **like** it, you know."

Carmelita's response to Kitty's observation was effectively silenced by her cell phone suddenly ringing. Switching on her headset for her phone, she took the call…even as she drove. "Hola, Carmelita Fox speaking," she offered.

Kitty knew well enough to keep her eyes on the road…just in case. Carmelita had the bad habit of wanting to talk with her hands…which, ordinarily wasn't all that bad a thing. However, when you considered what happened when she was driving and that happened…er, well. Right on cue, Kitty gasped as Carmelita jerked the wheel, sending the small convertible jerking toward the center line.

"WHAT?" Carmelita demanded into the phone, before she straightened out her driving. "Que lastima! Hold on, Carlos! We're on our way right now! Adios!" She hung up the phone, then stomped her foot down on the accelerator.

"Whoa! Carmelita…what was that all about?" Kitty demanded, startled by their current rate of speed just now.

"Later, not now, Kitty," Carmelita replied, finding a clear stretch of road, where she made a quick skidding U-turn. Once she had the Peugeot back under control again, she hurriedly speed-dialed Sly on her cell phone. "Hello, Sly? Hey, sweetie, it's me," she told him. "I just wanted to tell you that Kitty and I will be late coming home tonight, okay? Why? Oh, nothing much, honey…only Carmen's water just broke."

"Say WHAT?" Kitty screeched. "Carmen? What?"

"Just you hush, Kitty! I'm still trying to talk," Carmelita commanded, driving as fast as she could safely. "Sly, could you make sure you call Ling and let him that Kitty is with me? Thanks, sweetheart…I´ll call you when I learn anything. I promise! Love you! Bye!" She deactivate her phone, breaking the connection. "About time," she grumbled to Kitty. "I was beginning to think that Carmen was going to explode any time now!"

Kitty laughed at that, before Carmelita finally whisked her care into a parking space in the hospital's parking lot.

An hour later…

Kitty---true to form---began to get restless. She got up and began to pace back and forth endlessly, right along with the very nervous Carlos. "Just what's taking so long?" Kitty complained. "I want to meet her babies…"

"As do I, Kitty," Carlos remarked with a troubled, yet hopeful smile.

"They come when they come, Kitty. You're going to just have to be patient," Carmelita answered. "Just you wait until you have your own, Kitty Petro. Things like this simply take time, sport."

"Oh? And how would you know?" Kitty shot back. "Last time I looked, you aren't a mother yourself. And since you're the youngest member of your family…how could you possibly know that, hmm?"

Before Carmelita could even answer, a soft feminine voice sounded behind them all. The three foxes all turned quickly to see a small, shy lioness dressed in a nurse's uniform. "Ahem, are you the Foxes?" she asked.

"Si! Uh, I mean, yes! So, how is she, my Carmen?" Carlos asked, his brow creased with worry.

"Please," the nurse said soothingly, smiling. "Not too worry, sir. Both mother and her twins are doing just fine."

"Cool. Hey, were they both boys or girls?" Kitty asked the lioness, curious.

"Neither, Miss. She delivered one each, a girl first, then a boy," the lioness informed them all. "She's up to having some visitors…so, you all may see them now. However, please do be quiet, yes? Miss Carmen is very tired." The softly smiling nurse pointed them toward Carmen's room, and all three of them hurried towar it. Moments later, they cautiously made their way inside Carmen's hospital room, where they found her laying propped up in bed, holding both of her children, one in each arm.

"Hey there, Sis!" Carmelita greeted her sister with a kiss and a caress on her cheek.

"Hola, mi hermana," Carmen answered back, smiling, though looking extremely tired just now.

"Ah, I am so relieved to see you well, my love," Carlos told her as he bent down to kiss his wife. "May I?" he asked in an almost reverent sort of voice. When Carmen nodded her head, Carlos slipped his daughter from his wife's arms, cuddling her to his broad chest.

Kitty peered around Carlos' shoulder to see the little girl. She was so cute! She observed to herself. "So, what are you going to call them?" Kitty wanted to know.

Carmen smiled, gently stroking her son's head. "That beautiful little girl in Carlos' arms is our Maria," Carmen explained. "She was born no more than three minutes earlier than her brother." She then hitched her son up in her arms and peeled the blanket back so they could all see him. "And, this handsome little fellow I´m holding now is our Enrico."

Carlos smiled in wonder, looking down into the cherubic face of his little Maria. "Carmelita? Could you come here, por favor?" he requested.

"Of course. What is it, Carlos?" Carmelita asked, curious.

Carlos grinned a knowing little smile, and beckoned her over. Once she was close and looking down at the small girl child, he continued. "So, Carmelita…do you see just there, below her right eye, si?"

Carmelita frowned, then looked and smiled, nodding her head. "I see she's a Fox, all right. She´s inherited my mole, the little dear," she said.

"Si! Just as Enrico has inherited his mother's freckles," Carmen observed, smiling as she tickled the little boy's nose as she swept over his freckles. She looked up a moment later, and saw Kitty staring, just a bit enviously at Carlos and Carmelita.

"Kitty? Could you please come here?" Carmen asked, smiling as she understood.

"Sure! What is it, Carmen?" Kitty asked, curious yet willing.

Carmen smiled up at her, and asked, "Would you like to hold him? Enrico?"

"Wow…you'll let me?" Kitty asked, thrilled yet touched.

"Si, of course," Carmen replied, nodding just before she showed her how to hold little Enrico in her arms.

As Kitty held the little boy to herself, she experienced feelings she had never had before…ones of odd contentment and joy. She grinned, observing, "Carmen, he's so small, and so light too. You know…I feel so strange," she said. "Not bad, mind you…just strange…though, in a good way, you know?"

Carmen smiled. "Si, I know, Kitty. That's only natural, my friend…you're just feeling a bit maternal now is all." Carmen watched Kitty begin to softly rock little Enrico, which made him smile. "I'm sure that every girl or young woman experiences that sort of feeling some time in their lives."

Kitty smiled. "So, Carmen…was it all worth it?" she asked, wanting to know.

"Hmm? Was it all worth what?" Carmen asked, confused by Kitty's question.

"Well, d'uh!" Kitty teased. "C'mon…you've been carrying those two around inside you for nine months now, right? And, along the way you suffered from everything from mood swings to morning sickness. Now…you just push them out, and what? You and Carlos, for the next couple of years, will be doing nothing but change diapers, feed them, and take care of everything they need. So…bearing all that in mind, lady, I'm asking you again…was it all worth it?"

Carmen smiled, finally understanding Kitty's dilemma. She paused, thinking a moment, then shook her proud head. "I am sorry, mi amiga, but I cannot answer that question for you. That is something only you can answer for yourself, dear girl. But, as for me---and my Carlos---yes, it was worth it, Kitty."

Kitty just nodded, smiled, and then looked down at little Enrico, who snuggled contentedly in his Auntie Kitty's arms, all warm and soft and sleepy.


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Sorry i have´nt been putting upp any new chappies. Since it´s gone a wery long time you´ll get a wery long chappie.

Chapter 33

Training continued…up until the point that poor Kitty could walk the runway with what they all now called 'The Sing strut' with the best of them! Heck, she was becoming so used to wearing dresses that her skin didn't even crawl anymore…well, most of the time it didn't! And…needless to say, that fact scared Kitty more than she cared to ever admit to!

The next day, with the show only a week away now, Yuri´s seemingly tireless seamstresses had finally---at long last!---finished the last of the Sing emsemble. Yuri, who had been critiquing Svetlana's last presentation down the runway at the Malta ballroom, was the one who got that much-anticipated call. Needless to say, Yuri was ecstatic!

"It is done? Oh, merci! Merci beaucoup, cheris!" Yuri gushed into her slender cell phone, her green-gold eyes welling up with happy tears. She completed her call, put away her cell, and then turned, walked slowly and gracefully over to Naomi…hugged her, and promptly burst into a fit of tears. Carmelita and Svetlana moved immediately to poor Yuri's side, gently stroking her back and shoulders, helping to soothe the overwrought snow leopard woman. Finally, the storm past, and Yuri moved away from her rock, Naomi, and smiled fondly and thankfully at her concerned friends.

"Pardonnez moi," Yuri said, sniffling slightly as she wiped away her tears from her cheeks. "I am sorry…I don't know what came over me…"

"Yuri," Carmelita replied, knowingly. "You've been working non-stop for the past three months now. You don't sleep, you don't eat…unless Naomi forces you to, and you've been under constant pressure...well, what with your 'arrangement' with that bastard Ripperoux, I mean." Carmelita shrugged. "Hey, you're bound to break sooner or later, lady. You can't carry all that around inside you forever, you know."

"I know," Yuri said with a sigh, composed once more finally. "I know, cheri. But, all that aside…I do want to thank you all for your support, my darlings." She smiled, looking at each of her dear friends in the face for a long moment in their turn. "I could not of done this---any of this!---without each and every one of you. I love you all…very much."

Svetlana, her lower lip trembling with emotion, moved forward and pulled Yuri into her arms, hugging her with fierce affection, tears beginning to run down her smooth round cheeks. "Oh, Madame…" she cried softly, her small shoulders shaking with sobs. Evidently, Yuri hadn't been the only one feeling the pressure, it seemed.

"Shh," Yuri soothed, reaching up her hand to stroke little Svetlana's silky black hair. "I know, cheri. I know," she told the weeping girl. She looked over to Naomi, and gave her a nod to continue on…while she saw to calming down poor Svetlana.

Naomi beckoned the other girls over to her. "While Madame sees to Svetlana," she began, smiling with concern at the gently weeping tigress. "We must continue on, no? So, Kitty, Carmelita? Could I impose upon you to come with me on an urgent matter?" She looked over to the two vixens…then, paused and looked at Maria. "Oh, Maria? Could I ask you to perhaps stay? You understand…and help Madame with poor Svetlana?" Naomi looked with some concern at Svetlana, then looked back to Maria. "I'm sure she will be all right after a good cry, oui?"

Maria smiled, nodding her head. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She just needs to get it out of her system, I think. I'm surprised she's lasted this long…what with how she worries so of late. Not that she hasn't been wonderful the whole time, you understand…no complaints, always there to do what's needed. Eh, I suppose she just needed a chance to let it all out, da?"

Naomi frowned, one blond eyebrow arching up. "I had no idea that she's been worrying so, Maria," Naomi replied, her eyes troubled a bit.

"Oh, da, she has," Maria replied, nodding her head. "But, please…let me explain. Svetlana loves you all very much, da? You know this, right?" The other girls all smiled, pleasantly surprised, each flicking their eyes fondly toward the sniffling little tigress.

Maria grinned, then continued. "Now, as this is the case, she worries about you all." She turned suddenly toward a startled Kitty, who blinked at being selected first. "She worries about you, Kitty. She worries what will happen to you…what with how you're being forced to wear dresses and feminine things…which, she knows you detest. She worries that this will change you…and not necessarily for the better."

"Wait a sec. Hold on," Kitty replied, stunned and not a little touched. "I never said---"

"Da, I know," Maria pointed out, placating. "I know, Kitty. But, this is how my Svetlana thinks, da?" She then turned to Carmelita, who nodded, guessing she'd be next. "With you, Carmelita, she still worries that you will not like her…and so she works very hard never to let you down. Do you not know this?"

Carmelita's startled expression answered that quite handily. "No, as a matter of fact, I didn't. But, Maria…I thought she and I had hashed that all out before!" she protested.

"Da, you did, I know," Maria agreed. "But, Svetlana, she worries that even one mistake, one small misstep on her part, and you will hate her. That is irrational, yes, but I think it is partly due to the fact that feels somewhat guilty about her girlish crush on your Sly Cooper…"

"I'll talk to her," Carmelita promised, her eyes troubled. "I'll let her know that all that's in the past. That she only has to be herself, and we'll---I mean, I'll--- love her just the same."

"Da, she will like that," Maria said with a smile and a nod. She then turned to Naomi. "You, tovarisch, she worries about you most of all---well, except for Madame Yuri, of course."

"Moi?" Naomi questioned, blinking in surprise, raising one slender hand to her mouth a moment. "But whatever for?"

"Why, Naomi? Why, because she know just how much Madame depends upon you," Maria answered, her blue-eyed gaze steady. "How much we all do, nyet?" She looked into Naomi's startled amber eyes intently. "Svetlana worries that we all put far too much pressure on your slender shoulders, my friend. That you take it all upon yourself, all the pressure, all the responsibility, and that…eventually, you will crack. Hmm, perhaps you do not know it, but she idolizes you, my Svetlana does…you see, you are the big sister she looks up to. She would rather die than ever hurt or embarrass you."

Naomi blinked, and a small spasm of pain moved through her face, tears welling in her eyes. "Mon Dieu! I---I had no idea," Naomi answered, touched and cut to the quick simultaneously. "Poor Svetlana…"

"Do not worry," Maria hastened to add. "Madame will see her through this, I know. I just thought you all should know…so you understand my friend a bit better, da?"

Kitty blinked again and again. "Poor kid," she remarked, her voice a bit strained. "It's a wonder she could keep all that inside and not explode!"

"Ah, but she has, Kitty," Maria explained with a gentle smile. "That is what the tears are for, da?"

"Oh, yeah," Kitty grinned a bit sheepishly. "Right."

Naomi gently wiped her eyes, then smiled at them all. "Well…" she started, then shook her head. "Maria, please…go, be with your friend. Oh, and please, cheri…do let her know just how much we care for her, oui? All of us?"

"Da, I shall," Maria promised, turning. "That will help. Thank you." She moved over to where Yuri stood, gently rocking Svetlana in her arms.

Naomi's eyes lingered a moment on the trio, her heart a mix of pleasure and pain at knowing how much Svetlana cared for her…and them all. "Carmelita and Kitty, please…we must go see Sly and Murray ASAP!" she ordered.

The three of them rode over to Le Hotel Champlain---taking a circumlocutious route to throw off any would-be follwers---in Carmelita's Peugeot. Carmelita, fifteen minutes later, rolled the small convertible into the hotel's underground garage/loading dock area, and the three girls got out.

"Naomi?" Murray exclaimed as he answered the rear door, a smile blossoming on his face. "What brings my pretty girl here for a visit, hmm?" he asked, hoping what Sly was teaching him would be effective. Naomi's startled yet most pleased smile answered that question for him…and Murray vowed from then on that he'd compliment his beautiful lady love each and every time he saw her.

"Merci, mon amour," Naomi replied, smiling a bright smile at Murray's compliment. "Cher, we need to talk. May we come inside?"

"Sure!" Murray replied, opening the door wide to admit the three, and as they moved inside, he reached out to take Naomi's slender hand in his own. He led them to the family room, and offered them all seats. "Now…what's up?"

"Murray, mon cher," Naomi asked as Murray sat down beside her, still hand in hand. "I beg to ask a favor of you."

"Anything, Naomi…you know that," Murray told her, his smile warm and affectionate. "Now, what's the favor?"

Naomi smiled, lifting her free hand to tenderly caress her beau's cheek once. "Ah, our fine seamstresses at C'est Sing have finally completed all of Madame's outfits for the fashion show. Now, as this is the case, cher, Madame would greatly appreciate it if you could do us the honor of picking them all up from our shop in your panel truck. Madame feels---based on his past, the wretch!---that there is a strong possibility that Moniseur Ripperoux shall attempt to make off with them before the show."

Murray frowned, snorting at the very idea of someone being so mean that they would stoop to do such a thing. "You know, Naomi…I'm starting to get annoyed with this Ripperoux guy," Murray told her, his normally jovial eyes hard. "There doesn't seem to be many things nice about him, you know."

"Oui, cher," Naomi replied with an emphatic nod. "I too have found little about Monsieur Ripperoux I find even remotely appealing." She then gazed into Murray's eyes, imploring him. "So…will you do this for us, Murray? Perhaps you could also call upon your friends Sly and Bentley to help, oui?"

Murray squeezed Naomi's hand---very gently. "You got it, Naomi! Hey, anything for my pretty girl, right?" he answered.

Naomi grinned, then sighed heavily, much relieved. "Merci, mon homme," she answered. "With you, Monsieur Sly and Bentley all on the job, Madame and I will feel much more at ease."

Murray smiled at her thanks. "Hey, not to worry, Naomi…you can bet that no one---not even that Ripperoux guy---will lay their mitts on those outfits of Yuri's! Just as long as I'm behind the wheel, and Sly and Bentley are riding shotgun for me, ain't nothing gonna happen to that shipment. Besides, ain't no one out there that can outfox the Cooper Gang, my love."

Naomi smiled, nodded, then leaned over to kiss him. "Merci beaucoup, mon belle cher," she replied, finally letting her guard down, snuggling up against her Murray, rubbing her cheek against his broad chest affectionately. Murray grinned and blushed, but made no attempt to push her away!

Finally, at long last, the 33rd Annual Paris Fall Fling was on! That Saturday, early in the afternoon, Murray---along with his best friends in the world, Sly and Bentley---made their way over to the loading docks of C'est Sing on the outskirts of Paris proper. Murray deftly backed the aging, yet well-maintained panel truck up, then half a car-length away, brought it to a halt.

Yuri was there to greet them, oddly nervous and out-of-sorts, but still genial all the same. "Bonjour, Monsieurs!" she called out, heaving a heavy sigh of relief. "It is so good to see you all…this day especially." She was dressed in casual wear, her long bright blond hair in curlers under a fashionable red scarf secured beneath her chin. "Are you ready? Do you know where your destination is, Monsieur Murray?" That she was restating the obvious was a sure sign that the normally implacable Yuri was very nervous.

"But of course, Yuri," Sly answered for his friend, reaching out to suavely kiss the back of Yuri's perfectly manicured hand. "The Cooper Gang will take care of everything. Don't you furrow that perfect brow of yours, sweet lady."

"Hey," Bentley exclaimed with a scowl. "Do I flirt with Carmelita? I think not."

"Sorry, pal," Sly replied with a laugh, giving Yuri a wink. "But that's one beautiful gal you got there, Bent…"

"Isn't she though?" Bentley said with a sigh and a smile.

Yuri blushed softly, giggling. "Stop, you two!" she told them both, glad for an opportunity to laugh in all of this, "or my poor head shall swell to the point I won't be able to pass through doors!" She smiled at the both of them thankfully, then snapped her fingers, beckoning for her seamstresses to emerge. They did so promptly, bearing five rolling racks of clothing covered with dark blue plastic bearing the C'est Sing logo.

Murray, Sly, and Bentley carefully rolled each rack inside the back of the van, being sure to lock their wheels in place once inside. In the matter of ten minutes, the precious racks were locked into place and secured with pads and webbing. Murray carefully closed and locked the back doors.

"You will be careful, no?" Yuri fussed, knowing both her virtue as well as her business was on the line with the contents of this one tan panel truck. "There is hundreds of hours of work wrapped up in the contents of those racks, mon amis."

"C'mon, relax," Sly assured her, smiling as he opened the door for Bentley to get in. "There as safe as the Crown Jewels, Yuri," he told her, stepping in as Murray took the driver's seat. "You worry about your show; we'll worry about getting these delivered."

"Of course," Yuri said, smiling wanly, wanting to believe everything was well at hand. "Deliver them to my Naomi…she'll know what to do."

"Au revoire, mon belle ami!" Sly called out from the passenger's window of the tan panel truck. "See you at the show!"

"Go with my heart, mes amis," Yuri murmured as she watched the van rounded the corner and headed for Le Hotel Tangiers for its intended appointment. She then turned about and saw the concern on her girls' faces. Ever the leader, she smiled winningly at them all. "Now now, ladies," she explained. "Rest assured all the world shall see the fruits of your labors. Again, with all my heart, thank you all!"

The girls paused a moment, then began to applaud their beloved boss. "Show that blowhard Ripperoux what a second-class outfit he runs, Madame!" one of them exclaimed.

Yuri merely smiled and ushered them all back inside.

Meanwhile, back in the Cooper panel truck…

"…okay, now hang a left up her at Rue le Chance," Bentley ordered, double-checking his GPS readouts on his trusty laptop.

"Got it," Murray replied, moving the tall panel truck smoothly through a left turn on to the five-lane street.

Sly, who was idly twirling his question-mark tipped cane with his fingers, idly flicked his eyes to the right-side rearview mirror. He frowned upon seeing a non-descript looking black Citroen sedan behind them. Hmm, he thought to himself, maybe I'm paranoid…but, that black sedan's been trailing us for a quite a while now. "Say, Murray…hang a right at the next intersection, would you?"

Bentley frowned. "Sly, that'll take us way out of the way from Le Hotel Tangiers," he groused. "Why don't you just let me direct things this once, okay?"

"Relax, Bent," Sly opined airily, in marked difference to the intense look in his dark brown eyes. "We got time…I want to check something out."

"Yeah, yeah," Bentley grumbled, but allowed. "Whatever…"

Murray grinned at his friend's bickering, but complied with Sly's wishes. He turned right on to Rue d'Bergeron, and slowed down to fifty kph. "There you go, buddy," he announced. Now, he thought, what's Sly really up to?

Sly waited a moment, then flicked another glance into the rearview mirror on the passenger's door of the van. Yep! he observed, right on cue. He watched the big French sedan take a right to follow in their wake again. "Okay, pal…take your next left," he added.

"You got it, Sly," Murray acknowledged.

"What is it, Sly?" Bentely now asked, realizing Sly's course changes was something more than idle curiosity or any wanting to see the scenery.

"Take a look behind us," Sly instructed, then added. "Without looking like your looking behind us, okay?"

Murray flicked his glance to his door mirror, and immediately spotted the Citroen sedan keeping its distance. "Hmm, you mean that Citroen, Sly?" he asked.

Bentley eased his head to the right, around Sly's head, and saw the sedan too. "Say, hasn't that guy been following us since we left C'est Sing?"

"Nice work, Bent," Sly told him, grinning, his ears twitching slightly. "As a matter of fact, he has. Though, he's been taking great lengths to not attract our attention."

"Ripperoux, you think?" Murray suggested, his lips compressing in irritation.

"Can you think of anybody else interested in weathered tan panel truck?" Sly pointed out, his mind already working out plans.

"C'mon, Sly," Bentley countered, ever the cynic. "There could be any number of reasons why---" He never finished his statement…as the rear doors of their panel truck shuddered from the impact of hollow-point bullets.

"Punch it, pal!" Sly shouted, crouching down slightly, his eyes narrowed as he watched the tell-tale winking of what had to be assault rifles being fired from the windows of the big Citroen.

Murray grinned, and jammed the accelerator down to the floorboards. The panel truck's big five liter V-8 roared into action, pressing its occupants back into their high-backed bucket seats. Before he knew it, Murray saw he was now going over ninety kph. "Evasion action, pal?" he queried.

Sly laughed, even as he was formulating a plan. "You have to ask?" Sly countered. "Do it!"

Bentley was already typing furiously at his laptop. "Take a right on to Cherbourg Road…that's the next street coming up!" he chimed in. He cringed slighly as several more bullets clanged against the panel truck's exterior.

"Got it! Right on to Cherbourg!" Murray called out, putting words into action, the speeding truck leaning slightly during the turn.

"Sly!" Bentley called out next, abandoning his laptop for the large satchel at his feet, rummaging about in it.

"Yeah, Bent?" Sly replied, his eyes taking everything in, his situational awareness unparalleled.

"Why don't you roll down your window, buddy?" Bentley suggested, emerging from his 'bag of tricks' holding several oddly-shaped bits of metal.

"Window comin' down!" Sly hollered, grinning like a madman. The quiet inside the van disappeared when the window went down, forcing them all to shout. "Whatcha got for me, Bentley old pal?"

"Caltrops," Bentley yelled, handing over the first cluster of the jack-like spikes. "Murray, when I tell you," Bentley screeched, "I want you to move left as far as you can!"

"Just say when, pal!" Murray assured him, the van continuing to pick up speed, as the big V-8 thundered with power.

"When Murray takes us left, Sly," Bentley yelled into Sly's ear, "I want you to toss this down in the street!"

Sly grinned. "I love it!" he crowed, taking a handful of metal caltrops from Bentley. "On your mark, old boy!"

"Now, Murray!" Bentley shouted, then hung on.

Murray heeled the van over, the tires screaming in protest.

"Now, Sly!" Bentley commanded.

Sly leaned out like a shot, and hurled the caltrops to the street, right of the van. "They're gone!" he replied loudly.

"Back to the right, pal! And step on it!" Bentley ordered.

Murray grinned like a kid, and swerved the van back to the right like lightning. "Done…and I'm goin' fast as I can!"

The thugs driving the Citroen grinned at the driver of the panel truck's pathetic attempt to avoid his teammates' gunnery. "Henri! Pour it in!" he commanded, mashing the accelerator down, the big Citroen's turbocharged V-6 howling. "It's only a matter of time until---!" The driver of the car never finished his statement, as it was drowned out by the rippling explosion of the car's four times by the shredding caltrops. The car---out of control---screeched and swerved on its rims, sparks flying, until it came to a sudden halt when it slammed broadside into a trash dumpster. The impact of the car against the rather full dumpster resulted in the now totalled Citroen being deluged with a shower of rotting produce.

"Stop!" Sly commanded then, patting Murray on the shoulder. "Head back there, boys…let's see what what we've netted in our trap, shall we?"

It was a quartet of very pathetic looking criminals that the three found when they made their way back. Four toughs, each unconscious, covered in a puree of rotting vegetation that stank to high heaven. "Whew!" Sly observed, pinching his nose closed, his eyes watering. "What a wonderful smell these guys have discovered!" Sly then grinned. "Okay, Murray…let's get them out and tie 'em up. They've got an appointment to see their jerk of a boss at the show…"

The three all grinned ferally at one another, and got down to work.

Yuri arrived at Le Hotel Tangiers with a dreaded, yet somewhat expected, fanfare and hoopla. Papparazzi cameras flashed to drink in the loveliness of the world-renown fashion designer. "Yuri!" they shouted, begging for her to turn their way. She gave them all her most dazzling smile behind her dark fashion sunglasses. "Merci, darlings!" she called, blowing them all a kiss before she dashed inside.

"Madame!" Naomi called out, spotting the much put upon Yuri. "Ah, there you are!" She reached out to take both of Yuri's hands, gripping them with affection. "How are you, Madame?"

Yuri smiled warmly at her friend, relishing the strength she seemed to draw from her mere presence. "I will be just fine, cheri," she answered. "How are things going, Naomi?"

"Adequately well, Madame," Naomi answered, grinning. "All of the girls have had their hair done, and are in full make-up. Even Kitty."

Yuri had to grin at the thought of their beloved tomboy in her full regalia. "So…she is lovely, is she not?" Yuri proposed as the two walked toward the entrance to the suites put aside for C'est Sing this evening.

"Oui, she is…if you can see past her frown, of course," Naomi answered playfully. She then sobered and looked over at Yuri, worry painting her face. "I must inform you, Madame, that our outfits have yet to arrive."

"No?" Yuri asked, stunned. "Mon Dieu! That is terrible!" She softly bit her lower lip in worry. "Have you tried to give Murray, Sly, or Bentley a call on your cell?"

"Oui, I have tried," Naomi replied quickly, nodding. "However, none of them seem to have their phones on for some reason." She then turned troubled eyes to her mentor, her friend. "What if something has happened to them, Yuri?"

Yuri blinked, realizing she had been worrying more about her clothing line than her friends, and kicked herself mentally for it. "Sly Cooper and his friends can handle themselves, Naomi," she informed her with a smile. "We must trust them, oui? They will not let us down, cheri." She then linked arms with the lovely cheetah woman beside her. "Come, you must show me our darling models, Naomi!"

Yuri and Naomi ducked inside---past the security guards stationed outside---and were immediately greeted by the other girls, who were all smiles to see them both.

"Yuri!" Carmelita gushed, grinning. "You look like a million dollars, girl!"

Yuri's cheeks softly went pink a moment, then she grinned. "You mean this? Oh, this is just something I threw on to travel in, cheri," she assured her, her eyes twinkling merrily.

Kitty chuckled. "Yeah, right," she replied. "Like most women choose to drive over to the show in a turquoise sequined dress…"

Yuri grinned, then laughed. "Oh, all right," she relented. "It is one of my favorites, you know."

"So," Maria then asked, "where are our dresses and things, Madame? The show is scheduled to go on in fifteen minutes."

"Um," Yuri wheedled, playing for time. "There has been a slight delay in my work being transported here. Nothing to worry about, my dears."

"What?" Carmelita demanded, suddenly worried. "But…wasn't Sly, Murray, and Bentley supposed to be doing that for us?"

"Oui," Yuri said, her face going a bit pale. "They are simply late, Carmelita. I have faith that your Sly will make sure my work will be here when we need it."

"Have you heard from any of them?" Carmelita wanted to know.

"What of our dresses, Madame?" Svetlana asked.

"What do we do if---?" Kitty thought to add in.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies," came the sound of Sly's distinctive voice over the mixture of the ladies dulcet voices. "Since when would the Cooper Gang ever let down such a lovely group of beautiful ladies, hmm?"

Carmelita gasped, then grinned a warm, dazzling smile at her beau. But, before she could manage to say even one word, she coughed, her nostrils being assailed by the vilest smell imaginable. "Ugh!" she gasped. "What is that stench?"

Sly, always the clown, pretended to appear offended. "What?" he demanded. "Don't you like my new cologne?" His chuckling gave him away immediately. He turned and whistled sharply twice.

"Hey, girls," Murray said, waving to them all as he wheeled the first rack of plastic covered clothing in. "Special delivery…from the Cooper Gang," he added, giving Naomi a smile and a wink.

Carmelita frowned and moved before Sly, who only grinned wolfishly at her. She had enough of his banter, and took steps. She reached up and got a firm grip on his furry pointed ear, and pinched. "All right, Sly Cooper," she growled, though a smile hovered on the edge of her lips. "Give! What's with all this cleverness of yours, buster?"

"Hey, ow!" Sly replied, leaning toward the ear that Carmelita gripped. "Easy on the ear, love." He then winced as Carmelita give his ear yet another pinch. "Ow! Okay, okay…I'll tell!"

Carmelita smiled triumphantly, releasing his ear from her grip. "This ought to be good," she commented to the other girls.

Sly massaged his aching ear a moment. "You've got a grip like a vise, woman," he complained, grinning slightly. He watched as Bentley wheeled in the last of the five racks for the show, smiling again when he saw Yuri heave a sigh of relief. "Okay, let's just say," Sly began, slipping into the role of storyteller, "that your gorgeous boss lady there must be just a trifle bit omniscient."

"Omn-who?" Kitty remarked, one blond eyebrow arching up in confusion.

"He means that Yuri knows all," Carmelita instructed her friend. "Enough of the flowery words, Sly…on with the story." She directed a meaningful look his way.

"Aw," Sly replied, pouting a moment. He grinned at her, then continued. "Okay, here goes… We stopped at C'est Sing, and Yuri had her girls---with our help, of course---load her work into our van. Everyone with me?"

All the girls nodded, and Bentley and Murray did too…but they grinned mischieviously as well.

"Right," Sly said, warming up to the story now. "Murray---with me and Bentley there riding shotgun---began our trek to this very establishment, Le Hotel Tangiers. Well, needless to say, we were, er…just a bit sidetracked."

"Sidetracked, right," Carmelita observed, crossing her arms before her chest.

Sly looked over at his beautiful lady love, and grinned. "Well, we were!" he insisted, then looked over to Murray and Bentley. "Weren't we, fellas?"

Murray nodded, working hard not to chuckle.

Bentley, however, rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Sly…just tell 'em the story already," he growled.

"Spoilsport," Sly accused, grinning still. "Along the way, I happened to notice that there was this black Citroen that seemed to be following us. Now, true…it simply could have been a coincidence. I mean, this is Paris…there are, I'm sure, a great many black Citroens here, right? Right! So…to be certain, I decided to try something…shall we say, clever."

"Dangerous, you mean," Bentley corrected, grimacing when Sly scowled at him.

"Do you want to tell this story, pal?" Sly demanded.

"No, no…go on," Bentley replied sheepishly.

"Hmph!" Sly commented, then continued. "So…there we were, being tailed---or so I thought. So, I had my man Murray here make a few spontaneous turns…you know, to see if they took our bait, you understand."

"Clever," Carmelita commented, shaking her head, but impressed nonetheless.

"So…did they?" Svetlana wanted to know, her big dark eyes aglow with excitement, wanting to know more.

"You better believe they did, cutie," Sly replied, grinning, making poor Svetlana blush at his flattery. "They took the bait, hook, line and sinker!" He then stopped talking, mulling over just how best to phrase what happened next. "Er, mmm, that was when things started getting interesting…"

"Interesting?" Carmelita shot back, her eyes narrowing, suddenly feeling her stomach drop. "Exactly how interesting are we talking about here, Ringtail?"

Sly gave her a weak smile. "Ha ha, umm…well, it wasn't anything too dangerous really…I mean, it was situations just like this that prompted me to have Murray install that armor plating in the panel truck's back doors in the first place, my sweet," Sly explained quickly.

Carmelita frowned at that, trying to follow the tangled thread Sly was attempting to weave. "So…not too dangerous," she observed warily, "but dangerous enough to armor plate the back of your van, eh?"

"Exactly," Sly agreed, attempting to smile convincingly. "I mean, we weren't in any real danger, Carmelita…Murray here is an ace driver, you know…and most of the bullets never even touched us…"

"Bullets?" Carmelita yelped, her brown eyes going wide in surprise. "Whoa! Hold on here…no one said anything about bullets, Sly Cooper!"

Sly waved away her concerns with his hand. "Those guys were horrible shots, querera. I think I would have been more afraid if they had not been aiming those assault rifles our way…" Sly added.

"Assault rifles?" Carmelita exclaimed, her right eye beginning to twitch.

"Yep!" Sly agreed, plowing on, leaving poor Carmelita struggling. "But, we didn't have to worry about that for long, my darling girl. Because my brilliant pal, Bentley here, came up with an ingenious plan…right on the spur of the moment! Is that awesome or what?" Sly asked, talking faster still, trying to ensure he kept up his story's momentum.

"Nicely done, mon cher," Yuri congratulated her grinning and blushing beau.

"It was nothing, really," Bentley told her, but was absurdly pleased with her praise.

"Nothing?" Sly scoffed, flicking his eyes often to the stunned and sputtering Carmelita. "Hardly that, pal! Those caltrops you came up with were top notch! Man, you should of seen us, ladies!" Sly began describing what occurred, using his hands as well as his words to do so. "Bentley had us begin zigzagging, you know, to confound their aim---which was none that good anyway. Well, on one zip to the left, he had me scatter those beauties across our path, then had Murray move back to the right…essentially forcing those suckers back there right into our trap! It was magnificent!"

"Okay, I've got to ask," Kitty threw out just then. "What the heck is a caltrop?"

Bentley saved Sly the need to explain, by reaching into the bag over his shoulder to remove one of the jack-like devices. "This, Kitty," he told her, holding it up, "is a caltrop."

"Ew," Kitty ventured, taking the thing from Bentley, feeling the sharp points of all six of its tips. "I bet that messes up a guy's tires real fast."

"Don't you know it, Inspector," Sly said, taking the task of telling their tale upon himself once more. "That Citroen didn't stand a chance! Bent's caltrops shredded all four of their tires, and they skidded out of control."

"They were not hurt, were they?" Svetlana asked, both hands over her mouth in surprise.

"Nah," Sly told her, grinning. "Fortunately for them at least…there happened to be a very big, very full dumpster in their path…the one in front of Jacques' Fresh Produce, in fact…"

Carmelita blinked, then snorted in laughter. "They didn't!"

"Oh, yes they did, my sweet!" Sly crowed, reaching the climax of his story. "Bam, went their Citroen! Whoosh, went the hundreds of pounds of rotting produce! Splash, it went upon our would-be gown-nappers!"

Carmelita tried very hard to stare hard at Sly, but couldn't for long…as the giggles that grew inside of her grew. "Sly Cooper…you are in---hehehe---so much---ha ha ha---trouble, mister!" she managed…or she did until she began to giggle aloud. She did this for only a moment or two, then got herself under control. "So…that's the cause of that **amazing** aroma you've brought our way, hmm?"

"You got it!" Sly assured her with a laugh, his dark eyes twinkling with mirth. "So…me and the guys extricated those thugs from their wreck, tied 'em up, and decided to bring 'em along with us."

Maria dabbed at her eyes with a kleenex, preserving her make-up. "Whyever for, Sly Cooper?" she asked between chuckles.

"Why, you ask?" Sly said theatrically. "Why, so we can 'present' them to that bastard Ripperoux after Yuri and you all make him eat a well-deserved repaste of crow!"

Yuri laughed aloud, clapping her hands in glee. "Oh, that is tres manufique, Monsieur! Merci!" she declared, moving up to give him a thankful kiss on both cheeks. She repeated this treatment on Murray, who blushed and grinned. She then turned and planted a telling smooch on her beau, Bentley…one that lingered on and on until the girls were all hooting at them in laughter.

"Merci, cher," Yuri managed to husk after their kiss ended. "I am so proud of you this night!"

"You're welcome, sweetie," Bentley stammered, his eyes still slightly glazed after being kissed by the lovely Yuri Sing.

Yuri gazed down into Bentley's eyes a moment longer, then blew him one last kiss. She then turned to them all. "Enough now. Ladies, you will follow after Naomi, please," she commanded. She then turned to the fellas. "Gentlemen, again my thanks. Now, could you please take your 'present' someplace else, hmm? Preferably somewhere downwind of us all, oui?" She grinned.

Sly laughed, then bowed his head to Yuri. "Sure thing, gorgeous!" he replied, giving her a wink. "C'mon, fellas…let's go wrap Mister Ripperoux's gift, shall we?" He then turned to Carmelita, who was just about to step through the door to the dressing room. "Carmelita!"

Carmelita turned, her face made up, her glorious hair piled up upon her lovely head. "Yeah?" she tossed back with a grin.

"You look muy bonita, querera!" he told her. "Go water their eyes, Carmelita my love!"

Carmelita started a moment, then grinned and smiled winningly back at her beau. "You bet I will, Sly," she answered. "Oh, and I'll be watching for you too, sweetie!"

"Hey, I'll be there…aren't I always?" Sly replied, blowing her a kiss before she ducked through the door.

"Come along, gents," Sly instructed his pals. "Time's a-wastin'…"

At exactly eight o'clock, there came a fanfare of trumpets in the main concourse of Le Hotel Tangiers…trumpets that heralded the beginning of the 33rd Annual Paris Fall Fling! There were to be presentations of six different design houses, including Ripperoux and Yuri's.

"Bon soir, Messrs. e Madames," the Mistress of Ceremonies, a stunning lupine woman named Clarissa DuBois. "And, welcome one and all to the Thirty-Third Annual Paris Fall Fling!" She curtsied graciously to the audience in her glittering silver sequined gown. She stood back up and tossed her deep black shoulder-length hair back, her dark grey eyes shining with excitement.

"First off, may I have the honor to present Le Coutier LeBreau!" Mademoiseele DuBois announced. Six young women, ranging from a very voluptuous rabbit woman to a tall stunning zebra woman, all clad in LeBreau burgundy and gold, glided down the long runway, their arms bared, their hair down and free-flowing. The audience applauded thunderously, appreciative of the splendor House LeBreau was showing.

"Next…may I present the works of Genevieve Morrel!" Clarissa announced, the spotlight leaving the stunning lupine girl to the runway. Yet again, six lovely young women appeared, one after another, this time clad in red and black gowns beneath red and gold half-capes. The effect of the capes, the girls' hair, and the hems of their gowns snapping in their wakes was most dramatic indeed.

Kitty, who dared to peek through the curtains at their competition, gulped, and looked over to Carmelita. "Man, those girls are good!" she observed, blinking, wondering what she was even doing here this evening.

Carmelita put a hand on Kitty's shoulder and squeezed. "Maybe they are, sport," she returned into Kitty's ear. "But, they haven't seen anything yet, girl…because we girls of C'est Sing have got them all beat!"

"Yeah!" Kitty replied, nodding. She then turned to Carmelita, grinned, then shyly reached up to softly kiss Carmelita's cheek. "Thanks, Carmelita…for…well, everything."

Carmelita grinned in reply. "Don't mention it," she answered. "I'm proud of you, Kitty Petro. Damn proud of you."

Kitty felt like she was ten feet tall just then. "We are sooo going to beat those girls' butts," she observed.

"Don't you know it, girl!" Carmelita answered.

They watched in admiration as the girls of House Dominique, flashy in their glittering gold-sequined gowns and white velvet berets, paraded down the runway to the applause of the waiting audience.

"May I now present," Clarissa DuBois then announced, "the works of Gaston Ripperoux!"

Kitty, and now Svetlana, watched through the curtain as the six women representing Gaston Ripperoux's line emerged and moved out on to the runway. Svetlana frowned, as did Kitty, as she watched them. Unlike the other four teams that had presented, each of which had worn full-length gowns, Ripperoux had his girls wearing what amounted to short, barely decent gowns, tight and sleeveless with plunging necklines and indecently short hems. Each of the girls wore tall stiletto heels and wore their hair in long ponytails. "Did I miss something?" Kitty whispered to Svetlana. "Were we watching the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show, maybe?" she said derisively. Svetlana giggled.

In addition to the normal applause, Ripperoux's girls also got shouted catcalls and lewd whistles. Thankfully, their presentation was quickly done, and only the team from C'est Sing was left unpresented.

"Ready, cheris?" Yuri questioned them all, her green-gold eyes determined and yet concerned. "Do what you've been taught, and you shall all make me very proud this day."

Naomi, who was to be second out, grinned at her friends. "Remember, girls," she said, "chins up, shoulders back, and we walk like queens! Bon chance, mes amis!"

"And, finally…may I have the distinct priviledge to present to you, the works of C'est Sing!" Clarissa presented, sweeping her slender arm out in an arc to the center stage.

"Remember, two second intervals," Yuri whispered. She, and the rest of them were dressed in Yuri's trademark color, a brilliant turquoise. Their outfits were suits and skirts instead of traditional gowns…double-breasted and trimmed in silver piping. They all had their hair pinned up---with the obvious exception of Kitty, of course!---under broad-brimmed turquoise hats with narrow silver feathers on the right. Yuri inhaled, then exhaled, smiled her brightest smile, and walked out on stage…

The crowd gasped to see the striking Yuri appear, the spotlight moving to catch her in its beam. Her hat was on at a jaunty angle, and her suit fit her curvaceous figure wonderfully, her legs enhanced by a pair of bright blue high-heels. Her patented walk wowed the members of the press…up until Naomi appeared, similarily attired.

Naomi smiled a brilliant smile, her big amber eyes confident, her long-legged gait eating up the distance on the runway. She smiled stunningly down at the members of the media, who flashed away at her maddeningly. Finally, she reached Yuri's side, and stopped, waving at the crowd.

Next out was Svetlana, the curvy little tigress looking spectacular in Yuri's finest. Her dark wavy hair was---for the most part---tucked up beneath her hat, except for one somewhat curly dark tendril that hung down each side of her face. She smiled a shy sexy smile at the audience, and they responded with a collective sigh…followed by a thunderous ovation as Svetlana, her hips swaying provocatively---without her even realizing it---her shoulders held back her slender arms moving elegantly as she walked. By the time she made it to Yuri and Naomi's side, a dozen or so members of the media were on their feet, clapping animatedly. "They love you, cheri," Yuri whispered into Svetlana's ear, kissing the girl on the cheek.

Carmelita was the next one out, and the dark-haired, tall vixen was a startling complement to the tiny Svetlana, taking the crowd by surprise. Carmelita smiled to one side then the next, looking like a queen, her gait royal and very feminine. She grinned at a couple of wolf-whistles she heard, then held her proud head up high, and made her way beside her friends. Sly was standing on his seat, whistling and clapping his hands like mad.

The curtains twitched, and the spotlight obediently rotated to the center curtain, where Kitty Petro had just appeared. There was a hush in the crowd at seeing the lovely sweet-faced vixen. Kitty gave them all a most mischievious smile, and then waved once before setting down the runway, giving them all her best "Sing Strut'. It was obvious to one and all that Kitty must of nailed it, as there was a cheer and a growing new round of applause. Kitty moved up to her friends' side, and waved one last time at the crowd.

Finally, at long last, came Maria Foloreva. Right on cue---as Yuri had demanded---the spotlight changed hues to a light blue from white. Maria, her white hair and white fur gleaming like white silk, gave them all her most dazzling smile, her topaz blue eyes twinkling. Her long fluffy tail waved sinuously in her wake, accenting the movement of her curvy hips, it's black tip nearly mesmerizing. Maria moved slowly, stately down the runway, her proud head up, smiling all the while as she swayed her way to where the rest of her team stood, now all of them waving. "Maria, you took my breath away," Svetlana told her breathlessly. The ovation for the C'est Sing team lasted a good five minutes…until Clarissa took steps to get the show moving again.

"Merci, merci," the lovely lupine woman told them all, grinning and laughing. "Now, Messrs. e Madames, now that the preliminaries are completed….we will get on with the show, yes? Of course! Now, the first series will comprise of formal wear…specifically evening gowns and the like. According to my notes," Clarissa said, checking her notes, "the first one up with be Mademoiselle Giselle Francks from Genevieve Morrel's."

The evening wear competition was fierce…all of the design houses having something to offer…even if Gaston's contribution still had indecently plunging necklines and slits in the skirt that bordered on revealing. Yuri had Carmelita and Naomi do the presentation for C'est Sing.

Carmelita, clad in the clinging black silk gown that Yuri had made especially for her, collected her wits, then---on cue---moved out on to the runway once more. "Mademoiselle Fox is looking quite lovely indeed in Yuri Sing's elegant silk spaghetti strap gown," Clarissa gushed as Carmelita glided her way along. "Sophisticated, elegant and very flattering…the gown is all in silk, with a somewhat modest neckline, gathering at the waist, as well as sporting a modest slit to the right to provide freedom of movement." Carmelita had reached the end of the runway and now slowly revolved to show off Yuri's work, her arms moving up in a soft, subtle pirouhette of sorts. "Merci! Notice how you cannot even see the zipper in the back, and look how lovely it enhances Mademoiselle Fox's lovely back and shoulders. Thank you, Carmelita…" Carmelita waved on last time, then retreated, walking back with the same seductive swaying of her hips she had come out with.

"Merci, Carmelita!" Yuri gushed when Carmelita returned, pulling the smiling vixen into her arms to hug her. "You were incredible, cheri! I saw the looks the men were giving you…wishing they had you on their arms this evening, I think!"

Kitty grinned, hugging Carmelita next. "Woo! You should of seen Sly!" she laughed. "Carmelita…I swear, he just sat right down, sat right down and stared at you, his jaw hanging down, girl!"

Carmelita grinned at that news. "Really?" she asked Kitty, even as she reached back to unzip the gown in preparation for changing into her next outfit.

"Really!" Kitty replied, laughing. "I took pictures!"

Carmelita laughed at that. "Now, those I've just got to see, Kitty!"

"Thank you, Mademoiselle D'aroux," an less than enthusiastic Miss DuBois opined, "for that er…revealing look at Gaston Ripperoux's evening wear line."

"Madame!" Maria reported, her expression one of shock and not a little amusement as well. "Monsieur Ripperoux's last girl nearly fell out of her gown just a moment ago." She grinned, laughing, then continued. "Poor thing…to have to wear such indecent dresses like that..."

"That's Gaston's trademark, cheri," Yuri informed her. "I do not like to say it, but well, he dresses his girls rather…er, um, shall we say…sluttishly." Yuri blushed even saying that.

Kitty watched the whole proceeding, and nodded, making a face. "Yeah, I think that pretty much sums it, Yuri," she stated.

"Kitty! Svetlana!" Yuri instructed just then. "You two are next, ladies. Now, remember…you are from C'est Sing…and that means something!" Yuri hugged each of the girls once for luck, then shooed them to just behind the curtain that led on to the runway.

"Now, we have semi-formal additions to the C'est Sing line," Clarissa announced. "May I present to you Mademoiselles Kitty Petro and Svetlana Umanova!"

Svetlana looked over at Kitty, then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "For luck, my friend," she explained. Kitty could only grin. The two walked out on to the runway together side by side, both of them making a perfect pair. One vixen, one tigress…both petite and beautiful. One blonde and blue-eyed, the other sable-haired and brown eyed…both clad in the same striking purple off-the-shoulder gowns. The differences and similarities were precisely the right mix to make the pair wondrously exotic and unique.

"Oh, but I think Yuri Sing has outdone herself this time, mes amis!" Clarissa observed, smiling. "These two show off her new petite line, and…come now, don't they simply look smashing!" The audience's applause showed they quite agreed with the pretty Clarissa's assessment.

Kitty had to admit…for wearing a dress, and make-up, and having her hair done…she didn't feel all that bad right this moment. She had to admit to herself that she was rather enjoying the admiring looks of the people arrayed before her.

"Kitty," hissed Svetlana eagerly through her teeth, her smile never wavering even as she spoke, "is that not your Ling right there?"

Kitty looked down and to her left and spotted Ling all right…and he simply stood there, mouth agape, eyes wide, a goofy smile on his lips. His look of simple adoration made Kitty want to dance with joy. "Yeah, that's my guy, all right," she replied, mimicking Svetlana's ability to talk without moving her lips.

Next on the ticket that evening was business wear, and Maria and Naomi were the ones that presented Yuri's finest…a long, three-quarter-length jacket over a bright blue cowled sweater tucked into tan trousers for Naomi, while Maria wore a trim double-breasted navy blazer over a skirt of periwinkle blue, both girls in fashionable deep blue pumps. The cheers and ooh and ahhs nearly made Yuri burst into tears…more than once!

The last category for the evening---and it was getting late, nearly eleven o'clock already!---was casual wear. Yuri decided to have Kitty and Carmelita show off her line's contribution to that effort: a creamy shell under a light Kelly green linen jacket tucked into ice-blue denim jeans for Kitty, while Carmelita sported black pleated trousers, a red silk blouse and a white cotton sweater worn over her slender shoulders. Compared to the halter tops and short shorts ensemble Gaston Ripperoux sported, the two vixens blew the competition away entirely!

"Well, my friends," a weary sounding, yet elated Clarissa DuBois announced, "that's it for this 33rd Annual Paris Fall Fling. I, for one, have had a most enjoyable time…and hope that you have as well. Now, a moment if you please." She then disappeared from view, only to return a moment later.

"I have conferred with the evening's judges," Clarissa said in a hoarse voice. "And, I have in this very envelope, the design house that has been judged the clear winner of today's Fling." She paused, smiling at everyone, building the tension and excitement as she carefully used her thumbnail to slit open the envelope. "And…the winner, by unanimous vote…is C'est Sing!"

Yuri blinked to hear the news, then a triumphant smile blazed upon her now radiant face. She squealed happily, and then launched herself at a most startled Naomi, hugging the poor girl so fiercely that Naomi nearly toppled over. "We've won! We've won! Oh, Naomi…I am so happy!" she cried, then burst into happy tears.

"Shh, Yuri," Naomi soothed, grinning too. "Save your tears for later, hmm? Now, you must show the media your ability to be humble in your victory, no?" Naomi used a kleenex to softly blot away Yuri's tears, preserving her make-up.

"You are right, as always, mon cheri," Yuri sniffled, then laughed. "I fear that what you ask may be most difficult for me, Naomi. I shall have to try very hard not to gloat in front of our 'friend' Gaston, hmm?"

Naomi laughed, as did the other girls. "Oui, Madame! However, I do think you will manage it somehow," she observed.

Yuri grinned, wrinkling her cute nose in the process. She then raised one forearm theatrically to her forehead. "Oh, the sacrifices I must make for the livelihood of my poor business," she moaned, then grinned cleverly at them all.

"Go on, get!" Carmelita replied with a laugh, pushing Yuri forward gently.

"Adieu, mes amis," Yuri announced gaily, and stepped out on to the runway.

"Madames e Monsieurs, may I present to you Madame Yuri Sing!" Clarissa announced before tucking her microphone beneath her arm so she could give Yuri a round of applause, which the audience gladly joined in.

Yuri moved majestically and regally down the runway, smiling and waving to the adoring crowd, who threw roses on to the runway at her feet. Yuri crouched and picked the fragrant flowers up. She rose to her feet and sniffed the small bouquet, smiling a heady pleasant smile. "Merci, merci boucoup!" she called out, using her free hand to blow kisses to the crowd. The crowd responded, starting with one person getting to their feet to applaud her, then the rest followed suit…so that by the time Yuri reached the end of the runway, she was basking in a standing ovation from the crowd, which was thunderous. Yuri smiled at them all, and bowed and curtsied many times, allowing the crowd their will.

When the crowd finally quieted, Yuri beamed at them all. "Thank you, one and all," she began. "But, while it is my name that my line bears…I am only partially responsible for its success. I would be lost without the others you've seen here this evening. Especially, my Naomi." Yuri then turned, her green-gold eyes twinkling with affection. "Come, mon cheri…" she beckoned, waving for Naomi to appear. "Ladies and gentlemen…Naomi Rousseau!"

Naomi appeared a moment later, her cheeks rosy with her blush. She made her way down the runway to where her friend stood, the semi-seductive sway of her slender hips awing the crowd. Once she stood beside Yuri, she accepted the kiss on the cheek from her friend with a smile.

"I could not of gotten to where I am today without this wonderful woman," Yuri proclaimed, holding Naomi's hand in her own. "Therefore…and even she does not know this…as of today, she is the Executive Director of C'est Sing, reporting only to myself!"

Naomi was stunned! Her mouth worked, but no sound came forth as her amber eyes went huge. "Madame, I…" she began, then grinned. "Merci, mon belle ami." She curtsied to Yuri, who graciously cupped her cheek with one fond hand. The crowd burst into applause anew, whooping at the news.

Yuri allowed them some time, then continued. "Now," she said, turning back to the crowd. "I wish to now thank my lovely girls…who have made me so very proud this wondrous day." She then looked back to the curtain. "Ms. Carmelita Fox!"

Carmelita, now back in her stunning black silk gown, appeared, waved to the crowd, and moved down the runway toward Yuri and Naomi, still as lovely and as regal as any queen might be. Her lovely face was alight with her happiness, her large brown eyes searching the crowd below for one particular face.

"Go get 'em, honey!" Sly whooped loudly. "You the girl, Carmelita!"

The crowd tittered at Sly's display, appreciating his vocalizing what they all were simply thinking, not saying. They broke out in appreciative applause a moment later.

"Ms. Kitty Petro!" Yuri then announced, and Kitty---still in her last outfit, the blazer over the cream-colored shell tucked into jeans---appeared and walked her way to the others. Kitty was startled when there came a particularly loud series of whistles from the crowd. She was startled even more---though very pleasantly, mind you!---to see the one doing the whistling was none other than her very own Ling! Kitty couldn't hold back the sunny smile that erupted within herself when Ling blew her a very dramatic kiss, then placed both hands over his heart, grinning, then bowed respectfully to his lady love, who was blushing now quite fetchingly.

"Ms. Svetlana Umanova!" Yuri then called out, pronouncing her name the way that Maria did, in its proper Russian inflection.

Svetlana shyly appeared a moment later, smiling bashfully at first as she sashayed her way toward her group of friends. The curvaceous little tigress unknowingly sundered many a fellow's heart in her trip down the runway. She smiled, just a trifle bit startled, at the proclamations of adoration that wafted up to her from many a would-be suitor. Eventually, a blushing Svetlana made her way to her friends' side and waved happily to the crowd.

"And, finally…Ms. Maria Foloreva!" Yuri proclaimed, again with diction any Muscovite would be proud to employ.

Maria, her snowy white fur and softly curled pinned up hair glistening in the lights, appeared and began to make her way down the runway. She waved to one and all, her smile bright and contagious. Her feminine form garnered her many an appreciative stare, causing more than one fellow to crane his neck to keep her in view.

"Madames e Monsieurs, I give you C'est Sing!" Yuri then cried out, smiling proudly. Then, she and the girls all moved into a semi-circle facing out toward the crowd and then---as one!---curtsied to their adoring fans. Yuri couldn't keep the look of smug satisfaction off of her pretty face when she spotted a most dejected Gaston Ripperoux take off his fedora and hurl it to the floor in towering rage.

They all then bowed one last time, and scurried back behind the curtain, leaving their cheering audience begging for more.

"Oh, cheris!" Yuri cried, tears already running down her cheeks, as she grabbed whomever was nearest to her to embrace her with pride and fierce affection. She dashed around thereafter, kissing and hugging them all.

" Yuri, stop!" Kitty groused, though she grinned. "You're making me dizzy!"

Yuri laughed a gay laugh, and then wrapped the petite vixen in her arms and soundly kissed her face many many times. Kitty tried to be indignant at first, but eventually burst out laughing and decided to ruffle Yuri's carefully coiffed hair, making a mess of her bright gold locks.

Kitty then grabbed Yuri's hands and held her away an arm's length. "Okay, Ms. Sing," she observed just a trifle bit sternly. "No more betting away your virtue, you hear me?" Kitty's blue eyes glistened, but were hard as steel.

"No, I promise, Kitty dear," Yuri proclaimed to one and all, holding up her hand as if swearing an oath. "I vow, here and now, no more bets like that…ever!"

"I should think not," Kitty remarked. "And, just to be sure you keep your word, missy…" She went back to her handbag---she shuddered, realizing she even had one of those!---she drew out an official looking document. "Sign. Now," she commanded.

Yuri blinked, eyeing the document warily. She took it from Kitty, and began to read it aloud. "Hmm. It says, 'I, Yuri Sing, do promise that I shall never make such a bet again," she read and continued. "If I should renege upon this agreement, I do so promise that I shall do whatsoever Mademoiselle Kitty Petro instruct me to do for a two week period…no questions asked." Yuri frowned at that…then looked over at the now smiling Kitty. "Pardon, cheri…but what exactly does 'whatever she tells me to do' mean, hmm?"

"Oh, I don't know, Yuri," Kitty mused, the barest hint of her most mischievious smile showing. "You never do know. I mean, could be that at that time, I might need to freshen up my soccer skills. Wanna guess who'd my practice buddy might be?" Kitty added smiling.

Yuri blinked, a hand coming up to cover her open mouth. "Mon Dieu," she gasped, then sighed, knowing no matter which ploy she might try, none would appease her friends but this troubling agreement. "Very well, if you insist on treating a poor old woman this way," Yuri replied, pretending to be much put upon. "I shall sign this contract of yours." Naomi provided her with her favorite fountain pen, and in a flash, Yuri penned her elegant Yuri Sing at the bottom of the document. "There! Satisfied, everyone?"

"Oui, Madame," Naomi replied for them all, then looked to the others, and nodded. "Merci, Madame," she said, and before Yuri knew what was happening, she found herself being hugged by all her girls simultaneously, which caused her to smile, even though her lower lip trembled with emotion.

Thus, that was how Sly, Bentley, and Murray found them all when they made their way backstage. Sly spotted the bevy of very lovely ladies, and couldn't resist. "Mind if we join in, ladies?" he queried, grinning, arching an eyebrow.

That broke the spell, and Yuri giggled, then laughed in happiness.

"Congrats, Yuri," Sly ventured as the group hug ended. "You sure put on an awesome show, lovely lady."

Yuri smiled at his praise. "You are far too kind, Monsieur," she told him.

"Actually," Sly countered. "I don't think I was kind enough." He moved over to Carmelita, and slipped an arm around his lovely lady's slender waist. "And, if I'm not entirely mistaken, most---if not all!---of the crowd would appear to agree with yours truly here."

Carmelita felt a delightful tingle run up her spine as her Sly snuggled close to her. "So…what did you think, Sly?" she asked him quietly. "I didn't too bad, did I?"

"Sweetheart," Sly turned to tell her, a warm smile on his lips. "You did way better than 'not too bad'…girl, you were absolutely fantastic! When I saw you come out in that black number you're wearing…woo!" He leaned over to press his lips to her cheek for a few seconds. "Carmelita…I never seem to realize just how beautiful you truly are, woman."

Carmelita blushed happily, leaning her head on to his shoulder, pulling him tightly to herself, feeling so happy she could almost cry. "Thank you, Sly," she whispered to him, her voice full of warm and tenderness. "I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart," Sly told her, giving her a quick kiss upon her sweet lips.

"Yo, Sly!" came Murray's somewhat smug sounding voice a moment later.

"Yeah, Murray…what's up?" Sly replied, looking Murray's way. Much to his surprise, Murray was walking toward them all, pushing along a most reluctant looking Gaston Ripperoux.

"I found **this**," Murray explained, shoving Gaston along none too gently, "trying to slink out the back door."

"Unhand me, you ruffian!" Gaston growled at Murray, but his eyes showed the fear he felt toward the burly hippo who 'escorted' him just now.

"Gaston," Yuri said sweetly, bringing her hands together before her trim waist, her fingers steepled. "How kind of you to stop by and congratulate us all on today's show."

Gaston's face purpled. "Lucky bit--!" Gaston attempted to say, but came up short when Sly expertly clouted him smartly in the mouth with the tip of his cane. "Oww!"

"Talk nice to the lady, fathead," Sly warned, twirling his cane in a lightning-fast blur. "Or next time, I'll wash your mouth out with soap, pal…"

Gaston grit his teeth, nursing a fat lip. "Sly Cooper," he acknowledged, not particularly liking this turn of events. He then turned to Yuri and bowed his head---somewhat graciously. "Congratulations, Madame," he told her just a bit surly.

"Merci, Gaston," Yuri answered, smiling his way. "Now, I believe there still is the matter of a contract between you and I, no?"

"Contract?" Gaston replied, grinning a smarmy grin. "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about, Madame." Upon learning he had lost their wager, Gaston had prudently hidden the contract in his inside suit jacket pocket.

Yuri's lovely features darkened at hearing that. But, that lasted only a moment. "Monsieur Sly…if you would be so kind, oui?" she asked sweetly.

Sly grinned and bowed at the waist. He then turned to Murray. "Okay, big guy…go on…just like we planned," he instructed.

Moments later, Murray reappeared. In his right hand, he held a stout rope, from which dangled the four bound thugs that had attempted to shanghai Yuri's clothing en route. "Here they are, Sly," Murray declared, easily holding the four slender thugs in just one hand, his nose wrinkling from their putrid odor.

Gaston gasped, as did most of the rest of them. "Ugh!" he rasped, waving his hand before himself in an attempt to clear the stench. "What is this?"

"What?" Sly said, an edge to his normally jovial voice. "You don't recognize these jokers?"

Gaston drew himself up to his full height. "I have never seen these gentlemen in my life!" he vowed, lying though his sharp white teeth.

The bound thugs, who were also gagged, frowned and struggled to speak, casting furious glares at the fat weasel. Sly noticed this, and with exaggerated gestures indicated so. "Hmm, I guess these fragrant fellows seem to disagree with you, Fat Boy," Sly observed. He then tapped his finger to his chin, making a show of thinking. "You know…I guess it'd only be fair to see what they have to say now, wouldn't it?"

"Non!" Gaston exclaimed, knowing that the mercenaries wouldn't hesitate before spilling their guts to Cooper and his Gang. "You would take the word of ruffians such as these over the word of respected business man such as myself, Monsieur?"

Sly frowned, pretending to think that over. "Hmm," he mused aloud, then, "Yep! I sure would. How's about you, Yuri? What do you think, lovely lady?" He looked over at Yuri, his overacting almost humorous.

"Pardonnez moi, Gaston," Yuri pointed out, "but you must agree that things they look somewhat…er, 'rotten', do you not agree?" She smirked.

"I shall not stand here and be insulted!" Gaston growled.

Kitty, ever the comedienne, couldn't resist. "No? So, where do you usually go?" she asked sweetly, her eyes mischievious.

Sly had to work hard not to burst out laughing. "Kitty…be nice," he instructed, giving the playful vixen a wink. "Say, you're an Inspector with Interpol now, aren't you?" he added, musing again.

"Well, d'uh," Kitty replied, smiling at him. "So?"

"You know," Sly reasoned. "These guys seem like they have something against our pal here. Maybe I should allow you to conduct the interrogation, Inspector…"

"Be happy to, Citizen," Kitty replied, grinning.

Gaston now chewed his fat lip, wincing from the ache that action made. He was between the proverbial rock and a hard place. If he allowed those fools to talk, they would implicate him in attempted grand larceny. Though, on the other hand, if he admitted to knowing about the contract, he'd lose his business to that bitch, Sing! Sweat began to dot his brow, as he tried to find a third alternative. He decided to gut it out. "Go ahead, Mademoiselle Inspector," he replied. "But, I shall contact my lawyers…"

Sly then surprised them all by rushing over to Gaston, grabbing the fat weasel by his lapels and shaking him furiously. "Go ahead, get your lawyers, Fat Boy!" he growled as he now pushed and shoved the stunned weasel around. "Fat lot of good that'll do you, pal!"

"Unhand me, Monsieur!" Gaston railed, pushing Sly away. "Inspector, kindly arrest this man for assault!"

"Bite me," Kitty growled, crossing her arms before herself.

Sly then grinned, surprising them all. "Now now, Kitty dear," Sly admonished her with a grin. "That's not very nice."

"Oh, and you roughing him up like that…that's okay then?" Kitty pointed out.

Sly tried to look apologetic. "Look, I lost my temper," he admitted. He turned to Gaston. "I apologize for my outburst, Monsieur."

"As well you should," Gaston replied, but inwardly he grinned. Maybe everything would work out to his advantage after all.

Sly then stood back and stuck his hands in his pockets. He then got a look of surprise on his face, feeling around in his pocket. "What's this?" he asked aloud…drawing forth a folded piece of paper. He unfolded the tri-folded piece of paper, and read it, a grin blossoming on his face. "Say, Yuri?"

Gaston wondered what was going on. Then, on a hunch, he pretended to need his handkerchief and ducked his hand inside his suit's inside pocket. He gasped a moment later when he realized that his contract was gone! Mon Dieu!

Yuri canted her fair head at Sly. "Oui, Sly?" she replied.

"Here, read this," Sly suggested, handing the document over, arching an eyebrow and smiling smugly over at the sweating Gaston.

"Mon Dieu!" Yuri exclaimed, then grinned. "Merci, Monsieur…your timing, as always, is impeccable." She then turned to Gaston, smiling triumphantly. "Monsieur Ripperoux?"

Gaston had a sinking feeling in his stomach. That wretch Cooper must of swiped the contract from him during their altercation. "Oui? What is it, woman?"

"I believe you are quite familiar with this contract, no?" Yuri observed, handing him the document.

Gaston worked hard not to whimper as he read over the contract…the contract that he had---or so he had thought!---so brilliantly engineered to bring the luscious Yuri to his bed for an evening. "Ah…" he grunted, but then clamped his lips shut.

"That is your name, is it not?" Yuri pressed on. "There at the bottom of the contract, oui?"

Gaston then snapped, snarling. "You shall not have my business, bitch!" he cried, tearing the contract to shreds before their eyes.

Naomi's eyes hardened. "That, Monsieur," she began in a scary voice, "is the second time this evening you have used that vile word against Yuri. If you say it again, I shall have to fetch my baby…and she **will** be loaded this time, Monsieur."

"So," Sly pointed out thoughfully. "I guess you're in for a rough time of things, pal." Sly then grinned, looking over at Gaston. "Either you sign over your line to Yuri---like you agreed to---or I suppose the Inspector here will---shall we say?---drag the whole seedy scheme of yours out of your stinky sidekicks. In which case, may I point out, you will go to jail. So…I guess it all comes down to which do you treasure more, Monsieur? Your freedom or your business…which, may I also add, wasn't really wowing the crowds this eveing, by the way…"

Gaston knew what Cooper had told him was the bald-faced truth. And, despite his bluster and size, deep down Gaston Ripperoux was a coward. The very thought of residing in a French jail made his flesh crawl…and that was a whole lot of crawling, mind! Gaston huffed, fretted, and argued…but eventually, he knew what he would do. He reached into his other suit pocket and drew forth yet another folded document. "Here!" he said as he scrawled his signature at the bottom of the document, then tossed it rudely into Yuri's startled face. "Now…good day!" He turned to storm off.

"Wait, pal," Sly told him. He then nodded to Murray. "You forgot something…"

Murray began to whirl the four bound thugs around like a cowboy with a lariat, whirling them faster and faster until…at the precise moment, he flung them toward the startled Gaston Ripperoux.

"Gah!" Ripperoux shrieked as he was unceremoniously bowled over by his four underlings, which swept both him and them cleanly out of the room.

"Is it just me, mes amis," Yuri said a moment later, smiling. "Or does it already smell better in here?"

The rest of them all roared with laughter.

"Madame," Naomi said, the first to recover. "Do you realize what we can now do with the addition of Ripperoux's shop with our own?"

"Oh, oui, cheri," Yuri answered. "I do indeed!"

"Hey," Svetlana then pointed out. "Does that not mean that Renee and Antoinette will once again be in your employ?" She didn't say anything further, but her eyes appeared troubled.

Yuri blinked, surprised. "Why, yes…yes, it does," she replied. She then noticed the troubled look in Svetlana's eyes, and understood. "Svetlana," she said, walking over to the now quiet girl, and putting an arm around her. "You do realize that both you and Maria are far too important to me and C'est Sing to ever have you worry about my not needing you, I hope?"

Svetlana brightened immediately. "Thank you, Madame! We shall do our very best!" she vowed.

"I know, cheri," Yuri said fondly. "I know…" Yuri then looked around to all of them standing there. Sly and Carmelita, arm in arm, as were Kitty and her Ling now. Svetlana and Maria were chatting with Naomi and Murray. Bentley had only eyes for his Yuri, which made her grin.

"Attention, everyone," Yuri called, holding up her hand for attention. "I am immensely proud of you all…as you are most likely by now growing rather tired of hearing, I'm sure."

"Nah," Kitty joked, "you can say it again. Really!"

Yuri smiled indulgently. "I would like to give you all something to remember this day. Consider it a token of my esteem and gratitude, if you will." She turned to Naomi first. "You, I have already given you, most happily, cheri," she informed her.

"I know," Naomi replied, pressing her cheek to Yuri's a moment in thank. "I cannot thank you enough, Yuri my friend."

"Being that," Yuri pointed out with a smile, "is reward enough, Naomi dear."

"Now," she next turned to Kitty. "I believe we had an arrangement, you and I, nes pas?"

"You better believe it, lady," Kitty replied, nodding. "I love you like a sister, Yuri Sing…but I didn't get all gussied up just for you, girl."

Yuri laughed softly. "Of course you didn't, cheri," Yuri allowed. She then reached into her small shoulder bag and retrieved a set of car keys. "These, I believe for the next week, are yours, Kitty dear." She dropped the keys into Kitty's waiting palm.

"Yes!" Kitty exulted, clutching the keys in her hand possessively. "Yes, yes, **yes**!"

Yuri smiled and shook her head. She turned next to Carmelita.

Carmelita held up her hand. "Yuri, c'mon…you don't owe me anything," she told her. "You've done so much for me already, my friend."

"Nonsense," Yuri replied, shaking her blond haired head. "I will not have you being the only one without a gift, dear." She thought a moment, then grinned knowingly. "Ah, cheri…I know."

Carmelita frowned, then grinned. "Okay, what are you up to, Yuri Sing?"

"You like that dress of mine, Carmelita?" Yuri asked, knowing full well she did.

"Like it?" Carmelita replied, then ran her hands enviously over the silky material at her hip. "I adore it! And, you know it."

"Then, cheri," Yuri replied graciously. "It is yours. My gift to you, my wondeful friend."

Carmelita gasped in stunned surprise. "Yuri, no! I couldn't! This dress cost a bloody fortune!" she exclaimed.

"Indeed it did," Yuri agreed, nodding. "But, do you know…I think your modelling it for me this evening will make it one of my best sellers, cheri." Yuri grinned knowingly.

Sly moved his hand to softly rub Carmelita's bare back, making her shiver with delight. "Listen to the woman, Carmelita," he told her softly, "and say thank you."

Carmelita realized what he told her was right, and so she grinned, and looked over to Yuri, smiling her most thankful smile. "Thank you, Yuri…you're wonderful."

Yuri grinned at that, surprised how such a little phrase could make her feel so warm and content. "Now, you two," she announced, pointing to Svetlana and Maria. "In addition to the fact that you are staying at my home, and owe your jobs to me," she added, looking at the two. "I still think some recompense is in order, dears."

"Madame, please," Maria pleaded. "You've been more than generous with both Svetlana and I. We do not need anything further."

"You work for me, nes pas?" Yuri demanded suddenly, startling the Russian girls.

"Da, we do," they answered.

Yuri's expression softened. "So…you will do as you are told," she informed them both. She turned first to Svetlana. "If I recall correctly…I remember you gazing at a certain purple gown of mine when you first entered my shop. Am I correct?"

Svetlana knew which gown she meant…the lovely purple affair, an off-the-shoulder gown with slightly blousey sleeves, a tight bodice, and smooth flowing skirts. "Da, it was…exquisite," Svetlana replied with obvious longing.

Yuri grinned…she loved being able to do this! "Then, cheri…it is yours!" she replied. "And, may I say that it is a very good choice for you, dear. You will look wonderful in it." Yuri then grinned, and added, "Be sure to mention where you got it from each and every time you wear it, dear."

Svetlana's eyes gleamed with delight. "Da, I shall, Madame!" she exclaimed, then squealed and rushed forward to hug Yuri tightly a moment. Yuri laughed softly, and kissed the top of the adoring girl's head.

"Maria," Yuri then said as Svetlana released her. "My dear practical, down-to-earth Maria." She tapped her chin as she thought. "Ah, I know…the perfect thing for you, dear girl. You know that business suit of mine? The one in the center of the store?"

"Da," Maria answered. "The Arctic Blue one…with the silver piping and crystal buttons? The one with the royal blue skirt?"

"That's the one! Exactly!" Yuri exclaimed, nodding. "You shall do me the honor of showing up to work this Monday in that, will you?"

"Of course," Maria replied gratefully. "I shall return it to you that evening, Madame."

"You will do no such thing, silly," Yuri responded. "It is yours to keep, cheri."

"But, Madame!" Maria protested…though weakly.

"Maria?" Yuri countered, staring the girl down.

"Da, it shall be as you say," Maria finally answered, then grinned. "Thank you, Madame."

"Now," Yuri then said, whirling to where Sly, Murray, and Bentley stood. "My noble gentlemen."

"Is she talking about us?" Sly teased, grinning over at Carmelita, who chuckled.

"Oui, I am, Sly Cooper," Yuri replied, stamping her foot in indignation, but then smiled. "And you know it, Monsieur."

"Hey, a simple thanks will suffice for me, O Gorgeous One," Sly said cleverly. He then turned adoring eyes on Carmelita, who looked so beautiful in Yuri's dress. "The rest of my gift I've already got, lady."

Yuri laughed at hearing that, but…had to agree. "Merci, Sly," she then told him. "Merci beaucoup, Monsieur," she added, leaning over to kiss him upon both cheeks one last time.

"Murray," Yuri then added, "my gift to you is one I'm certain you will like." She turned to Naomi. "I don't expect to see you at work, cheri…for at least a week. Enjoy yourself."

"Merci, Madame!" Naomi said, her eyes going to Murray, who grinned and blushed.

"And, last…but certainly never least, mon homme," Yuri said as she slowly walked over to a very nervous yet grinning Bentley. "My gift to you, cher…will be breakfast, tomorrow morning."

"Breakfast?" Bentley wondered aloud.

"Oh, oui," Yuri pointed out. "That is after our 'private' celebration I have planned for we both this night, cher." Her exotic green-gold eyes spoke volumes.

Bentley blushed redly, but grinned nonetheless.

"Woo!" Kitty teased, then looked over to Naomi. "Say, you comin' with me…or going with Murray?"

"Kitty? What---?" Naomi said, confused.

"I don't think you're going to be welcome at Yuri's tonight, kiddo," Kitty pointed out, grinning cleverly.

Naomi blushed as she caught on to what Kitty was alluding to. "That is very naughty of you, Kitty," she rebuked the vixen.

"Maybe…but, still true, nonetheless," Kitty said.

Naomi watched Yuri leave hand-in-hand with Bentley, and smiled. "I shall go with you, I think, Kitty."

"I'm surprised," Kitty responded. "I'd of thought you'd go with Murray."

"Ordinarily, I would have," Naomi answered. "However, I think Madame would like her Roadster back in more or less one piece next week, no?"

Kitty blushed, then grinned. "Umm, I guess I hadn't thought of that…"

Naomi simply laughed, following the others out, her arm around Kitty's shoudlers.


	34. Epilouge

Epilogue

A few weeks after the triumph at the Fall Fling, everything had began to move more or less back to normal...well, almost. With the fashion show finally over, Carmelita once again began to devote her time to her new profession, laying some world-class hurt on Paris' criminal element…big time!

There were changes for Kitty too. Kitty, for her exemplary work---and well as for her credit for the many arrests provided by her buddies Carmelita and Sly---was soon promoted to Lieutenant. Ling, since he worked hand-in-hand with his Kitty, also received notice and was subsequently promoted to Inspector.

Carmelita one day chose to visit Paris' Interpol headquarters one last time, with the express purpose of assisting Carlos in retrieving the stuff Carmen wanted with her at home…since she would be taking maternity leave quite soon. Chief Rob took the opportunity to desperately beg Carmelita to return to her old job, which Carmelita had adamantly refused to do, thereby reducing the poor Chief to tears of frustration. Kitty could only shake her head at the whole thing. "Hmm, I give him one more month before he ends up at the Overworked Interpol Officers' Society," she wagered with Carmelita, who also shook her head. "You know…ever since we busted Polarsky, he's been…well, even more strange than usual. I mean, he doesn't even yell at anyone anymore. I guess he's afraid of losing them too."

Carmelita smiled hearing that, though deep down, she really did feel bad for the Chief. Bad enough to return to the force? she asked herself. Uh-huh…but, she did feel bad though, she acknowledged.

Yuri Sing and her friends at C´est Sing were having a very good month sales wise after the show….what with the increase in their production capacity from both their original line as well as that of Gaston Ripperoux's operation. Yuri found she had earned more money in just that one month than she had ever had before. Still, of late at least, she had begun…to well, feel slightly weird. She found herself craving the strangest foods, and also found she slept sometimes until noon. Now, after a week of this---and other irregularities---and at Naomi's nagging insistence, Yuri had finally made an appointment to see her doctor to see what was what. The exam was routine, and the doctor promised to get her results back to her within a month's time.

Right on time, a single month later, she received her results back…via a most precipitious phone call…

"Bonjour, Madame Yuri Sing. What may I do for you?" Yuri asked solicitiously as she answered her cell phone ringing. She listened with growing surprise as she listened to her doctor's explanation as to why she had been feeling so strangely of late. "I see. So, Doctor, you are certain, oui?" she asked. She smiled an uncertain smile as her doctor assured her confidently of her diagnosis. "Merci beaucoup, Madame," Yuri said, making her farewell. She then hung up, thought things over a moment or three, then re-opened her cell once more, placing a call to her dear Bentley.

"Bonjour, mon cher. It is I, Bentley my love," she said by way of greeting to him.

"Hey there, Yuri!" Bentley replied with the delighted smile he always had when Yuri called. "So, honey, what's up?" Bentley asked.

"Um, you may wish to sit down first, cher," Yuri cautioned, a smile growing on her face as she spoke. "Now, cher..do you perhaps remember our little private 'celebration'? You know, after the Fall Fling two months past?" Yuri inquired with a smile. She remembered the occasion most fondly…and trusted that he felt much the same.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do, Yuri," Bentley replied in a somewhat strained voice, which made Yuri smile, adoring the fact that her Bentley was most likely blushing quite furiously just now. He was such a dear…

"Well, mon cher, that leads me in most a round-about way to the answer as to why I have not been quite feeling myself of late. You see…I just got off the phone with my doctor, Bentley dear," Yuri explained.

"Okay," Bentley said, wondering just why Yuri was telling him of this. "So…what did she tell you?" he asked patiently, already trying to get his thoughts back on to a change to the binocucoms he was working on.

"Oh, mon cher, you will be most surprised…as was I," Yuri admitted with a smile. "Brace yourself, my love…but, before too much longer---say several more months, in fact---you and I will become parents." Yuri awaited his reply, but alas, the only thing she heard was a clatter followed by a dull thump. She frowned, asking, "Bentley? Bentley, are you there?" No one answered for a long moment.

Just as she was about to dial emergency services, Yuri heard Carmelita's voice come on the line. "Yuri, it's me…Carmelita. Don't you worry about your beau, lady. Bentley's fine…" Carmelita assured her, then giggled, "he just fainted dead away is all..."

"Ah, I see," Yuri chuckled, tickled but by no means surprised by her beau's reaction to her most surprising news. "I was somewhat afraid that might be his reaction."

"Okay, Yuri…give! What the heck is going on here?" Carmelita demanded as she gently patted the unconscious Bentley on his cheeks.

"Well, cheri, the Sing family, before you know it, is about to become larger, shall we say,"Yuri said mysteriously, grinning from ear to ear.

"No!" Carmelita gasped, then squealed happily. "Oh, Yuri! That's wonderful! Are you excited? When are you due? How are you---?"

Yuri laughed at Carmelita's excitement, but was most pleased by her obvious interest. "Carmelita, cheri…please!" Yuri replied. "I shall fill you in on everything, ami…when I arrive your way later this afternoon."

"You'd better, Yuri Sing," Carmelita replied, her brown eyes twinkling, as she saw Bentley begin to recover from his shock. "Because you and I have some wedding plans to talk over, lady…"

"Wedding?" Yuri now gasped, surprised. She then thought it over, and smiled a soft radiant smile. "Ah, how silly of me, cheri. Of course," she replied, the cautioned her friend, "ah, but not a word of this to Bentley, oui?"

"You got it, girl," Carmelita assured her. "See you later, Yuri. Oh, I'm so happy for you and Bentley! Bye!"

"Adieu, Carmelita," Yuri answered with a smile, ending the call. She then laid her slender hand over her still flat abdomen and tried to send silent greetings to her unborn children.

Le Hotel Tangiers was abuzz in muted excitement. For, you see, this day marked the one year anniversary of Carmelita joining the Cooper Gang. Sly could not let such an auspicious event go by unnoticed, of course…so all those most dear to the lovely Spanish vixen were invited over to participate in the impromptu gala. Sly, admittedly with Svetlana's help, even managed to convince Carmelita's sister, Carmen, as well as her husband, Carlos, to attend. All the Interpol Capitan asked was if it were possible to bring her two children along with her, which Sly most heartily approved on the spot. The Master Thief had a soft spot for the little ones, and enjoyed having them over.

At promptly five o'clock, the back door's bell rang. Sly grinned, and then turned to his lady love nonchalantly. "Um, querera?" he asked, "do you think you could get that?"

Carmelita put down her book---which, was not the Thieveus Raccoonus---and looked over at her beau. "Yeah, sure, I can do that," she answered, then grinned. "I can see just how **busy** you seem to be, Ringtail." She laughed and made her way back to the back door.

"Carmelita!" Carmen exclaimed as the door opened, and her sister came into view. "Buenos Noches, mi hermana!" She held little Enrico in her arms, and the little boy cooed upon seeing his Auntie Carmelita, holding out his little arms to her.

"Carmen?" Carmelita answered, surprised. But, she didn't linger on that, as she quickly took little Enrico from his mother and hugged him to herself, smiling as Enrico gave her a great sloppy kiss. "Oh! Come in, come in!" Carmelita added in embarrassment, realizing she had left her poor sister on the doorstep. "Good evening, Carlos," she then added as Carmen's handsome husband came inside bearing a much bigger Maria in his arms. "How have you all been?"

"We have all been fine, Carmelita," Carlos assured her. "Except that my Maria has become such a big girl now, hasn't she?" He smiled a doting smile at the little dark-haired charmer in his arms. Maria giggled at her silly Daddy, and kissed his cheek…which she liked to do.

"What brings you all here?" Carmelita asked as she ushered the four Foxes into the hotel proper. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you all, you understand," she hastened to add.

"Do I have to have a reason to see my only sister?" Carmen demanded with a smile, looping an affectionate arm about her sister's waist.

"Well, no," Carmelita answered, smiling a bit sheepishly. "Come…I left Sly in the living room, and I'm sure he'll be glad to see you all."

"Ah, Senor Cooper," Carmen murmured, just a hint of doubt on her lovely, freckled face.

"Carmen, you still don't trust him yet?" Carmelita challenged her sister. "After all he's done for me?"

Carmen had the good grace to blush humbly. "I do apologize, hermana," she explained. "He has been so very good to you, I know. Still, I guess my old policewoman's instincts are hard to control at times."

Carmelita shook her head, but grinned over at her sister to let her know she understood. Just before she led them all into the living room, she called out, "Sly! Honey? Carmena and Carlos are here!"

A thunderous "SURPRISE!" was her answer, and it stopped her dead in her tracks. Enrico blinked in surprise at the noise…but then, instead of crying, he giggled and called out in happy childish gibberish.

"Happy Anniversary, mi muy bonita querera!" Sly announced as he drew his Carmelita to him, and carefully hugged her around little Enrico.

"Huh? Anniversary?" Carmelita gasped, her big brown eyes huge. "What the heck is---?"

Svetlana, dressed in her favorite purple dress, moved forward to kiss Carmelita on the cheek. "Da, my friend!" she explained. "Today, Sly Cooper has informed us all, is the one year anniversary of your induction into his Gang. Congratulations!" Svetlana smiled, then looked into little Enrico's innocent eyes, and her big brown eyes melted, a most maternal smile appearing on her little face. "Um, may I?" she asked, holding out her arms tentatively.

"Enrico?" Carmelit answered, looking at the little boy. "Do you want to see Auntie Svetlana?" she asked. The little boy gurgled happily and leaned over toward the waiting Svetlana. Carmelita laughed, and handed him over to her, saying, "I would take that as an unqualified 'yes'…"

The smile that blossomed on Svetlana's pretty face made Carmelita's heart swell a moment. The little Russian woman held the cute little fox fellow and cooed over him, making him giggle. "How is my little zaichik?" Svetlana asked with a grin---'zaichik' meaning 'little bunny' in her native Russian. She then hugged the laughing little boy in her arms, snuggling her cheek to his a moment. "I shall see that he is content, Carmelita," she then said, "after all…you do have guests, nyet?"

"Da," Carmelita answered, thanking Svetlana with her eyes. The Russian tigress noted the fond look, and with a happy smile, moved into the crowd, allowing everyone to fuss over the darling little child she held in her protective arms.

"Carmelita!" Yuri Sing exclaimed, moving toward her, her lovely green-gold eyes alight with her pleasure. "Cheri, it so good to see you!" she fussed. "I have been busy…else I would see you far more, mon belle ami." Yuri shrugged apologetically, holding her youngest boy, a snow leopard, upon her smooth hip.

"So, Yuri," Carmelita said after exchanging kisses on the cheek with the beautiful snow leopard woman. "Who's this charming little man you have here?"

Yuri, as mothers are wont to do, smiled with pleasure as Carmelita complimented her son. "This, cheri, is mon petite Philipe," she answered, snugging her cheek to his once in sheer delight. "He is my baby, you know…my youngest."

Carmelita felt her hands itching to hold the oh-so-cute little Philipe. "Do you think I could---?" she ventured.

"Please do!" Yuri answered with a laugh. "My hip is killing me, mon ami." She handed Philipe over, and the agreeable little boy snuggled pleasantly in his Auntie Carmelita's arms.

"Mmm," she murmured, softly ruffling the soft fur atop his head. "He's so soft and cuddly."

"Oui, he is," Yuri agreed. "Children are adorable at this age…so I take every opportunity, cheri, to hold him. Far too soon, he shall become too heavy for me to hold." She gave little Philipe a look of soft regret.

"I've missed you and Bentley," Carmelita told her friend as they moved over to where a fussy Bentley was looking over his other three children. "But, after the wedding---which, by the way, was just heavenly!---well, me and Sly figured you two kids needed some time alone…you know?"

"Oui," Yuri replied, smiling over at Carmelita. "And, I thank you both for your courtesy, cheri." She patted Carmelita's cheek in fondness once. "I now find myself deluged with children and a husband," she pretended to moan, then smiled, adding, "and I could not be happier, cheri!"

"That's great," Carmelita replied, pressing her cheek to Philipe's small warm head, then grinned when she saw that he was sound asleep…despite all the hullabaloo. "Aw, he's asleep."

Yuri smiled an adoring smile at her sleeping child. "Hmm, I am not surprised, he has had a busy day, my Philipe," she explained.

"Celeste!" Bentley chided his oldest girl, as he saw her heading for the nearby curio cabinet. "Come back here right now, young lady." He reached out a thick-fingered hand to corral the inquisitive snow leopard girl. He then turned his attention to the newly developed tug of war going on between the two middle children. "Austin! Belinda! That's enough!" he snapped softly. "Austin, give your sister her doll back."

Carmelita grinned to see Bentley instructing his charges. "So…how's it goin', Papa?" she quipped. "It's great to see you again, Bentley."

Bentley gave Carmelita a quick hello smile, and then gave her a look. "I think you can see precisely how things are going, Carmelita," he professed, then grinned. "Not that I mind really. They're all pretty good kids, for the most part."

Yuri moved over to take the sleeping Philipe from Carmelita. "Go, cheri," she instructed. "You must say hello to your nieces and nephews, no?"

"This is my little Celeste," Bentley said by way of introduction, indicating the just adorable little snow leopard girl he held by the hand. "Celeste, this pretty lady is your Aunt Carmelita."

Carmelita knelt down to bring her eyes to little Celeste's level. "My…aren't you just a pretty little girl?" she said sweetly. "Do you think your Auntie Carmelita could get a hug?" She held her arms out in invitation.

"Yeah!" Celeste exclaimed before she toddled her way into Carmelita's waiting arms, giggling as her new Aunt lifted her up and squeezed her. Celeste took an immediate liking to her Aunt's thick soft hair. It was fascinating to touch, so soft and smooth…and it smelled good too. Celeste then looked into her Aunt's big rich brown eyes, saw the love there, and then giggled anew, throwing her little arms around Carmelita's neck.

"Oh," was all Carmelita could say, a lump forming in her throat. She softly hugged little Celeste back, rocking the little girl in her arms. She then drew her back, and gently brushed one cheek with a finger, making the little girl giggle at what must of tickled her. "So…you're ticklish, are you?" she asked in a clever voice, then began gently tickling Celeste's neck and cheeks. Celested loved it, and her giggles and laughter could be heard quite well. Carmelita could not get over just how much Celeste resembled her lovely mother…she could quite imagine Yuri looking just this way as a child.

Bentley smiled to watch Carmelita with his eldest child…he still couldn't seem to get over the fact that he was a father. That fact amazed and terrified him each and every day…but, he couldn't really be happier if he tried. Once Celeste tired of her Auntie's tickling, Carmelita put her down, where she toddled back to her father. "This dapper young man would be our Austin," Bentley said by way of introduction between the two.

Austin blinked, then looked up into the smiling face of his pretty Aunt. He then did what came naturally to him…he smiled back, then bowed just a bit clumsily though most cordially to Carmelita.

"Buenos Noches, Senor Austin," Carmelita replied in her native Spanish, being sure to smile encouragingly at the small turtle lad, before she bowed in response to his courtesy.

"And, finally, this is our Belinda," Bentley announced, his face beaming with pride and love for the little blond-haired turtle girl. He then grinned and turned to Naomi, who was gaily chatting with her Murray. "Say, Naomi…I think I may have some upcoming talent for you to consider at C'est Sing."

Naomi and Murray moved over to where Bentley, Carmelita, Yuri, and the Sing children stood. "Oh, Bentley?" Naomi replied, curious. "Who did you have in mind, mon ami?"

"My Belinda here," Bentley replied, puffing up his chest in pride. "You should see her room back home. All of her dolls sport the height of fashion…don't ask me how. It's a gift she has, I think…probably comes from her mother, no doubt." Yuri smiled thankfully at her husband's observation.

"Cheri? May I see your doll?" Naomi politely asked little Belinda. Belinda stopped to consider her request, her eyes staring up a moment as she did so. She then nodded, making her blond locks sway, and handed her prized doll over to the tall cheetah lady.

"Merci," Naomi told the little girl, eyeing her doll inquisitively. The little plastic doll was attired neat and tidily, and in a very fashionable ensemble of white shirt, midnight blue vest, and long black skirt. "Your doll, she is very pretty, Belinda. Thank you for letting me see her." She handed the doll back, turning to Yuri and Bentley. "She dressed her doll then…all on her own, oui?"

Yuri nodded the affirmative. "Oui, oh yes," she affirmed. "It is somewhat uncanny. She also quite regularily puts together fabric samples on her own…many of which, I must admit, I am planning to use in next year's collection."

"Amazing," Naomi opined, looking closer at the little turtle girl with the seemingly innate fashion sense. She then spotted the last member of the Sing's in his mother's arms. "That is your Philipe, oui, Madame?"

Yuri smiled warmly and softly kissed her sleeping child's head. "Oui, it is he," she answered.

"Is it true, Madame," Naomi asked, grinning, "that he already can spell his name in full?"

"Oui, yes, he can. Isn't that remarkable?" Yuri responded, immensely proud of her little Philipe. "You see…one morning I had given him applesauce. Nothing unusual about that, no? However, that morning I had spilled my coffee, and had to take the time to clean up the mess, oui? Well, let me tell you, amis…when I turned back to my little boy, I was stunned! For on the tray of his high chair he had---quite clearly!---spelled out his own name! Is that not the most amazing thing?"

"Yeah," Bentley then added, fishing in his vest pocket a moment. He brandished a small snapshot to them all. "If you don't believe us…here's your proof, folks…" They all dipped their heads down, and sure enough…there was a picture of a grinning little Philipe, his applesauce neatly arranged to spell out his own name…plain as day!

"Wow," Murray replied just a little awed. "Say, Bent…he must be a chip off the old block, huh?" He playfully nudged his small friend, who had to step back to reclaim his balance after his friend's little 'tap'.

"Well, maybe," Bentley admitted with a grin.

Carmelita watched little Maria playing nicely with Yuri's Celeste, while Svetlana sat cooing over Carmen's Enrico, playing peekaboo with the delighted little fox boy. Yuri continued to hold her still sleeping Philipe, while Naomi knelt down to softly question a most curious Belinda. Sly had Austin seated on his lap, and both were having themselves a spirited softly spoken conversation about who knew what.

Naomi, once Belinda was through with her, of course, moved her way over to where Yuri stood by herself, gently rocking back and forth on her feet to keep Philipe asleep. Naomi smiled at seeing this most maternal side of her dearest friend. Yuri noticed her, and smiled, beckoning her over to talk.

"So, cheri…how is everything at C´est Sing?" Yuri wanted to know, only flicking her exotic green-gold eyes over toward the rest of her family every so often. She then grinned at her dear friend. "Or have you already begun to call it C´est Rousseau yet?"

"Madame!" Naomi exclaimed, her cheeks going pink in indignation. "I would never do such a thing, you know that!"

"Shh, Naomi," Yuri softly chided her friend with a chuckle. "I know you wouldn't…I was only teasing you, ami."

Naomi grinned. "That is not funny, Yuri," she replied. She then looked around, found Bentley talking with Sly and Austin, and moved close to her friend. "So, Yuri…have your parents visited you yet?"

"As a matter of fact, cheri, they did…just last week," Yuri informed her. Yuri's perfect face adopted a frown momentarily. "It was a---how you would say---a lively conversation, oui?"

"I don't doubt," Naomi said, agreeing with her friend. "So…how did they take finding out you and Bentley have been married…and have children?"

"At first, not well at all, Naomi," Yuri recalled. "Father had the gall to demand I have my marriage annulled! While Mother only worried about my children being considered 'bastards'." Yuri's normally sunny disposition was decidedly stormy now!

"Mon Dieu!" Naomi exclaimed softly, her hand covering her mouth in her shock. "That is terrible!"

Yuri then turned to Naomi, her faithful Naomi, and replied, "Do not worry, mon ami…I set them straight. Well, after the shock wore off of course, that is…"

"Shock?" Naomi replied, curious. She crossed her arms before her chest, then demanded, "Very well, my friend…what did you do?"

Yuri grinned a triumphant, much satisfied smirk. "Well, first off, I told my pompous father just exactly where he could stick his demand about annulling my marriage…and in no uncertain terms. I regret to say that I unfortunately quite lost my temper with him."

"And, what did he do then?" Naomi asked, her amber eyes huge, but her face was consumed with curiosity.

"Well, after the blood returned to his face," Yuri said, chuckling in rememberance. "He told me he would disown me if I didn't obey his demands. 'Obey'! Ha, that is rich! I obey no one but myself!"

"Good for you, Yuri!" Naomi said with approval.

"He thundered at me that 'you are no longer a Sing' then!" Yuri continued, and Naomi could see the flicker of pain that angry pronouncement of her father had caused, no matter how much Yuri might deny it. "That is when I told him a thing or two. I informed him that I was much a Sing as he ever was. And, that if he didn't consider me worthy of the Sing name, well…that was too bad for him, for I was not changing my name to suit him!"

Naomi grinned, having met Yuri's normally well-meaning, yet still proudly aristocratic parents once before, knowing how Yuri's father, Paul, would have been near a state of collective apoplexy by this point. "I'm sure that did not sit well with Monsieur Sing," she ventured.

"Oui, you are right," Yuri agreed, yet grinned fiercely. "But, he knew there was nothing he could do to prevent me. Oh, he was very angry with me for a time, quite. However, after he stormed away for a half an hour…I was most surprised to have him return to tell me that he was withdrawing his demands. Oh, and…that he was sorry."

"He apologized to you?" Naomi replied in triumphant disbelief. "No!"

"Oh, oui, he did," Yuri countered. "And, do you know why, mon cheri?"

"Non, why?" Naomi wanted to know.

Yuri's face underwent a transformation, and she smiled…even though tears leaked down her smooth cheeks. "Because, cheri…he did this because…because he loves me. He actually came out and told me he loved me, Naomi." Yuri stood there proudly, not a sound did she make, though tears splashed again and again on her cheeks.

"Oh, Yuri…that's wonderful," Naomi exclaimed, reaching around her dearest friend to hug her, drawing her head to her shoulder. It was only then that Yuri finally wept, softly and with release. "Shh, mon ami," Naomi soothed, jerking her head to Carmelita, who came over immediately to relieve poor Yuri of her little Philipe.

"Papa and I have now reconciled," Yuri sniffled, but smiled. "He was even civil to my Bentley. Mama was so shocked, but she then began to cry to…as she was so proud of Papa. She wants to see her grandchildren, Naomi…can you believe that?" Yuri's green-gold eyes shone with happiness as well as tears.

"That is how things should be, Madame," Naomi replied with a nod.

"Oui," Yuri agreed. "Ah, mon ami…I am so happy." She sighed, then wiped her eyes with a lacy kerchief from her handbag. "Oh, would you look at me? All teary eyed at what is supposed to be a happy occasion. Where are my manners, eh cheri?" She smiled.

Naomi grinned and kissed Yuri's brow fondly. "But, Yuri…it is a happy occasion, ami…even happier now that your family is as it should be, no?" Naomi reasoned. "I think our Carmelita will be willing to turn a blind eye to you this one time, oui?"

Yuri laughed, then stroked Naomi´s cheek affectionately. Then, arm-in-arm with Naomi, she looked over to her friend. "Come, Naomi…let's offer our congratulation to our Carmelita, shall we?" Naomi and Yuri smiled before they both made their way over to Carmelita, who stood happily with Sly Cooper behind her, his arms around her waist.

Finish

AN: OK people the story is done. But before you start crying over the fact that you no longer have an exuse to sit long in front of the screen reading (LOL just kidding) let me tell you that this is not the end of the Carmelita as a thief story. I´m planning a sequel after this story but i don´t know when i´m going to start on it. And just to be nice i thought i´d let you know how i made the Sing/Turtle Children:

Celeste: Snow leopard girl. A junior version of Yuri. Long black hair. The spots on her back are similar to the pattern on Bentleys shell

Austin: Looks like a junior Bentley just that his skin is a bit more pale green. Can be as charming as his mother when he sets his mind ito it

Belinda: Turtle girl. Short blond hair .The pattern on her shell looks like spots from a snow Leopard. She has her mothers sence for fashion

Philipe: Turtle boy. Glasses from Bentley´s side along whit his inteligence. A real Wiz kid. Else than that he looks like a normal snow leopard


End file.
